La légende des Monts Glacés : Les Fantômes d'un passé enseveli
by Duchaillu
Summary: Tome 2 : Le dragon a pris la maîtrise et l'apprentissage sera dangereux. Entraînée dans une spirale dont elle ignore tout, Hermione aspirera l'amour et la jalousie. Mais la jeune femme est-elle vraiment responsable ? Les forces sont plus anciennes et l'histoire a commencé il y a bien longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous,

_"- Et nous voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! _

- Sol !?

_- Oui oK, je sors... Mais c'est sympa aussi Pokémon. " _

Bon bref, en tout cas je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre du Tome 2 en espérant qu'il vous invite à continuer l'aventure.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tome 2 : Les Fantômes d'un passé enseveli<em>**

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

><p>Le feu agonisait dans le foyer de la petite grotte. Le vent s'engouffra et souffla la dernière étincelle de lumière, plongeant l'antre dans le noir le plus total.<p>

Minerva ouvrit soudainement les yeux. L'obscurité la surprit et le froid la transperça. Elle tenta de se relever mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Elle paniqua un instant complètement déboussolée. Le poids sur sa poitrine bougea, un bras se resserra autour de son ventre et une jambe passa entre les siennes collant un corps chaud plus près du sien.

A tâtons, Minerva tenta d'identifier la personne contre elle. Sa main rencontra une chevelure courte qui recommençait à boucler. Elle reconnut sans peine le professeur de métamorphose. Reposant sa tête sur le sol dur, elle passa son bras dans le dos de la brune et laissant libre court à son fantasme, serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre elle.

Cependant une nouvelle bourrasque s'engouffra dans la grotte et l'animagus frissonna en sentant l'air la caresser. A contre cœur, elle se résigna à réveiller Hermione blottie contre sa poitrine. Sa main, caressant délicatement la joue de la jeune femme, descendit sur l'épaule pour la secouer doucement.

- Hermione, réveillez-vous.

- Hum...

- Hermione, c'est Minerva !

- Minerva ? Appela Hermione d'une voix endormie. Minerva !

Se rendant compte de sa position, la jeune femme se releva précipitamment dans le noir et se retourna vers l'animagus. Un rayon de lune traversa les nuages et éclaira brièvement le sol de la grotte ce qui permît à Hermione de voir que Minerva s'était redressée en même temps qu'elle. Surprise, elle la regarda fixement à travers le noir de la pièce.

- Minerva, ça va bien ? Tu n'as plus mal nulle part ?

- Tu ? Demanda Minerva surprise par le soudain tutoiement.

Sans le moindre intérêt pour la réponse, Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

- Hermione, s'il vous plaît, vous m'étouffez ! Souffla la directrice non sans profiter de l'étreinte chaleureuse.

- Pardon ! Se détacha un peu Hermione. J'étais tellement inquiète !

- Hermione, où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la grotte de Sirius, la dragonne avait besoin d'un endroit sûr pour pouvoir vous guérir.

- La dragonne ?

- Oui, j'étais dans votre chambre et elle m'a parlée. Elle pouvait vous soigner alors on a organisé votre évasion. En prenant possession de mon corps, elle nous a fait sortir de l'hôpital et vous a amené ici. C'était une vraie mission commando ! Hermione essayait de remettre les éléments en place dans son esprit, son calme étant remplacé au fur et à mesure par l'euphorie d'avoir réussi.

- Hôpital ? Commando ? Hermione calmez-vous, je ne comprends absolument rien.

- Je... oui pardon.

Une nouvelle bourrasque fit frissonner les deux femmes. Instinctivement, Hermione tendit le bras vers le foyer et invoqua un feu. Ce dernier grandit rapidement et illumina la pièce tandis qu'une douce chaleur chassait le froid ambiant.

- Comment faites-vous…

Hermione se tourna alors vers Minerva pour lui répondre mais ne put retenir un cri.

* * *

><p>La sorcière huma l'air matinal et laissa court à sa mauvaise humeur.<p>

- Assez ! hurla-t-elle après son corbeau qui croassait dans ses oreilles.

Marchant sur le chemin poussiéreux, elle traînassait des pieds

- Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû marcher !

Rageuse, elle envoya valser d'un coup de pied un pauvre hérisson qui passait par là. Elle avait pourtant suivit le rituel à la lettre ! Et depuis le temps qu'elle le préparait, elle ne pouvait avoir fait d'erreur.

_La folie remplaça la colère dans les yeux de la sorcière. Serrant le grimoire contre elle, elle descendit dans le village qui s'éveillait doucement au rythme du lever du soleil. Avisant un passant dans une ruelle sombre, elle s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'impasse. _

_- Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. _

_Un vieil homme se retourna. Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la sorcière mais se ressaisit. _

_- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il. _

_- A vrai dire oui. Pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve s'il vous plaît je crois que je me suis perdue. _

_- Vous êtes à Pré-au-Lard. D'où venez-vous ? _

_- D'un pays un peu lointain. Je souhaiterai m'installer dans le coin sauriez-vous me renseigner ? _

_- Il n'y a aucune battisse à vendre pour le moment dans les environs. Vous pouvez toutefois vous installer à l'auberge du village en attendant de trouver quelque chose. _

_Cette réponse ne satisfit pas la sorcière. Elle avait quelques plans en tête et il lui fallait un endroit où elle serait certaine de ne pas être dérangée, à l'écart mais pas trop loin non plus. _

_- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu changer beaucoup de galions ... pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment faire ? _

_- Vous devez aller à Gringott's, la banque des sorciers, ils changeront votre argent._

_- Pouvez-vous m'accompagner ?_

_- Bien sûr, je peux vous faire transplaner._

_- Ho, merci, vous avez l'air de bien connaître les environs, vous vivez par ici ? _

_- La cabane dans le pré à la sortie du village. _

_La sorcière semblait avoir acquis la confiance du vieil homme._

_- Vous y vivez seul ? _

_- Oui, ma femme est décédée l'année dernière et je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant. Et vous ? _

_- Intéressant, répondit la sorcière un rictus sur les lèvres. Dødsdom! _

_Elle recula d'un pas et sourit à ce macabre spectacle. _

- _Ce sort fait un travail toujours très agréable !_

_Elle quitta la ruelle sombre laissant l'homme étendu au sol, trois plaies béantes ouvertes et sanglantes au milieu du dos._

* * *

><p>Ginny était parcourue de spasmes, elle n'arrivait pas à contenir le flot de larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues. La lettre de son amante étendue à ses pieds, elle perdit ses couleurs et glissa de son fauteuil pour tomber lourdement au sol.<p>

* * *

><p>Pansy quitta l'appartement de Fred et Karen après le repas du soir. Fred étant partie un peu plus tôt en intervention sur un accident de la route, elle en avait profité pour discuter avec son amie. Bien que son amitié avec Fred soit très forte, elle préfèrait le réconfort chaleureux de la future maman.<p>

- Ma chérie, explique-moi ? avait demandé l'avocate à la serpentard en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Pansy regarda le fond de son verre à digestif et inspira profondément. La décision d'arrêter avec Ginny, elle l'avait prise toute seule. Sans le vouloir une larme coula sur sa joue et Karen la remarqua. La jeune femme se leva et vint se placer derrière le fauteuil où Pansy était installée. Comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, elle la prit dans ses bras et la brune se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son amie. Les boucles rousses de Karen sentaient bon et elle en attrapa une mèche pour jouer avec.

- J'ai peur de regretter ma décision. Souffla-t-elle finalement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid… Je pense à elle tout le temps que ça en est déstabilisant.

Karen sourit à cette révélation, elle se souvenait de l'époque à laquelle elle avait rencontré Fred. A la différence de la relation entre Pansy et Ginny, Fred et elle ne se connaissaient pas.

_Le tribunal était bondé ce matin-là. Karen assistait pour la première fois au jugement d'une affaire d'enlèvement. Relisant les notes qu'elle avait prises lors du cours de droit de la matinée, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause des deux personnes derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme de la Navy, discutant avec une jeune femme pompier._

_Les yeux brun de la jeune pompier ont croisés ses yeux bleus et son cœur rata un battement. L'espace d'un instant elle ne put s'en détacher et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Leur bref contact fut rompu par l'arrivée des juges et jurés._

_Le procès dura trois bonnes heures pendant lesquelles la rousse se retenait de se retourner. Quand la séance fut levée, elle regarda derrière elle mais ils avaient disparu. _

_Peu importe qu'elles ne se soient pas parlées, Karen ne cessait de penser à ce regard brun charmeur et à cette femme si stricte dans son uniforme de pompier._

- Peut-être que si tu lui laisses le temps, elle reviendra vers toi. Encore faut-il que tu lui laisses la porte ouverte.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai pris son procès en charge !

- Pour écraser Potter !

- Je vais lui faire bouffer ses chaussures ! Bon aller, je me rentre, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un boulot moi demain !

Les deux femmes rigolèrent et se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte.

- Prends soin de toi et de la crevette.

- Oui promis, et tiens moi au courant.

* * *

><p><em>La sorcière remonta par l'échelle. Arrivée en haut, elle referma la trappe et la dissimula par un sort. Elle sortit ensuite du cagibi et se retrouva dans la cuisine où elle se servit une tasse de thé. Satisfaite de l'avancée des travaux, elle sourit. <em>

_Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle s'était installée dans la maison du vieil homme. Se faire passer pour sa nièce et écrire un faux testament la désignant comme unique héritière du terrain et de la maison avait été un jeu d'enfant. _

_Elle était maintenant intégrée et respectée au sein du village et tout le monde était persuadé que la mort de son «oncle» était due à l'attaque sauvage d'un animal. Quand elle avait fouillé la maison elle s'était rendue compte que le vieil homme semblait faire partie de ces paranoïaques de la conspiration refusant de faire confiance aux banques. Déplaçant un livre de la bibliothèque, elle était tombée sur un véritable petit trésor une petite pièce sous le cagibi remplie de galions. Cela lui évita de se rendre à Gringott où elle aurait dû s'affranchir de la sécurité des lieux. _

_Cependant, étant nouvelle dans le village, elle recevait beaucoup de visite de gens aussi intentionnés qu'hypocrites. Ne souhaitant pas faire d'histoire, la sorcière se prêtait, non sans perdre patience, au jeu de l'hôte accueillante. Elle avait alors décidé d'aménager la salle secrète sous le cagibi pour y installer son laboratoire. _

_Attrapant le grimoire, elle l'ouvrit à la page désirée en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Il lui faudrait encore un mois pour réunir l'ensemble des ingrédients et deux mois supplémentaires pour initier le rituel mais qu'importe, le temps n'était pas son ennemi. _

La nuit été noire et la lune pleine. Le rituel était accompli et la sorcière patientait. Sur le sol, deux cercles avaient été formés sur le sol ; un petit dans lequel se trouvait la sorcière et un plus grand vide.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne se produisit. La lune de sang s'estompait, signifiant ainsi qu'il était trop tard pour que le rituel réussisse à présent.

Inspirant profondément, la sorcière tenta de se calmer. Cela devait avoir marché, il ne pouvait en être autrement! Elle laissa courir ses pouvoirs et sonda le village et ses alentours.

Un sourire apparut alors. Elle les sentait! Les pouvoirs du dragon étaient ici. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient mais ils étaient bien là! Elle avait réussi!

Ramassant le grimoire, elle rentra dans la cabane qui lui servait de maison et profita de la chaleur de la cheminée.

Parfait, murmura-t-elle, maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen pour l'obliger à se manifester...

* * *

><p>Ginny ouvrit les yeux douloureusement un mal de crâne lui vrillant les tempes. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait au sol avant d'apercevoir le papier froissé à distance de sa main. Le flot des souvenirs l'envahit et des nausées la prirent. Reposant sa tête sur le sol, elle ne retenait pas les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.<p>

La rousse fixa le plafond et inspirait profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Cependant, même ses efforts furent vains. Ses mains tremblaient et elle lutta pour ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience. Sa belle inconnue venait de mettre un terme bref et définitif à leur histoire certes, elle fut brève mais ô combien intense pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Dans un dernier effort, elle se releva, s'accrochant à son bureau de toutes ses forces. Même debout, ses jambes flageolaient et sa vision était trouble. Doucement, elle mit un pied devant l'autre repoussant la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle eut reprit de l'équilibre, elle déglutit et laissa ses jambes l'entraîner dans un monde où elle oublierait ses souffrances et ses démons intérieurs.

Arrivée au bout du couloir de l'aile gauche du sixième étage, elle ouvrit la porte du placard de quidditch et sorti son balai. Le Flèche d'Argent en main, elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au lac.

* * *

><p>- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Minerva effrayé par le cri d'Hermione.<p>

- Min… Hermione hésita. Minerva ? Est-ce bien vous ?

- Mais enfin Hermione de quoi parlez-vous ? Bien sûr que c'est moi !

Soudain, Minerva prit conscience que la jeune femme avait mentionné un hôpital. Les éléments étaient encore confus mais cela supposait qu'elle avait eu besoin de soin. Ce pourrait-il que...

- Par Merlin, est-ce que... mon visage est-il...défiguré ? Minerva termina sa phrase dans un murmure, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

- Quoi ? Non au contraire ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Par quoi avez-vous été effrayé, alors ? Demanda la directrice non s'en soupirer de soulagement.

- C'est juste que... j'ai été surprise.

- Surprise ? S'étonna l'animagus.

- Oui... votre visage n'est pas défiguré mais...comment dire... il n'est plus …comme avant.

- Hermione, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous racontez.

- Le plus simple, c'est que je vous montre !

Hermione tendit la main vers une pierre qui traînait non loin d'elle et la transforma en miroir. Elle le tendit ensuite à son aînée.

- Par Merlin, s'exclama Minerva en contemplant son reflet.

Sa main monta aussitôt vers son visage pour le toucher et se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle sentait parfaitement la sensation de ses doigts sur son menton, ses lèvres, ses joues et son front.

- Voilà des années que je n'avais pas revu ce visage, souffla-t-elle.

- Je... je crois que...je vous ais rajeunie. Hermione baissa la tête

- Et bien je dois dire que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, répondit Minerva en s'empourprant légèrement.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

- Hermione, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous m'avez soignée et en plus rajeunie, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous en veuille ?

- Oui, vu comme ça… répondit Hermione en se rendant compte du ridicule de sa question.

- Maintenant, racontez-moi tout.

- Hier soir, je sortais de l'entraînement avec Axelle et sur le parking on a vu les pompiers.

- Les pompiers ? L'interrompit Minerva.

- Oui, les secouristes moldus. Vous... vous aviez été renversée par une voiture. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Les souvenirs de l'animagus revenaient au fur et à mesure.

- Je ne sais pas… vous étiez là pour me voir, non ?

Cette phrase suffit pour rassembler les pièces manquantes du puzzle et rappeler à Minerva la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Son cœur saigna à cette pensée et une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard. Cependant, avant que cela ne soit visible, elle se reprit.

- Oui mais ...j'ai cru que je vous avais raté. J'ai fait demi-tour, pensant vous retrouver à Poudlard

La culpabilité dans le cœur d'Hermione était de plus en plus grande. Si elle n'avait pas traîné avec Axelle dans les douches, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda l'animagus pour qui la suite paraissait toujours floue

- Vous avez été conduite à l'hôpital le plus proche et soignée. Fred a dit… on voulait vous faire transporter à Sainte Mangouste mais ce n'était pas possible tout de suite. Ensuite j'ai pu vous voir mais vous étiez dans le coma.

La brune essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui s'étaient formées.

- Vous étiez dans le coma et je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'étais là, à vous regarder et j'ai entendu une voix… Je n'ai pas tout saisit au début mais la dragonne m'a parlée et...

Hermione continuait ses explications mais Minerva n'écoutait visiblement plus. Inévitablement son esprit revenait au moment où elles avaient surpris les deux femmes, où elle avait vu Hermione, sa Hermione, en position avec une autre. Depuis que la jeune femme parlait, elle revoyait le film se jouer devant ses yeux elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose !

- Minerva ?

- Oui ? répondit l'animagus en reprenant ses esprits.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, mentit Minerva, excusez-moi.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, poursuivez.

- Et donc, il faut que je trouve mon âme sœur... le tout avant… Elle regarda sa montre et soupira en remarquant qu'elle était cassée… l'année prochaine jour pour jour. C'est la condition pour que je fusion totalement avec la dragonne.

- Vous avez fusionné avec la dragonne ? Interrogea Minerva à qui il manquait une partie de l'histoire.

- Oui, je l'ai fait pour vous sauver, reprit Hermione d'une petite voix.

* * *

><p>Enchaînant des figures plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres, Ginny était suspendue sur son balai de compétition au-dessus d'un vide encore plus dangereux que le sol. D'un mouvement circulaire, elle prit son élan et monta en flèche le plus haut possible. Arrivé au summum de son équilibre, elle rompit la vitesse de son balai pour le laisser redescendre en piquet au-dessus de l'eau gelée. La moindre erreur lui serait fatale, elle le savait. L'eau en dessous regorgeait de mille et une créatures qui se délecteraient de sa chaire encore chaude.<p>

La vitesse et le risque faisaient monter l'adrénaline qui compensait un peu la douloureuse peine dans son cœur. A quelques mètres de l'eau sournoise, elle tendit la main pour ressaisir le manche de son Flèche d'Argent. Son balai était l'un des plus rares mais aussi des plus performants lorsqu'il s'agissait d'altitude et de souplesse.

En une fraction de seconde, elle pivota sur le manche de son balai et alors que son pied caressa l'eau glacée, elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle était descendue. Le vent violent du mois de janvier battait sur sa peau et elle défiait la nature empruntant les plus vifs couloirs aériens.

En l'espace de six mois, sa vie avait basculé et elle se sentait vide, insignifiante inévitablement seule. Alors qu'à ces côtés, Hermione paraissait épanouie, elle, s'enfonçait dans une relation dont l'espoir de sa réussite venait d'être détruit par un simple parchemin.

Alors qu'elle vrillait sur elle-même, on aurait dit qu'elle dansait avec le balai. Une danse vertigineuse et complètement dangereuse. Elle naviguait dans un autre monde, un monde qu'elle s'était créé pour ne pas souffrir. Alors qu'elle retentait une énième chute vers l'étendue glacée, une forme sortit du lac juste en dessous d'elle. Déconcentrée, elle ne put éviter ce qui inévitablement devait se produire… l'eau gelée l'avait engloutie.

* * *

><p>Axelle avait dormi chez Fred et après avoir remercié les deux jeunes femmes, elle reprit la route en direction de l'hôpital. Il faisait quasiment encore nuit mais elle ne supportait plus d'attendre. Elle avait tourné dans son lit toute la nuit avant de se résoudre à emprunter un livre à Fred. Au petit matin, quand la centrale s'était levée pour aller au boulot, Axelle en avait profité pour les remercier et s'en aller. Désormais, sur la nationale qui menait à l'hôpital, elle était quand même un peu inquiète sa principale crainte étant de devoir récupérer sa petite amie à la petite cuillère si sa directrice ne s'en sortait pas.<p>

Empruntant la troisième sortie, elle roula encore une dizaine de kilomètres avant de se garer sur le parking des visiteurs. Rapidement, elle ferma sa voiture et traversa tout l'hôpital. Évidemment, il fallait que la chambre soit à l'autre bout !

Arrivé dans le hall du service de traumatologie, elle arrêta une infirmière.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche la chambre de Minerva McGonagall ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Oui, ma compagne est restée à son chevet cette nuit, elle a été amenée suite à un accident de voiture.

- Je suis désolée mais il n'y a personne de ce nom-là.

- Mais…

- Excusez-moi, j'ai affaire. Allez demander à l'accueil, ils pourront peut-être vous renseigner.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, elle se résigna. Cependant, la responsable de l'accueil ne lui en apprit pas plus, aucune Minerva McGonagall n'avait été amenée ici. Plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse d'Axelle grandissait. Elle finit par sortir dehors et appela Fred.

- Fred, c'est moi… J'en sais rien… non, disparu… oui j'y suis et elles ne sont pas là ! … Je ne bouge pas, je t'attends.

Décontenancée, elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord des jardinières du parc. Où avait bien pu passer Hermione ?

* * *

><p>Alors ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez.<p>

Bonne semaine et à vendredi

Duch et Sol


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

voici le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture

Rar : Stéphanie : Merci pour la review.

* * *

><p>Minerva tentait d'intégrer tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. La jeune femme avait accepté de fusionner avec la dragonne pour la sauver. Cet acte la touchait profondément, cela signifiait que la brune tenait quand même à elle malgré son comportement des dernières semaines. Cependant cet acte comportait certaine conditions et l'animagus devait en avoir le cœur net.<p>

- Et que se passera-t-il si...vous ne trouvez pas votre âme sœur?

Hermione inspira profondément puis répondit.

- Je mourrai.

La réponse glaça les sangs de la directrice. Elle était heureuse que la jeune femme l'ait sauvé mais pas si c'était au péril de sa propre vie. A moins... à moins que la jeune femme ait déjà trouvé son âme sœur ?! A cette pensée, le cœur de l'animagus se sera encore plus. Si c'était le cas, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être contente car Hermione vivrait, mais d'un autre côté cela signifierai qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer et ça Minerva ne pouvait s'y résoudre ; après tout elle venait de lui sauver la vie. C'est donc la gorge nouée qu'elle posa une autre question.

- Et votre âme sœur?

- Oui?

- Et bien... l'avez-vous trouvée? Minerva tenta de paraître le plus détachée possible mais elle redoutait la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione à voix basse.

-Axelle? Osa supposer la directrice.

Hermione garda le silence. Est-ce qu'Axelle était son âme sœur? Elle ne savait pas, la jeune femme était totalement perdue. Axelle l'avait aidée à oublier Ron, elle la rendait heureuse et insouciante, elle était bien dans ses bras et se sentait en sécurité. La blonde lui manquait quand elle n'était pas ensemble et Hermione n'avait qu'une envie dans ces moments-là ; la rejoindre. Cela suffisait-il pour faire de sa capitaine son âme sœur?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement la brune. Tout est un peu confus.

Hermione se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'en une nuit tout ce qui avait fait son quotidien ces dernières semaines soit remis en question. Tout lui semblait naturelle avec Axelle, elle la faisait rire, lui faisait oublier Poudlard pour quelques heures, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour la blonde. Elle était heureuse et ça lui suffisait. Mais là, c'était une autre histoire ; si Axelle n'était pas son âme sœur, elle mourrait. Le ventre gargouillant de Minerva la ramena vers la réalité. Repoussant au loin ses pensées, elle se tourna vers la directrice.

- Je crois que j'ai faim, se justifia Minerva.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Venez, je vous offre un petit déjeuner à Pré-au-lard et nous retournerons à Poudlard pour rassurer tout le monde.

Minerva se leva et aida la brune à en faire autant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, elle la prit dans ses bras et murmura.

- Merci infiniment Hermione, je ferai tout pour vous aider à trouver votre âme sœur.

- De rien, Hermione resserra l'étreinte de l'animagus. Le soutien de cette dernière lui allant droit au cœur.

* * *

><p>- <strong><em>Min engel, kom og se ! (Mon ange, viens voir !)<em>**

**_Le jeune homme blond s'approcha et, se mettant derrière son épouse, regarda avec bienveillance la petite fille qui leur tendait les bras depuis son berceau._**

- **_Min prinsesse ! Gjør meg ditt beste smil ! (Ma princesse ! Fais-moi ton plus beau sourire !)_**

**_Les yeux de la petite brillaient d'émerveillement et de joie. Le militaire s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la chatouiller. Le rire joyeux raisonna dans la chambre d'enfant et les parents furent comblés ; ces moments de complicités devenant rares par les temps qui couraient._**

**_Reposant sa fille dans le berceau, le jeune homme l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que la petite ne s'endorme. Reculant d'un pas, il laissa sa femme la recouvrir d'une petite couverture brodée et tous deux sortirent de la pièce._**

**_Encerclant sa femme dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le font._**

- **_Under kveldens min kjærlighet. (A ce soir mon amour.)_**

* * *

><p>Severus sortait du château accompagné de Johnson, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La sortie des élèves pour pré-au-lard avait lieu exceptionnellement un mercredi et les deux professeurs étaient de corvée de surveillance.<p>

- Dites-moi Rogue, savez-vous pourquoi nous étions seuls ce matin au petit déjeuner ?

Severus s'attendait à la question mais n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La veille, il avait vu Minerva se diriger vers les grilles de Poudlard. La directrice devait sûrement être partie à la recherche d'Hermione.

- Elles devaient être occupées. Répondit-il évasivement.

Voyant que le maître des potions n'en dirait pas plus, Johnson n'ajouta rien et les deux hommes se postèrent devant la porte pour vérifier les autorisations des élèves.

Alors que Severus lança un sort de vérification sur le parchemin d'un garçon de troisième année, le fantôme du Baron sanglant apparut à ses côtés.

- Professeur Rogue, je crois qu'il est important que vous me suiviez !

- Des soucis avec un élève de Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

- Non, mais je pense que c'est vraiment important. Insista le fantôme.

Le professeur soupira de mécontentement.

- Bien ! murmura-t-il. Johnson, je vous laisse la garde des élèves je dois aller faire quelque chose.

- Sans problème !

D'un mouvement de la main, il signa un dernier parchemin et fit demi-tour dans un mouvement de cape. A la suite du spectre, il se demanda ce qu'il voulait il était assez rare qu'on vienne le trouver pour régler des histoires qui n'avaient pas de lien avec sa maison. Le directeur marcha un bon moment avant de se retrouver de l'autre côté du château. Suivant toujours le Baron Sanglant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci l'amenait près du lac.

L'étendue d'eau était de plus en plus visible et Severus s'attendait à une farce ou bien à trouver deux amoureux en goguette. Cependant, alors qu'il observa les environs du lac, deux silhouettes attirèrent son attention. Regardant plus attentivement, il reconnut rapidement la chevelure rousse du professeur de vol.

- Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ? Jura-t-il. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ?

- Je les ai vus il y a un petit quart d'heure environs. Répondit le fantôme.

- Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu, retournez au château et aller chercher Pomfresh, je crois bien qu'ils vont avoir besoin de soins.

* * *

><p>Fred venait d'entrer dans le cabinet d'avocat et cherchait Pansy dans les locaux. Traversant la salle d'attente, elle pénétra dans le réfectoire et y trouva la jeune femme devant son café.<p>

- Pans', j'ai besoin d'un service !

- Ah non, pas ça, ta femme est enceinte et tout… non, non…. Puis elle éclata de rire devant la mine outrée de son amie. Je rigole Fred, détends toi.

Malheureusement Fred n'était pas du tout détendue. Minerva et Hermione étaient introuvables. Elles avaient disparues de l'hôpital en pleine nuit créant un bordel monstre tel que les aurors étaient intervenus pour faire oublier les événements au personnel soignant. Axelle était inquiète mais elle lui avait assurée que tout allait bien. Pour la rassurer, elle avait usé du prétexte de faire marcher ses relations de travail pour la retrouver. Intérieurement, elle avait espéré retrouver les deux femmes à Sainte Mangouste mais il n'en était rien.

Affolée, elle s'était retournée vers la seule solution qui lui semblait envisageable. Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle avait transplané vers le cabinet de la Serpentard.

- Bon, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ? dit Pansy en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de passer en début de journée et encore moins quand ta femme n'est pas là…

La dernière phrase lui valut un regard noir.

- Hou ! T'es à prendre avec des gants aujourd'hui !

- Oui, je sais…. Hermione et Minerva ont disparu hier ! Lâcha-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes des bras. Pfiou, envolées…

- Attends, là va falloir que tu m'expliques plus en détail je comprends absolument rien.

- Hier, j'ai croisé Minerva McGonagall qui venait voir Hermione à la fin de l'entraînement. Mais vu comment Axelle et Hermione se sont regardées pendant la séance, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait, soit interrompu, soit vu un moment un peu intime. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après mais quand mon portable d'astreinte a sonné hier soir, j'ai été appelée sur un accident de la route. La directrice de Poudlard venait d'être renversée.

Fred reprit son souffle et continua plus doucement.

- On l'a conduite dans l'hôpital le plus proche faute de mieux. D'après Axelle, Hermione a eu le droit d'aller la voir et elle l'a congédiée. Tu connais Ax', elle ne s'est pas imposée. Ce matin, elle y est retournée et rien, plus personne….

Fred avait réussi à garder son calme et elle lui raconta ensuite ses recherches infructueuses et l'idée qu'elles pourraient être à Poudlard.

- Avant de nous précipiter, je vais appeler quelqu'un. On verra bien ce qu'il nous dira.

L'avocate se leva et s'approcha de sa cheminée. Prenant une poignée de poudre, elle la lança dans l'antre.

- Severus Rogue.

* * *

><p>Jêra termina de défaire complètement les runes sur le sol et d'un coup de pied, renversa le chaudron emplit de potion, empêchant quiconque de rejoindre la sorcière. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque-là. Une fois sa tache accomplit, il marqua une pause. Le soleil commençait à monter et Jêra le contempla. L'astre illuminait la colline d'une lumière nouvelle, semblable au renouveau et amenant avec lui le commencement d'un nouveau jour, d'une nouvelle ère ; la sorcière avait disparu. Il espérait que son roi le regardait actuellement.<p>

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Halvard. Je vous serais toujours fidèle.

Une brise de vent caressa ses cheveux grossièrement attachés et Jêra sourit. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur venait de se créer.

Alors qu'il contemplait les couleurs du jour levant, du bruit en bas de la colline attira son attention. Les gardes qui avaient été renvoyés remontaient la colline, inquiets de ne pas voir revenir leur reine.

Sans attendre, Jêra leur tourna le dos et courut à l'autre extrémité. La sorcière n'était peut-être plus là, mais il était toujours leur prisonnier et les gardes n'étaient pas des tendres. Avisant un chemin escarpé la descente serait à coup sûr périlleuse mais il s'y engagea sans hésiter. Mieux valait se briser le cou dans cette pente que de retourner en prison et subir le fouet lacéré du bourreau.

Les gardes arrivèrent essoufflés au sommet. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la plate-forme avant de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Le capitaine se baissa et examina les pierres ainsi que le chaudron renversé.

- Ce chien ne doit pas être loin, aboya-t-il, trouvez-le !

* * *

><p>Ginny recracha une gorgée d'eau et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Ouvrant les yeux elle fut éblouie par une lumière blanche. Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, une deuxième gorgée d'eau remonta et elle la recracha.<p>

- Miss Weasley, vous revoilà parmi nous. Dit une voix à ses côtés.

- Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter pour moi Severus… Outch, j'ai mal au crâne ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est à vous de l'expliquer.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle chercha ce qui avait pu lui arriver avant de se souvenir. Finalement elle aurait préféré éviter. Un voile de tristesse embruma ses yeux et son cœur se serra. Inconsciemment, elle se revit prendre des risques inconsidérés au-dessus de l'eau. Se noyer paraissait être une fin à sa souffrance. Revoyant ses dernières figures, elle devint encore plus blanche.

- Vous allez bien Weasley ?

- Je… elle déglutit difficilement… J'ai failli mourir ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

Severus la regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre franchement. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir de l'empathie mais là, il avait visité les souvenirs de la rousse et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Un bruit provenant du lit d'à côté le sortit de sa réflexion et l'empêcha de répondre à la question posée. Allongé aux côtés de la rousse, un jeune homme blond platine reprenait conscience.

Le maître des potions s'était approché de lui et posa sa main sur le torse nu du jeune homme.

- Ne bougez pas, votre blessure n'est pas encore guérie.

- Hvordan ? Hva sa du ? Hvor er jeg ? (Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Où suis-je ?)

Le maître des potions le regarda avec surprise ne comprenant pas ce qu'il demandait. L'étranger résista à la pression de la main sur lui et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Voulant se lever, il sentit que son épaule tirait. Regardant vers sa blessure, il remarqua que ça saignait et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

- Jeg tror det ble gjenåpnet. Damn ! Det gjør vondt ! (Je crois que ça s'est rouvert. Bordel ! Ca fait mal !)

Voyant la tache apparaitre sur le bandage, Severus sorti sa baguette et referma la plaie. Il en profita pour lancer un sort de traduction au blessé.

- Merci, souffla celui-ci.

Ginny regardait la scène silencieuse. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle se redressa et essaya de se mettre debout. Le monde tournait autour d'elle mais elle réussit à garder un peu d'équilibre. Elle ne voulait pas rester là, elle ne voulait pas revoir la pitié dans les yeux de son collège. Marchant vers la porte de l'infirmerie, elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

><p>Pansy et Fred traversèrent le parc du château très rapidement. Severus ne répondait pas au réseau de cheminette et la serpentard préférait aller vérifier par elle-même. Même si l'idée de revoir Ginny ne l'enchantait pas, elle voulait avoir le cœur net dans cette affaire.<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots mais trouvèrent ces derniers vides. Décidément, ce n'était pas leur jour de chance.

- Une idée d'où il peut se trouver ? Demanda Fred

- Non, ou… J'y ai pas pensé…. Viens on va tout de suite aller vérifier le bureau de McGo et s'ils ne sont pas là, on avisera.

Repartant dans l'autre sens, elles dévalèrent les escaliers, traversèrent les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la gargouille de la directrice. Celle-ci les regardait d'un air suspicieux.

- Le mot de passe ?

Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de réfléchir. Cependant Fred était de moins en moins patiente

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Système D ! On essaye de trouver un fantôme.

* * *

><p>Trois heures, c'est le temps que mit Jêra pour redescendre de la colline et rejoindre la ville tout en évitant les gardes. Il s'infiltra dans le palais par le chemin des serviteurs et rejoignit les quartiers des servantes. Arpentant les murs, il arriva devant une petite chambre où il toqua doucement à la porte. L'heure était encore matinale et il se doutait que l'occupante de la chambre serait encore là. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et aussitôt, Jêra couvrit sa bouche de sa main.<p>

- Chut, ne fais pas de bruit.

- C'est bien toi?

- Oui, mon amour, tout est fini.

La jeune femme l'enlaça et il déposa un baiser léger sur ces lèvres.

- Elea, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, il faut partir.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tout était fini, protesta l'interpellée.

- La reine n'est plus là, mais les gardes n'en n'ont que faire. Le capitaine de la garde va s'empresser de prendre le pouvoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Mais où irons-nous?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Écoute-moi attentivement.

Eléa, mesurant la gravité de la situation, attendit que Jêra expose son plan. La reine n'était plus un problème certes mais avoir le capitaine de la garde comme roi n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il était au moins aussi cruel que cette dernière et rivalisait d'imagination pour faire subir les pires châtiments aux prisonniers ainsi qu'aux traîtres.

- Tu vas rassembler les serviteurs, écuyers, palefreniers, tous ceux qui était fidèle à notre roi, et amène les à la porte de derrière dans deux heures. Pendant ce temps, je vais tenter de libérer les prisonniers.

- Mais qu'as-tu en tête Jêra?

- Il est temps de nous battre Eléa, nos vies nous appartiennent et je compte bien reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit!

- Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter, de simple paysans contre une armée, nous ne gagnerons jamais, protesta la jeune femme.

- Nous n'avons rien à perdre et je ne vivrai plus jamais sous le joug de quelqu'un Eléa! Es-tu avec moi?

- Oui mon amour, laisse-moi juste le temps de rassembler mes affaires et...

- Fais vite, le temps presse, je vais libérer les prisonniers.

Jêra fit un pas en direction de la porte mais Eléa le retient et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Je te le promets.

Tel un espion aguerri, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les cachots alliant rapidité et discrétion. Il évita toutes les patrouilles de garde et il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour arriver à destination. Les couloirs étaient froids, sombres et humides. Silencieusement, il descendit les escaliers. Seulement deux gardes surveillaient les cachots ; après tout avec la sorcière sur le trône, une évasion était peu probable.

Jêra se faufila jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et examina la situation. Un des gardes était assis à une table et ronflait légèrement tandis que l'autre effectuait un tour de garde dans le couloir. Une armure attira son attention ; ou plutôt le poignard et l'épée qu'elle arborait. Jêra se saisit du poignard et se cacha dans une alcôve derrière une statue décapitée. Le garde qui faisait son tour passa devant lui sans le voir. Ni une ni deux, le serviteur lui sauta dessus et planta le poignard dans la jugulaire du soldat qui mourut sans un bruit.

Malheureusement, l'armure lourde du garde l'entraîna et il ne put retenir la chute du corps qui tomba dans un fracas épouvantable, réveillant le garde qui dormait. Ce dernier s'éveilla en sursaut mais fut rapidement sur le qui-vive. Tandis que Jêra se cacha à nouveau, la peur au ventre de se faire prendre, le soldat se leva et se précipita sur son collègue au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? dit-il en touchant le soldat à terre en constatant qu'il était mort, A moi la...

Sans réfléchir, Jêra se jeta sur lui. son poignard sifflant dans l'air vient trancher la gorge du soldat qui ne finit jamais sa phrase. Tendant l'oreille, le serviteur s'assura qu'aucun autre garde n'ait entendu l'appel. Il délesta alors les gardes de leur armure et en équipa une. Quitte à se battre, autant le faire de manière égal. Il se saisit ensuite du trousseau de clé et pénétra dans les cachots.

N'ayant pas encore revêtu le casque pour que les prisonniers le reconnaissent, il commença à ouvrir les cellules. Lorsque tout le monde fut libre, il monta sur la table et prit la parole.

- Mes amis, mes frères! La sorcière n'est plus!

Une salve d'hourra retentit alors.

- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi! Le silence se fit presque aussitôt. C'est vrai la reine n'est plus mais nous devons nous attendre à pire! Notre bien aimé Roi était le dernier de sa lignée et avec lui s'est éteinte la famille royale. N'ayant plus d'héritier du trône, le chef des armées est alors en droit de siéger. Mais la plupart d'entre nous sommes ici sur son ordre... Nous devons l'en empêcher! Joignez-vous à moi et ensemble combattons la tyrannie!

Les prisonniers approuvèrent et l'engouement les gagna.

- Suivez-moi ! L'heure de la révolte a sonné!

* * *

><p>- Weasley, vous m'entendez ?<p>

- Où suis-je ?

- A l'infirmerie ! Je vous avais pourtant dis de rester coucher ! Mais non, plus têtue qu'une mule !

Ginny sourit faiblement à son collègue qui était désormais debout à faire les cents pas.

- Que vous a-t-il prit bon sang ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Des acrobaties au-dessus du lac… Vous cherchiez quoi, voir si vous étiez capable de voler sans votre fichu balai !

- Severus… dit-elle honteuse

- Non ! Vous croyez que j'ai pensé quoi hein, quand j'ai vu votre corps étalé sur le sol, votre balai explosé à vos côtés ?

La rousse déglutit devant la colère du maître des potions. Elle avait réellement pris de gros risques mais elle avait si mal.

- Comment… ? Comment je… ?

- Comment vous vous en êtes sortie ? Par la volonté de Merlin on vous a sauvé de la noyade ! Un jeune homme était étendu à vos côtés et il semblerait que ce soit de son fait. Il prétend…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Severus entendit une voix qu'il connaissait. Tournant la tête dans la direction il reconnut Pansy Parkinson qui était accompagnée d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait, de toute évidence, pas. La serpentard n'avait pas changé, du moins physiquement. Alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui pour le saluer, elle s'arrêta net en voyant la rousse allongée sur le lit qui la fixait. Détaillant son corps, elle vit les multiples bandages avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur le bois brisé au pied du lit. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard bleu de son ancienne amante et sentit une immense culpabilité monter dans son corps. Refusant de céder aux questions qui envahirent instantanément son esprit, elle détourna la tête vers son ancien professeur.

- Que me vaut votre visite Miss Parkinson ? Demanda-t-il pour rompre l'échange silencieux dont il n'avait rien raté.

- Je… Je venais vous demander si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Hermione et McGonagall depuis hier ?

- En quoi cela vous importe-t-il ?

- Minerva a eu un accident hier soir et elle a disparu de l'hôpital dans lequel elle se trouvait. Répondit Fred à la place de Pansy

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Un accident ?

- Elle a été percutée par une voiture, le choc a été assez violent. Lieutenant Fred Ó Muireadhaigh, chef pompier.

- Enchanté. Je crois que cette histoire ne sent pas bon. Venez, allons dans mon bureau pour en discuter.

Le mouvement de cape sortit Pansy de sa contemplation et elle se retourna pour les suivre.

- Weasley, vous avez intérêt à rester là ! Est-ce clair !?

* * *

><p>Hermione et Minerva descendaient doucement mais sûrement la pente rocailleuse qui menaient à la grotte. Marchant à travers les arbres, elles finirent par déboucher sur un petit chemin de terre. De là-haut, elles distinguaient parfaitement pré-au-lard ainsi que les grilles de Poudlard dans le fond du paysage. Alors qu'Hermione s'engagea sur le chemin de droite, Minerva l'arrêta net dans son élan.<p>

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Bizarre comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé.

Hermione haussa les épaules et elles reprirent leur route. Elles passèrent à proximité de la cabane hurlante et cette fois, ce fut la brune qui s'arrêta.

- La cabane hurlante a été rénovée ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

Hermione indiqua la cabane dont une légère fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. La directrice l'observa à son tour.

- Étrange, murmura-t-elle.

- Continuons, nous en saurons plus au village, proposa Hermione.

Minerva acquiesça. Le chemin qui menait au village était long et sinueux. Le soleil commençait à s'élever haut dans le ciel annonçant que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Les deux femmes arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du village, le vent s'était levé et faisait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes sur le sol.

Ce détail attira l'attention de Minerva qui s'arrêta.

- Les feuilles...

- Les feuilles ? Répéta Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

- Nous sommes en hiver. Où est la neige ?

- La neige ?

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même et prit conscience de ce que l'animagus venait de dire.

- On dirait que nous sommes …, commença la brune.

- En automne, termina Minerva.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Allons manger, nous verrons de quoi il retourne après, proposa Hermione.

- Vous avez raison, je réfléchis mieux avec le ventre plein.

La remarque fit sourire la jeune femme et elles se dirigèrent vers Les Trois Balais.

Les rues du petit village étaient noires d'élèves de Poudlard. Les écharpes des différentes maisons se mélangeaient et se séparaient pour envahir les magasins.

- Il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévu, s'énerva Minerva dont l'inquiétude et le désarroi grandissait.

Une jeune fille rousse d'une douzaine d'années avança vers les deux femmes et les dépassa après un bref coup de tête en direction de la directrice. Hermione et Minerva restèrent immobile, ébahis. La brune se retourna et regarda l'élève s'éloigner dans sa cape noire.

- Minerva... je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était...

- Molly Weasley...

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ? Que s'est-il donc passé ?<p>

Bonne semaine

Duch et Sol


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Voici la suite et une idée plus précise de l'époque où Hermione et Minerva sont arrivées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le silence régnait dans le château, tous les élèves devaient être en cours. L'horloge de Poudlard sonna quatorze heures tandis que Ginny fixait le plafond blanc immaculé au-dessus de son lit. Cela faisait une heure déjà qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione et Minerva n'étaient pas revenues, ça elle l'avait compris mais rien d'autre. Juste la réprimande de Severus et le fait qu'elle ait voulu se noyer. Déplaçant sa main, elle vint caresser le pendentif toujours autour de son cou. Avait-elle réellement voulu mettre fin à ses jours ? Elle en doutait. Effectivement, elle était tombée à l'eau et son balai s'était brisé à ses pieds mais était-elle si désespérée ? Son ancienne amante, sa seule amante, venait de mettre fin à leur liaison. Mais pourquoi cela était-il plus déchirant que la tromperie d'Harry ? Elles n'avaient partagé qu'une brève escapade nocturne mais pourtant, elle avait senti… elle avait senti un « je ne sais quoi » de mystérieux et d'envoûtant.<p>

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle soupira, ses doigts parcourant toujours la courbe du serpent.

- Comment une si jolie fille telle que vous a-t-elle pu se mettre en danger de la sorte ?

La rousse tourna la tête en direction du lit à ses côtés. Deux yeux d'un bleu océan la fixèrent. Le jeune homme lui souriait gentiment.

- Ho, pardon, dit-il soudainement voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Je m'appelle Eindride Hansen et vous ?

- Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Je… commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Merci pour tout.

- Ce n'est rien, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir, elle était très froide.

- Et vous, vous avez… vous avez sauté ?

Le blond essaya de se souvenir mais tout était brouillé dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de l'avoir rattrapée et de l'avoir portée jusqu'à la berge mais rien de plus.

- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire… dit-il honnêtement. Je ne sais pas comment, mais vous avez atterri dans mes bras.

- Vous étiez dans le lac ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Il semblerait. Répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ce mouvement lui tira une grimace, son épaule était douloureuse.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus… ho… c'est frustrant. Je me souviens juste d'une ombre, un chemin peut-être. Je suis désolé, cela n'est pas très clair.

Ginny essayait d'assimiler les événements de la soirée mais sa chute avait dû lui faire plus de mal. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle ne ressentait aucune énergie négative de la part de cet homme. Il semblait vraiment perdu.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- J'habite un monde différent du vôtre, dit-il en regardant la pièce autour de lui. Il semblerait que je sois loin de chez moi. Vous savez, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça.

- Comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle

Eindride leva la main vers sa blessure à l'épaule qui s'était remise à saigner. Touchant son torse du bout des doigts, il glissa sur son ventre. Oui depuis des années…

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- En 2005, mais d'où venez-vous exactement ?

- 2005… Réfléchit-il, Il semblerait que j'ai fait un bond de 685 ans…

* * *

><p>La sorcière vérifia une dernière fois son paquetage. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait à sa merci, elle ne laisserait pas l'occasion lui filer entre les doigts. Tant d'années qu'elle attendait ça, la dernière fois elle n'y était pas arrivée mais là, tout semblait lui réussir. Elle avait trouvé la potion parfaite. L'ensemble des ingrédients seraient facile à trouver hormis un. Ce dernier nécessitait un voyage qu'elle n'avait pas forcement prévu. Mais ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un retour au commencement.<p>

Elle rétrécit le grimoire et le plaça dans le sac qu'elle mit sur son dos. Elle éteignit le feu dans l'antre et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hermès ! Aboya-t-elle.

Le corbeau jusque-là perché sur l'encadrement de la cheminée s'empressa de venir se poser sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

La sorcière fit quelques pas dans la forêt puis, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, transplana.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard au milieu d'une route. Un klaxon retentit. Une voiture fit une embardée pour l'éviter et finit dans le ravin. Hermès croassa et la sorcière sourit devant la scène avant de s'engager dans une ruelle sombre.

* * *

><p>Pansy et Fred sortaient tout juste du château et la serpentard n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur visite à l'infirmerie. Marchant sans réfléchir, elle revoyait Ginny allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Le pendentif était accroché à son cou, cela avait-il un lien ? Évidemment.<p>

- Je m'en veux Fred… c'est ma faute. Finit-elle par lâcher.

- Quoi ta faute ?

- Ginny… elle était là à cause de moi ! Dit-elle en continuant d'avancer. Si je n'avais pas joué à ça…

- Arrête tu veux ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Rétorqua Fred en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'avocate pour que celle-ci ralentisse.

- C'est clair pourtant. Son balai était…. Et ces putains de gryfondors qui prennent des risques à la con ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine… Putain Fred ! Elle me rend folle et l'idée même qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose me rend dingue !

- Si tu essayais de te calmer d'abord tu veux ? Faisons les choses dans l'ordre ; d'abord on essaye de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Minerva et Hermione et ensuite on gère ton problème de cœur.

- Et on finit par les problèmes d'hormones de ta femme ? demanda Pansy qui essaya un peu d'humour.

Fred sourit à la réplique, Pansy restait quand même elle-même. Elles sortirent de l'enceinte du château et s'arrêtèrent pour transplaner.

- Ouais, après JE gère les problèmes d'hormones de ma femme. Le professeur Rogue a dit qu'il essayerait de contacter les différents services magiques pour en savoir plus. Pendant ce temps moi je retourne au boulot et j'irais voir Axelle en fin de journée. Toi aussi, tu retournes bosser. Il me semble avoir entendu Karen dire que le divorce de ta rousse était pour la semaine prochaine. On se retrouve chez toi vers vingt-deux heures.

Avant que Pansy ne puisse répondre, la pompier avait déjà disparu dans un craquement sonore. Elle soupira en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au château.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau à ressasser les événements. Finalement, elle prit la direction du chemin de traverse et fit un tour dans les boutiques.

Alors qu'elle sortait de chez Madame Guipure avec deux grands sacs remplis de nouvelles tenues, elle se dirigea naturellement vers les trois balais. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et Pansy apprécia le calme de la rue plongée dans la période de l'hiver. Il faisait froid par ce temps de février et la neige recouvrait encore toutes les toitures. Elle se surprit à fermer les yeux et à inspirer profondément comme pour faire baisser sa tension. Les quelques secondes de paix suffirent à l'apaiser et elle sourit en sentant la douce caresse des petits flocons de neige qui fondaient dès qu'ils rencontraient son visage. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, elle traversa la place pour entrer dans le café avant de s'arrêter brusquement une voix dans la rue adjacente ayant attiré son attention.

Se détournant de sa direction initiale, elle s'engagea dans l'allée des embrumes. En tant que sang pur, elle avait été dans cette rue des centaines de fois et elle ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Les murs étaient toujours aussi sales, aussi noirs et l'ambiance aussi morbide. Des images de son enfance se superposèrent à celles du présent. Avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce trop dans ses souvenirs, la voix qui l'avait attirée la sortit de ses pensées. Discrètement, elle s'avança de manière à ne pas être vue et elle fut stupéfaite de sa découverte.

* * *

><p>- Par ici, dit Jêra en désignant un petit chemin sur la droite que l'on distinguait à peine à travers les fougères.<p>

Passant le premier il entraîna derrière lui près de deux cents personnes qui le suivirent à travers la végétation étouffante. En peu de temps, Eléa avait réussi à rassembler presque tous les serviteurs du palais ainsi que quelques palefreniers qui subissaient toujours la violence des soldats.

Alors que la jeune femme avait fait son rassemblement ni vu ni connu, Jêra, quant à lui, avait semé la zizanie dans le château. Suivis par près de soixante prisonniers de guerre, il avait parcouru les couloirs et les allées, attaquant les patrouilles de gardes qui tombaient rapidement sous la horde de prisonniers enragés. N'étant pas pour l'exécution arbitraire, Jêra leur avait proposé de se rendre évitant ainsi tout bain de sang mais la plupart avaient préféré lutter jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Quelques valeureux retournèrent tout de même leur veste. Lors de l'ascension de la sorcière, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et avaient dû se plier à ses ordres reniant ainsi leur loyauté envers le défunt roi. Cependant, ils avaient là l'occasion de se racheter sans hésiter ils prirent part à la révolte.

Les nouveaux révolutionnaires mirent à sac les deux premiers étages du château. Rassemblant les armes dont ils avaient besoin, ils dépouillèrent les armures de manière à se battre à armes égales.

Au bout d'une heure, le vacarme des combats avait atteint les bureaux des officiers. Ces derniers, furieux d'être ainsi dérangés se déplacèrent sur place et ne purent que constater les dégâts. Un tiers des gardes venait d'être sauvagement assassiné. Sonnant l'alerte, ils appelèrent les renforts et mirent en place une stratégie de défense armée. Ne voulant prendre le risque de perdre de précieux soldats, Jêra ordonna la retraite. Il venait de gagner une petite bataille mais il fallait garder des forces car la guerre n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Discrètement, ils battirent en retraite par le passage des commis et s'éclipsèrent en direction des cuisines.

Ils avaient alors rejoint Eléa qui les attendait à la porte de derrière. Tout le monde ainsi rassemblé, ils partirent en quête d'un endroit sûr. Marchant depuis bientôt deux heures à travers la forêt des montagnes enneigées, ils prirent à droite au niveau du troisième chêne. Enfin à destination, Jêra ne retint plus son sourire derrière lui tous les volontaires s'étaient arrêtés.

- Jêra, que fais-tu ? Nous devons continuer et trouver un endroit où dormir avant la tombée de la nuit

- Nous y sommes Eléa !

- Que dis-tu ? Il n'y a rien ici ! Allons, Viens ! Ils vont nous rattraper. Insista-t-elle

- Elle a raison ! tonna une voix dans la foule. Si tu nous as amené ici pour nous mettre sur le bûcher, autant retourner se battre !

- Ouais, c'est vrai !

Différentes voix s'étaient élevées et certaines même commençaient à paniquer. Jêra restait cependant immobile attendant le moment propice. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Comme la dernière fois, le soleil s'abaissa dans le ciel et une lueur orangée éclaira la neige. Balayant le sol de son pied, le conseillé du roi défunt découvrit une petite pierre qui se mit à briller. Instantanément, le passage s'ouvrit et laissa voir un petit village depuis longtemps déjà abandonné.

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent parmi les résistants tandis qu'Eléa s'approcha de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie Jêra ?

- Voilà mes amis, nous y sommes ! Le siège de notre résistance !

* * *

><p>- Non, s'il vous plaît !<p>

- Pourtant c'est excitant non, un homme, un vrai… mieux qu'un gamin encore puceau ! Tu vas voir, ce que je vais te faire sera très agréable si tu te détends ! N'oublie pas que tu me l'as promis !

- Je… je ne pensais pas que… il faut que je rentre au château… si je me fais prendre…

La jeune femme était prise au piège, serré contre l'homme à qui elle avait promis ses faveurs en échange de son aide. Elle était collée au mur derrière elle et les mains de l'homme se mirent sur ses fesses pour soulever sa jupe et baisser ses collants.

Plus grand qu'elle l'homme tenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre caressait son entre-jambe.

- Ho, mais en fait, t'es qu'une petite coquine !

- Non… vous allez avoir des problèmes si…

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase il remonta sa main et lui mit devant la bouche.

- Non, je n'aurais aucun problème et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la condition pour que ton copain ne finisse pas à Azkaban pour usage illicite de la magie noire. Dit-il froidement avant de reprendre où il en était.

Le jeu de préliminaire ne l'amusait plus, il l'avait désormais à sa merci et elle ne dirait plus rien. D'un geste sec il arracha la culotte de la jeune étudiante et la pénétra de deux doigts.

- En plus j'ai le droit à une petite vierge ! souffla-t-il sournoisement.

Il retira ses doigts et d'une main experte ouvrit son pantalon. Les uniformes d'aurors étaient vraiment bien conçus pour ce genre de choses il l'avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois.

Laissant glisser le vêtement jusqu'en bas de ses jambes, il caressa sa verge à travers le fin tissu de son boxer. La bosse était déjà bien enflée et ses caresses personnelles l'excitèrent encore plus. D'un geste sur il baissa son sous-vêtement et intima la pénétration.

- Ça s'appelle de la tentative de viol ça Potter ! Je savais que t'étais un salop de la pire espèce mais alors là tu bas des records !

Surprit dans son élan, il releva vite ses vêtements et lâcha sa conquête qui s'enfuit en courant. Relevant les yeux vers son interlocutrice, il referma sa braguette pas le moins gêné du monde.

- Parkinson ! Quel déplaisir de te trouver là ! A moins que tu ne veuilles quelque chose. Dit-il en lui lançant un regard suggestif sentant toujours sa faim non délivrée dans son pantalon.

- Je ne crois pas ! Par contre, je me suis dit que tu serais ravi d'apprendre que c'est moi qui ai repris l'affaire du divorce de Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette entrevue sera parfaitement décrite… j'y tiendrais !

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça pour passer de la peur à la colère. S'avançant pour intimider l'avocate, il ne fit que deux pas avant de reculer face à la baguette de l'ancienne serpentard.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Potter, tu risques d'aller rejoindre ta maman à Godric's Hollow plus rapidement que prévu !

- T'es qu'une traînée Parkinson !

- Ce qui me rassure c'est que je le suis moins que toi ! Rassure toi, McGonagall sera aussi ravie que moi quand elle saura que tu te tapes les étudiantes de Poudlard dès la cinquième année. Sur ce on se verra au procès ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de transplaner, évitant de peu un sortilège.

- Salope ! Hurla l'Auror en constatant qu'elle avait disparu.

* * *

><p>- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Minerva.<p>

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Hermione.

Les deux femmes observèrent les élèves qui se promenaient dans le village.

- Je ne reconnais aucun élève.

- Certains me disent quelque chose, dit Minerva, mais...

- Mais ?

- Suivez-moi.

Minerva attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena Aux Trois Balais. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, la patronne, qui n'était manifestement pas Madame Rosemerta, les salua.

- Professeur McGonagall, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Jocelyne, et vous ?

- A merveille, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

- Deux bierraubeurres, s'il vous plaît. On va se mettre à la table en retrait dans le coin.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Merci.

Toujours sans un mot pour la brune, elle les mena à la table en question. La vue de Jocelyne avait confirmé les doutes de Minerva. Molly âgée d'une douzaine d'années, des élèves qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs décennies, Jocelyne, tous menaient à une seule et même conclusion bien qu'elle paraisse complètement invraisemblable.

- Minerva que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait totalement perdue.

- Je crois que...

- Et voilà vos consommations, dit Jocelyne en déposant les deux bierraubeurres sur la table.

- Merci, dit Minerva en payant la note.

Hermione patienta le temps que la serveuse retourne derrière son bar.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans le passé, reprit Minerva.

- Dans le passé ?! S'exclama Hermione.

- Chut ! Parlez moins fort, la reprit la directrice.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ce qu'il faudrait c'est la gazette du...

Minerva ne termina pas sa phrase et plongea sous la table. Hermione complètement surprise mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de se pencher sous la table où se cachait Minerva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Mon double vient d'entrer.

- Votre double ?

Hermione se redressa et aperçut la Minerva du passé prendre place avec certainement une bande d'amis.

- Hermione ? Chuchota l'animagus.

- Oui ?

- Allez trouver Jocelyne et demandez-lui une chambre pour quelque jours, nous allons devoir clarifier la situation.

- Heu... d'accord.

La brune se dépêcha d'aller trouver la patronne. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des conditions qu'elle avait dû accepter pour pouvoir utiliser le retourneur de temps. Se retrouver face à son double intemporel pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la personne et sa raison.

* * *

><p>Fred monta les deux étages et sonna la porte de l'appartement. Celle-ci ne mit pas de temps à s'ouvrir. Pénétrant dans le salon chauffé, Fred retira sa veste et secoua la tête.<p>

- Bouh… il en fait un froid de canard dehors ! En plus il s'est remis à neiger. Dit-elle en souriant avant de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Axelle.

Le blonde n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements depuis la veille, elle ne s'était pas changée ni lavée et fixait un coin de la pièce, le regard vide. S'approchant Fred s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés. Triturant ses mains, elle ne savait pas comment commencer. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, la voix d'Axelle brisa le silence.

- Dis-moi simplement qu'elle va bien. Souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Fred avala sa salive difficilement, elle n'en savait rien et il fallait qu'elle lui dise de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'elle-même l'était terriblement. Fred soupira et posa sa main sur celle d'Axelle essayant de lui apporter du réconfort.

- J'en sais rien… personne n'a eu de nouvelles.

Axelle renifla et essuya ses yeux rageusement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Passant le bras derrière les épaules de la blonde, Fred la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Ax', j'aimerais te donner d'autres nouvelles.

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce et toujours blottie contre Fred, Axelle osa poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis des années.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas de téléphone portable… c'est à peine si elle sait ce qu'est un ordinateur… elle disparaît tout le temps pour réapparaître sans avoir prévenu. Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi est-elle si mystérieuse ? C'était pareil avec Pansy… c'est quoi ? J'ai le don pour choisir des copines bizarre ? Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi à l'époque où on faisait nos études d'ingé ensemble.

- Parce que toi et moi, ça aurait fait trop de testostérone ! Pour le reste, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un remontant, ça te dis d'aller boire un verre ce soir ? Demanda Axelle en se levant.

Fred s'était engagée à être chez Pansy à vingt-deux heures et si elle partait avec Axelle, elle n'y serait jamais. Cependant Axelle en avait besoin et si elle ne la voyait pas venir, Pansy irait chez elle retrouver Karen.

- C'est d'accord. On va au Candy ?

* * *

><p>La gérante du chaudron baveur, très serviable, tendit une clef d'une de ses chambres à la jeune femme. Hermione la remercia avant d'aller chercher sa cape et Minerva. Cette dernière, après avoir enregistré le numéro de la chambre, se jeta un sort de désillusion et rasa les murs jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.<p>

Hermione qui la regardait progresser, prit son temps pour atteindre les escaliers. Au moment de les emprunter, elle aperçut une gazette qui traînait sur une table à l'abandon. Elle s'en empara et rejoignit la directrice qui l'attendait devant la chambre numéro quatre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, s'impatienta Minerva.

- J'ai trouvé une gazette, répondit simplement Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite chambre coquette mais peu meublé. Sur la gauche une petite porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Une table et une chaise se trouvait face à la fenêtre et un lit deux places sur le mur opposé.

- Vous n'avez pas pris une chambre pour deux personnes ? S'étonna Minerva.

- Je n'ai pas voulu attirer l'attention, mais si ça vous gêne je peux aller...

- Non ça ira très bien vous avez parfaitement raison, la coupa l'animagus.

Le cœur de la directrice s'affola un instant mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. La jeune femme avait totalement raison sur ce point mais cela signifiait qu'elles allaient devoir dormir ensemble. Cela l'enchantait, elle ne pouvait le nier mais sa raison lui soufflait que c'était jouer avec le feu. Elle avait promis d'aider Hermione à trouver son âme sœur bien qu'elle espérait que ce soit elle de tout cœur, mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'était pas sûre que son cœur y survive.

La directrice s'assit sur le lit pour reprendre contenance tandis qu'Hermione dépliait la gazette.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 10 octobre 1960.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bonne semaine !<p>

Duch et Sol'


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- Merci Romuald vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.<p>

- Je vous en prie Severus, tenez-moi au courant si elles réapparaissent.

- Je vous laisse avertir le ministre pour organiser un conseil d'administration extraordinaire.

- Vous recevrez ça par hibou dans la matinée.

- Vous serez bien aimable. Merci Romuald

Le visage du sous-secrétaire d'Etat disparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée et Severus soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Parkinson et la pompier lui avaient expliqué la situation et depuis, il faisait le tour de tous les services magiques, espérant en savoir plus. Cependant, rien n'avait été bien concluant. Toutefois, il apprit par le sous-secrétaire que Minerva avait transplané pour la dernière fois à 20h30 le mardi soir rien d'autre n'ayant été relevé depuis.

Concernant Hermione, la dernière trace de magie remontait au même jour mais plus tard dans la soirée. Passant une main dans ses cheveux gras, il se leva et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Cela n'expliquait rien mais les faits étaient là, Minerva et Hermione avaient été vues à l'hôpital pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître de la carte.

Severus était persuadé qu'elles n'avaient pas été enlevées, il y aurait eu une demande de rançon. Peut-être une fuite en amoureuses ? Il pouffa de sa bêtise, il faudrait encore pour ça qu'Hermione détourne son regard du terrain de volley et que Minerva se dévoue. Non, c'était vraiment ridicule.

Soupirant une énième fois, il se saisit du parchemin envoyé par le ministère.

_« Mr Rogue,_

_A partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à la réapparition de Minerva McGonagall et Hermione Granger, je vous charge de la tâche de directeur de Poudlard ainsi que de trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de professeur en métamorphose._

_Avec tout notre soutient_

_Romuald Flint_

_Sous-secrétaire d'Etat, chargé de l'éducation. »_

- Et bien au moins comme ça, c'est dit ! Pensa-t-il Bon, commençons par gérer l'école, qui vais-je bien pouvoir engager comme prof de métamorphose ?

* * *

><p>Cela faisait vingt minutes maintenant que Minerva contemplait Hermione dormir. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller ; la jeune femme semblait si paisible.<p>

_La veille, elles avaient discuté jusque tard pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne leur était venue._

- _Je ne vois vraiment pas comment cela a pu arriver, maugréa Minerva après qu'Hermione lui ait récité les événements pour la troisième fois._

- _Moi non plus, répondit Hermione lasse de ne pas trouver de réponse._

_Bon sang, elle était la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard ! Pourtant aucune explication plausible ne lui venait et à ses côtés la directrice était dans le même état d'esprit._

- _Très bien reprenons depuis le début, recommença Hermione._

- _Nous venons de le faire, soupira Minerva dépitée, trois fois..._

- _Vous savez, mon père disait toujours « Pense à la solution, pas au problème »._

- _C'était un homme sage Miss Granger mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment cela peut nous aider._

- _Oublions-le pourquoi du comment nous sommes là, reprit la brune. Le problème est que nous sommes dans le passé._

- _Ça, je crois que je m'en suis aperçue… répondit Minerva sarcastique._

- _Le sarcasme ne vous va pas madame la directrice, répondit Hermione sur le même temps non sans se départir de son sourire._

_La directrice lui sourit avant de s'excuser._

- _Excusez-moi, poursuivez donc._

- _Nous devons trouver un moyen de retourner à notre époque._

- _Ou quelqu'un qui pourrait nous y aider, murmura l'animagus._

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. On pouvait voir les rouages tourner ; chacune dans ses pensées, elles finirent par s'exclamer en même temps._

- _Dumbledore !_

_Elles se sourirent avant de rire franchement. Oui, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider, c'était bien ce vieux fou ou plutôt jeune fou, considérant l'époque à laquelle elles se trouvaient._

- _Comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Hermione. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas débarquer à Poudlard comme ça._

- _C'est une évidence, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de croiser mon double dans le château. La seule solution serait de le convoquer ici. Avez-vous de quoi écrire ?_

- _Non, répondit Hermione après vérification, je vais aller demander à Jocelyne._

- _Je vous attends, je crains de devoir rester cloîtrer dans la chambre pendant un moment encore._

_La jeune femme lui fit un sourire désolé avant de quitter la pièce en recherche de la propriétaire de l'établissement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Minerva s'en saisit et après avoir suçoté la plume pendant quelques secondes, commença à écrire._

_Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Vous ne me connaissez pas mais votre réputation vous a précédé. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous demain dans la journée à l'heure qu'il vous plaira. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus maintenant mais sachez qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importance et qui, j'en suis sûre, attisera votre curiosité._

_En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles rapidement._

_ Hermione Granger._

- _Cela vous convient-il ? Demanda Minerva en tendant le papier à sa collègue._

- _Oui, c'est parfait je pense qu'il viendra mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi._

- _En effet… _

_Minerva fouilla dans ses poches et sortit les dernières noises qui lui restaient. _

- _Avez-vous de l'argent sur vous ?_

- _Seulement moldu, répondit Hermione embêtée._

- _Très bien, prenez déjà ça et allez à l'Hibou Express du coin de la rue._

- _Et pour les autres frais ? Demanda la jeune femme._

_Voilà un point qu'il ne fallait pas négliger, car que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le présent, tout avait un prix. Malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient pas accéder au coffre de la brune puisqu'elle n'existait pas encore. De son côté, Minerva savait qu'elle possédait quelques économies dans son coffre mais il lui manquait une chose essentielle pour y accéder : sa baguette pour l'identification._

- _Je crois qu'il va falloir que je récupère ma baguette._

- _Vous voulez dire... S'interrogea Hermione ayant peur de mal deviner._

- _La prendre à mon double oui ! Mais chaque chose en son temps, rencontrons d'abord Dumbledore nous aviserons par la suite._

- _Vous avez raison. Je reviens toute suite._

_Hermione quitta à nouveau la pièce chargée, cette fois, de la missive._

Dumbledore avait accepté de les voir dans la matinée et il n'allait pas falloir tarder à se lever. Cependant, Minerva ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, perdue dans sa contemplation. Alors que son regard était toujours posé sur la brune, quelqu'un tapa à la porte la faisant sursauter.

- Miss Granger ? Appela une voix, vous avez demandé à être réveillée à neuf heures.

Elle retapa à la porte et attendit.

* * *

><p>- Vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en danger Professeur Weasley ! Intima Pomfresh<p>

- Oui promis. Il faut que je reprenne mes cours, Severus est déjà bien chargé avec la disparition de la directrice et du Professeur Granger.

- Dans ce cas… soupira l'infirmière. Je ne peux pas vous retenir.

Ginny lui sourit aimablement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Elle marchait doucement à cause de sa jambe ; l'infirmière lui avait réparé les diverses fractures présentes mais la déchirure musculaire de son mollet n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie. Il lui fallait du temps et du repos pour cela mais elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance de l'infirmerie il fallait qu'elle voie le jour sinon elle allait devenir folle.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que son accident avait eu lieu et tout le monde était venu lui en remettre une couche même sa mère lui avait envoyé une beuglante. Elle soupira en se trainant jusqu'à ses appartements. Passant à travers le portrait, elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de la pièce.

Autour de son bureau jonchaient livres, plumes, parchemin et encre elle avait dû les emporter avec elle lorsqu'elle était tombée de sa chaise. Balayant la pièce, Ginny sentit son malaise grandir et son regard se fixa sur le petit écrin tombé à quelques mètres de son bureau. Se sentant vaciller, elle se retint au montant de la porte elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ne pouvant revoir le spectacle de son malheur, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea là où cela l'avait conduit la dernière fois.

Traversant les couloirs elle retourna dans le parc pour prendre une bouffée d'air et faire s'apaiser la sensation d'étouffement. Reprenant sa marche dans la neige, elle resserra les pans de sa veste contre elle. Il y avait beau avoir des rayons de soleil, la température restait basse et froide par ce temps d'hiver. Se laissant guider par ses pas, elle se retrouva devant le lac, l'eau gelée s'étendant à perte de vue jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Le regard de la rousse se perdit dans le paysage ainsi que dans ses pensées. La lumière du soleil levant reflétait ses jolies couleurs sur la glace réchauffant un peu l'atmosphère. Le professeur de vol aurait aimé être accompagnée pour voir ce spectacle mais définitivement, personne ne la trouvait assez bien pour ça.

De petites larmes s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux et elle les essuya d'un revers de la manche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

- Ho excusez-moi, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne. Dit-une voix dans son dos la faisant se retourner.

- Non, ne vous excusez pas, cet endroit est pour tout le monde. Je venais juste… réfléchir mais vous pouvez rester. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Eindride adressa un sourire à la rousse et s'avança pour se mettre à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que le jeune homme n'engage la conversation.

- C'est superbe ici, je comprends pourquoi vous aimez y venir.

- J'avais… j'avais besoin de calme. Et vous pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Eindride avait bien compris le double sens de la question. Il était là mais il ne savait pas ni comment ni pourquoi les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était coincé là, il devait en trouver la raison.

- C'est compliqué. Dit-il en s'asseyant dans la neige.

- Etes-vous réellement un sorcier ? Demanda Ginny soucieuse.

- Pas au sens où vous l'employez. J'ai des pouvoirs, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas de baguette comme vous. Je ne détiens pas tous les pouvoirs, juste la faculté de maîtriser l'eau et de transformer les choses en d'autres choses.

Pour montrer ce qu'il affirmait, il leva la main et fit apparaitre des vagues sur l'eau gelée. La glace craquela et le niveau des vagues augmenta. Un morceau de glace atterrit à leurs pieds et le jeune homme le changea en livre. Ginny se stupéfia devant le spectacle.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez pu me sauver n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire que lui adressa le blond répondit silencieusement à sa question.

* * *

><p>La directrice n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réveiller la brune. Elle connaissait Jocelyne, elle avait à cœur de s'en tenir aux demandes de ses clients et elle insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne lui ouvrir.<p>

Posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle tenta de la réveiller doucement.

- Hermione, dit-elle à voix basse, il est l'heure.

La brune se retourna vers l'animagus sans ouvrir les yeux et se blottit contre elle passant le bras sur son ventre.

- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Axelle.

Bien que le cœur de Minerva se serra à l'entente du prénom de la blonde, le rouge lui monta aux joues en sentant la femme qu'elle aimait se blottir contre elle.

Jocelyne tapa de nouveau à la porte.

- Miss Granger ?

- Hermione, réveillez-vous ! Reprit assez fort Minerva pour la réveiller mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

- Hein ? Minerva ? Répondit Hermione encore ensommeillée.

- Oui, allez ouvrir à Jocelyne elle est venue vous réveiller, dites-lui que c'est bon.

- Ah... oui d'accord...

Tant bien que mal, Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte à la patronne.

- Bonjour vous aviez demandé à être réveillée, dit Jocelyne pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Heu... oui merci beaucoup, bredouilla Hermione qui n'avait visiblement pas émergé.

- Je vous apporte le petit déjeuner ? Proposa la patronne.

- Avec plaisir mais double dose, je suis du genre à manger pour deux.

- Eh bien, Jocelyne parcourut le corps de la brune s'attardant sur quelques parties bien particulières. Vous en avez de la chance. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

La patronne s'éloigna et la jeune femme ferma la porte.

- Dîtes, elle est lesbienne la patronne ? Demanda Hermione encore dans les choux.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien..., la brune passa une main dans ses cheveux tout d'un coup gênée, je crois qu'elle m'a dévorée du regard.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Minerva qui laissa à son tour son regard vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme. Mais je la comprends.

La fin de la phrase ne fut qu'un murmure mais Hermione l'entendit. Soudainement gênée, là en nuisette devant la directrice, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Je … vais prendre ma douche, bredouilla la brune pour se substituer au regard inquisiteur de l'animagus.

Cette dernière ne prit réellement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire que lorsque l'objet de son désir disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis devant ses yeux en se rallongeant dans le lit. Un long soupir lui échappa. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

Une heure après, on frappa de nouveau à la porte et Hermione alla ouvrir au professeur Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour, oui entrez, répondit Hermione en s'effaçant.

Dumbledore entra et croisa le regard de Minerva.

- Miss McGonagall ? N'êtes-vous pas censée donner cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Effectivement professeur, asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer. Répondit l'animagus en lui proposant l'unique chaise.

- Merci, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

- Une tasse de thé, proposa McGonagall.

- Avec plaisir.

- Hermione ?

Aussitôt la brune fit apparaître trois tasses, ainsi que des bonbons au citron et des biscuits au gingembre. L'attention fit sourire la directrice mais intrigua le jeune professeur.

- Comment saviez-vous que...

- En fait Albus, coupa Minerva, cela va vous paraître fou mais... nous venons du futur.

- Du futur ? Répéta-t-il, la lueur de malice apparut dans ses yeux tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de thé.

- Oui, confirma Hermione qui s'assit aux côtés de Minerva sur le lit.

- Quelle époque exactement ?

- De l'an deux mille deux.

- C'est un sacré bond en arrière que vous avez fait. Comment être certain que vous me dîtes la vérité ?

Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence un instant, en toute logique, elles n'avaient pas le droit de révéler le futur au jeune professeur et bien qu'elle l'ait très bien connue, il était difficile de donner une information sans être certaine qu'il en ait déjà connaissance. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Vous avez un frère dénommé Alberfort, il tient la Tête de Sanglier ici même.

- C'est exact, mais n'importe qui, qui aurait mené une enquête quelque peu approfondie, pourrait le savoir, contra Dumbledore.

- J'en doute professeur, vous ne parlez jamais de lui et il ne veut pas entendre parler de vous car il vous tient responsable de la mort de votre sœur.

Le visage du professeur se ferma à cette évocation. Il était forcé d'admettre que les deux femmes qui se trouvaient en face de lui ne mentaient pas. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne de cette histoire, ça il en était certain. Peut-être s'ouvrirait-t-il à Miss Granger dans le futur ?

- Très bien, vous venez donc du futur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Nous cherchons un moyen de retourner à notre époque, il faudrait que l'on fasse des recherches dans la bibliothèque.

- Je peux vous autoriser l'accès. Il s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre. Néanmoins, je crains que seule Miss Granger pourra y avoir accès, il serait trop dangereux pour vous de croiser votre double.

- Je le sais, soupira Minerva. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous fournir du polynectar ? Proposa-t-elle.

- C'est illégal, vous le savez Minerva.

- Allons professeur, le coupa Hermione, si vous vous en tenez aux règles aujourd'hui, c'est loin d'être le cas dans le futur croyez-moi ! Cela nous serait vraiment utile ! Dites-vous que vous le faites pour la bonne cause.

Hermione accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire malicieux qui fit écho à la lueur présente dans les yeux bleus du professeur. Il finit par lui rendre son sourire.

- Vous avez de la chance, Slugorn en a toujours un chaudron en réserve.

- Parfait, pourriez-vous me communiquer également mon emploi du temps et les tours de garde s'il vous plaît.

- Sans problème, mais pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?

- En réalité, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Albus, commença Minerva.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour…

- Samedi ce sera mon anniversaire.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Est-ce que vous tenez bien l'alcool cher collègue ?

* * *

><p>- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Marmonnait-elle tout en frappant frénétiquement sur la porte de l'appartement.<p>

Alors qu'un énième coup allait s'ajouter sur le bois, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la tête à peine réveillée de Fred passa la porte.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu gueules comme un putois enragé à la porte de chez nous alors qu'on est vendredi, que c'est le seul jour où je bosse pas, qu'il est six heures du matin et que j'aimerais profiter de ma femme !

Pansy s'immobilisa, se rendant compte que réveiller ses amies de si bonne heure n'était pas forcément une brillante idée. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Boom ! Fred venait de lui fermer la porte au nez ce qui augmenta son rire de plus belle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer de nouveau sur la sonnette, Karen rouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

- Ne fais pas attention, elle est bougon ce matin et elle a surtout trop bu hier. Répliqua la rousse en lançant un baiser à sa femme qui, ronchonnant une dernière fois, fit demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Viens donc t'assoir, tu veux un café ?

- Je veux bien merci.

Alors que Karen disparut dans la cuisine, Pansy repensa à sa soirée de la veille. Instinctivement, sa main vint serrer l'accoudoir du fauteuil crapaud des années trente sur lequel elle était assise. Après son entrevue avec Potter, elle avait transplané au ministère pour faire des recherches. Ce n'était surement pas la première fois !

Fred réapparu dans le salon habillée d'un vieux jogging des pompiers qu'elle avait eu en rentrant à l'école des officiers deux ans plus tôt. Instinctivement, elle alla trouver dans le placard une fiole de potion anti-gueule-de-bois qu'elle but d'une traite. Le brouillard dans sa tête ne mit pas de temps à s'évaporer. Se retournant vers son invitée, elle s'installa à ses côtés sur l'autre fauteuil.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là de si bonne heure ? D'habitude c'est l'heure à laquelle tu t'éclates au pieu une dernière fois avec ta conquête de la nuit.

Pansy sortit de ses pensées mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour garder son sang-froid lors de cette rencontre. Karen ne tarda pas à arriver, brisant le silence inconfortable du moment. Elle déposa une tasse devant chacune avant de s'assoir sur les genoux de Fred. Voyant que sa collègue ne réagissait pas, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la serpentard et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Raconte-nous.

Levant la tête, Pansy rencontra le regard amical remplit de soutien. Soupirant, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Hier, quand nous nous sommes quittées après notre passage à poudlard, j'ai flâné sur le chemin de traverse, je voulais essayer de faire le point sur tous ce que j'avais ressentie en… la voyant.J'ai marché un moment et alors que j'allais faire une dernière boutique je suis passée devant l'allée de embrumes….

Pansy détailla son entrevue avec Potter sous les regards horrifiés de ses deux amies.

- Le connard ! L'ordure ! Karen en était toute retournée. Quand je pense que Ginny ne veut pas le traîner dans la boue !

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait hier pour ne pas l'encastrer dans le mur ! S'exclama Pansy. Finalement j'ai tranplané pour le ministère et j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers…

_Le ministère était silencieux et Pansy marchait à pas de loup, se faufilant à travers les couloirs. Frôlant le mur, elle s'introduit dans l'escalier de service et monta au sixième étage. Arrivée en haut, elle déchaussa ses escarpins._

- _Putain… j'ai mal aux pieds !_

_Les chaussures désormais en main, elle marcha jusqu'au bureau du premier ministre. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur. Elle fit le tour du bureau et chercha certains dossiers en particulier._

- _Ha ! C'est bon, celui-là, celui-ci…._

_Magiquement, elle fit des copies qu'elle fourra sous sa veste avant de tout remettre en place. Elle fit demi-tour avec autant de précaution et une fois sortie, elle transplana pour son bureau._

- De ce que j'ai vu, d'autres cas de fraudes magiques ont été graciées par Potter maintenant, il me reste à savoir à quel prix.

* * *

><p>Les résistants avaient pris possession du village en ruine. Épuisés par leur longue fuite, ils s'étaient endormis dans les maisons les moins endommagées par le temps. A présent le soleil se levait au-dessus des chaumières dont les habitants commençaient à s'éveiller.<p>

Jêra qui était debout depuis un petit moment faisait déjà le tour du village, évaluant les différentes maisons, celle qui étaient en état, et celles qu'il faudrait restaurer. Il y aurait pas mal de choses à reconstruire le temps n'avait rien épargné. Cependant, il était sûr de faire revivre ce village et d'y mettre en place la résistance. La chose dont il était encore plus certain était qu'ici au moins ils étaient à l'abri.

Quelques hommes le rejoignirent lorsqu'il passa devant l'autel abandonné. Toujours intrigués par ce qu'ils allaient devenir, ils commencèrent à poser des questions sur l'organisation et la suite des événements. Jêra les avait libérés et guidé, ils l'avaient donc naturellement désigné comme chef. Néanmoins, bien qu'ils lui fassent confiance, quelques questions subsistaient.

- Jêra? Osa demander l'un des hommes, Es-tu certain que nous sommes en sécurité ici ? Je suis prêt à me battre et je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais je n'ai pas envie d'être attaqué dans mon sommeil.

Une quinzaine d'hommes entouraient désormais le leader. Au milieu de tous, celui-ci s'assit sur une pierre visiblement tombée de l'autel.

.

- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ce village mes amis, répondit Jêra en les fixant un à un. Il y a maintenant quarante ans…

_Le roi, suivi de quelques survivants, avançait péniblement contre le vent tumultueux d'automne. De son bras ensanglanté, il maintenait fortement sa petite fille contre son torse. Ne pensant plus à sa blessure, il tentait de calmer l'enfant dont les pleurs ne tarissaient pas. Le groupe marchait maintenant depuis des heures, fatigué et blessé ils étaient tous au bord de l'épuisement. _

_C'est alors qu'au détour d'un grand chêne, ils aperçurent un petit village qui semblait paisible. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement craignant d'y trouver des bandits._

_Durant leur course, ils en avaient traversé des villages, tous étaient à feu et à sang. Navré de ne pouvoir enterrer dignement les morts, le roi avait poursuivi sa route dans l'espoir de sauver les vivants. Les malheureux rescapés faisant désormais partie de leur fuite. _

_Toujours sur ses gardes, le groupe pénétra dans la rue principale, prêt à bondir sur leurs éventuels assaillants. Quand les villageois s'approchèrent, les fuyards reculèrent avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal. Ayant baissé leur garde, les habitants purent venir à leur secours. Le roi, qui n'avait pas réussi à protéger son royaume, ne dévoila pas son identité. Alors qu'il voulut lui soigner le bras, le chef du village le reconnu._

- _Mon seigneur, laissez-moi vous aider._

- _Merci mon brave mais d'autres sont plus mal en point que moi. Comment t'appelles-tu?_

- _Vala mon Seigneur._

- _Vala, reprit le roi, tu dois savoir que je ne suis plus le bienvenu au royaume. Il ne faut pas dévoiler mon identité ni celle de ma fille sous aucun prétexte. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger mes sujets et la sorcière qui est derrière tout ça nous croit mort. Je ne veux pas mettre ton village en danger. Peux-tu garder mon identité secrète?_

- _Je ferai selon vos désirs Mon Seigneur._

_Le roi sourit._

- _Appelle-moi Halvard désormais._

- _Comme vous voudrez Mon sei... Halvard._

- _Merci souffla-t-il. Occupe-toi des blessés, ils sont les plus méritants d'entre nous. Je protégerai ton village._

_Vala s'exécuta tandis que le roi confiait sa fille à la nourrisse du village. Il la remercia et embrassa sa fille sur le front. _

- _Ingenting vil skje med deg min kjaerlighet. (Il ne t'arrivera rien mon amour.)_

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée du village et repéra ce qu'il cherchait ; une petite plaque de roche sur le sol. Il installa ensuite un système de miroir de sorte que la pierre ne soit illuminée par le soleil qu'au moment de l'aube et du crépuscule._

- _I kraft av drager arvet fra min far, forsvinner landsbyen fra syn på verden og det åpner til verden under kjærtegne av solen viser bare. (Par les pouvoirs des dragons hérités de mon père, que ce village disparaisse à la vue du monde et qu'il s'ouvre au monde sous la caresse de l'astre illustre uniquement.)_

- L'histoire que je vous conte aujourd'hui est la mienne. Ce village a été caché de la vue de tous par notre défunt roi. Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand il nous a protégés… Croyez-moi, nous sommes en sécurité.

- Tu as notre confiance Jêra et nous obéirons à tes ordres que faisons-nous maintenant?

- Nous allons reconstruire le village!

- Par où commence-t-on?

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine!<p>

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol'.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous,

Voici ce nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

Rar : Guest : Merci pour ta review, c'est aussi tout un travail pour nous de mettre les choses dans l'ordre. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 5<em>**

Hermès croassa de mécontentement. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre que la sorcière avait prise. Cette dernière était absorbée dans un plan de la ville.

Bien qu'elle réalisait que le monde dans lequel elle était à présent était bien diffèrent du sien, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces moins que rien osent profaner ses terres. Mais c'était pourtant le cas!

La ville évoluait avec le temps et s'était agrandie avec la population croissante. Les bâtiments avaient poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe et dans une nouvelle matière plus solide que la sorcière ne connaissait pas. Mais qu'importe, cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

Elle avait donc passé ces trois derniers jours à tenter de se repérer dans la ville. Le cimetière qu'elle cherchait avait été recouvert par un bâtiment faisant office de prison. Ce petit détail arrangeait bien la sorcière; provoquer une évasion lui assurerait une bonne diversion pour lui permettre de mettre son plan a exécution.

Satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, elle replia la carte et étendit ses jambes. Hermès croassa de nouveau.

- Oui oiseau de malheur nous allons sortir! Encore un peu de patience! Moi aussi, je sais qu'elle nous attend.

Se levant, elle attrapa sa baguette et rassembla ses affaires. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de la chambre plus longtemps. Rapetissant le tout, elle mit son paquetage dans sa poche.

Hermès qui sentait le départ approcher vint se poser sur son épaule. La sorcière vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Elle passa devant l'accueil, digne et hautaine face à la propriétaire du petit hôtel qu'elle considérait comme une vieille mégère et qui lui rendait bien.

Sa cape virevoltant autour d'elle, elle traversa les rues froides du village et atteint rapidement sa destination.

La prison de Flakstad n'était pas très grande et ressemblait en apparence à une maison comme les autres. Seuls, les barreaux et l'inscription « Fengsel » permettait de la différencier. Sondant les alentours, elle passa le portail de la prison. Au moment de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, la sorcière utilisa un sort de désillusion.

Elle n'aurait aucun remord à tuer les gardes, mais il fallait bien que ces derniers soient présents pour donner l'alerte et courir après les évadés. Poussant la porte, elle entra et se retrouva face à une vitre blindée derrière laquelle un garde s'occupait de la paperasse sur un bureau usé. Perdu dans sa lecture, il ne la remarqua même pas. Sur la gauche, se trouvait l' unique passage pour accéder à derrière le guichet. Elle repéra néanmoins rapidement, derrière, la porte blindée qui donnait accès aux cellules.

La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil au plan qui se trouvait sur la droite, vérifiant mentalement si cela collait avec ce qu'elle avait repéré sur le plan de la ville. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour parvenir à ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle n'en avait cure, la diversion lui fournirai tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

D'un geste, la sorcière fit éclater un piège. Cela lui fournit un début de diversion qui lui permit d'ouvrir la porte blindée celle-ci grinça doucement mais les gardes ne l'entendirent pas. Refermant le passage derrière elle, la sorcière étudia les lieux. Le couloir se séparait en deux sur la droite, il donnait sur une salle vide dont les tables et les chaises étaient abîmées. La magicienne prit donc le couloir de gauche et arriva sur une petite plate-forme octogonale dont le centre était occupé par un escalier en colimaçon. De chaque côté s'étendait une passerelle permettant de se rendre aux différentes cellules. Les geôles s'étalaient sur plusieurs étages, contenant un ou deux prisonniers maximum. Dans ces recherches, la sorcière avait découvert que cette prison renfermait les plus grands criminels psychologiquement sensibles. Deux gardes par étages étaient affectés à leur surveillance tandis que les renforts prenaient leur pause dans une petite salle éclairée à gauche de la plate-forme centrale.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la visiteuse alors qu'elle décrivît une grande arabesque autour d'elle.

- Åpne deg selv !

Un cliquetis de serrures se fit entendre, tous les verrous se déverrouillèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un même mouvement. Quelques prisonniers remarquèrent le phénomène mais aucun ne se risqua en dehors de sa cellule. Ils ne savaient que trop bien la douleur des sorts d'électrocution.

- Kom deg ut ! (Sortez !) Cria la sorcière.

Le son raisonna et les gardiens commencèrent à s'agiter, cherchant d'où cela pouvait provenir. Regardant autour d'eux, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, l'impatience de la sorcière atteint son comble et une explosion ravagea le troisième étage tandis que le feu se propageait au deuxième.

Ce fut alors la panique totale. La fumée atteignant rapidement les hauteurs, les prisonniers n'attendirent pas plus pour s'échapper. Aussi rapidement que possible, tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie dans un chaos le plus total. Les gardes qui tentaient de les contenir ne s'opposèrent pas longtemps de peur de ne pas sortir vivant face à cette marée humaine s'extirpant du bâtiment en flamme.

Alors que des hurlements de panique s'élevaient de la sortie, la magicienne caressa la tête de son corbeau, un sourire sadique toujours fermement accroché à ses lèvres. Désormais seule, elle passa à travers les flammes et emprunta les escaliers pour descendre au sous-sol. En bas des marches, une petite trappe était recouverte de terre. Personne n'avait dû s'y aventurer depuis longtemps. Soulevant la dalle, elle descendit encore quelques marches et lança un sort pour éclairer l'obscurité omniprésente. Derrière elle, la sorcière condamna le passage et étudia la place. Dépassant une pièce qui servait d'entrepôt, elle accéda aux catacombes puis sortit le grimoire ancien.

Elle feuilleta les pages et retomba sur la formule qu'elle cherchait.

- Jeg kaller dragen begravet lenge siden. Kom til meg ! (J'appelle le dragon enterré depuis longtemps. Viens à moi !), psalmodia-t-elle.

La magie noire se répandit comme un courant glacé et vint caresser le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, l'onde finit par scintiller dans un coin de la pièce.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la sorcière, elle approchait du but. Orientant sa baguette vers l'endroit que la magie lui désignait, un sort suffit pour faire exploser le béton. Lorsque la poussière retomba, un trou béant apparut dans le sol de la prison.

La glaise était humide et elle ne mit pas de temps à être enlevée. Plus le trou s'agrandissait, plus la magie était forte des tourbillons réduisant en éclats les restes d'os étendus dans les catacombes. Toujours sur l'épaule de sa maitresse, Hermès croassa sentant leur but approcher.

Soudain, tout redevint calme et le rire de la sorcière s'éleva dans un dernier mouvement, elle souleva un tombeau en marbre blanc immaculé. Une fois à sa hauteur, la pierre tombale s'enleva et la sorcière caressa la joue du cadavre entièrement conservé grâce à la magie.

- Comme on se retrouve… Ton idiot de père croyait vraiment être de taille… sa bêtise lui a couté la vie.

_La place était bondée. Tous les gens du royaume étaient venus au palais pour célébrer l'évènement le baptême de Léann. Le roi avait présenté le nourrisson à la foule le jour de sa naissance mais aujourd'hui aurait lieu la présentation officielle. Béni par les dieux, l'enfant héritera de la place de son père sauf si la reine donnait un garçon au royaume. _

_La procession se dirigeait lentement vers l'autel, les lumières précédant l'arrivée tant attendue. Au centre de la cour pavée du château, le roi, affublé de ses attributs, n'avait d'yeux que pour son épouse portant sa fille jusqu'au bénitier. En tant que chef du royaume, c'était à lui que revenait le privilège de dispenser la sagesse des dieux. Dans les villages sous sa gouvernance, un chef local était désigné pour cette tâche._

_Toute la Noblesse de la cour était réunie au plus proche de l'autel afin de montrer leur allégeance à la future souveraine. Le reste de la population se dressait le long du chemin qu'empruntait la procession. Calmes et ordonnés, les habitants n'osaient passer au-delà de la barrière de gardes. Pour l'occasion, le château accueillait en son sein tous les loyaux sujets de la royauté bourgeois comme paysans, tous étaient là pour célébrer l'évènement._

_Le peuple était heureux et acclamait la jeune princesse. Cependant, au milieu des acclamations, une personne ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Vêtue d'une cape noire faite de soie, le visage caché par une longue capuche, elle regardait passer la procession avec dédain et méprit. _

_Le cortège arriva à l'autel et les gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous. La reine s'approcha de son époux, tenant contre elle l'enfant âgé de quelques mois à peine. La foule se tut instantanément, attentive au discours de leur souverain._

- _Mes chers sujets, merci à tous d'être venu. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le royaume la reine nous a donné une héritière. Lorsque son tour sera venu de me succéder, elle sera, je l'espère, une reine aussi attentive que peut l'être sa mère. Quant à ceux qui voudraient tenter leur chance, sachez qu'elle est déjà promise. Quand elle atteindra l'âge où les jeunes filles deviennent femmes, elle épousera le prince du royaume Hålogaland. Dit-il en faisant signe à son vieil ami d'approcher avec son fils. _

_Le garçon blond comme les blés saisit la main du roi et lui sourit. De son bras libre le souverain prit sa fille et la montra à son futur époux. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le font de la princesse avant que le roi ne la lève au-dessus de ses épaules pour la présenter au peuple._

_Alors que l'enfant était soulevé haut devant la foule, la silhouette en profita pour se dévoiler. Formant de grande arabesque dans les airs avec sa baguette, elle invoqua le feu d'Heimdall. Tel le Bifröst dont il est le gardien, un pont de feu jaillit de la baguette de la sorcière pour se diriger vers la princesse. Alors que le brasier prenait dans la cour du palais, la foule se mit à crier. La reine réagit immédiatement. Poussant son mari et sa fille hors de la trajectoire du sort. Ne pouvant elle-même l'éviter, elle reçut la gerbe de feu de plein fouet mettant fin à course._

_Léann pleurait tandis que le roi se relevait, serrant l'enfant en son sein. A quelques mètres de lui il aperçut sa femme dont les flammes léchaient encore la robe. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur elle. Enroulant sa fille de sa cape, il passa sa main contre la joue de sa femme._

- _Silje ! Mon amour, murmura-t-il, reste avec moi je t'en prie._

- _Il est trop tard Halvard…_

- _Non, ne dis pas ça… tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi et Léann aussi ! supplia-t-il, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux._

_Silje leva péniblement une main et vint caresser le visage de son époux. _

- _Prends soin de Léann mon amour. Je t'aime._

- _Silje… ! La voix du roi se brisa et il ne retint pas ses larmes tandis que la reine fermait les yeux pour la dernière fois._

_Autour du roi la bataille faisait rage mais il n'en avait pas conscience, son attention totalement rivée sur le corps sans vie de sa femme. Les pleurs de Léann le ramenèrent à la réalité. Serrant plus fort encore l'enfant dans ses bras, Halvard mesura enfin l'ampleur de la bataille._

_Son regard finit par se poser sur la responsable. Six ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue mais son aura maléfique le faisait encore frissonner. Sa belle-mère se tenait là, fière et arrogante, impétueuse et néfaste mettant en déroute son cercle de soldats d'élite. Autour d'elle, la garde royale avait rejoint l'autre camp, livrant un combat acharné face à son armée. Autour d'eux, la foule s'était enfuie, paniquée, laissant derrière elle des blessés et des morts. La cour était en feu et celui-ci se propageait à toute vitesse vers le château. Les sorts de la sorcière faisaient d'énormes dégâts parmi les soldats du roi. Lorsqu'elle ne se concentrait pas sur les gardes, elle visait le château en lui-même, faisant s'effondrer un mur, embrasant le toit d'une chaumière ou une charrette, provocant le chaos parmi ceux qui tentaient de se mettre à l'abri._

- _Soyez maudite sorcière ! hurla le roi. _

- _Je le suis depuis longtemps, répondit-elle sournoise._

- _Comment avez-vous pu tuer votre propre fille ? ! _

- _Elle ne l'était déjà plus ! Elle devait être mon ascension vers ta perte mais elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. Je te tuerai, toi et son unique vestige que tu tiens dans les bras !_

- _Votre folie est mortifère ! Elle vous consumera !_

- _Mais tu brûleras avant moi et j'obtiendrai ce qui me revient de droit ! Hurla-elle alors qu'un sort se dirigeait vers son gendre._

_Le feu encercla le roi et sa fille de toute part. La fumée épaisse réduisait sa vision et s'insinuait dans ses poumons. Déchirant un morceau de sa cape, il protégea la tête de Léann puis son propre visage. A travers les flammes, il aperçut le chef de sa garde qui, d'un coup de baguette, établit une brèche dans le cercle de feu._

_S'extirpant du piège, le roi en profita pour dégainer son épée tandis que sa magie parcourait tout son corps. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer bataille, le chef de sa garde l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus._

- _Votre Majesté, sauvez-vous !_

- _Je ne peux pas vous laisser, protesta le roi, vous avez besoin de moi !_

- _Nous allons avoir besoin de vous Mon seigneur mais pas maintenant. Sauvez-vous, restez en vie et protégeait notre future reine._

- _Mais…_

_Halvard ne savait que dire, son chef des armées avait raison mais cela le mettait hors de lui de ne pouvoir venger sa femme. Tiraillé entre son devoir de combattre et l'envie de protéger sa fille, il finit par se résigner. Il devait sauver Léann, que ferait-elle si son père venait lui aussi à périr ?! Son regard se posa sur le bébé dans le tissu puis il fixa son ami avec inquiétude. Posant une main sur son épaule, ses yeux reflétaient tant de gratitude._

- _J'espère que nous nous reverrons Stein._

- _Pars Halvard, j'ai appris à combattre avec toi et je préfère mourir pour toi que de lui promettre allégeance. Nous couvrons ta fuite, répondit le capitaine avec un signe de tête._

- _Tu me protégeras donc toujours ! dit le roi avec un sourire nostalgique. _

- _Toujours ! Aller, va-t'en et sauve-là !_

_Sans un regard en arrière, le capitaine retourna au combat plus déterminé que jamais. Comme à l'époque où ils étudiaient ensemble, il le protégerait contre vent et marée. _

_Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, Halvard serra Léann dans ses bras._

- _Je te perdrais sûrement aussi aujourd'hui mais ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain._

_Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il tenta de quitter le champ de bataille. La sorcière qui était aux prises avec les gardes, le vit et sa colère redoubla._

- _Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! hurla-t-elle._

_Une explosion retentit, tuant les gardes qui tentaient de l'attaquer, puis un autre sort fendit l'air en direction du roi coupant en deux tout ce qu'il rencontrait. _

_Le roi esquiva le sort de justesse et partit se mettre à l'abri dans un bâtiment en flamme. Sa haine le consumait et il voulait retourner se battre mais l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'en empêcha. Reprenant son souffle, il tenta d'évaluer la situation. Il connaissait bien ce bâtiment, il venait y jouer souvent avec Stein et il se rappelait d'un passage qui menait hors du château. Tentant de se repérer à travers les flammes, il décida de s'y enfoncer._

_Soudain, une explosion retentit et un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Le roi n'eut qu'à lever la tête pour apercevoir le toit de la maison s'effondrer sur lui._

* * *

><p>- Et encore un ! Souffla Severus en rayant un nom de sa liste.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il essayait de trouver un remplaçant pour les cours de métamorphose mais sans réel succès. Néanmoins, la situation ne pouvait plus durer car Ginny Weasley était à bout. Elle avait pris en charge, en plus des cours de vol, les cours de métamorphose Rogue se doutait bien que la surcharge de travail maintenait la jeune femme dans un équilibre précaire mais il fallait que ça s'arrête.

De plus, ses nouvelles fonctions l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la recherche des deux femmes. Pour lui il n'y a avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles étaient en vie du moins il ne voulait pas en douter.

Rogue soupira une fois de plus et décacheta une enveloppe sur le bureau. Le professeur de potion ne s'en sortait pas avec toute la paperasse qui lui tombait sur le dos. La disparition de la directrice et du professeur de métamorphose avait créé la panique chez les parents des jeunes sorciers. En une semaine, le bureau de la directrice regorgeait de missives alarmées concernant la sécurité de Poudlard.

- On est plus en guerre à ce que je sache… Râla Rogue en jetant le parchemin dans la cheminée.

Alors que le papier atteignit les flammes et se consuma, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit-il sèchement.

Eindride pénétra dans le bureau du directeur avec appréhension et regarda autour de lui.

- Vous désirez ? demanda rogue le tirant ainsi de sa contemplation.

- Je viens pour le poste… dit-il incertain.

Severus le regarda suspicieusement. Comment ce jeune homme qui venait de nulle part pouvait-t-il détenir information ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous correspondez au profil ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme transforma le fauteuil du directeur en un fauteuil de salon. Rogue le regarda stupéfait mais se reprit rapidement.

- Impressionnant, le tout sans baguette et sans formule ! Où avez-vous étudié ?

La question raisonna dans l'air mais resta sans réponse tout comme celle de ses diplômes ou de son expérience. Cependant, faute de mieux, Severus l'engagea. Lorsque le blond sortit du bureau, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avec Ginny Weasley.

- _Vous avez des nouvelles Severus ? Demanda la rousse inquiète._

- _Non malheureusement. Il semblerait qu'elles aient disparues... Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient mortes Ginny. Ajouta-t-il en répondant à la question silencieuse de la rousse._

_Cette dernière avait tout de même de gros doutes et cette angoisse ne fit que s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes. Tout volait en éclat dans sa vie : elle avait quitté son mari, elle avait perdu son amante et maintenant… Hermione ! _

- _Avez-vous pu en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme que nous avons retrouvé avec vous ? Demanda Severus pour l'aider à ne pas se laisser envahir par ses pensées._

- _Il s'appelle Eindride et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il vit en 1320._

- _1320 ? Par Merlin ! Mais comment est-il arrivé là ? _

- _Il n'en sait rien, il serait militaire d'où la blessure peut-être que l'un des combattants lui a jeté un sort de voyage temporel ? Supposa-t-elle_

- _On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ces conneries en ce moment ! Bon… calmons nous, nous allons essayer de l'aider mais il y a d'autres priorités pour le moment. Essayez quand même d'en apprendre plus sur lui, ayez le à l'œil… ce sera plus sûr !_

En quelques jours, Ginny s'était rapprochée du blond et Rogue se demandait si ce n'était pas plus par besoin de réconfort que pour l'enquête. Le jeune homme, naturellement serviable et aimable, avait su passer inaperçu depuis son arrivée.

Rogue soupira une dernière fois avant de jeter la liste de candidats, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser tomber le jeune homme mais les choses s'accumulaient et certaines ne seraient sûrement pas faciles à résoudre.

* * *

><p>- Albus ! Albus ! Albus ! S'extasia Minerva, c'était une soirée formidable…<p>

Minerva tituba en se raccrochant au mur. Dumbledore tentait de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait mais son état n'était guère mieux quoique un peu plus lucide tout de même.

- C'est le plus bel anni…anniversaire de toute ma vie !

- Moins fort très chère, il ne faudrait pas que des élèves nous voient.

- Au diable les élèves Albus ! Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est mon anniversaire… bougonna l'animagus en se raccrochant au cou du futur directeur.

- Mais oui ma chère, allez encore un petit effort, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Ils marchèrent difficilement les derniers mètres et une fois dans l'appartement, Albus soupira de soulagement.

- Nous y sommes Minerva.

- Vous venez me border Albus, balbutia Minerva en rapprochant son visage un peu plus près et plongeant son regard dans celui de son collègue.

- Vous êtes saoule Minerva, protesta Albus.

- Raison de plus, répondit l'animagus en se frottant outrageusement contre Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Minerva.

Albus tenta de se décoller de sa collègue et d'écarter les mains baladeuses. Doucement mais sûrement, il la repoussa avant de sortir de l'appartement.

- Mais Albus…

- Bonne nuit Minerva, répondit l'interpellé intransigeant.

Le tableau se referma sur une Minerva déconfite. Albus ordonna au tableau de ne pas laisser sortir la propriétaire avant qu'elle ne soit couchée.

- Rabat-joie, cria Minerva sans bouger de derrière le tableau.

Elle passa cinq minutes à osciller d'avant en arrière. Sa respiration ralentit et son corps tangua dangereusement. Le déséquilibre réveilla la jeune femme qui se raccrocha au mur. Complètement groggy par l'alcool, elle se décida tout de même à aller se coucher.

Le chemin vers la chambre fut périlleux et l'écossaise lança quelques jurons bien placés tandis que le bruit d'une collision avec un meuble se faisait entendre. Elle finit par atteindre le lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

- Et bien… Je comprends mieux la mine gênée d'Albus après ce week-end.

- Un petit faible pour notre cher directeur ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

- Absolument pas ! protesta Minerva.

- Pourtant votre double vient de lui faire de sacrées avances, contesta la brune.

- En réalité, je ne me souvenais absolument pas de cette soirée avant ce soir…

Les ronflements atteignirent le salon.

- Je pense que c'est le moment, dit Hermione.

- Oui, ne perdons pas de temps.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent du mur du salon et enlevèrent le sort de dissimulation qui les camouflait.

Silencieusement, elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre. L'animagus regarda son double affalé en travers de son lit, sa baguette dans la main.

- Vous connaissez l'expression « ronfler comme un camionneur » ? demanda Hermione amusée.

Minerva lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne ronfle pas ! protesta l'écossaise de mauvaise foi.

- Pourtant…, commença la brune en regardant la Minerva qui dormait.

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir… je suis saoule ! Vous ne pouvez pas comparer…

L'animagus croisa les bras clôturant le débat tandis que son double émit un ronflement encore plus fort que les précédents. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Taisez-vous ! anticipa Minerva.

- Je n'ai rien dit, la brune leva les bras en signe de reddition.

- Mais vous…

Un grognement les ramena au silence.

Retournant son attention vers son double, Minerva contourna prudemment le lit. Délicatement, elle attrapa avec deux doigts le bout de sa baguette et commença à l'enlever doucement. D'un geste réflexe, l'animagus resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette stoppant la progression de Minerva qui n'osa pas bouger. Finalement la respiration de la dormeuse se ralentit et la poigne sur le bout de bois se desserra.

Minerva réussit à récupérer sa baguette sans plus de difficulté. Elle leva le pouce en direction d'Hermione en signe de victoire et lui désigna la porte de la chambre. La brune acquiesça et la suivit du regard. Elle reporta son attention sur le double de son amie et conjura une couverture pour la recouvrir. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'animagus qui n'avait rien manqué de son geste.

- Espérons que vous ne croirez pas que c'est Albus qui vous aura bordé, murmura la jeune femme taquine.

- Il n'y a aucun risque là-dessus, répondit Minerva en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait voulu être son double pour ressentir les mains de la jeune femme la recouvrir. A la vue de ce geste, son cœur s'était emballé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance que la jeune femme lui retourne ses sentiments, mais tous ces petits gestes qu'elle avait envers elle lui gonflaient le cœur d'espoir.

- Vous venez ? il ne faudrait pas nous faire prendre, et la nuit n'est pas finie.

Le cœur de l'écossaise manqua un battement. Cette dernière se secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir des idées mal placées…

- Je vous suis. Dit-elle en emboitant le pas.

* * *

><p>Assise dans la salle de pause, le regard d'Axelle se perdait à l'intérieur de sa tasse de café. Cela faisait une semaine que la blonde espérait chaque jour voir réapparaitre sa petite amie mais d'après Fred, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses.<p>

Son poing frappa rageusement sur la table.

- Fais chier !

- Ça ne va toujours pas hein ? Demanda son collègue qui venait d'arriver.

- Nan ! répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. A vrai dire, elle était tellement mystérieuse que j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Te douter de quoi ?

- Qu'elle se barrerait un jour comme ça sans donner de nouvelles !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre de fille. Elle donne plus l'impression de tout vouloir gérer et de mettre les choses à plat.

- Je ne sais plus…

Le silence s'imposa et Edward n'insista pas, Axelle était une de ses amies et il n'aimait pas la savoir comme ça. De plus, elle n'était plus la même au boulot non pas que son travail soit bâclé, il était toujours nickel mais l'humeur n'y était plus.

Cependant, il ne venait pas la voir pour la réconforter, il avait une nouvelle importante à lui transmettre. Finalement sa rupture serait peut être bénéfique à sa carrière.

- Axelle, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Dit-il finalement.

- Ha non, pas d'avances… tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Non, sourit-il. Notre projet Corsaire est accepté au John F. Kennedy Space Center. Dit-il les yeux brillants de fierté.

- Tu déconnes ? !

- Non, et devine qui part là-bas pour six mois minimum ?

- Félicitation vieux ! C'est l'occasion de ta vie !

Axelle était vraiment fière pour son ami, intégrer le John F. Kennedy Space Center assurait un tremplin gargantuesque pour entrer dans l'équipe d'ingénierie de la Nasa.

- Axelle, ce poste n'est pas pour moi, répliqua Edward avec un sourire, il est pour toi !

La jeune femme le fixa incrédule. Elle ! C'était du délire !

- Tu es celle qui s'est donnée le plus pour ce projet, le mérite te revient. Ax', c'est toi qu'ils veulent !

- Je… J'en sais rien Ed'… Merde ! C'est pas possible ! Le John F. Kennedy Space Center ! Dit-elle, commençant à réaliser.

- Il leur faut quelqu'un dans une semaine si la proposition t'intéresse ! Franchement, je n'hésiterais pas à ta place, tu en trouveras d'autres là-bas... ce n'est que pour six mois.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p>

Petit jeu de fin de chapitre : En quelle langue parlent les personnages ?

Bonne semaine

Duch et Sol


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

Réponse au petit jeu de la semaine dernière, ils parlent en norvégien.

Félicitation à Artemis972 et Sygui vous gagnez chacune un os, proposez-nous un synopsis et on vous écrit un os qui sera publié dans Espace temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La jeune femme pleurait et l'avocate lui tendit un mouchoir tout en rayant un nom sur sa liste.<p>

- Merci, je vous recontacterai pour l'audience. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas votre mari que je veux faire plonger.

Pansy lui sourit avant de sortir de l'appartement. La porte fermée, elle s'adossa au mur du couloir et soupira. Cette enquête la minait et il fallait qu'elle se termine. Plus elle avançait et plus les horreurs s'amplifiaient.

- Sale Chien ! J'aurais ta peau ! marmonna-t-elle en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Elle finit par sortir de l'immeuble et longeant les rues, elle atteignit son bureau. D'un pas franc, elle traversa la salle et demanda à sa secrétaire de reporter tous les rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

Demain avait lieu le divorce de Ginny et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qui la retiendrait d'encastrer Potter dans un mur avant de lui couper les couilles…

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quinze jours déjà que les deux femmes avaient été envoyées dans le passé et le temps semblait défiler de manière accélérée. Après avoir récupéré la baguette de l'animagus, aller retirer des fonds à Gringott avait été un jeu d'enfant personne n'ayant soupçonné que Minerva McGonagall n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être. Le problème financier étant réglé, les deux femmes avaient établit refuge au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur leurs recherches. Alors qu'elles attendaient des nouvelles de Poudlard, celles-ci vinrent en même temps que le petit déjeuné. Elles étaient attendues au château en début d'après-midi.<p>

* * *

><p>- Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure, souffla Minerva cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité.<p>

- A tout de suite, répondit la brune tandis que la directrice s'engageait déjà dans le couloir.

Partant à l'opposé, Hermione pénétra d'un pas sûr dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La permission accordée, l'approvisionnement en polynectar était devenu urgent. Sous la pression de l'animagus, Dumbledore avait fait des pieds et des mains pour en obtenir ; un brin d'espièglerie, une diversion digne des jumeaux Weasley et une cape d'invisibilité brillamment subtilisée.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant à l'entrée de ce lieu qu'elle affectionnait tant la disposition du lieu était différente de ses souvenirs. Les tables, les coins lectures, les rayons étaient disposés d'une manière complètement inconnue. Un peu perdue dans cette nouvelle organisation, elle reconnut néanmoins que l'agencement de la bibliothèque était fonctionnel et agréable pour travailler.

A droite de l'entrée, le bureau de la bibliothécaire n'avait quant à lui pas bougé. La femme derrière l'imposant meuble massif n'était pas madame Pince cependant elle semblait, si ce n'est plus, au moins aussi terrifiante que cette dernière.

Tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle silencieuse, l'ouïe acérée décelait tout de même quelques murmures et quelques rires à travers les livres. Secouant la tête, elle finit par poser son regard sur la bibliothécaire qui la dévisageait fortement.

La brune s'avança et lui tendit son autorisation. La documentaliste pinça les lèvres en lisant le papier et son regard curieux se posa sur la jeune femme. Cependant elle ne dit rien de plus et fit un signe donnant son approbation à Hermione qui la remercia d'un petit sourire timide.

* * *

><p>Ajoutant une fine couche de maquillage, Ginny espérait faire ternir ses cernes et redonner de la couleur à son teint blafard. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure ! Elle soupira et ajouta un dernier coup de poudreuse sur son nez. On frappa à la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait reposée son pinceau. Rapidement, elle ajusta son pull et enfila ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir.<p>

- Tu es splendide Ginny, complimenta Eindride. Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour faire cours avec le bout de bois dont vous vous servez.

Ginny sourit au jeune homme, elle savait que cela l'inquiétait mais Severus avait été clair : « Si on ne veut pas attirer l'attention, il doit paraître normal ! Donc, vous irez avec lui acheter une baguette. »

- Ne t'en fait pas, Ollivanders est le meilleur et il saura trouver celle qui te correspond.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il dubitatif.

La mine fatiguée et triste de Ginny afficha un sourire. Depuis la disparition d'Hermione et l'abandon de son ancienne amante, le jeune homme lui avait été d'un grand soutient. Au fur et à mesure des jours et des discussions, elle lui avait raconté sa peine et sa colère Eindride l'avait écoutée sans la juger.

- Aller, on y va, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je t'offrirais un chocolat. Même si ceux de Mrs Rosemerta ne valent pas ceux que font les cuisinières dans mon pays.

- Il faudra que tu me le montres un jour…

- Promis. Répondit-il en lui embrassant le front avant de la saisir par la main et de l'emmener à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Minerva parcourut les couloirs pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Arrivée devant la porte, elle tapa discrètement trois coups tout en regardant l'heure elle avait quelques minutes d'avance.<p>

Albus ouvrit la porte mais ne vit rien. Il s'effaça néanmoins pour laisser passer Minerva qu'il savait cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Bonjour Albus, dit Minerva en apparaissant devant la cheminée.

- Bonjour Minerva. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je suis impatiente de commencer les recherches.

- De qui allez-vous prendre l'apparence? demanda Dumbledore en tendant plusieurs fioles qu'il venait de sortir de son placard à l'animagus.

- Une moldue habitant dans la campagne écossaise profonde, répondit Minerva en mettant un cheveu dans la fiole qu'elle tenait.

- Vous aurez assez de matière pour toutes les fioles ? J'ai pu m'en procurer une dizaine, en espérant que cela sera suffisant.

- Je lui ai volé sa brosse à cheveux, dit-elle en buvant le liquide verdâtre à l'odeur de bois musqué.

L'écossaise grimaça fortement avant de se tranformer petit à petit en une jeune femme, blonde et svelte aux yeux bleu. Elle versa les deux autres fioles dans une petite gourde qu'elle attacherait autour de son cou. Une gorgée une fois par heure suffirait à lui faire garder son apparence jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Avisant le reste des fioles, elle les réduisit et les fourra dans une sacoche qu'elle mit en bandoulière.

- Ma foi, commença Albus en laissant vagabonder son regard, vous avez bon gout.

- Je vous remercie Albus. Minerva ajusta ses vêtements à sa nouvelle taille et tourna sur elle-même en s'amusant du regard de convoitise de son collègue. Je vous donnerai l'adresse de cette charmante jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas si j'oserai, avoua le professeur de métamorphose.

- Voyons Albus c'est une merveilleuse idée que d'aller se perdre dans la campagne écossaise, le foin y est très confortable !

Minerva appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil remplit de sous-entendu puis prit la direction de la bibliothèque non sans lui souhaiter une bonne journée et l'avoir remercié de son aide.

* * *

><p>Entendant une voiture devant sa maison, Fred sortit récupérer le courrier en remerciant le facteur. Parmi les innombrables factures, une enveloppe avec de jolies couleurs attira son attention. Une carte de Floride. Contente, elle décacheta la lettre et rentra à l'intérieur en poursuivant sa lecture.<p>

Karen était assise dans le canapé et lisait un bouquin quand sa femme lui tendit la carte postale.

- Ca y est, elle est partie là-bas pour six mois. Remarqua Fred, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

- Ma chérie… répondit Karen en lui caressant la joue. Je sais que votre amitié est solide ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle fera une marraine formidable pour notre petit monstre.

Fred fixa sa femme avec étonnement après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Tu voudrais qu'Axelle soit la marraine de notre crevette ?

- Oui.

- Merci, dit-elle en embrassant la rousse.

Se relevant, elle s'empressa d'écrire la réponse pour la poster le plus vite possible. Elle savait que la décision de la blonde n'avait pas été prise au hasard et finalement, avec la disparition d'Hermione, ce n'était pas si mal. Pourtant, Fred n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée que sa meilleure amie était partie presqu'à l'autre bout du monde.

- _Encore un tour ma grosse ! rigola Fred_

- _Sadique… Tortionnaire… Je sais vraiment pas comment Karen peut te supporter grommela Axelle_

- _Gnia Gnia Gnia… aller remues ton cul et avance…_

- _N'en profite pas pour mater !_

_Fred lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de la dépasser. C'était leur rituel quotidien du dimanche matin depuis l'époque où elles faisaient leurs études ensemble Fred passait chercher Axelle au saut du lit et elles avalaient des kilomètres avant de s'empiffrer de pains au chocolat. _

_Au détour de Churchill's street, les deux femmes finirent par s'arrêter devant leur café hebdomadaire. Entrant dans l'établissement, elles saluèrent le patron avant de s'installer à leur table habituelle._

- _Deux cafés, dont un avec une noisette de lait et deux pains au chocolat, c'est bien ça ? _

- _Merci Etienne répondit Axelle avec un sourire._

- _Je vous fais ça de suite._

_En attendant leur petit déjeuné, Fred se retenait de bailler. La nuit n'avait pas encore été facile car sa femme l'avait secouée dans tous les sens. Pour finir, elle avait trouvé refuge sur le clic-clac du bureau._

- _Alors ma grande ! Tu sais que les folies avec ta femme ne te tiendront pas éveillée._

_Fred dévoila ses dents dans un rire jaune avant de dévier le sujet._

- _Bon, dis, au lieu de dire des conneries, tu voulais ne pas me dire un truc super important._

- _Si… Fred, je pars dans deux jours._

- _Pardon ? ! Demanda la lieutenant, surprise._

- _Le boulot m'a proposée une place dans un grand centre de recherche et… Enfin tu sais pour Hermione… Je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion de passer à autre chose._

_Fred acquiesça mais la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Axelle le remarqua vite elle savait combien leur amitié était importante aux yeux de sa coéquipière elle savait ce que cette dernière avait enduré. Instinctivement, pour lui apporter du réconfort, elle posa sa main sur le bras de la centrale._

- _Ça vous donnera une excuse pour venir passer un peu de bon temps au soleil. Dit-elle avant de continuer en voyant que son amie était déboussolée. Fred, toi et moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier j'étais là quand… et je serais encore là plus tard. Et quand ton enfant sera né, je veux être la première au courant pour venir vous voir. D'accord ?_

_Fred hocha la tête et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte d'Axelle celle-ci s'était levée pour la prendre dans ses bras._

* * *

><p>Une ombre passa dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta pour contempler un instant la jolie brune penchée sur quantité d'ouvrages devant elle. La vision était des plus adorables concentrée sur sa tâche, son regard pétillait d'une lueur d'intelligence tandis qu'elle suçotait sa plume. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche et quelques mèches s'en échappaient ; une main venant les remettre en place machinalement.<p>

Lorsqu'hermione se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, l'ombre se dévoila.

- Bonjour ravissante demoiselle!

- Minerva? demanda Hermione surprise en relevant la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on ait été présentée…

- Mais enfin c'est...

Hermione s'interrompit. Minerva était sensée la rejoindre sous sa forme de polynectar et celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne semblait pas la connaitre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait face à elle la Minerva du passé. **_Merlin, peut-on faire moins subtil ! ?_**

- C'est quoi ton petit nom beauté?

- Hermione, répondit la brune pour ne pas se dévoiler. Et toi?

- Minerva, mais tu le sais déjà, reprit l'écossaise avec un sourire charmeur, comment ça se fait d'ailleurs? Une fille aussi belle que toi je m'en serai forcément souvenue!

- Heu... **_Mince que pouvait-elle dire à présent?_**

- Hermione?

L'interpellée tourna la tête et se retrouva devant une femme blonde qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de son amie sous l'emprise du polynectar. Pendant qu'elle essayait de mettre ses idées en ordre, la blonde semblait assez intriguée face à son double.

- Mi...llicent? se rattrapa de justesse la jeune femme.

La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de répondre. Elle ne devait pas se dévoiler devant son double mais la jeune femme semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va Hermione?

- Heu oui très bien merci, se reprit la brune en tentant de rassembler ses idées.

- Vous êtes ensemble? demanda Minerva qui après avoir reluqué la blonde retourna son attention sur la brune.

- Ensemble? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

- Absolument pas! S'écria McGonagall un peu trop rapidement.

Hermione comprit alors le sens de la question mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question.

- Très bien vous seriez donc libre pour diner? demanda minerva en s'appuyant sur la table, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune.

- Euh…, Hermione fut un peu prise de court.

- Elle n'est pas libre, protesta la blonde.

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, releva Minerva en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

- C'est le cas!

- Donc je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je l'invite vous regarde!

- Ça me regarde car nous avons du travail! Contra la blonde en élevant la voix légèrement.

- Allons, contre-argumenta Minerva, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne ferez pas une pause pour diner.

Hermione regarda tour à tour les deux Minerva qui se faisaient face. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les deux femmes ne s'intéressait même pas à ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, continuant leur dispute comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Parfaitement, nous avons beaucoup de recherches et peu de temps pour les faire!

- Et bien peut être pourrais-je vous aider?

- Hors de question!

- Mesdames? Tenta Hermione.

Les deux femmes criaient ouvertement à présent et la terrifiante bibliothécaire apparut au détour d'un rayon. Elle ne tolérait pas que l'on perturbe le silence de son antre et elle comptait bien le faire savoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour, le temps d'un diner ne vous empêchera pas de finir dans les temps vos recherches!

- Qu'en savez-vous?! Absolument ri...

Minerva et son double glapirent. La bibliothécaire les avait attrapées par l'oreille et les emmenait d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie.

- La bibliothèque n'est pas une vulgaire salle commune hors de ma vue !

- Hermione, rendez-vous ce soir au trois balais dix-neuf heures trente, cria Minerva avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez.

Hermione entendit les deux femmes se disputer encore un peu puis partir chacune le plus loin possible de l'autre. La brune était totalement abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. La manière dont l'animagus avait affirmé si rapidement qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble suivit de la détermination de celle-ci à refuser que la brune sorte avec la Minerva du passé la rendait perplexe. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Ginny sur les sentiments de Minerva à son égard, elle n'avait pas pu le vérifier réellement. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre de savoir comment réagir lorsqu'elle en aurait la preuve formelle. Cependant, elle n'avait, pour le moment, rien vu de concret et elle ne savait quoi penser exactement de ce qui venait de se passer. Une chose était sûre pourtant, elle n'avait pas apprécié que l'on parle pour elle et ça elle lui ferait savoir !

* * *

><p>Jêra se massa les tempes avant de fermer les yeux. Deux nouvelles familles venaient d'intégrer le village et il devenait nécessaire de réhabiliter de nouveaux bâtiments pour les accueillir. Les maisons les moins abimées avaient été rapidement investies par les réfugiés et depuis maintenant deux semaines, les hommes s'affairaient à rebâtir celles en plus mauvais état.<p>

Un ordre de priorité avait été établi dans la reconstruction et tout le monde y mettait du sien. Les femmes préparaient à manger dans l'immense cuisine commune que le temps avait épargné tandis que les hommes abattaient les arbres, labouraient les champs, reconstruisaient et s'entrainaient.

C'était un véritable chantier qui s'était élaboré dans le village sous la supervision de Jêra. Des équipes avaient été instaurées et un roulement s'effectuait entre elle. Bien qu'ayant été désigné comme chef, Jêra avait préféré établir un petit conseil pour l'aider à superviser la restauration du village et pour prendre les décisions futures. Bien évidemment, chaque homme ou femme avait droit à la parole et un climat de confiance régnait.

Il avait donc été décidé que les soldats expérimentés qui les avaient rejoints lors de leur fuite entraineraient le reste des hommes. Les équipes tournaient donc entre la reconstruction des maisons, l'entrainement au combat et le repos.

Jêra ne voulait pas pousser les hommes à se battre mais il voulait que tous soient à même de se défendre car le général lui ne leur ferait pas de fleurs. Fort heureusement, un forgeron et son apprenti les avaient suivis dans leur fuite. Ainsi les deux hommes avait intégrer la vielle forge et chaque heure, de nouvelles armes venaient s'ajouter à l'armurerie. Les ressources en fer étaient maigres, mais il fallait faire avec, retapant autant que possible les vielles pièces métalliques.

Le passage ne s'ouvrant qu'au lever et coucher de soleil, les résistants étaient à l'abri de toute attaque surprise. Généralement, lorsque l'heure arrivait, ils se positionnaient devant l'entrée, attendant avec un peu d'angoisse que le passage se referme de nouveau.

L'inconvénient était surtout pour les patrouilles qui s'aventuraient pour la journée hors du village avec pour mission de récupérer des vivres, du matériels, des infos et également repérer d'éventuelles familles qui voudrait fuir le joug du nouveau roi. Malheureusement, s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils n'auraient aucune chance de survie. Depuis la mise en place de ces missions, tous les hommes étaient revenus mais Jêra avait toujours cette appréhension de ne pas les voir apparaitre quand l'entrée se dévoilait.

Parfois, des réfugiés les accompagnaient comme ce soir. Les patrouilleurs l'avaient prévenu quelques jours avant. En effet, il fallait faire attention à ne pas ramener d'espions et la décision finale revenait toujours au meneur de la résistance. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu à regretter ses décisions, les comptes rendus de ses hommes étaient complets et son instinct ne lui avait pas encore fait défaut.

Mais il ne fallait rien lâcher. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que le village revivait et même si l'armée du nouveau roi les cherchait, ils n'étaient pour l'instant pas sa priorité. Le chef des armées devait d'abord assoir son pouvoir ensuite, il aurait tout le temps de se consacrer à étouffer leur petite résistance. Jêra espérait seulement qu'ils seraient suffisamment nombreux et armés lorsque ce jour arriverait.

* * *

><p>Le petit réveil de la chambre indiqua dix-huit heures. Minerva souffla longuement. Après sa dispute avec elle plus jeune, elle avait tenté de se calmer en rentrant à l'auberge. Cependant cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Loin de la calmer, elle ruminait depuis maintenant trois heures contre, comble du comble, elle-même.<p>

Il était déjà déroutant de se retrouver devant son double, mais voir ce dernier s'autoriser à faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé, la mettait hors d'elle. Oui, elle devait l'admettre, la Minerva du passé avait beaucoup plus de cran que celle du futur. Mais son passé n'avait pas toutes les informations ; Hermione n'était pas libre. Du moins, elle espérait que la brune invoquerait sa relation avec Axelle pour décliner l'invitation de ce soir.

En attendant, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre le retour de la brune et subir la suite des évènements. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle-même ! Et pourtant elle aurait donné cher pour remettre en place cette jeune impertinente qui avait invité son Hermione à diner. Son Hermione ?

- Rahhhh, cria l'animagus.

Tout ça semblait tellement compliqué. L'écossaise ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle-même non ? Mais peut-être pouvait-elle agir sous sa forme de polynectar ? Non, assurément Hermione ne lui pardonnerai pas et si il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était de se mettre la jeune femme à dos.

Hermione ouvrit la porte sur une Minerva prête à s'arracher les cheveux.

- Bonsoir.

- Hermione, vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda l'animagus en se tournant vers la porte.

- Non rien pour le moment, soupira la brune en se massant la tête sentant poindre le mal de crane.

- Je suis désolée, commença Minerva.

- De quoi? D'avoir répondu à ma place? Ou de n'avoir pas pu m'aider parce que vous vous êtes fait virée pour être intervenue dans une conversation qui ne vous regardait pas?

- Pardon? Minerva semblait surprise.

- Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule et je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont vous êtes intervenue. Je suis en droit de fréquenter ou sortir avec qui je veux sans permission aucune.

- Mais ... c'était mon double Hermione, protesta Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas la question et vous le savez. Maintenant je vais aller prendre une douche, je sors ce soir.

* * *

><p>Eindride suivait Ginny d'un pas incertain. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué au nouveau style des gens. Chez lui, bien que le mélange des classes soit plus avancé que dans les autres royaumes, tout le monde savait qui il était et on lui rendait les hommages dus à son rang. De plus les habits permettaient de savoir à quelle classe il avait affaire c'était ainsi plus facile pour s'y retrouver dans la hiérarchie bien qu'il considérait chaque homme ou femme égale à lui-même. Cependant ici il n'était qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autre et il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y faire.<p>

Ginny les fit traverser le chemin de traverse et ils finirent par pénétrer chez Ollivanders. Impressionné par toutes les baguettes, Eindride regardait partout ressentant autour de lui une certaine aura de magie.

- Bonjour Messieurs Dames… ho Mrs Potter, des soucis avec votre baguette. Demanda le fabriquant de baguette en se désintéressant du jeune homme.

- C'est Miss Weasley, s'il vous plait, dit-elle avec une grimace. Non, je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour mon ami.

- Ah ! dit-il en se retournant vers Eindride. Je ne vous ais jamais vu ici, puis-je voir votre baguette ?

- Je… heu…, bafouilla le blond avant de se faire couper par Ginny

- Il l'a perdue et il lui en faudrait une autre, s'il vous plait, insista-t-elle.

Ollivander les fixa un moment, l'homme réfléchissait.

- Bien, tendez votre bras nous allons faire des essais.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard. Finalement elle avait opté pour un bain afin d'être complètement détendue. Elle était curieuse de voir comment aller se dérouler la soirée. L'aperçu de la Minerva du passé lui avait plu et elle était impatiente d'en découvrir plus sur celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie chère.<p>

Minerva regarda la brune sortir et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle avait bien réfléchit au propos de la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Cependant cela la mettait hors d'elle de la savoir avec quelqu'un. Déjà qu'elle ne le supportait pas avec Axelle mais là, savoir qu'elle se faisait doubler par son propre double… la pilule était dure à avaler. Pourtant elle n'avait aucun droit sur la jeune femme et devait faire avec.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte quand l'écossaise l'interpella.

- Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas dû. Je vous prie de me pardonner cela ne se reproduira pas.

- N'en parlons plus, bonne soirée.

La jeune femme sortit sous le regard impuissant de l'animagus qui avait bêtement espéré que ses excuses feraient revenir la brune sur sa décision de sortir.

* * *

><p>Pansy sortit de son office tard dans la soirée, et celle-ci n'était pas encore finie car elle devait aller faire signer des papiers à Karen.<p>

Ne voulant pas encore arriver les mains vides, elle décida de faire un crochet pour prendre les confiseries dont Karen raffolait depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Elle transplana donc jusqu'au chemin de traverse et se dirigea naturellement vers Honeydukes.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid et Pansy serra fortement les pas de sa veste contre elle. Elle regretta subitement d'avoir mis un tailleur jupe aujourd'hui. Accélérant le pas, elle espérait pouvoir se réchauffer en entrant dans la boutique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle apprécia la chaleur ambiante et se dirigea vers l'étalage des souris glacées pour en récupérer deux sachets. Les bonbons en main, elle se dirigea vers la caisse avant de s'arrêter brusquement. A l'opposé de la boutique, Ginny dégustait des friandises accompagnée d'un jeune homme au sourire éblouissant.

Regardant la scène à distance, le couple s'amusait et se taquinait. Pansy sentit son cœur battre étroitement dans sa poitrine. La chevelure rousse de Ginny flamboyait et son air était rieur. La fin de leur liaison ne semblait pas avoir eu d'emprise sur le professeur de vol.

Pansy ne savait plus très bien depuis combien de temps elle était fixée au sol, sa respiration suspendue mais au bout d'un moment le regard vert de Ginny croisa le sien et Pansy ne put cacher ce qui brillait au fond de ses yeux : de la colère, de la tristesse et une petite flamme de passion.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'installa au bar des trois balais et commanda une bierraubeurre ; elle avait dix minutes d'avance. Elle n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre.<p>

- La même chose que la ravissante demoiselle, lança une voix qu'Hermione reconnut sans mal.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Bonsoir. Minerva lui fit un léger baisement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rouge gagner les joues de son invitée. Vous êtes en beauté ce soir.

- Merci.

- J'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas, avoua l'Ecossaise.

- J'ai hésité je dois dire, je n'ai pas aimé que mon avis soit ignoré lorsque vous me l'avez proposé.

- Vous ne l'avez pas donné, objecta minerva, votre amie a parlé pour vous.

- Et elle n'aurait pas du, je lui en ai déjà touché deux mots. C'est à votre tour maintenant. Même si mon amie n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle a fait, vous auriez dû être plus intelligente et me demander ce que j'en pensais. Je n'ai pas pu en placer une!

* * *

><p>- Et toc ! pensa l'animagus qui, restée dans la chambre pouvait suivre le déroulement de cette soirée au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs se créaient. L'envie la tiraillait de descendre mettre son grain de sel ; se serait si facile avec la cape d'invisibilité. Mais Hermione finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses et cela envenimerai les choses entre elles.<p>

* * *

><p>- Vous avez parfaitement raison, admit Minerva. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner? Et je vous promets que la prochaine fois je n'aurai d'yeux que pour vous!<p>

- Et pour ma poitrine, contra Hermione qui avait suivit le regard de l'écossaise.

- Une femme perspicace et à fort caractère, tout ce que j'aime ! Enchérit Minerva avec un regard malicieux.

Hermione ne put que sourire devant l'assurance d'une McGonagall jeune et pétillante. Non pas que celle qu'elle connaissait était ennuyante, mais les années et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avaient marquée et elle n'abordait plus les plaisirs simples de la vie de la même façon. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui réapprendre cela ?

- Hermione ?

- Pardon, vous disiez ? La brune se reconcentra sur la Minerva qui lui faisait face.

- Nous y allons ? demanda l'écossaise en tendant son bras à la brune. Je connais un petit restaurant italien dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

- Je vous suis.

* * *

><p>Le visage de Minerva s'affaissa tandis qu'elle se souvenait du petit restaurant italien au coin d'une petite rue dans un quartier chic de Londres. La tristesse la submergea un instant alors qu'elle se revoyait il y a des années en train d'y manger avec son défunt mari Elphinstone. C'était un lieu qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux et venir y manger était une de leur petite habitude. L'animagus n'avait jamais eu la force d'y retourner après le décès de son mari dû à une morsure d'araignée venimeuse. Elle n'avait plus jamais osé ouvrir son cœur depuis cette époque.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine, un petit commentaire s'il vous plait.<p>

A la semaine prochaine

Duch et Sol'.


	7. Ils divorcèrent et fin de l'histoire

Bonjour,

Voici le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

Pour les reviews je m'en occupe dès que j'aurais le temps ce week end, Sol.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 7<em>**

**_Ils divorcèrent et… Fin de l'histoire_**

Poussant la lourde grille de son manoir, Pansy se raccrocha aux barres de fer pour éviter de tomber. Malheureusement l'un des battant partit rapidement et entrainée par l'élan, elle se retrouva les genoux au sol dans la boue encore fraiche qui jonchait la pelouse. Elle fixa le sol un moment incapable de calmer les tremblements de ses membres. Ca y est c'était fini mais ça faisait mal !

**_Quand le réveil sonna Pansy avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais la journée allait être importante. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle se battait sans relâche pour assurer la gestion du cabinet et bien mener sa double enquête sur Potter. Elle avait pour ambition de le faire tomber… L'histoire était déjà allée trop loin. _**

**_Le biper strident du radio réveil sortit l'avocate de ses pensées et elle finit par se lever. Ouvrant son placard elle sortit sa robe de plaidoirie qu'elle déposa bien délicatement sur le lit. Tout était impeccablement repassé et aujourd'hui allait être une grande journée._**

Au bout d'un temps certain au milieu de la boue, elle ramena ses fesses sur ses talons et tenta de se relever. Oui tu parles d'une grande journée !

**_L'audience ayant lieu en début de journée, Pansy dût se faufiler à travers tous les fonctionnaires pour gagner l'étage du ministère de la magie réservé aux audiences publiques. Ça aussi c'était un coup bas de Potter il voulait montrer à la communauté sorcière qu'il était blanc comme neige, il ne serait pas déçu du voyage. _**

**_Elle présenta son badge à la borne d'entrée et alla directement dans le bureau réservé aux avocats. Évidemment, elle y retrouva Maître Fulgton qui relisait ses documents en compagnie de son client. Elle toussa pour obtenir leur attention._**

- **_Cette salle est interdite aux clients, il me semble Maître ! Alors j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à supporter la face de rat de Mr Potter plus que nécessaire !_**

**_Le brun voulu répondre mais son avocat leva la main pour l'interrompre et le faire à sa place._**

- **_Maître Parkinson, Enchanté de vous revoir ! dit-il ironiquement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la seule chose que vous verrez pendant l'audience ce sera vos chaussures !_**

**_Devant l'air arrogant de son adversaire, elle ne put réprimer un sourire sadique. _**

- **_J'ai peur que vous soyez bien trop serré dans les vôtres, de chaussures ! Je vais vous demander une deuxième fois de sortir mais ce sera la dernière, sinon, je le ferais moi-même… Mr Potter se souvient que ma baguette est sensible… tout comme la braguette de son pantalon !_**

Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou nerveux. Ses pas étaient toujours hésitants et le monde tournait à ses côtés. La journée commençait bien, elle venait de remettre le souvenir de leur entrevue dans la tête de Potter. Elle avait bien vu l'air étonné passer fugitivement sur le visage de son adversaire. Ce ne serait pas sa dernière surprise.

L'avocate ne fit pas plus d'une vingtaine de pas avant d'enfoncer ses talons dans l'herbe molle et de s'effondrer une deuxième fois !

- Tu fais vraiment pitié, pas étonnant !

**_Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de travail, Pansy fut appelée car sa cliente venait d'arriver. Regardant sa montre, elle remarqua que Ginny était presque à l'heure. Refermant son dossier elle traversa la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Son cœur battait fort, elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment ses jambes tenaient. _**

**_Ne voulant laisser transparaître ses sentiments, elle s'arrêta dans sa descente et souffla pour reprendre son air neutre et professionnel. Pourquoi cela semblait-il si compliqué ? _**

**_Elle n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis cette fois-là à l'infirmerie, ce même jour où elle aurait tué Potter sur place. _**

- J'aurais dû… Putain ! Ce jour-là j'aurais dû lui arracher les yeux… les couilles et tout ce qui va avec pour lui faire bouffer !

Les larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage, ne pouvant plus les retenir.

- Ça y est ma pauvre fille, t'es encore plus pitoyable !

Relevant les yeux, elle devinait la porte d'entrée de son manoir au loin.

- Si tes parents te voyaient, je crois bien qu'ils auraient honte d'avoir une fille comme toi. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !

**_Elle était là et Pansy avait bien remarqué ses yeux rougis. Même si elle semblait malheureuse, elle la trouvait belle. _**

**_Son masque d'indifférence toujours scotché à son visage elle s'avança et la salua avant de se tourner vers celui qui accompagnait la rousse. Cependant, avant qu'elle ajoute un mot, Ginny prit les devants._**

- **_C'est mon ami, je lui ai demandé d'être présent pour me soutenir._**

**_Pansy déglutit avant de répondre sèchement._**

- **_Évidemment !_**

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, Pansy se releva une seconde fois. Elle avait mal au crâne… en réalité elle avait bu jusqu'à ce que son corps lui crie d'arrêter mais même encore après ça elle avait continué. Puis elle avait transplané… Qui se serait soucié du fait qu'elle aurait été désartibulée.

**_10h35, L'audience allait commencer dans cinq minutes et les deux parties ainsi que les jurés furent invités à entrer. _**

**_Pansy pénétra dans la salle et alla s'installer sur son banc aux côtés de Ginny et Eindride… Elle avait appris son prénom juste avant d'entrer. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Harry avait un sourire mauvais et fusillait sa futur-ex-femme du regard. À sa droite, Maitre Fulgton souriait de toutes ses dents. _**

**_Autour d'eux, la salle était pleine. C'était le divorce de l'année et pourtant Pansy avait essayé de tirer toutes les cartes pour que cette audience soit privée… Enfin bref, il fallait maintenant se concentrer._**

**_Elle reporta son attention sur Ginny, elle avait bien essayé de se retenir mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir sur elle. Néanmoins, son cœur se serra une fois de plus quand elle vit la main de la rousse serrer fortement celle du jeune blond à ses côtés._**

- Finalement j'étais quoi moi, hein ? ! Tu peux m'le dire ? Juste un jouet… Put***, j'avais rien demandé moi !

Allongée sur l'herbe mouillée, elle retenait ses sanglots et les nausées qui montaient. Elle hurlait à plein poumons, accusatrice envers elle-même ! Sa colère étant son seul remède contre les larmes.

La lune se reflétait dans les yeux bleus de Pansy et n'arrivant plus à bouger, elle restait à là l'observer. Où en était-elle ? Ah oui, le procès allait commencer !

**_Le juge les fit s'asseoir et donna la parole à l'avocat de Potter en premier. Lissant les plis imaginaires sur sa robe, il avança devant la barre._**

- **_Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je représente aujourd'hui Mr Harry James Potter demandant le divorce pour faute. Conformément à l'article de loi numéro trois cent deux du code du mariage magique, la femme doit obéissance et fidélité à son époux sous peine de quoi celui-ci peut réclamer que celle-ci soit enfermée à domicile…_**

- **_Je ne me soumettrais jamais à une pourriture pareille ! cria Ginny avant d'être tirée par Pansy pour la faire se rassoir._**

- **_Mrs Potter, prévint le juge, je vous demanderais de rester assise et de laisser votre avocate défendre votre cause sinon je vais être dans l'obligation de vous demander de quitter la salle _**

**_Ginny se rassit tout en gardant les poings serrés. Sur son visage on pouvait lire toute la colère qu'elle ressentait._**

- **_Miss Weasley, dit Pansy en tentant de garder le plus possible une distance professionnel, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous si vous réagissez aux attaques. Ils cherchent à vous déstabiliser._**

- **_Mais …! commença Ginny._**

- **_C'est pour ça que vous m'employez, laissez-moi faire._**

**_Le ton de Pansy était sec, froid et distant, il ne soufflait d'aucune contestation possible. Ginny acquiesça sans rien dire._**

**_Maître Fulgton termina d'introduire sa plaidoirie. Il comptait établir que Mme Potter n'avait pas rempli son rôle d'épouse et qu'elle était coupable d'adultère._**

- **_Maître Parkinson, c'est à vous, poursuivit le juge alors que l'avocat se rasseyait auprès d'un Potter plus que confiant._**

**_C'était à son tour de jouer et elle ferait ravaler son sourire à Saint Potter !_**

Le froid flottait dans l'air et engourdissait ses muscles. Cependant l'alcool absorbé limitait cette sensation. Pansy ne voyait plus mais son regard était toujours porté au loin. Il fallait qu'elle se remette debout !

**_Pansy se leva à son tour et balaya du regard toute l'assemblée._**

- **_Tout d'abord, je tiens à spécifier que ma cliente souhaitait un divorce à l'amiable, offre que Mr Potter a décliné. _**

- **_Ce détail sera pris en compte Maître Parkinson, poursuivez._**

- **_Merci. Comme mon collègue l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, d'après l'article de loi numéro trois cent deux du code du mariage magique, la femme doit obéissance et fidélité à son époux sous peine de quoi celui-ci peut réclamer que celle-ci soit enfermée à domicile… Cependant, depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les textes de loi ont été revus afin de corriger certaines inégalités entre hommes et femmes._**

- **_Objection, s'exclama Maitre Fulgton, rappelons que nous devons la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres à mon client Mr Potter qui a su combattre avec bravoure et courage !_**

- **_Absolument Maitre, c'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier votre client qui a permis à la communauté sorcière d'avancer et d'évoluer dans ses mœurs. Sans quoi je ne pourrais assurément pas défendre ma cliente aujourd'hui dans ce tribunal._**

- **_Objection ! Propos ironique votre honneur._**

- **_Refusé ! Poursuivez, trancha le juge_**

- **_D'après l'article de loi numéro trois cent trois du code du mariage magique, l'homme doit fidélité et protection envers son épouse ainsi que survenir aux besoins du couple. Je vais donc m'efforcer de vous prouver l'infidélité de Mr Potter ainsi que demander réparations pour le préjudice moral la réputation de ma cliente ayant été malmenée par les propos de son mari étalés dans la presse à scandale. Merci._**

**_Pansy se rassit avec un petit sourire. Elle pouvait voir l'agacement sur le visage de son adversaire._**

Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à se remettre debout, Pansy refusa de se laisser aller. Les deux bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu qu'elle avait bu semblaient être désormais au fond de son estomac.

Pendant qu'elle marchait difficilement, les flashs continuèrent de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

- **_Très bien, la parole est à vous Maître. Annonça le juge en désignant Arius Fulgton_**

**_L'intéressé se leva confiant._**

- **_Merci votre Honneur. Je n'irai pas chercher bien loin pour établir la preuve de l'infidélité de Mme Potter, celle-ci l'ayant annoncé clairement devant mon client lors d'un bal donné à Poudlard le quatre décembre dernier. Elle a annoncé à qui voulait bien l'entendre que, je cite : « Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec Dean ». Il s'avère d'autre part, que j'ai ici la preuve que Ginevra Potter entretient une relation suivit avec une autre femme. Vous rendez vous compte ? _**

**_Pansy voyait Ginny sur le point d'exploser. Confiante, elle intervient cependant._**

- **_Objection ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire l'apologie de l'hétérosexualité. Les gouts de ma cliente n'ont pas à être jugés dans ce tribunal. D'ailleurs, je démontrerai plus tard que cette liaison a commencé bien après que ma cliente ait eu connaissance de l'infidélité de son mari._**

- **_Objection accordée. Modérez vos propos Maitre Fulgton._**

- **_Je retire ce que je viens de dire._**

**_Pansy se rassit non sans envoyer un sourire provocateur à l'avocat d'en face. Elle allait faire tomber ces arguments les uns après les autres et il allait s'en mordre les doigts._**

- **_J'ai donc ici la preuve écrite de la liaison de Mme Potter._**

**_Le regard de Pansy s'assombrit devant la lettre qui passa entre les mains du juge. Ce qu'il y avait écrit était privé et ne regardaient qu'elles. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer._**

- **_Je souhaiterai ajouter au chef d'accusation, l'agression sur auror, poursuivit l'avocat. En effet, Mme Potter a agressé mon client à l'auberge du chaudron baveur le 16 novembre dernier devant une trentaine de témoins. Il me suffit de conclure en citant l'article évoqué tout à l'heure, la femme de mon client ne remplissait pas son devoir conjugal et s'avérait être une piètre amante._**

**_Ginny tenta de se lever mais Pansy l'en empêcha en la tenant fermement par le bras. Les fourmis parcoururent son membre. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle retira aussitôt sa main comme brulée. Serrant les dents pour contenir les émotions qui l'envahissaient, elle murmura._**

- **_Il faut absolument que vous me fassiez confiance !_**

**_Résignée, Ginny se tourna vers Harry pour le fusiller du regard._**

- **_Vous avez terminé Maitre Fulgton ?_**

- **_Oui votre Honneur, répondit l'avocat avec rictus de victoire._**

- **_Bien, vous pouvez vous rassoir. Maître Parkinson, c'est à vous._**

- **_Merci._**

Un bruit sortit Pansy de ses pensées. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Elle y était presque. Cependant, son regard se posa au sol et elle s'arrêta net. Une jeune femme était assise devant sa porte, endormie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et l'alcool disparut soudainement. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais l'avoir ni vue, ni ramenée avec elle lors de ses soirées nocturnes. Comment avait-elle bien pu arriver là ? Sa maison était toujours sous Fidélitas, elle en était persuadée.

Eindride regardait Ginny dont l'attention était fixée sur le bar, un verre de Whiskey quasiment fini à la main. La journée avait été rude et il avait de la peine pour la jeune femme. À sa place il n'aurait pas supporté ça si bien.

- Aller, viens Gin. On va rentrer. Tu n'y peux rien tu sais.

La rousse détourna la tête et le jeune homme put y lire toute la colère contenue et aussi toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et la tira à travers la salle jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, Ginny se retourna une dernière fois vers l'objet de sa contemplation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Pansy Parkinson semblait vouloir se souler encore plus qu'elle alors qu'elle avait réussi à faire tomber son ancien ennemi.

**_Ginny regarda Pansy se lever et attendre que le silence revienne pour commencer._**

- **_Ma cliente, comment la serpentard, est humaine. Nous le sommes tous. Le 4 décembre, soir du bal, ma cliente a vu arriver Mr Potter accompagné de sa maitresse dans la grande salle de Poudlard…_**

- **_Objection ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'il s'agissait de la maitresse de mon client. Coupa l'avocat de l'accusation._**

- **_Accordée !_**

- **_Bien, Je retire cette accusation. Le fait est tout de même que Mr Potter ne s'est pas présenté à ce bal au bras de ma cliente. Il était donc accompagné par une autre femme que son épouse. Cela pouvant être attesté par nombres de témoins. Il est donc relativement logique de supposer que cette femme puisse être…_**

- **_Objection ! Il ne s'agit que de suppositions de votre part !_**

- **_Accordée ! Maitre Parkinson, venez en au faits et donnez-nous des preuves de ce que vous avancez !_**

- **_Lorsque ma cliente a vu Mr Potter entrer avec une autre femme qu'elle à son bras, a quitté la grande salle de Poudlard furieuse. Cela peut être attesté par bon nombre de personnes. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle a décidé d'attirer l'attention de son mari en lui en faisant croire qu'elle venait d'avoir eu une relation extraconjugale à son tour._**

- **_Objection ! Il s'agit d'un aveu direct de la femme de mon client et non d'une croyance._**

- **_Refusé. Poursuivez votre explication._**

**_L'avocat de son futur-ex-mari était de plus en plus nerveux mais se rassit tout de même sous l'injonction._**

- **_Vous ne pouvez apporter aucune preuve concernant cet adultère Maître Fulgton. J'ai en ma possession un article de la gazette parut le 5 décembre. Vous vous souvenez tous que ce jour-là, en première page apparaissait l'effroyable explosion de la distillerie Dalwhinnie, or il se trouve que j'ai fait quelques recherches. Mr Dean Thomas, homme marié et père de deux enfants, travaillait là-bas le jour de l'explosion et a été blessé dans l'accident. Les registres de Sainte Mangouste pourront authentifier qu'il a passé la semaine suivante à l'hôpital en salle de soin intensifs pour grands brulés. Je suis certaine que Mr Potter se rappelle du don qu'avait son ancien camarade de classe pour faire exploser ce qu'il entreprenait. L'aveu de ma cliente ne constitue donc en aucun cas une preuve de son infidélité et vous feriez mieux de vérifier vos arguments avant de les avancer._**

**_La rousse observait son avocate et celui d'Harry. Ce dernier serrait les poings sous le regard victorieux de l'ancienne serpentard. Elle se permettait même de lui donner des cours._**

- **_Procédons dans l'ordre, tout d'abord ma cliente a appris l'infidélité de son mari le 16 novembre. Dans le choc de cette révélation, celle-ci a réagi de manière instinctive en agressant Mr Potter. Néanmoins, je tiens à soulever qu'il n'a pas porté plainte suite à cette agression. Si une trentaine de personnes ont été témoins de l'agression, ils sont également témoins de l'aveu son infidélité. Deuxièmement, en ce qui concerne la liaison épistolaire de ma cliente, celle-ci a commencé au début des vacances de noël, soit bien après la découverte de l'adultère de Mr Potter. De plus, ne peut-on pas qualifier de violation de la vie privée l'acquisition de cette lettre ? De quel droit Mr Potter a-t-il pu utiliser ses fonctions d'auror pour obtenir un mandat de perquisition au logement de ma cliente ?_**

- **_Objection. Mon client n'a jamais dépassé ses fonctions. Dois-je rappeler que cette perquisition qui a entrainé une nouvelle agression envers Mr Potter ? _**

- **_Accordée. Maitre Parkinson, ne faites pas d'insinuations calomnieuses._**

- **_Soit, cependant je tiens à soulever que l'agression lors de cette perquisition avait pour but de protéger sa vie privée et, entre autre, cette lettre. Pansy désigna le parchemin posé devant le juge. Leur relation est finie depuis le soir où Mr Potter a été surpris en compagnie d'une jeune femme, de quel droit a-t-il pris cette lettre comme preuve ? Jetez un sort d'identification et vous verrez qu'elle a été écrite alors qu'ils étaient déjà séparés. Encore une fois Maitre Fulgton, vous exploitez une fausse preuve ! Combien en avez-vous encore dans votre chapeau que je les contre un par un !_**

- **_Objection !_**

- **_Refusé ! Continuez Parkinson, dit-il, exaspéré._**

- **_Bien votre honneur. Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mr Potter accuse ma cliente d'être une piètre amante. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de ses qualités sexuelles, d'ailleurs, comment pourrions-nous juger cela ? Existe-t-il une grille d'évaluation permettant d'affirmer que tel personne est mauvaise au lit ? Je ne crois pas non. Quant à remplir son devoir d'épouse, il me suffira de dire que forcer une personne à avoir des rapports avec une autre, et ce fussent-ils mariés, s'avère être un viol et que le viol est puni par la loi._**

- **_Objection ! Mon client n'a jamais forcé sa femme à faire quoi que ce soit._**

- **_Accordée. _**

- **_En effet, il n'a jamais forcé sa femme mais ce qu'il a fait est bien pire !_**

- **_Objection ! _**

- **_Refusée ! Calmez-vous Maître Fulgton. Expliquez-vous !_**

- **_J'ai la preuve que Mr Potter était infidèle depuis le début de son mariage. Vous verrez que j'ai ajouté quelques témoignages au dossier. Ceux-ci ont tous été recueillis auprès de jeunes femmes auxquelles Mr Potter a exigé des faveurs, sexuelles la plupart du temps, contre des remises de peine ou pour fermer les yeux sur certaines activités illicites. _**

- **_Objection ! Il s'agit là de diffamation en vue de discréditer mon client._**

- **_Refusée ! Peut-on authentifier les preuves que vous nous avez donnés Maître Parkinson ?_**

- **_Bien évidemment._**

- **_Très bien… Dit-il lascivement. Avez-vous d'autres éléments Maitre ?_**

- **_Quelques-uns encore. Répondit-elle devant l'air ébahit de son adversaire et un peu peureux de Potter. J'ai moi-même surpris Mr Potter dans une rue sombre du chemin de Traverse, il était en train de forcer sexuellement une jeune élève de cinquième année contre une remise de peine pour son petit ami. Je mets à votre disposition mon souvenir. _**

- **_Combien de preuves avez-vous encore ? Demanda le juge de plus en plus mal à l'aise._**

- **_Il ne me reste qu'à exposer la dernière preuve de l'infidélité de Mr Potter. J'ai demandé à une jeune femme de venir témoigner devant vous de son histoire qui, j'en suis persuadée, vous intéressera. _**

- **_Faites-là entrer Maître Parkinson._**

**_Ginny s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son siège. Elle était dépassée par les évènements._**

- **_Rejoignez-nous Miss Walker. Demanda Pansy_**

Eindride avait raccompagné Ginny jusqu'à ses appartements et la jeune femme n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il savait qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées concernant son ex-mari.

La rousse pénétra dans le salon et commença à se déshabiller tandis que le blond détournait le regard. Elle le remarqua et s'approcha de lui et demanda simplement.

- Dis-moi Ein', toi non plus tu ne me trouve pas assez bien ?

Il releva les yeux et s'attarda sur le corps de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était belle, vraiment belle mais il ne la regarderait pas comme ça.

- Tu as tout pour plaire Gin'. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être l'objet de soulagement d'un homme, tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés. Je ne suis pas cette personne, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai quelqu'un, une épouse extraordinaire. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras aussi cette personne un jour.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle laissa ses larmes couler et il la serra contre lui. Délicatement, il la souleva, la porta qu'au lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle avait simplement besoin de réconfort.

- Jeg visste ikke at du likte rødhårede ! (Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les rousses !)

Eindride éclata de rire devant l'air renfermé de sa femme. Elle n'était pas en colère mais elle transpirait un il ne savait quoi d'effrayant.

- Du vet at jeg bare se deg. Hvor lenge ser du meg ? Likevel er det ikke i dine vaner. (Tu sais bien que je ne regarde que toi. Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes.)

- Eindride, Jeg tuller ikke. Dette er mye mer alvorlig enn vi trodde. Det er hans feil ! (Eindride, je ne rigole pas. C'est bien plus grave que nous le pensions. C'est de sa faute !)

Le blond perdit son sourire. Sa femme semblait vraiment inquiète.

- Slik at du også kommer ! Hvordan hun var i stand til å bringe oss tilbake ? (Alors toi aussi tu es venue ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu nous faire revenir ?)

- Jeg vet ikke. (Je ne sais pas)

Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, tout devient flou autour de lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre de Ginny.

- Fy faen ! (Fais ch*** !) jura-t-il réalisant soudain qu'ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes.

Pansy souffla enfin en s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Elle avait mal à la tête mais la potion anti-gueule de bois commençait à réagir. Elle se demanda soudain s'il n'existait pas une potion anti-mal de cœur.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond. La jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvée devant sa porte dormait profondément. Transit de froid, elle l'avait soulevée pour la rentrer. L'avocate avait tout de même pris ses précautions en lui lançant des sorts d'entrave ainsi qu'un sort pour déterminer les volontés ou les âmes malveillantes. Rien n'émanait de cette femme et la serpentard pris ça comme un bon signe.

La jeune femme dormait maintenant, elle lui poserait des questions demain. Fixant l'horloge au mur, elle vit qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Elle avait envie d'un autre verre… peut être que celui-là lui fera oublier !

**_Sous le regard ébahis de toute l'assemblée, la fille du juge se leva portant son fils avec elle._**

- **_Mélissa ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? commença à protester le juge._**

- **_Votre honneur, Maître Fulgton se leva, faire témoigner cette jeune femme enlève tout crédibilité à votre jugement puisque vous êtes parti pris!_**

- **_Le témoignage de votre fille est à titre d'exemple concernant l'infidélité de Mr Potter dès le début de son mariage et rien d'autre. Contra Pansy_**

**_Le juge Walker s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en observant la situation. Devant lui se tenait sa fille et son petit-fils. Bizarrement, il avait une idée assez précise de sa présence ici._**

- **_Les preuves qui adviendront du témoignage de Miss Walker ne seront prises en compte que pour statuer sur l'infidélité ou non de Mr Potter. Ces preuves ne discréditeront en rien mon jugement tant qu'elles resteront objectives. Déclara le juge en citant un des nombreux articles de loi de la constitution magique._**

- **_Votre honneur c'est… tenta de protester Fulgton._**

- **_Cela suffit ! _**

**_Le juge tapa du poing sur son pupitre pour faire revenir le calme._**

- **_Maître Parkinson, vous avez l'autorisation de poursuivre afin d'établir l'infidélité de Mr Potter._**

- **_Il y a deux ans la compagnie d'aurors dirigée par Mr Potter a travaillé en collaboration avec les policiers londoniens afin de mettre un terme à un trafic de stupéfiants qui sévissait chez les moldus et les sorciers. Votre fille faisait partie de l'organisation lorsque les commanditaires ont été arrêtés. Afin de ne pas vous portez préjudice, elle a accepté la proposition de Mr Potter. Des faveurs sexuelles contre son silence. Le petit garçon qui se trouve ici, à un an et trois mois. Si l'on rajoute les neuf mois nécessaires à la gestation, cela nous ramène à il y a deux ans. Ma cliente est mariée avec Mr Potter depuis deux ans et deux mois à compter du 6 janvier dernier. _**

- **_Objection ! Cela ne prouve en rien que mon client soit le père de cet enfant._**

- **_Refusée. Finissez en Maitre !_**

- **_Le Professeur Andersen ici présente va procéder au test si Mr Potter veut bien s'y soumettre. Sachant que vous êtes persuadé d'avoir raison, vous n'y verrez pas d'objection._**

- **_Il en est hors de question, protesta Harry en se levant les poings serrés._**

- **_Maître Fulgton, calmez votre client. Ordonna le juge._**

**_Pansy regarda son adversaire peiner à calmer son client. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la rousse. Celle-ci était tout simplement dépassée par les évènements. En plus de subir la trahison de l'infidélité de Potter, elle faisait face au fruit de celle-ci. Le regard de Pansy rencontra celui de Ginny qui exprimait toute la peine qu'elle ressentait. Eindride, assit derrière elle passa ses bras autour de son ventre et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe pour la réconforter. La rousse se laissa aller à cette étreinte. _**

**_Pansy détourna rapidement le regard de cette vision. Elle avait tellement envie d'être celle qui tenait Ginny dans ses bras. Elle sentait un étrange sentiment monter dans son corps un sentiment nommé jalousie. Tentant de se ressaisir elle se retourna vers Mélissa qui était perdue au milieu de tous ces gens._**

- **_Mr Potter, argua le juge, la Cour vous oblige à vous soumettre à ce test. Docteur Andersen, veuillez procéder rapidement qu'on en finisse !_**

**_L'interpellée s'avança et sortit trois fioles. Elle prit ensuite un cheveu du petit garçon et alla en quérir un auprès de Potter qui se débattit. La brigade de sécurité intervint et l'immobilisa. Une fois les éléments recueillis, le professeur Andersen expliqua la manœuvre tout en l'effectuant._**

- **_Le test consiste à mettre un cheveu de chaque personne dans une fiole contenant une potion spécifique. On mélange ensuite les deux fioles dans une troisième potion. Si la couleur devient bleu, cela signifie que le test est positif et que Mr Potter est bien le père de ce petit garçon._**

**_Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la médicomage expose une potion couleur bleu ciel._**

**_Non surprit du résultat, le juge prononça le divorce et ses conséquences_**

- **_Je déclare désormais le divorce acté. Mr Potter est reconnu fautif pour infidélité envers son épouse. Mme Potter reprend donc immédiatement son nom de jeune fille. En conséquences des faits énumérés et comme le prévoit la loi du mariage de communauté de biens, la fortune contenue dans les coffres sera divisée en deux et Mr Potter payera l'intégralité des frais d'avocat de Miss Weasley._**

- **_Je ne veux pas de son argent ! réagit soudain Ginny._**

- **_Votre honneur, reprit Pansy, ma cliente ne souhaite pas d'argent venant de Mr Potter. Elle récupèrera simplement celle contenue dans son coffre à gringott's et enlèvera la procuration que Mr Potter détient._**

- **_Très bien, répondit le juge. Mr Potter vous êtes néanmoins tenu de payer les frais d'avocat de Miss Weasley. D'autre part Mr Potter selon les accusations soulevées dans cette audience, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions en attendant qu'une enquête plus approfondie vienne confirmer ou infirmer les accusations à votre encontre. Vous avez interdiction de quitter le pays et vous devez rester à la disposition des enquêteurs. Cette audience est levée._**

**_Les juges sortirent de la salle et Pansy se retourna vers sa cliente pour lui sourire. En détournant la tête elle croisa le regard horrifié de Potter qui s'avançait vers elle. Cepandant alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'approche, il s'arrêta net et regarda quelque chose dans son dos. Suivant le regard, elle croisa ce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir pour rien au monde._**

**_Eindride enlaçait Ginny par les hanches et il la maintenait affectueusement contre lui. La douleur lui broya le ventre et elle laissa exploser sa colère pour ne pas le montrer. Elle se retourna vers Potter qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans rien dire, elle remua sa baguette et fit rétrécir son sous vêtement. _**

**_Harry porta rapidement ses mains à son entre jambe et tenta de desserrer le tissu qui lui broyait les parties génitales. Ne supportant plus la douleur et sans réaliser dans quel endroit il se trouvait, il se débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon. À moitié nu devant toute l'assemblée, il rougit de honte et courut vers la sortie sans demander son reste. Maitre Fulgton avait bien vu le stratagème de sa collègue et s'approcha._**

- **_Je pourrais vous dénoncer Parkinson !_**

- **_Vous ne le ferez pas ! Souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas non plus très net dans l'affaire des viols. Murmura-t-elle._**

**_Il la regarda stupéfait. Elle n'avait rien dit à son sujet et cette phrase l'invitait clairement au silence. D'un mouvement de robe, il détourna les talons et elle le regarda quitter la salle._**

- **_Merci Pansy dit une voix derrière elle. _**

**_Ginny la regardait, plein de gratitude. En croisant ses yeux bleus, Pansy ne cacha pas sa douleur mais ses mots exprimèrent autre chose._**

- **_Soyez heureuse désormais Miss Weasley. _**

**_Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Ginny un peu abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard de son avocate._**

- Je crois bien que j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'arrache une dent. Murmura-t-elle tristement devant son verre au liquide couleur ocre.

* * *

><p>Alors ce divorce ?<p>

A la semaine prochaine

Duch' et Sol


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, un chapitre Minerva/Hermione on ne les a pas oubliées. Bonne lecture.

rar:

L93 : Merci pour la review, ne t'inquiète pas, tout n'est pas perdu pour les deux miss ;) bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Vrai secret ou secret de Polichinelle ?<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond une énième fois. Le sommeil la fuyait et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était rentrée de sa soirée avec la jeune Minerva, deux heures qu'elle cherchait désespérément le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Minerva dormait déjà lorsque la brune avait passé la porte de la chambre et heureusement pour elle car elle n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de lui faire face dans l'immédiat. Elle se demandait si l'animagus à ses côtés se souvenait de cette soirée, après tout il s'agissait de son passé.<p>

_**- Alors, sur quoi portent vos recherches ? Demanda Minerva au moment où le dessert fut servi. **_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Vos recherches, reprit l'animagus, sur quoi travaillez-vous ? Quelle incroyable découverte tentez-vous de faire ?**_

_**Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation. Que pouvait-elle dire sans se trahir ? Il n'était évidemment pas envisageable de lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur son hôte particulière.**_

_**- C'est...délicat.**_

_**- Allons, ne me dites pas que c'est secret défense, protesta Minerva.**_

_**- Presque, continua Hermione qui venait de trouver quoi dire grâce à la phrase de son interlocutrice. Moins vous en saurez plus vous serez en sécurité.**_

_**- Ha ! Et la prochaine phrase que vous allez dire c'est : « Vous risquez d'être en danger si on se revoit ! ». Vous apprendrez Miss Granger que la seule chose qui me met en danger actuellement ce sont vos yeux et que je suis d'une nature très curieuse je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si facilement! Alors... Langue de plomb? Auror sous couverture? Agent secret? Espionne ?**_

_**Hermione resta un moment bouche bée devant l'audace de son interlocutrice. Pleine d'aplomb, l'Ecossaise se permettait le luxe de flirter avec elle en même temps qu'elle la cuisinait ! Finalement elle sourit avant de répondre.**_

_**- Langue de plomb. **_

_**- J'en étais sûre ! Et donc, vos recherches portent sur quoi ? **_

* * *

><p>Une boule de feu vint s'écraser dans l'antre de la cheminée faisant sursauter Hermès qui faisait sa sieste sur le rebord de celle-ci. Croassant de mécontentement il vola jusqu'à une étagère plus tranquille. Sans se soucier du corbeau, la sorcière étala sur la paillasse tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin.<p>

Il lui avait fallu une semaine entière après sa visite à la prison de Flakstad pour pouvoir récupérer les divers éléments nécessaires au sort qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer. Ils n'avaient pas été difficiles à se procurer, néanmoins elle avait dû se rendre à plusieurs endroits spécifiques afin de tous les réunir.

Accrochant le chaudron au-dessus du foyer, elle avança ensuite la table près d'elle de manière à n'avoir qu'un quart de tour à faire pour déposer les ingrédients au fur et à mesure. Elle aimait cette disposition pour pouvoir travailler à son aise tout en profitant de la chaleur émanant du feu.

L'eau commença à bouillir dans le chaudron. La sorcière attrapa le grimoire et l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait. Suivant les instructions scrupuleusement, elle commença sa préparation. Elle n'avait qu'un seul essai et n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Cependant elle était confiante, ses talents en potion avaient toujours été inégalables, elle ne raterait pas celle-ci !

Elle commença par émincer en fines tranches, deux queues de salamandre rouge. Puis elle prit trois feuilles de sisymbre qu'elle coupa dans le sens de la nervure. Elle écrasa ensuite les quatre dards de Billywig jusqu'à obtenir une fine poudre.

L'eau bouillait à présent parfaitement, la sorcière exécuta un mouvement de la main et fit apparaître un sablier qu'elle posa sur la table. Le laissant couler, elle baissa le feu sous le chaudron. Tendant ses mains devant elle, elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de se lancer dans la confection de la potion.

Elle versa en premier les queues de salamandre ainsi que la poudre de dards. Elle remua pendant cinq minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis laissa reposer deux minutes. Elle profita de ce petit répit pour continuer à préparer le reste des ingrédients. Ces derniers ne pouvant pas être préparé trop à l'avance.

Elle pilla trois brins de Lavande pour en extraire l'essence. Les deux minutes s'étant écoulées, elle ajouta les feuilles de sisymbre et patienta sept minutes en remuant la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre toute les minutes. À côté, elle concassa cinq épines de porc-épic et trois scarabées séparément. Elle mélangea l'essence de lavande avec les miettes d'épines de porc-épic. Lorsque les deux ingrédients rentrèrent en contact, une fumée violette s'en échappa. La sorcière la captura et l'enferma dans une fiole. Elle jeta dans le chaudron les scarabées concassés et remua trois fois. La potion prit alors une couleur bleu foncée. Elle rajouta une pincée de poudre de corne de bicorne. La potion crépita légèrement avant de s'éclaircir.

- Bien, la première partie est une réussite totale, dit-elle en caressant Hermès qui était venu se percher sur son épaule. Il faut patienter maintenant.

Trois heures exactement !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jouant avec ses mains, Hermione hésita. L'écossaise ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau même avec les meilleurs arguments du monde. Tentant le tout pour le tout afin de changer de sujet, elle demanda :<strong>_

_**- Si je vous le dis, vous me promettez d'arrêter de me questionner ? Je ne voudrais pas être dans l'obligation de vous éliminer… ajouta-t-elle un brin malicieuse.**_

_**- Sachez jeune fille qu'on n'élimine pas si facilement une McGonagall, sourit aussitôt Minerva en menaçant Hermione de sa cuillère à café. Mais soit, ce sera ma dernière question sur le sujet.**_

_**- Et bien… il se trouve que… que nous cherchons des informations sur… Les voyages temporels, murmura Hermione.**_

_**- Vraiment ? demanda l'animagus visiblement surprise mais intéressée.**_

_**- Vraiment.**_

_**L'animagus garda le silence quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir. La brune ne dit rien de plus attendant que son interlocutrice, qui s'était montrée très bavarde tout au long du dîner, reprenne la parole.**_

_**- Vous savez, finit-elle par dire, je crois qu'éventuellement, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser !**_

_**- Mais encore ? demanda la brune étonnée mais souhaitant tout de même plus d'informations.**_

_**- J'ai vaguement souvenir d'avoir retrouvé, à la mort de mon arrière-grand-père, une espèce de carnet sur lequel étaient dessinés des pentagrammes et tout un tas de symboles sur le temps et les éléments. En fait je crois qu'il a consacré sa vie à ça et que ça l'a rendu cinglé. Mais peut être que ça pourrait vous intéresser. Dit-elle sous le ton de la confidence.**_

_**- Ah…, fut tout ce que la brune put répondre à cela.**_

_**Le silence revient entre les deux femmes qui terminèrent leur dessert chacune plongée dans ses pensées.**_

_**- Il faut que je fasse quelques fouilles, mais je crois savoir où il se trouve. **_

_**- Ça ne vous embête pas de me le confier ?**_

_**- Dans la mesure où vous me promettez de ne pas jouer les apprenties sorcières avec, répondit Minerva avec un petit sourire malicieux. Une fille aussi jolie que vous, ça serait donner du Haggis à un abrutit d'Anglais.**_

_**- J'aime pas le Haggis, répondit Hermione en tentant de camoufler derrière ses cheveux le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.**_

* * *

><p>Le petit alambic terminait d'extraire les dernières gouttes d'essence de tue-loup tandis que la sorcière portait à ébullition du sang de lézard. Elle avait jeté un sort au petit chaudron qui se chargeait de cette tâche afin que la température se stabilise à cent degrés et pas un de plus.<p>

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sablier, il avait bientôt fini de s'écouler. Il ne lui restait qu'à peine cinq minutes avant de poursuivre la confection de la potion. Sans attendre, elle attrapa un pot contenant des limaces à cornes. Elle en prit une qu'elle décapita d'un coup bref, récoltant son sang pour le verser dans une petite coupelle. Elle s'empara ensuite de la fiole contenant l'essence de tue-loup et en versa trois gouttes dans le sang de limace. Les ingrédients crépitèrent un moment avant de prendre une couleur verte. Elle les mélangea de façon à ce qu'ils soient tout à fait homogènes et se prépara à verser le mélange dans le grand chaudron.

La fiole au-dessus du chaudron prête à être versée, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le sablier et guettait de dernier grain de sable. Au moment où il tomba, la sorcière versa le mélange dans le chaudron puis tourna énergiquement une fois dans un sens et une fois dans un autre. Elle fit ce processus dix fois pendant une minute.

La potion vira à une couleur bleu-vert. La sorcière augmenta le feu sous le chaudron, la mixture devait bouillir à petites bulles pendant trois quart d'heure.

Un troisième chaudron apparut sur la table, la sorcière le remplit de moitié d'un liquide blanc. Elle attrapa ensuite une citrouille et la vida. Elle coupa la chair en petit morceau et la jeta dans le chaudron. Elle porta le tout à ébullition pendant vingt minutes.

Pendant ce temps, elle attrapa deux limaces à cornes et les pressa pour en extraire la bave. Dix minutes lui furent nécessaires pour obtenir deux cuillères à café de bave de limace et la sorcière dû maîtriser son self-control pour ne pas écraser tout simplement ces maudites bestioles ! Lorsque ce fut fait, elle disposa quatre coupelles devant elle et un grand verre.

Elle remua le troisième chaudron et y ajouta cent soixante-quinze grammes de poudre blanche. Elle mélangea le tout énergiquement puis reporta son attention sur le chaudron contenant le sang de lézard. Attrapant une pipette, elle aspira le sang pour déposer cinquante gouttes exactement dans deux des quatre coupelles devant elle.

Dans les deux autres, elle déposa une cuillère à café de bave de limace à cornes. Ses deux ingrédients devaient être ajoutés dans la potion l'un après l'autre deux fois de suite. Il lui restait encore dix minutes avant de les verser. La sorcière se tourna donc vers le chaudron dont la préparation avait désormais une jolie couleur orange. Des bouts de citrouilles flottaient à la surface et d'un sort elle mixa le tout. Prenant la louche, elle versa le liquide désormais brun dans le verre jusqu'à ras bord.

- Kult, murmura la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur le récipient.

La préparation refroidit instantanément. Surveillant l'heure, la sorcière s'empara du verre et le bu d'une traite. Elle fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction rien de mieux qu'un jus de citrouille bien frais pour se désaltérer pendant la préparation d'une potion !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finalement, la soirée continuait et la discussion reprit sur bon nombres de sujets, mais au bout d'un moment il dévia principalement sur la métamorphose. Entre deux phrases, l'animagus tentait tout de même de poser quelques questions plus personnelles à la jeune femme mais celle-ci les esquivait habilement.<strong>_

_**L'heure avancée de la soirée mit fin à leur conversation passionnée. Le professeur de métamorphose proposa galamment à son invité de la raccompagner jusque chez elle. **_

_**- C'est gentil, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je vais transplaner jusqu'à mon appartement et m'écrouler dans le lit, mentit Hermione.**_

_**Elle connaissait parfaitement les intentions de l'animagus et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la jeune Minerva tombe sur celle qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.**_

_**- C'est dommage. En tout cas, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, répondit l'écossaise sans plus insister.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

_**Marchant dans la rue peu fréquentée, Minerva ajusta son manteau sous le regard de la brune. Cette dernière se demandait comment lui dire au revoir, devait-elle lui faire la bise ? Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.**_

_**- Et bien, à la prochaine. Dit Minerva en se rapprochant d'Hermione.**_

_**- Au revoir.**_

_**Tendant sa joue pour que l'animagus lui fasse la bise, cette dernière en profita pour dévier sa trajectoire. La main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux bouclés, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son invité**_.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas répondu au baiser de l'écossaise, mais elle n'y avait pas mis un terme tout de suite non plus. La douceur des lèvres de Minerva l'avait un moment déconnectée de la réalité.

_**Lorsqu'elle s'était reculée, tout était confus. **_

_**- Je suis désolée, je…j'ai…quelqu'un, se recula la brune essayant de reprendre calmement le cours de ses idées.**_

_**- Je comprends, répondit Minerva déçue, votre amie…**_

_**- Mon amie ?**_

_**- Milicent je crois, reprit l'animagus.**_

_**- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin… c'est compliqué …, bafouilla la brune.**_

_**- Je comprends. **_

_**- Je suis désolée…. **_

_**- Ne le soyez pas, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Si vous avez le temps, passez me voir dans deux jours, je vous donnerai ce dont je vous ai parlé. Bonne nuit. Dit l'écossaise en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.**_

_**- Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione.**_

_**Elle regarda durant quelques secondes la silhouette de Minerva qui s'éloignait doucement dans le froid tombant de l'automne. Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner devant l'auberge lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.**_

_**- Miss Granger ?**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**Lorsque cela sera un peu plus clair pour vous et que… enfin… si jamais vous en avez envie… n'hésitez pas à passer me voir, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire avant de se retourner pour de bon dans la petite rue adjacente au petit restaurant italien qu'elles venaient de quitter. **_

_**Hermione resta quelques secondes de plus immobile. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Heureusement pour elle, le professeur ne semblait pas attendre de réponse puisqu'elle avait déjà repris son chemin sans un regard en arrière.**_

_**Une brise glaciale la sortit de sa torpeur et elle transplana rapidement à Pré-Au-Lard. **_

La jeune femme était restée une heure au bar de l'auberge après cela. Un verre s'avérait nécessaire et elle n'avait eu aucune envie de se confronter à Minerva dans l'immédiat. Avait-elle elle aussi vécu ce baiser ? Sûrement cela faisait partie de son passé désormais.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux heures que la sorcière remuait la potion sans relâche. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et même le jus de citrouille ne parvenait plus à la rafraichir. Elle allait entrer dans la phase numéro trois de la confection et c'était bien celle-là la plus critique.<p>

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais la sorcière était plus éveillée que jamais. Elle avait pendant ses deux dernières heures alterné le mélange de la potion avec la préparation des ingrédients nécessaires pour la suite.

Elle laissa reposer la marmite pour la dernière fois pendant cinq minutes encore puis amorça la phase numéro trois. Elle commença par mettre les neufs tentacules de Murlap qu'elle avait préalablement découpées. Elle ajouta ensuite dix gouttes de sang de salamandre puis remua dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Attrapant l'écorce de Sorbier, elle le pilla jusqu'à obtenir une fine poudre qu'elle versa dans la potion. Elle diminua ensuite le feu sous le chaudron et attendit deux minutes trente avant de verser vingt gouttes de venin de crotale et deux crochets de cobra venimeux. Aux contacts de ces deux ingrédients, la potion explosa et laissa échapper un nuage de fumée avant de redevenir totalement lisse.

La laissant reposer une minute de plus, la sorcière prépara la suite dans l'ordre. L'ajout des derniers éléments devait se faire rapidement et nécessitait une parfaite coordination avec le mélange de la potion qui allait s'effectuer en figure complexe. Afin d'éviter toute erreur, elle avait fait des repères sur le bord du chaudron.

Hermès croassa d'anticipation, il avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait là du moment le plus critique L'excitation de la sorcière était à son comble, sa concentration, au maximum.

_- Ajouter 50g de racine de Mandragore émincée, mélanger trois fois en triangle de droite à gauche en partant du haut._

_- Ajouter 20 gouttes de sécrétion de Bandimon, mélanger trois fois en triangle de gauche à droite en partant du haut._

_- Ajouter deux yeux d'anguilles et trois centilitres de venin d'acromentule, mélanger quatre fois en un pentagone comme dessiné ci-dessous._

La sorcière passa un bras sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait. Il serait dommage de rater la potion à cause d'une goutte de sueur qui viendrait s'écraser à la surface de la potion.

_- Ajouter une baie de gui, une feuille de napel coupée dans le sens de la longueur et un bézoard émietté. Attention, les trois ingrédients doivent être ajoutés exactement en même temps. À ce moment-là, la potion prend alors une couleur bleu nuit._

_- Laissez reposer trois minutes._

La sorcière laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la potion prenait la couleur indiquée par le grimoire. Elle arrivait à la fin de la confection de la potion et chacun de ses gestes étaient savamment calculés.

_- Ajouter quatre gouttes de mucus de Veracrasse et remuer trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis trois fois dans le sens inverse._

_- Ajouter un foie frais de chauve-souris entier._

_- Laisser reposer dix minutes._

La sorcière attrapa la chauve-souris qu'elle avait capturée et la sortit de sa cage. Sans hésiter, elle planta son couteau dans le mammifère et l'éventra de haut en bas. Plongeant ses doigts dans le corps de la bête, elle extirpa sans mal le foie et le balança dans le chaudron. La potion crépita quelques instants avant de redevenir silencieuse. Sans un regard pour l'animal agonisant, la sorcière la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Hermès se précipita dessus et le dévora avec joie.

Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, troublé par le seul bruit du charognard se repaissant de sa proie. La sorcière se saisit délicatement de la fiole dans laquelle elle avait recueilli la fusion de l'essence de lavande avec les épines de porc-épic. Elle coupa totalement le feu sous le chaudron et en préleva une louche.

L'opération qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser était délicate car il lui fallait à présent verser le contenu de la louche dans la fiole sans laisser s'en échapper la fumée. Elle parvint à le faire sans mal et la potion prit alors une couleur rouge sang.

Parfait, dit-elle dans un rictus mauvais.

Elle ouvrit un petit coffre et en sortit un cœur humain. Elle le plaça au centre d'un pentagramme qu'elle venait de graver à la craie au centre de la pièce. Cinq bougies apparurent, au bout de chaque branche du pentagramme. Le silence total se fit dans la pièce et une brise se leva lorsque le cœur trouva sa place dans la forme géométrique. La sorcière attrapa la fiole contenant la potion rouge sang.

Elle saisit son grimoire et récita consciencieusement tout en versant le contenu de la fiole sur le cœur.

- Badet i blod ofret sin kjærlighet

- Komme tilbake til meg, dere som ble deres første født

- Sove min lille dragen, drøm, men ikke glem...

- Når dagen vil stige, vil du bli min !

[Baigné dans le sang de leur amour sacrifié

Reviens à moi toi qui fus leur premier né

Dors mon gentil Dragon, rêve mais n'oublie pas…

Quand le jour se lèvera, tu seras à moi !]

Au contact de la potion, le cœur s'embrasa et se consuma au centre du pentagramme. L'énergie qui se dégagea du cœur provoqua une petite tornade dans la pièce. Les bougies s'éteignirent plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Une entité de fumée s'éleva au-dessus du cœur qui finissait de se consumer. L'entité se divisa en deux. Une partie traversa le plafond et disparut tandis que l'autre se précipita sur la sorcière qui l'inspira entièrement.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser. Lorsqu'elle retrouva une respiration aisée, un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage. Elle avait réussi ! Sa vengeance serait bientôt accomplie.

* * *

><p>Les yeux toujours dans le vague du plafond, le souvenir de cette soirée repassait en boucle dans l'esprit de la brune qui désespérait de trouver le sommeil. Le visage d'Axelle vint également se rajouter au tourbillon de pensée de la jeune femme. Axelle…sa blonde lui manquait. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours que Minerva et elle étaient bloquées dans cet espace-temps et aucun indice ne semblait leur donner espoir de retour. La brune n'en parlait pas pour ne pas blesser l'animagus mais sa petite amie lui manquait.<p>

Tout était si simple à ses côtés alors que là, tout lui semblait compliqué. D'ailleurs, que pouvait bien faire la capitaine de volley à cet instant ? La brune aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Elle espérait que Pansy et Fred soient à ses côtés. La jeune moldue n'avait aucune connaissance du monde sorcier et les sorciers eux-mêmes ne devait pas savoir où la directrice de Poudlard et son professeur de métamorphose avaient disparu. Alors pour Axelle… Que savait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? L'attendait-elle ? Après tout, elles ne s'étaient rien promis… Hermione réalisa soudain à quel point Axelle n'avait jamais précipité les choses, elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Elles n'avaient jamais discuté de leur relation, tout était spontané, naturel.

Cette pensée serra le cœur d'Hermione. Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir posé les choses. Cependant aujourd'hui, elle se devait d'être réaliste elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle avait été envoyée à cette époque, ni combien de temps elle serait bloquée dans ce monde. Il était donc égoïste d'exiger de la blonde qu'elle l'attende indéfiniment.

Minerva bougea dans son sommeil et se retourna vers la brune sans se réveiller.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle ne pouvait nier que le rajeunissement de son mentor la rendait très séduisante. Les rides de l'âge n'étaient quasiment plus visibles, ses cheveux anciennement parsemés de blanc étaient désormais d'un noir de jais flamboyant et son regard brillait d'un vert émeraude éclatant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle se demanda soudain ce qui avait bien pu arriver à l'animagus pour que cet éclat disparaisse. Celle avec qui elle avait dîné avait aussi les yeux qui brillaient d'assurance et de convoitise. Bien malgré elle, elle l'avait admirée tout au long du repas et elle avait pu constater que Minerva était réellement une belle femme. Le genre de femme pour qui vous détournez le regard.

Aussi quand l'écossaise s'était penchée vers elle pour lui dire au revoir et que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, Hermione n'avait pas songé à reculer. Instinctivement elle s'était laissée porter par le contact doux.

Elle avait été sur le point de se laisser aller quand elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas Axelle qui l'embrassait. Elle aurait bien voulu y croire car cela aurait résolu nombre de problèmes mais non en rompant le contact elle avait croisé deux yeux verts comme des émeraudes alors qu'elle les voulait marron.

Bien qu'elle fût déçue, elle ne pouvait pas dire que le baiser était désagréable, au contraire. Était-ce dû au manque ? Ou bien avait-elle fait quelque chose pour que Minerva pense avoir une chance ? Mais elle n'avait pensé qu'à Axelle, à ses cheveux blonds et son sourire les matins où elle s'était réveillée à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ses sentiments pour sa capitaine mais elle s'accrochait à cette histoire d'âme sœur qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier… Même si elle avait répondu favorablement à la sollicitation de Minerva, quelle place aurait eu cette histoire ? Elle n'avait décemment pas le temps de s'autoriser ce genre d'excès.

La jeune femme passa une main devant ses yeux. Tout cela était compliqué ! Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir Ginny à ses côtés pour lui demander conseil. Que pouvait bien faire sa meilleure amie en ce moment ? Remuait-elle ciel et terre pour la retrouver ? Avait-elle pu mettre un nom sur son amante mystère ? Elle pensa alors au divorce. Celui-ci devait être passé à présent. Elle espérait que tout s'était bien déroulé pour la rousse.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine! Qu'en pensez-vous? La semaine prochaine, ça commence à bouger!<p>

Passez une bonne semaine.

Duch et Sol'.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre de la semaine! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une forme spectrale traversa à vive allure les maisons endormies du village de Pré-au-Lard. Recueillant les résidus magiques autour d'elle, elle cherchait la puissance pour laquelle elle avait été créée. Elle s'arrêta devant l'auberge des Trois balais et s'engouffra par une fenêtre entre-ouverte. Elle respira l'air profondément avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Elle suivit l'effleure de pouvoir et finit par trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Sans plus attendre elle fondit dessus tel un faucon sur sa proie.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sa respiration soudainement obstruée. Prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable, elle se redressa brusquement tentant de faire passer la sensation d'étouffement. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle se redressa afin que l'air puisse pénétrer dans ses poumons. La quinte de toux reprit cependant et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione cru qu'elle allait vomir. Alors que les hauts de cœurs succédaient à la toux, elle sentit qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.<p>

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

La chaleur de la main réconfortante dans son dos la détendit une seconde avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il s'agissait de l'écossaise. Son ventre se tordit quand le souvenir de sa soirée avec la jeune Minerva lui revint. Ravalant une montée acide, elle se dégagea de la prise de l'animagus.

- Oui, désolée de vous avoir réveillée ! Dit-elle assez sèchement.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le regard déçu de son mentor.

Minerva se laissa retomber dans le lit en soupirant. Elle maudit son double pour son geste de la veille. Non seulement elle l'avait embrassée mais suite à cela la jeune femme mettait de la distance entre elles. Le geste de la brune avait blessé l'animagus bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement l'attitude d'Hermione, cela ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant.

L'écossaise avait suivi leur rendez-vous à travers les souvenirs qui se formaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Dès le début, elle avait parfaitement compris ce que son double avait en tête. Son esprit jouait contre elle ; bien qu'elle ait eu envie de l'en empêcher, elle souhaitait contradictoirement que cela se produise.

Et lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione avaient rencontré celles de son passé, elle avait ressenti les mêmes frissons que procurent des lèvres douces. Depuis son lit dans la chambre de l'auberge, Minerva avait ressenti la totalité de l'échange ; la douceur de ses lèvres, la tendresse du baiser, la peau chaude sous ses doigts, sa tentative d'approfondissement soldée par le recul de la brune. L'écossaise n'avait pas manqué non plus le courant électrique qui l'avait parcourue et la déception de son double lorsqu'Axelle avait été évoquée.

Axelle, Minerva se mit un instant à la place de la moldue ; sans nouvelle depuis deux semaines, que pouvait-elle bien penser ? L'animagus était bien contente de se trouver ici avec la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait en découvrant que la brune avait soudainement disparu. D'ailleurs, Severus et Ginny devaient se ronger les sangs à leur recherche. L'un dans l'autre, elle n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. Si seulement elles avaient pu leur passer un message… Malheureusement elles venaient tout juste de commencer à chercher et pour l'instant, elles n'avaient pas avancé. De plus, elle devait désormais faire profil bas auprès de la bibliothécaire qui pourrait décider de lui interdire définitivement l'accès à son étude si elle jouait encore au trouble-fête.

Hermione claqua la porte de la salle de bain faisant sursauter l'animagus. Elle était dorénavant habillée et sans un mot, elle quitta la chambre laissant Minerva encore plus confuse

* * *

><p>Hermione tapa trois coups rapides contre la porte du bureau du professeur de métamorphose.<p>

- Entrez ! Intima Minerva.

La brune ouvrit la porte et entra discrètement surprise par le ton de l'animagus. Cette dernière était penchée sur une pile de paperasse et la remplissait, maugréant en gaélique.

- Je dérange ? Se risqua Hermione.

Minerva leva subitement le visage vers la nouvelle venue et celui-ci s'adoucit quelque peu, affichant un léger sourire.

- Non, répondit-elle, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

La brune s'exécuta tandis que son interlocutrice se levait. Elle s'éclipsa une minute dans la pièce adjacente au bureau puis revient un livre à la main. Elle se rassit derrière l'imposant meuble et le tendit à la jeune femme.

Au moment où Hermione s'en saisit, la cheminée crépita et une tête de gobelin apparut.

- Miss McGonagall ?

- Quoi encore ?! Répondit l'interpellée en passant une main sur son visage.

- Après vérification de notre part, aucune erreur n'a été commise de la part de la banque Gringott.

- Ben voyons, répliqua Minerva acerbe.

- Si jamais vous souhaitez faire une réclamation, continua le gobelin impassible, je vous envoie le formulaire n°287 à remplir en trois exemplaires.

- Je l'ai déjà votre foutu formulaire ! S'exclama l'écossaise.

Les joues de l'animagus se coloraient au fur et à mesure que sa colère montait. Le gobelin prit congé au moment où son interlocutrice lui balança un encrier qui explosa dans la cheminée.

- Stupide gobelin ! Jura Minerva en nettoyant l'encre d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione qui avait assisté à l'échange en silence se risqua à poser la question.

- Un problème ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Répondit l'écossaise en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

- À ce point-là ? Ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre la brune curieuse.

Minerva rapprocha le fauteuil du bureau et s'appuya en avant sur ce dernier. Elle attrapa nerveusement une plume et se mit à la tordre pour tenter d'évacuer quelque peu sa colère.

- Figurez-vous qu'il y a deux semaines environ, j'ai perdu ma baguette ! Enfin, je pensais l'avoir perdue.

Comprenant rapidement de quoi il retournait, Hermione ne laissa rien paraître. Peu à l'aise toutefois, elle décida de jouer la comédie.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle d'un ton le plus dégagé possible.

- Ce matin, je suis allée chercher dans mon coffre-fort le livre dont je vous ai parlé. Mais lorsque j'ai passé la porte, je me suis aperçue que…

L'écossaise marqua une pause en sentant sa colère remonter.

- Que ? demanda Hermione, l'encourageant à poursuivre en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

- Qu'on m'a volée, explosa Minerva qui, incapable de se contenir, tapa fortement du poing sur la table.

Le geste fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se tassa un peu plus sur son siège en écoutant l'animagus proférer des menaces à l'encontre du voleur.

- Si j'attrape celui qui a osé me faire ça, je lui tords le cou, le découpe en petit morceau et le ferai bouillir à petit feu avant de le transformer en pâté pour chien dont même un cerbère ne voudrait pas ! Et ces incapables de gnomes sur pattes qui osent affirmer que leur banque est inviolable ! Non mais quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Vingt milles gallions disparaissent de mon coffre-fort mais personne n'y a pénétré. Il s'est envolé comme par magie !

A l'entente de l'expression, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'animagus. Surprise, elle fut coupée dans son élan et observa la brune.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda-t-elle vexée.

- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Hermione, c'est juste que vous avez dit que votre argent s'était envolé comme par magie, ce que je trouve assez comique étant donné que nous sommes des sorcières.

L'ironie de la situation arracha un petit sourire à Minerva qui se rassit à son bureau.

- Vous avez fini de vous moquer ?

- Navrée, répondit Hermione en reprenant son sérieux, mais je ne vous pensais pas femme à vous laisser gagner par la colère aussi facilement.

Et c'était vrai, de tout le temps où elle avait côtoyé Minerva McGonagall, elle ne l'avait jamais vue se laisser emporter ; même du temps où la guerre contre Voldemort était devenue sa responsabilité.

- Détrompez-vous Miss Granger, j'ai comme tout le monde mes accès de colère mais je ne suis pas du genre à les laisser s'exprimer en publique.

- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse ? s'enquit la brune.

- Absolument pas, d'ailleurs…

- Oui ?

- Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider !

- A quoi donc ?

- Vous êtes langue de plomb, vous ne pourriez pas faire jouer vos relations pour remettre la main sur ce misérable vers de terre ! Que je puisse moi-même lui tordre le cou !

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me rendre complice d'un meurtre_. Et surtout le mien_. En plus je… débute à peine dans le milieu et je n'ai vraiment pas de relation qui pourrait vous aider pour le moment.

- Dommage… L'animagus fit une petite moue déçue avant de reprendre d'un air déterminée. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre !

* * *

><p>La jeune inconnue se réveilla brusquement. Ouvrant les yeux sur un décor qui ne lui était pas familier, elle paniqua un instant et tenta de se lever. Cependant, un sort entravait ses mouvements. Cherchant à se libérer, elle finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol.<p>

Un bruit mat réveilla Pansy. S'étirant, elle mit un moment à réaliser que le canapé en face d'elle était vide. Pleine de courbatures d'avoir dormi dans un fauteuil et la tête prête à exploser, elle se leva néanmoins rapidement pour partir à la recherche de la femme qu'elle avait retrouvée sur le pas de sa porte la veille.

Elle n'eut que quelques pas à faire pour voir cette dernière par terre coincée entre le canapé et sa table basse. L'inconnue la fixait et une lueur de panique brillait à travers son regard. Pansy sortit sa baguette et la libéra du sort d'entrave. Libre de pouvoir bouger, la jeune femme s'éloigna de la brune le plus possible s'acculant au mur le plus proche.

Comprenant sa réaction, l'avocate posa sa baguette sur la table basse et leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'elle.

- Bonjour, dit Pansy en avançant d'un pas dans sa direction.

- Ikke tilnaerming, cria-t-elle.

Sans faire de geste brusque, Pansy récupéra sa baguette et lança un sort de traduction sur la jeune femme.

- Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

- Oui, répondit l'inconnue.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, continua Pansy.

Pour lui prouver ses dires, l'avocate se recula et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil éloigné.

- Je m'appelle Pansy. Et vous ?

- Léann, répondit la jeune femme après quelques secondes, incertaine de comment elle devait se comporter. Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Je vous ai trouvé endormie devant ma porte hier soir.

Devant l'air perplexe de Léann, Pansy se leva.

- Je reviens. Ne restez pas debout, installez-vous dans un fauteuil ou le canapé.

Léann regarda l'avocate sortir de la pièce sans lui porter attention. Prudemment, elle étudia la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un petit salon. Une table basse était entourée d'un côté par un canapé en cuir marron et de l'autre côté par deux fauteuils assortis au canapé. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une commode avec un objet rectangulaire posée dessus que Léann n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Deux fenêtres laissaient rentrer la lumière du jour et la seule issue était la porte par laquelle avait disparu Pansy.

Cette dernière revient justement avec un plateau. Elle aperçut Léann debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Vous voulez du thé ? Du café ?

- Du café, répondit Léann en s'asseyant sur le canapé non sans crainte.

Pansy lui servit une tasse et fit de même pour elle ; un café bien serré effacerait surement les dernières traces d'alcool encore présente dans son organisme.

- Alors, comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver devant chez moi ? reprit Pansy curieuse de savoir s'il y avait une brèche dans les sorts de défense de son manoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Ma maison est protégée par un sort qui fait que seules les personnes que j'autorise à venir peuvent la voir, expliqua l'avocate.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Léann, à vrai dire mes souvenirs sont un peu flous et cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça.

- Senti comment ?

- Et bien, c'est difficile à expliquer… mais je dirai que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivante.

- Vivante ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est du à l'alcool, c'est normal. Le whiskey écossais est plus fort que la moyenne ! ironisa l'avocate pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui vivante, répondit sérieusement Léann. Enfin c'était différent avant…

Léann se prit la tête entre les mains en tentant de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre.

- Ça semble si compliqué, dit-elle.

- Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? demanda Pansy pour l'aider.

La jeune femme prit un moment avant de répondre, se concentrant sur ses derniers souvenirs récents. Bien évidemment, elle se souvenait de toute sa vie mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus être dans le même monde que celui qu'elle avait connu. À force de concentration, des flash-back lui revinrent.

- « Je te retrouve »… la sorcière !

Léann se mit alors à paniquer.

- La sorcière ! Elle est ici, il faut que je la protège, il faut que je l'empêche de lui faire du mal ! Il faut que je la trouve avant elle.

- Hey, calmez-vous, dit Pansy en forçant Léann rester en place alors que celle-ci se dirigeait déjà dehors.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, elle va lui faire du mal ! répéta-t-elle tandis que ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- La sorcière ? Tenta de comprendre Pansy.

- Oui. Mon bébé, je ne veux pas qu'elle y touche !

- Un bébé ?

- Astrid, répondit Léann qui ne contenait plus ses sanglots.

- Qui est Astrid ?

- Ma fille…

Pansy prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Néanmoins, elle était touchée par le désarroi de la jeune femme.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous aider. Mais pour cela, il faut que nous reprenions tout depuis le début pour que je puisse avoir tous les éléments en main pour vous défendre.

- Me défendre ? répéta surprise Léann.

L'avocate sourit. Déformation professionnel, elle venait de ressortir une phrase toute faite qu'elle répétait quotidiennement à ses clients.

- Pour vous aider, reprit Pansy. Vous voulez bien ?

- Oui, merci, répondit sincèrement.

Pansy alla chercher un bloc note et passa en mode avocate.

- Très bien, je vais vous poser quelques questions pour me permettre de comprendre la situation.

- Je vous écoute.

- D'où venez-vous ?

* * *

><p>Minerva regarda une fois de plus l'horloge accrochée au mur de la bibliothèque. Agacée, elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'épais volume qu'elle lisait. Cela faisait trois heures qu'Hermione était partie elle ne savait où. La jeune femme ne lui avait rien dit et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son comportement l'affectait autant. Ou plutôt si, elle ne le savait que trop bien et cela l'énervait encore plus. Elle avait bien compris que la brune ne voulait pas d'elle. Même si elle s'était laissée embrasser par son double, son recul et sa réaction de ce matin parlaient d'elle-même. Pourtant l'écossaise ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse et inquiète pour son ancienne élève.<p>

Cette dernière pénétra à ce moment-là le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers l'animagus qui ne put retenir sa colère que la jalousie sous-jacente attisait.

- Nous venons à peine de commencer les recherches et déjà vous reprenez vos mauvaises habitudes !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Où étiez-vous ? poursuivit l'écossaise. Cela fait trois heures que je vous attends.

- Avec vous, répondit la brune surprise par le ton de Minerva, avec votre double. Je pensais que vous le saviez, d'autres souvenirs ont dû apparaitre.

- Je ne suis pas nostalgique Miss Granger et je ne passe pas mon temps à vous espionner pour savoir si vous êtes avec mon double ou non.

Alors c'était ça, la jeune femme était avec son double. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Concentrée sur sa recherche elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses nouveaux souvenirs. Mais le sourire de la brune lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce signifiait que l'entretien entre son double et elle s'était plutôt bien passé. Mais que c'était-il passé exactement ?

- J'espère bien ! s'emporta la brune surprise par le retour du « Miss Granger » dans la bouche de l'écossaise, nous ne sommes pas ensemble figurez-vous ! Et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

- Ça je l'avais remarqué ! Et libre à vous d'aller vous vautrer dans les draps de mon double si vous le souhaitez, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester bloquée ici plus de temps qu'il ne faut et j'apprécierai que pour une fois vous vous investissiez dans des recherches qui vous concerne aussi, il me semble !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant les propos de son ancien mentor. Elle était jalouse d'elle-même !

- Vous êtes ridicule !

- Ridicule ?

- Parfaitement !

- Très bien, dans ce cas je crois que vous avez tout dit !

Minerva se leva brusquement et planta Hermione au milieu de la bibliothèque. Les paroles de la jeune femme l'avaient blessée. Elle savait pourtant que la brune n'avait pas tout tort, mais il était plus facile de se mettre en colère contre son ancienne élève que de se laisser submerger par la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Atteignant rapidement le portail, elle quitta le parc du château et transplana dès qu'elle le put.

* * *

><p>Severus rangeait consciencieusement son bureau depuis maintenant une heure. Après avoir investi le bureau directorial, ces nouvelles responsabilités avaient pris le pas sur son côté maniaque. Il avait donc laissé la paperasse s'entasser sur le meuble. Alors qu'il rangeait tous les documents dans un ordre précis, il tomba sur le bout de légende qu'il avait trouvé juste avant que Minerva et Hermione disparaissent. S'asseyant dans le fauteuil, il la relue.<p>

_Dans les terres ancestrales, jadis vivait_

_Un majestueux dragon à qui tout souriait._

_Embrasant le trône avec sa jeune épouse_

_Il répudia aussi tôt sa belle-mère jalouse._

_La légende raconte qu'une fois rejetée,_

_La sorcière bénit les jeunes mariés._

_Deux ans après naquit une petite fille_

_A l'héritier des mers, elle fut promise._

_Alors que le dragon voulut qu'on la baptise_

_Une malédiction décima la famille._

_Les seuls survivants furent la fille et le père_

_Qui partirent à cheval s'éloigner des terres._

_Traversant sans retour les mers et les vallées_

_Dans un lointain petit village, ils furent cachés._

Le directeur s'imprégna de ce texte pendant quelques minutes. Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le début de la légende le soir où Minerva et Hermione avaient disparu. Tout cela avait-il un lien ? Tout cela paraissait fou !

Cependant, toutes les pistes avaient été explorées sans succès. Rien ne coutait d'approfondir celle-là. Jetant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, il convoqua Ginny dans son bureau.

- Un problème Severus ? demanda la rousse.

- Je voudrais vous voir, j'ai peut-être une nouvelle piste pour Hermione et Minerva.

- J'arrive !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny toquait à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce

- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant face au bureau.

- Que faisiez-vous le soir où elles ont disparu ? demanda Severus sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- Et bien, commença la rousse mal à l'aise face à cet épisode, je défiais la gravité avant de tomber dans le lac et d'être secourue par Eindride…

Severus réfléchit un moment. Eindride… le jeune homme venu d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde, était arrivé le soir où Minerva et Hermione avaient disparu, le soir où il avait trouvé le début de la légende ; ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

- J'ai trouvé ça le soir où elles ont disparu, reprit Rogue en tendant au professeur de vol la légende.

- Vous pensez que ça a un lien ? demanda Ginny après l'avoir parcouru.

- Je ne vois que ça, nous avons exploré toutes les autres pistes. De plus Eindride comme vous venez de le dire est apparu ce soir-là exactement. Et notre ami vient d'une autre époque, comme cette légende…

- Vous le soupçonnez ?

- Non, mais il pourrait peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair.

* * *

><p>Minerva réapparut dans une ruelle isolée du chemin de Traverse. Elle patienta quelques instants que la potion Polynectar cesse de faire effet. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver son vrai visage. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas sûr vers le petit salon de thé où elle avait l'habitude d'aller se réfugier lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.<p>

Une fois arrivée à l'adresse habituelle, elle se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée de chemin. En effet, à la place du salon de thé se trouvait un magasin de vêtement. Elle vérifia rapidement l'adresse puis se rendit compte de son erreur, le salon de thé n'existait pas encore.

Ne pas pouvoir accéder à son refuge frustra un peu plus l'animagus qui décida de retourner sur ses pas. A défaut du salon de thé, elle pouvait toujours aller boire un verre au chaudron baveur ; elle était au moins sûre que ce dernier existait à cette époque.

En rejoignant la rue principale du chemin de Traverse, Minerva fut bousculée par une bande d'enfant jouant dans la rue. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva par terre dans une flaque d'eau, une douleur lui vrillant la cheville droite. La bande d'enfant était déjà loin et pas un seul passant ne fit attention à elle.

Une légère pluie s'abattit sur le chemin de Traverse et ce fut la goutte de trop pour l'écossaise. Elle se sentait pathétique, peinée de sa dispute avec la brune, en colère contre ces enfants qui l'avaient projetée à terre, ignorée par les passants et n'arrivant pas à se relever à cause de sa cheville. La pluie venant mouiller son visage se mêlait aux larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ; trop d'émotions la traversaient.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle croisa le regard inquiet d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'animagus tenta d'effacer rapidement ses larmes de la main avant de répondre.

- Oui,… enfin non… pas vraiment.

- Vous pouvez-vous relever ?

- Non, je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville.

- Faites voir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la blonde s'accroupit et palpa la cheville de l'animagus.

- Je m'appelle Roxane, je suis médicomage, précisa la blonde. Ne bougez pas.

Elle tira sa baguette et la pointa sur la cheville de l'écossaise. La douleur cessa aussitôt. Se redressant, elle tendit sa main à Minerva pour l'aider à se relever.

- Voilà, il n'y a plus rien, cependant je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous appuyer dessus pendant deux à trois jours histoire de ne pas récidiver et il se peut que vous ayez encore un peu mal pour le moment.

- Merci, fit Minerva reconnaissante en acceptant l'aide que lui offrait la jeune femme.

L'écossaise tenta un petit sourire pour la remercier mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle afficha une petite grimace en posant précautionneusement sa cheville par terre.

- Appuyez-vous sur moi.

- Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser, reprit l'animagus en acceptant le bras tendu. Je devrais peut-être rentrer.

- Vous êtes sûre ? fit la blonde. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui semble avoir besoin de vider son sac. Venez, je vous offre un verre.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous l'offrir, réplica Minerva, pour m'avoir aidée.

- Très bien, offrez-moi un verre, et je serai l'oreille attentive dont vous semblez avoir besoin.

- Vous faites psychomage aussi ? s'enquit l'écossaise qui n'eut d'autre choix de suivre la jeune femme qui avait accroché son bras.

- Seulement pour les brunes mignonnes aux yeux verts qui se tordent la cheville. Répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Eindride pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier l'avait convoqué sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il espérait seulement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les cours qu'il dispensait.<p>

- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?

- Oui asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme prit place aux côtés de Ginny déjà présente.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, répondit Severus. Bon, ne passons pas par quatre chemins. Je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez ceci.

Rogue tendit un parchemin au blond.

- Où avez-vous eu ceci ? demanda Eindride troublé.

- Nous faisions des recherches dessus aux moments où nos amies ont disparu. Répondit Ginny.

- Ton amie et la directrice c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Eindride fronça les sourcils. Sa femme l'avait prévenu que la sorcière était derrière tout ça, mais derrière quoi exactement ? Pour le moment il n'avait rien constaté d'autre que son retour dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Il se trouve que je connais cette légende, dit-il prudemment, en fait j'en fait moi-même partie.

- Comment ça ? demanda le directeur.

- Je ne connais pas la fin de cette légende mais elle se poursuit ainsi.

_La sorcière revint pour assoir son pouvoir_

_Et le peuple subit son plus grand désespoir._

_Au fond des mers anciennes, le prince grandit_

_Sans jamais qu'il n'oublie celle qui lui fut promit _

_Pendant vingt longues années, ils furent recherchés_

_Et c'est l'amour du prince qui les fit trouver._

_La petite princesse s'était transformée,_

_En un Dragon Blanc aux ailes affutées._

_Au fond des mers anciennes où régnait le jeun' prince_

_Le mariage fut célébré en ses provinces._

_Dans le creux des montagnes du Mont Argenté_

_Le palais des mariés fut inauguré._

_Dans les terres profondes des empires guerriers_

_Le pouvoir du dragon venait de s'éveiller_

_Voulant s'en emparer, la sorcière trouva_

_Les livres de magie qui les lui livrera._

_Lisant la légende, elle fut étonnée,_

_Il lui fallait le sang pur du jeune premier._

_Sa dague en main, elle souleva le caveau_

_Dans lequel il ne restait pas même un seul os._

_De rage elle fit subir à sa cour ses tourments_

_Dont la pluie fracassante balaya le sang._

_Partie à la recherche des anciens souverains_

_Qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps déjà éteints._

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ginny

- La sorcière dont fait référence cette légende est en réalité la grand-mère de mon épouse, expliqua tristement Eindride, elle est assoiffée de pouvoir et marche sur les cadavres pour y arriver. Quant à moi, je suis le prince des mers qui a épousé le dragon blanc.

Eindride sourit à ce souvenir.

- Le plus beau jour de ma vie, murmura-t-il.

- D'accord, mais comment ça peut nous aider à retrouver Miss Granger et Minerva ? poursuivit Rogue.

- Avez-vous essayé un sort de localisation ? demanda Eindride.

- Oui, mais c'était un sort simple, peut-être qu'avec un sort plus complexe nous aurions un résultat, réfléchit à voix haute le directeur.

- Il faut essayer, dit Eindride, je ne connais pas le rapport avec votre amie mais la sorcière est de retour sinon je ne serai pas dans votre monde, et ma femme non plus.

- Ta femme ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, elle est venue me parler pendant mon sommeil, elle est ici aussi, mais je ne sais pas encore où.

- Très bien, cherchons ce sort de localisation et nous pourrons l'appliquer également à votre femme, conclut Severus.

* * *

><p>- Il se fait tard, dit Minerva, il va falloir que je rentre, mon amie va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas revenir.<p>

- Je vous raccompagne, dit Roxane, où logez-vous ?

L'animagus avait passé toute l'après-midi avec la blonde et parler lui avait fait plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Bien évidement elle n'avait pas tout dit mais avoir une oreille attentive lui avait permis de clarifier un peu plus la situation avec Hermione. De plus, Roxane était une jeune femme charmante et elle avait apprécié discuter avec elle. La médicomage s'était évertuée à lui changer les idées et même si elle s'était montrée un peu curieuse quant à son histoire, elle ne l'avait à aucun moment jugée.

- Je loge à l'auberge de Pré-Au-Lard.

- C'est parfait, j'habite moi-même à Pré-Au-Lard. Dit Roxane en se levant. Venez, je vous raccompagne.

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira en refermant le volume qu'elle lisait, celui-ci, comme les trois autres qu'elle avait parcouru ne lui apprenaient rien qu'elle ne savait déjà. Consultant l'horloge de la bibliothèque, elle constata qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et elle quitta la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour rejoindre l'auberge de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle espérait que l'écossaise y soit car elle devait mettre plusieurs choses au clair.<p>

Elle savait que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir, n'ayant maintenant plus aucun doute sur les sentiments de l'animagus à son égard. Cependant elle se devait de lui dire qu'elle pensait toujours à Axelle et qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas s'engager dans une quelconque autre relation pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer à leur époque et voir comment se déroulerait la suite. Elle voulait retrouver Ginny pour pouvoir se confier et elle voulait retrouver Axelle pour l'aider à faire le point. Elle n'oubliait pas cette histoire d'âme sœur qu'elle devait trouver si elle ne voulait pas mourir mais elle avait besoin de temps et de conseils. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus la prophétie et cette jeune femme qu'elle devait sauver…

Elle ne voulait pas blesser l'écossaise, mais elle voulait être claire avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elles étaient bloquées à cette époque et la jeune femme ne voulait pas rester en conflit avec Minerva.

Parcourant les champs qui bordaient la route qui reliait Poudlard au village sorcier, la brune profita des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Se laissant porter par la brise légère elle écoutait les derniers chants d'oiseaux qui n'avaient pas encore commencé leur migration.

Arrivant au croisement d'un chemin qui courait à travers champs, Hermione décida de poursuivre par la droite rallongeant son chemin de retour. Suivant la boucle qui contournait le village, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Minerva et Roxane apparurent sur un chemin peu fréquenté. Une trentaine de mètres devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme que Minerva reconnut.

- Hermione !

La brune se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Elle vit alors Minerva au bras d'une blonde. Cette dernière murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'écossaise qui rigola.

Hermione tiqua à cette vision. Minerva était partie en lui reprochant d'aller batifoler au lieu de se concentrer sur les recherches. Et voila qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose. Que cherchait-elle à faire exactement?

Elle voyait l'animagus s'avancer doucement vers elle, rigolant comme une dinde à ce que lui disait la blonde et s'accrochant à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. De là où elle se trouvait, elle aurait cru avoir affaire à Lavande Brown.

La colère s'empara d'Hermione. Minerva l'attaquait avec des propos infondés et jaloux. Et derrière elle prenait la fuite pour ensuite revenir au bras d'une inconnue. Au fur et à mesure que les deux femmes se rapprochaient, la colère d'Hermione prenait possession de son corps. Elle sentait la fureur de la dragonne monter dangereusement, prête à s'exprimer.

Le regard fixé sur la blonde, Hermione respirait difficilement. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et son regard changea de couleur.

- Hermione, commença Minerva, je te prés...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Hermione recula et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle se transforma.

La dragonne se hissa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un rugissement qui fit frissonner Minerva. La queue battant furieusement l'air, la dragonne retomba sur ses pattes avant, sa gueule suivant le mouvement, une gerbe de flamme fonçant droit sur les deux femmes.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine, qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Duch et Sol'.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre de la semaine, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- D'accord Pansy, ça y est, c'est bon, maintenant ce n'est plus drôle ! dit Fred en regardant successivement l'avocate et Léann.<p>

- Si seulement c'était une blague, répondit sombrement la brune.

Après avoir discuté une bonne partie de la journée avec son invitée surprise, Pansy avait décidé de l'emmener chez Karen et Fred tant tout cela lui paraissait irréaliste. À leur arrivée, ses deux amies avaient d'abord cru que cette jeune femme était l'une des conquêtes de l'avocate cependant, elles avaient vite réalisé leur erreur. Elles étaient à présent toutes les quatre réunies autour d'un verre et Léann venait de terminer son récit.

- Excusez-moi mais c'est quand même assez barge comme histoire ! Une sorcière qui se trouve être votre grand-mère en veut à votre enfant qui a, lui aussi, mystérieusement disparu dans le temps. Résuma Fred.

- Chérie, s'il te plait… dit doucement Karen en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa femme.

Fred soupira en passant une main devant ses yeux, elle était épuisée et n'attendait que le moment où elle pourrait aller au lit ; malheureusement les choses semblaient être bien plus compliquées que ça.

- Bien, et qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous avec toute cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle finalement

- Je n'en sais rien mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut pas la laisser seule, dit Pansy.

Léann et Karen gardaient le silence, suivant l'échange des deux femmes. L'avocate caressait instinctivement son ventre tout en observant la jeune femme qui semblait totalement perdue. Elle avait répondu à toutes leurs questions et à aucun moment, la rousse n'avait mis sa parole en doute. Les événements semblaient s'être bouleversés dans sa vie et karen était persuadée que ce n'était pas le hasard qui l'avait poussée jusqu'à elles.

N'écoutant plus l'échange autour d'elle, Léann ne pouvait détacher son regard du ventre de Karen. La future maman devait être à six ou sept mois de grossesse et le bébé ne tarderait pas à arriver. Alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées dériver, l'image de sa fille se superposa. Son bébé avait à peine deux ans, comment allait-elle faire pour la sauver ? Elle ne savait déjà pas par où commencer. Bien qu'elle déteste ça, elle devait accepter l'aide des trois jeunes femmes si elle voulait avoir une chance de retrouver sa petite fille.

Secouant la tête pour faire passer ses idées sombres, Léann essaya de se reconcentrer sur la discussion qui avait lieu ; cependant, une douleur s'insinua brusquement dans sa poitrine et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de douleur. Portant rapidement une main sur son cœur, elle tenta de se lever avant de s'écrouler brusquement au sol, inconsciente.

Le bruit de chute alerta Pansy et Fred qui s'approchèrent rapidement. Laissant les gestes parler pour elle, Fred prit son pouls avant de la placer en PLS. Sa respiration était faible ce qui inquiétait le lieutenant ; ce n'était pas un simple malaise. Restant concentrée sur la jeune femme, elle passa la main dans son dos pour la maintenir contre ses genoux.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, indiqua la pompier.

- On transplane pour Sainte Mangouste ? demanda Karen

- Non, je ne sais pas si cela peut aggraver les séquelles, Pansy, aide-moi ! Tiens-la le temps que j'aille chercher un brancard dans ma voiture.

Alors que l'avocate se plaçait dans le dos de Léann, Fred se releva avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Pansy s'écarta doucement pour voir d'où ça pouvait provenir.

- Fred, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle va finir par se vider si on ne fait rien !

- Ok, bon tant pis c'est une urgence, je transplane avec elle pour Sainte Mangouste, on se retrouve là-bas. Dit-elle en soulevant la jeune femme dans ses bras, tachant au passage ses vêtements.

En la maintenant comme ça contre elle, elle comprimait la plaie et espérait que l'écoulement diminuerait. Elle s'apprêta à transplaner mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Attends, si on l'emmène comme ça, on va nous poser des questions et on ne pourra pas y répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas Pansy ?!

- Poudlard !

* * *

><p>- <em>Ne t'éloigne pas trop chérie, dit Halvard.<em>

- _Promis papa, dit la petite fille blonde qui était déjà partie pour explorer chaque étalage du marché._

_L'homme sourit en secouant la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa liste de courses. Il s'arrêta devant un stand attendant patiemment son tour._

- _Bonjour Halvard, salua le commerçant, de quoi as-tu besoin ?_

- _Bonjour Kieran, j'aurais besoin de quelques pommes pour faire une tarte et de quelques oranges._

- _Pas de soucis, je te prépare ça. Au fait, j'ai reçu le fromage que tu cherchais la dernière fois, tu voudras y goûter ?_

- _Avec plaisir_

_Tandis que le marchant disparut derrière les rideaux de l'étalage, le roi discutait avec quelques passants. Alors que Kieran revenait avec la meule et les fruits, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années le bouscula avant de s'enfuir rapidement à travers la foule. _

- _Il m'a volé ! cria le primeur._

_Réalisant la situation, Halvard ne réfléchit pas plus et se précipita à la suite du petit voleur._

_L'enfant avait pas mal d'avance sur son assaillant mais ce dernier le retrouva à un croisement un peu plus loin. Le jeune garçon était entouré et se tenait aux côté de sa fille. Attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, Halvard resta en retrait._

- _Non ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais pas te faire du mal. S'excusa le garçon au bord des larmes tandis que la petite blonde frottait sa robe pour en enlever la terre, le regard brillant._

_Le roi finit par se mettre à la hauteur des deux enfants._

- _Léann ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

- _Papa, fit la blonde en se jetant dans ses bras._

- _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, je l'ai pas vu, je l'ai pas fait exprès, dit le garçon qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses sanglots._

- _Calme toi, tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave. Dit Halvard en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Cependant, je sais ce que tu as fait et ce n'est pas bien._

_Il désigna d'un geste de la tête la pomme que l'enfant tenait fermement dans sa main._

- _Je sais monsieur ! Pardon, dit-il en lui tendant le fruit_

- _Garde-la, je la payerai mais tu vas venir avec nous et t'excuser auprès du commerçant. _

_Le garçon acquiesça et suivit le mouvement. Après s'être excusé, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire._

- _Bon, les courses sont finies Léann, nous allons rentrer et toi, dit-il en désignant le garçon, tu vas venir avec nous et je contacterais tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. _

_Le petit brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Halvard était déjà en route. La petite fille qu'il avait bousculée se mit à ses côtés et se mit à parler._

- _Je m'appelle Léann et toi ?_

- _Jêra._

_La blonde lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de continuer._

- _Et bien Jêra, puisque tu m'as renversée, tu dois devenir mon chevalier servant !_

- _Non, dit-il Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

- _Et alors, c'est comme ça et sinon je le dirais à mon père !_

- _Rapporteuse ! _

_Léann lui tira la langue mais il continua avant elle_

- _Bon d'accord mais seulement parce que t'es jolie._

_Cette fois, ils sourirent tous les deux et la petite blonde lui prit la main. _

_Continuant leur marche, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un domaine imposant. Les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux et le jeune garçon comprit qu'il avait affaire à un noble du royaume. Sans rien dire, il continua d'avancer mais son appréhension grandissait. Devant la porte de la grande maison, l'homme se retourna vers sa fille._

- _Chérie, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait, j'aimerais parler à Jêra._

- _D'accord, mais il vient jouer après ! dit-elle autoritaire_

- _Oui promis._

_La blonde s'éloigna et Halvard se retourna vers le garçon avant de s'abaisser pour être à sa hauteur._

- _Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _

_Le sourire qu'affichait Jêra disparut aussitôt. Il baissa la tête de honte mais le roi lui saisit le menton délicatement pour relever son visage._

- _Je ne dirais rien à tes parents mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as volé cette pomme._

_Le ton de la voix était doux et le petit garçon sentit les larmes monter._

- _Ne pleure pas, je ne vais pas te disputer alors ?_

- _Je… Je… Je ne voulais pas mais… _

_L'estomac du garçon gronda de mécontentement interrompant ainsi sa phrase. Le roi avait bien compris que l'enfant n'avait pas fait ça de bon cœur. Il savait que depuis que la sorcière avait pris le pouvoir, certaines régions du royaume étaient en pénurie de nourriture et que son peuple y mourrait de faim. Le village était isolé, les vivres avaient parfois du mal à être acheminés et tout le monde ne mangeait pas à sa faim.  
><em>

- _Jêra, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?_

- _Avant-hier dit-il honteux._

- _D'accord, et tes parents, où sont-ils ? _

- _Je… sniff…_

_Cette fois les larmes coulaient et le garçon ne pouvait plus les arrêter._

- _Je n'ai plus de parents. souffla-t-il. Je vis à l'orphelinat mais…_

- _Il a brûlé avant-hier._

_L'enfant acquiesça et Halvard put y lire toute sa détresse. Ne voulant pas le laisser, une idée germa dans sa tête._

- _Jêra, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, commença-t-il en capturant l'attention de l'enfant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aider Sven le palefrenier. Si tu acceptes, en contrepartie de ton travail, tu seras logé, nourri et une petite bourse de 1200 NOK te sera donnée par mois. Cependant, tu peux aussi refuser dans ce cas, tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à ce que l'orphelinat soit reconstruit et je t'y reconduirais._

_Les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues mais Jêra se jeta dans les bras de Halvard. Le roi, tout d'abord surpris, lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le garçon repris un air digne et fière._

- _Merci, je serais à la hauteur._

_Le roi allait répondre mais la voix de Léann interrompit l'échange._

- _Ça y'est papa, t'as finit je veux jouer avec Jêra moi !_

_L'homme regarda le petit garçon qui attendait son accord._

- _File, tu commences demain. Je te présenterais Sven après mangé._

* * *

><p>Minerva plongea sur Roxane pour la protéger des flammes. Roulant dans l'herbe, elles tombèrent dans un petit fossé hors de vue du dragon.<p>

- Reste là, dit Minerva en se redressant aussitôt tandis qu'un rugissement puissant se faisait entendre.

- Attends, dit Roxane, tu vas te faire tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon amie, elle ne me fera rien. _Enfin j'espère._

L'écossaise sortit de sa cachette tandis que la dragonne battait furieusement de la queue, les cherchant du regard. Prudemment, l'animagus s'avança en attirant l'attention de la dragonne.

- Hermione ? C'est moi, tu n'as rien à craindre, tenta-t-elle en levant les mains.

Un mouvement brusque l'obligea cependant à se baisser afin de ne pas se faire percuter par la longue queue pleine de piques. Relevant la tête, Minerva dû rouler sur le côté afin d'éviter la gerbe de flamme qui suivit.

- Hermione ! Je t'en prie c'est moi, c'est Minerva.

Hermione n'avait aucun contrôle sur son animagus et assistait impuissante aux attaques que subissait l'écossaise. Rassemblant sa magie afin de contrer l'esprit puissant de l'animal, elle parvint à reprendre le dessus sur la dragonne. Son regard de braise redevient couleur noisette alors qu'il plongeait dans celui émeraude de son mentor.

Minerva sentit le changement et s'approcha, la paume tendue vers la gueule de la dragonne. Doucement, cette dernière tendit son museau.

- Là, fit Minerva, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le soleil se coucha définitivement, laissant place à la lune et la nuit noire. Au moment où Minerva allait toucher le museau fumant de la dragonne, celle-ci se transforma à nouveau.

L'animagus eut tout juste le temps de rattraper une Hermione nue et inconsciente avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

* * *

><p>- Vous allez vous installer dans le quartier Est, dit Jêra, la maison près de la rivière. Aksel va vous y conduire.<p>

- Merci beaucoup, répondit l'homme en serrant la main du chef de la résistance.

- Je vous en prie, prenez le temps de vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Demain, vos fils et vous serez répartit dans les équipes pour aider à la rénovation du village.

L'homme acquiesça et le remercia encore une fois. Il fit signe à sa famille et suivit le dénommé Aksel qui leur montra l'endroit de leur refuge. Leur guide en profita pour expliquer l'organisation du village et le roulement d'équipe. Il précisa que solidarité et entraide étaient les mots d'ordre et que tout crime ou délit était passible d'expulsion.

Jêra nota les nouveaux venus dans le registre du village et accueillit la famille suivante. Plus le temps passait, plus les réfugiés arrivaient en masse. Le nouveau roi asseyait sa dictature et dévastait les villages pour faire des exemples. Bien évidemment, les plus démunis étaient frappés en premier.

Eléa pénétra dans la cabane qui tenait lieu de bureau au leader de la résistance. Tendrement, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de son époux et l'embrassa. Jêra se laissa aller à l'étreinte et se détendit.

- Il en arrive chaque jour, dit-il, le village ne va pas pouvoir tous les accueillir à ce rythme.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces pauvres gens à la merci du commandant Holm.

- Je sais mon amour, je vais trouver une solution. Je sais qu'il existe un moyen d'agrandir les frontières de la barrière de protection mais il faut que je retrouve comment.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance. Auras-tu besoin de mon aide ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, nous verrons tout cela demain. Il me reste une dernière famille à loger et je te rejoins.

- Je t'attends.

Eléa embrassa Jêra puis le laissa à ses occupations tandis qu'il faisait signe à la dernière famille d'approcher.

* * *

><p>Minerva conjura une couverture pour couvrir Hermione tandis qu'elle passait délicatement la main sur sa joue afin de la réveiller.<p>

- Hermione, réponds-moi. Dit-elle doucement

Inquiète de la non-réaction, l'écossaise la secoua doucement mais sans succès.

- Roxane, appela-t-elle.

La blonde sortit du ravin et accourut.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Moi oui, mais c'est Hermione. Elle s'est évanouie, je n'arrive pas à lui faire reprendre conscience.

- C'était…c'était elle le dragon ?

- Oui, écoute, je te promets de tout t'expliquer mais là, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne peux pas la ramener à l'auberge comme ça.

- Suis-moi, répondit simplement la blonde.

Jetant un sortilège pour alléger le poids de la brune, Minerva la maintient fermement contre elle et suivit la médicomage.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent chez la jeune femme. Bien qu'isolée, la maison semblait chaleureuse et accueillante. Roxane ouvrit la porte et l'aida à passer l'entrée. Minerva s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder la décoration de la pièce. Bien que succincte, celle-ci était raffinée et élégante ; les cadres au mur étant choisis avec gout. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour la raviver, Roxane désigna le canapé dans le salon.

- Installe-la ici, je reviens avec du bois.

Faisant comme demandé, Minerva déposa Hermione contre les coussins et déplaça sa main pour lui caresser le front. Cependant, elle interrompit son geste en découvrant que sa main était poisseuse de sang. Inspirant calmement pour ne pas céder à la panique grandissante qui l'envahissait, elle appela la blonde.

- Roxane, j'ai besoin de toi.

- J'arrive, dit cette dernière ramenant deux bûches pour les jeter dans l'antre.

Passant outre la nudité de la jeune femme, l'animagus chercha où se situait la blessure. Rapidement, elle trouva une plaie sur le flanc gauche d'Hermione. L'entaille ne semblait pas très profonde, mais elle saignait abondamment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Roxane.

- Elle a une plaie sur le côté gauche, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Laisse-moi voir.

Roxane s'approcha du corps d'Hermione et l'examina rapidement. Palpant la blessure, elle lança le sort adéquat. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, rien ne se produisit. Stupéfaite, la blonde essaya tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait ; sans succès.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit la médicomage. Ça devrait marcher sans problème.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Essaye pour voir.

- Je ne connais que quelques sorts basiques et les sorts de soin ne sont vraiment pas ma spécialité.

- On verra. Fais comme moi !

Imitant le geste de la médicomage, Minerva pointa sa baguette sur la plaie, la main légèrement tremblante.

- Vulnera Sanentur, dit-elle en passant sa baguette sur toute la longueur de la plaie.

Les saignements tarirent laissant apparaitre l'ampleur de la blessure. L'écossaise répéta son geste une deuxième fois et la plaie se referma doucement, du plan profond au plan superficiel. Un troisième passage fut nécessaire pour refermer complètement la plaie. Cette dernière laissa toutefois une longue cicatrice en dessous des côtes de la jeune femme.

L'animagus recouvrit le corps nu d'Hermione avec la couverture puis caressa son visage. La brune bougea sous la caresse et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Minerva ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis là Hermione tout va bien.

- Je…je t'ai blessée ?

- Non rassure toi, par contre toi tu l'es, ne fais pas de mouvement brusque.

La brune allait protester mais l'animagus la devança.

- Je sais que nous avons pas mal de points à éclaircir mais pour l'instant repose toi, tu en as besoin.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la cabane hurlante, enfin avant qu'elle ne le devienne, c'est la maison de Roxane.

- Roxane ?

A l'entente du prénom, le regard noisette redevient de braise un court instant.

- Doucement Hermione, tu n'as rien à craindre, repose-toi, nous discuterons demain.

La brune acquiesça sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes.

Roxane arriva avec deux tasses de thé et en tendit une à l'écossaise.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

- Merci, répondit l'animagus en s'éloignant pour ne pas réveiller la brune.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Asseyons-nous, ça risque d'être un peu long…

* * *

><p><em>Jêra observait Léann à distance. Les années étaient passées depuis leur rencontre mais jamais il n'avait cessé d'être éblouit par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il l'aimait, indiscutablement. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus proches mais visiblement pas assez. Ces dernières semaines, il combattait un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu jusque-là ; la jalousie. Léann était assise à une dizaine de mètres de lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, cependant, la jalousie le piqua quand l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme changea. Alors qu'il étalait le foin dans l'étable, il vit l'étranger arriver près d'elle.<em>

_Avec ses traits angéliques et son sourire bien trop fier, l'étranger offrit des fleurs à la jeune femme. Léann le remercia d'une étreinte qui semblait bien trop intime à Jêra. Inconsciemment, il sera un peu plus fort la fourche qu'il tenait avant de la balancer dans un tas de fumier au loin. _

- _Elle n'est pas pour toi Jêra, dit Halvard en pénétrant dans l'étable._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il déçu et blessé._

_Le roi s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant, son regard était bienveillant. _

- _Elle n'est pas pour toi car elle est déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre depuis sa naissance. _

- _Je ne comprends pas, fit Jêra._

- _Il est temps que tu connaisses notre histoire et puisque je te considère comme mon fils, je vais te la raconter._

_Laissant son travail inachevé, Jêra le suivit. Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin à l'ouest du village qui montait dans la montagne. La pente était raide et bien qu'en forme, Jêra avait du mal à suivre la cadence de son père. Il savait aussi qu'au-delà de la rivière glacée, personne n'était jamais revenu de son périple. Il laissa de côté ses interrogations et se concentra sur sa marche. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, ils traversèrent la rivière et Jêra fut éblouit par ce qu'il vit. _

- _Mais, comment ?commença-t-il confus_

_Le roi lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, le même que Léann se dit le jeune homme._

- _Comment peut il y avoir des montagnes de ce côté alors que l'on ne les voit pas sans traverser la rivière ? _

- _Tu as devant toi : __Forseti__, Frigg et Sól : les monts glacés. Il y a longtemps, alors que la guerre ravageait les peuples de notre royaume, une jeune fille nommée Hela trouva le moyen de protéger les guerriers de la mort. C'était une puissante magicienne et son cœur était pur, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas des hommes qui gouvernaient. Les chefs des armées voyaient en elle une menace pour leur rang et décidèrent de l'éliminer. Alors qu'elle allait fêter ses vingt-trois ans, elle fut empoisonnée et jetée dans la Gjoll, la rivière qui sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts. Cependant, l'histoire raconte que les trois déesses __Forseti__, Frigg et Sól sauvèrent son corps avant que celui-ci ne traverse le pont Gjallarbru et n'entre dans le royaume de Loki, le roi des enfers. _

- _Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?_

_Halvard s'installa sur une pierre et plongea dans ses souvenirs._

- _Le cœur de la jeune fille était si bon que les trois déesses la sauvèrent de la mort. Cependant, pour la sauver, elles durent faire fusionner son corps et celui d'une autre créature. La créature choisie fut un Dragon. Les déesses n'avaient pas fait ce choix au hasard, la famille de dragon était l'une des plus puissante ; Hela devint une magicienne redoutable et une puissante guerrière capable de se transformer en dragon pour se protéger. _

- _Quel est le rapport avec cet endroit ?_

- _Pour protéger ses pouvoirs, les trois déesses créèrent ces trois montagnes ; entourées par la Gjoll gelée, celle-ci engloutira quiconque voudra traverser dont l'âme ne serait pas pure._

- _Et Hela, qu'est-elle devenue ?_

- _Elle a fait ce pour quoi elle a été sauvée, elle a rétablie la paix et est devenue souveraine. Depuis ce temps, le royaume est protégé par les dragons mais malheur arrivera si leurs pouvoirs tombent entre de mauvaises mains._

- _Mais quel est le lien avec vous dans tout ça ? _

_Halvard sourit devant la pertinence de sa question, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur._

- _Moi, j'avais pour mission de protéger le peuple et les dragons. Lors du baptême de Léann, la sorcière qui règne à présent nous a attaqués durant la cérémonie. Ce jour-là j'ai échoué dans le plus grand de mes devoirs, protéger ma famille et protéger mon peuple. J'ai perdu ma femme, et je ne dois ma fuite qu'à beaucoup de chance. Heureusement, les monts glacés gardent nos pouvoirs et lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai demandé l'asile au chef de ce village en contrepartie d'une protection._

- _Le roi, souffla Jêra, vous êtes le roi. Donc Léann est la princesse ! C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble je ne suis qu'un simple garçon d'écurie._

- _Non tu te trompes Jêra, ce n'est pas à cause de ton statut, c'est à cause du sien. L'homme que tu as vu à ses côtés est le prince Eindride ; ils ont été promis l'un à l'autre dès leur plus jeune âge. _

- _Il n'y a pas de moyen de changer ça ? demanda-t-il gonflé d'espoir_

- _Non, Léann doit me succéder et son rôle est grand, mais ce n'est pas la principale raison ; Léann te considère comme un frère, elle ne voit pas autrement._

- _Je sais, répondit tristement Jêra, je l'avais remarqué._

- _Ne sois pas triste mon fils, tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui te regarde comme tu la regardes, et à ce moment-là, tu seras l'homme le plus heureux du monde. En attendant, j'ai une mission à te confier._

- _Je vous écoute._

- _Je voudrais que tu veilles sur elle comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis ce jour où tu l'as renversé sur le marché._

- _C'était un accident, protesta Jêra comme à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait l'incident._

- _Et tu sais ce qui m'a plu en toi ce jour-là ?_

- _Non._

- _Bien que tu sois poursuivi pour le vol de la pomme, tu t'es arrêté pour la consoler. Tu savais que tu pouvais avoir des problèmes et pourtant tu t'es arrêté. C'est ce qui fait ta grandeur d'âme Jêra, ne l'oublie jamais._

- _Je vous le promets. Et je vous promets de prendre soin de Léann même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie._

- _J'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin d'arriver à une telle extrémité mon fils. Néanmoins, si cela arrivait, tu ne seras pas sans défense._

- _Comment ?_

_Halvard se leva de sa pierre et entraîna le jeune homme jusqu'à une grotte située au cœur des montagnes_

- _Si un jour tu as besoin de magie pour défendre le village ou Léann, répondit le roi, il y a derrière cette paroi des grimoires qui pourront t'être utiles._

- _Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, Halvard._

- _Tu n'en auras pas besoin, se sont pour la plupart des rituels nécessitant de simples ingrédients de la vie courante et des runes à tracer. Cependant sois prudent, les runes sont capricieuses pour qui ne sait pas les tracer correctement. Dès demain, je t'apprendrai comment faire._

_Le roi appuya sa main à un endroit bien précis dans la paroi. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre se mit à trembler puis bouger pour laisser place à une caverne contenant divers objets._

Jêra se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait où trouver ce dont il aurait besoin !

* * *

><p>Pansy, karen et Fred transplanèrent devant Poudlard. Fred portait Léann contre elle, la maintenant fortement pour comprimer la plaie afin de limiter le saignement. Sans perdre de temps, Pansy envoya son patronus prévenir le directeur de leur arrivée tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient en courant à l'infirmerie. Karen les suivait aussi rapidement que son ventre lui permettait mais elle se retrouva rapidement distancée.<p>

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en même temps que le maître des potions qui s'était déplacé rapidement après avoir reçu le message de l'avocate.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle a fait un malaise mais en réalité elle est blessée, son pouls est de plus en plus faible et elle perd beaucoup de sang, répondit Fred tandis que Pansy ouvrait la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas emmené à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Ça peut vous paraître fou, dit Karen qui venait d'arriver, mais elle ne vient pas de notre époque.

- Pas de notre épo…

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase et envoya aussitôt son patronus dans les couloirs du château.

- Pomfresh ! hurla Pansy, on a besoin de vous, tout de suite !

L'infirmière arriva en courant prête à passer un sermon à qui venait troubler la tranquillité de son infirmerie. Mais la vue de Léann inconsciente l'en empêcha et elle se dirigea immédiatement à son chevet.

Alors qu'elle allait demander plus d'explications, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Ginny et Eindride. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, le blond se trouva au chevet de l'inconsciente.

- Léann !

* * *

><p>La sorcière jubilait. Enfin, le dragon s'était montré. Il lui serait impossible de se cacher désormais. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle détourne l'attention car il n'était pas seul. Une fois qu'elle aura trouvé le moyen de l'attraper, les pouvoirs du dragon serait définitivement à elle !<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine, qu'en pensez-vous? Des questions, des hypothèses pour la suite?<p>

On vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Duch et Sol'.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde ! ;-D

Voila le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. L'obscurité dans la pièce était totale hormis un feu qui agonisait dans la cheminée. Se relevant légèrement, la brune prit le temps d'observer les lieux qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.<p>

Elle avait été allongée dans un canapé rustique mais confortable, posé contre le mur en face de la cheminée. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait une fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. La pièce était ouverte sur une petite cuisine et une porte dans le fond donnait sur un couloir.

- Minerva ? appela doucement la jeune femme.

Seul le silence répondit. Alors qu'elle tentait de se lever, un courant d'air vint l'envelopper, la faisant frissonner ; elle remarqua à cet instant qu'elle était nue sous les draps. D'un geste de la main, elle transforma la couverture en habits et se vêtit rapidement. Elle n'aimait pas la tranquillité de cette maison et le silence qui y régnait. Elle trouvait le calme oppressant.

Alors qu'elle enfilait le pantalon, le mouvement qu'elle fit réveilla la douleur sur son flanc gauche. Grimaçant, elle avisa la cicatrice encore vive qui démarrait sous ses côtes pour finir sur sa hanche. Bien que la plaie ait été soignée, la douleur était latente. Doucement, elle refit le mouvement pour ne pas forcer de ce côté-là.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, Hermione décida de faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle se souvenait de l'évènement mais tout était encore un peu confus. Elle avait vaguement le souvenir que Minerva lui avait dit où elle se trouvait mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Eblouie par la lumière qui émanait de sa main, elle mit la deuxième par-dessus pour contenir la puissance de son sort et éviter de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Silencieusement, elle jeta un œil à la cuisine puis se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle avisa au fond une pièce dont la porte n'était pas fermée et d'où s'élevait un léger ronflement.

A l'entente de ce son, la brune ne put retenir un sourire, ce léger ronflement, elle le côtoyait depuis presque trois semaines maintenant, et elle savait exactement qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, elle avança jusqu'à la porte mais s'arrêta net au moment où elle s'apprêtait à la franchir.

Visiblement, l'écossaise ne dormait pas seule, une chevelure blonde dépassait de sous la couette. A cette vue, la colère et la jalousie s'emparèrent de la brune sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Cependant, les circonstances de sa perte de contrôle de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle tenta immédiatement de se calmer.

Constatant qu'elle avait du mal à y parvenir, Hermione fit marche arrière et préféra s'éclipser de la maison le temps de remettre ses idées au clair.

La nuit enveloppa la jeune femme et l'air frais transforma son souffle en buée. Empruntant le chemin de terre, elle poursuivit dans les hauteurs du village ; la nuit commençait à décliner et rien ne la ravissait plus que de voir le soleil se lever.

* * *

><p>- Vous la connaissez ? demanda Pansy surprise.<p>

- C'est ma femme, répondit Eindride simplement en se précipitant auprès de l'inconsciente.

- Votre femme ? répéta Fred qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers Pomfresh qui était en train de l'ausculter.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit l'infirmière, mais poussez-vous un peu et laissez-moi faire mon travail deux minutes ! Et puis il y a trop de monde ici !

Le directeur prit alors les choses en main et fit sortir toute la troupe à l'exception d'Eindride et de Fred qui expliquait ses interventions sur Léann.

- Elle a une plaie dans le dos, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

- Très bien, fit Pompom, occupons-nous d'abord de ça. Vous pouvez m'aider à la tourner sur le côté ?

Fred et Eindride se penchèrent et précautionneusement, ils tournèrent Léann comme demandé permettant à Pompresh de voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Par Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

Contenant magiquement le sang qui s'écoulait, l'infirmière put observer la déchirure. Au-delà de la simple plaie, celle-ci était monstrueuse. Alors que l'infirmière pensait avoir vu toutes les pires horreurs pendant la guerre, elle restait figée devant un tel carnage. Les os étaient broyés, les muscles déchirés, les nerfs à vifs et les vaisseaux sectionnés. Ce n'était pas un travail pour ses simples connaissances.

Cependant alors qu'elle inspectait la plaie sous toutes ses coutures, l'infirmière se rendit compte d'un petit détail qui la gênait.

- Est-ce qu'elle…respire toujours ? demanda Pompom qui devient aussi blanche qu'un linge.

- Oui pourquoi, répondit Fred.

- Elle… Elle n'a pas de…Merde alors, son cœur est en lambeau !

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama la pompier.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit Eindride.

Sans attendre de réponse, le blond écarta les deux femmes pour prendre Léann dans les bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'infirmerie sans attendre.

- Reste avec moi mon amour.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Severus en voyant le professeur de métamorphose dans le couloir.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua sa route en direction de l'extérieur ; la petite troupe emboita la cadence au pas de course.

Débouchant dans le parc, Eindride prit sans hésitation la direction du lac. Arrivant à destination, il inspira longuement avant de taper du pied sur la glace.

- Mais que fait-il ? s'étrangla Pomfresh.

- Aucune idée, répondit Fred totalement abasourdie.

- Laissez-le faire, expliqua Ginny, l'eau est son élément.

- Son élément ? répéta Pansy confuse.

- Vous allez voir, répondit simplement la rousse.

Sous le regard ébahi du petit groupe, la glace se fissura sous le pied du blond. Sans perdre un instant, il s'enfonça tenant toujours Léann contre lui.

- Mais il est fou ! cria Pompom en voulant se précipiter sur lui.

Mais Severus l'attrapa par le bras et l'empêcha d'avancer.

- Laissez-le, dit-il, il doit être le seul à pouvoir la sauver, ils viennent du même monde.

- Du même monde ? demanda Karen.

- Longue histoire, éluda le directeur, nous en discuterons tout à l'heure devant une tasse de thé.

Le maître des potions s'aperçut de l'état de Karen et poursuivit.

- Vous voulez retourner au château vous assoir ?

- Ça ira merci, je tiens à voir ce qui va se passer.

Ginny s'était avancée pour voir si elle pouvait aider son ami mais du bord de la rive, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer.

Eindride s'immergea jusqu'au cou maintenant la tête de Léann hors de l'eau également. Il lâcha la jeune femme et laissa son corps flotter ; il avait besoin de ses mains libres pour la soigner.

Récupérant un morceau de glace encore tranchant, il s'entailla les poignets rependant du sang sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps inerte de la blonde, la poitrine de cette dernière s'illumina. Sa faible respiration semblait devenir un peu plus forte au contact de son mari. Les eaux se troublèrent puis entamèrent un remous qui secoua les deux corps.

L'eau parcourait le corps de Léann, balayant le sang et les bulles suivirent chaque cellule de peau de la blonde, pénétrant les plaies, soignant les chairs. Chaque cellule était réparée, soignée, les muscles reformés, les nerfs reconstruits, les éclats d'os rassemblés. L'eau s'insinua partout et guérit la moindre blessure, la moindre plaie.

Lorsque l'eau eut fini son œuvre, Léann était toujours inconsciente. Eindride l'avait totalement guérit, remplaçant ce qui avait été endommagé. Cependant un problème persistait ; le cœur ne battait plus !

Plaçant sa main à l'endroit de l'organe inerte, le blond plaça son autre main sur son propre cœur.

- Istid !

Eindride se pencha et embrassa sa femme qui se recouvrit totalement de glace. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la glace n'éclate en mille et un morceaux de toutes les couleurs créant un lien lumineux entre leurs deux cœurs. Léann ouvrit subitement les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Son regard croisa celui de son époux et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Levant lentement la main, elle vint caresser le visage du blond qui ne put retenir une larme. Léann la recueillit tandis qu'Eindride approfondissait la caresse. Le calme revint et tout disparu.

- Takk vakre blonde. (Merci beau blond) souffla-t-elle dans un sourire fatigué.

- Jeg var redd for ikke å se deg igjen. (j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir)

- Jeg er her nå elskling (je suis là maintenant mon chéri)

Sur la rive, tout le monde était ébahi de voir Léann bouger et regardait le couple s'embrasser dans l'eau.

- C'est pas possible, murmura l'infirmière, pincez-moi je rêve… Aîe !

Pompom se tourna vers Pansy.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Quoi ? demanda innocemment la serpentard, je n'ai fait que répondre à votre demande.

L'infirmière se mit à marmonner des injures à l'encontre de l'avocate tandis que celle-ci affichait un sourire narquois. Dire qu'elle avait rêvé de faire ça un nombre incalculable de fois du temps où elle était encore élève…

Léann frissonna dans les bras de son époux et celui-ci remarqua alors la température de l'eau l'empêchait de se réchauffer. Reprenant Léann dans ses bras, il sortit de l'eau. Le regard plongée dans celui de la blonde, Eindride passa devant la troupe sans les voir, prenant la direction du château.

Pomfresh emboita immédiatement le pas au professeur de métamorphose et le directeur ainsi que Fred et Karen suivirent le mouvement.

Ginny cependant ne bougea pas. Elle aurait voulu apporter son aide à son ami, mais celui-ci ne l'avait même pas regardé lorsqu'il était sorti du lac. Le visage tourné vers son épouse, il ne voyait qu'elle. Oh bien sûr, elle le comprenait, Léann était une très belle femme et le blond en était très amoureux. La rousse l'avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait évoquée à plusieurs reprises. Mais le voir de ces propres yeux la renvoyait à sa solitude à elle et là, à cet instant, Ginny se sentait plus seule que jamais. Prenant la direction opposée au château, elle longea la rive du lac jusqu'à trouver l'arbre où elle venait trouver refuge pour réfléchir.

Pansy s'aperçut que la rousse ne les suivait pas. Elle s'arrêta et l'observa se diriger un peu plus loin. Jetant un œil à la petite troupe qui suivait Eindride, elle profita de l'occasion pour pouvoir discuter avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre le blond et sa rousse, elle décida de se montrer un peu plus courageuse.

Elle l'observa un moment, assise sous l'arbre, à scruter le lac gelé. Puis elle prit son courage à deux.

- Salut, dit la brune en s'asseyant à une distance raisonnable de Ginny.

- Salut, répondit la rousse sans se tourner vers elle.

- Ça va ?

La brune se maudit au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Elle se doutait bien que la rousse n'allait pas bien, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour débuter la conversation. Scrutant elle aussi l'horizon du lac, elle attendit que la jeune femme réponde.

- Pas vraiment…, murmura Ginny après quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée, souffla la brune.

- De quoi ? demanda sincèrement la rousse en se tournant pour la première fois vers son interlocutrice.

- Pour le procès, pour les révélations qui ont été faites, pour Potter… .

Pansy baissa la tête, les agissements de Potter lui avait retourné plusieurs fois l'estomac, alors elle n'imaginait même pas comment avait dû se sentir Ginny en découvrant la vérité sur son mari.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est …lui.

- Je sais mais j'aurais dû te prévenir de ce qui allait être révélé. Au lieu de cela je t'ai mis devant le fait accompli et ça n'a fait qu'alourdir ta peine.

Pansy plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire effectivement, reprit Ginny sans animosité, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Si tu m'avais informée, tu m'aurais représenté dans un tribunal pour meurtre et non pour divorce.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai bien failli le faire, murmura l'avocate. Chaque révélation était pire que la précédente.

- Mais grâce à toi, il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Je ne pense pas que le juge va le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

- Oui…

Les deux femmes regardèrent de nouveau l'horizon, chacune perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ? demanda Pansy après un moment.

- Non, répondit tristement Ginny. Tout ce que je peux espérer c'est qu'elle aille bien, où qu'elle soit.

- Elle te manque ?

- Enormément, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour…hier.

- Je comprends, c'est ta meilleure amie, je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirais si je n'avais pas Fred et Karen, dit-elle sur le ton de la confession.

- Eindride a été d'un grand soutient mais il n'est pas Hermione, et maintenant qu'il vient de retrouver sa femme…

Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse pour son ami, mais une fois de plus elle se retrouvait seule.

- Ecoute, tenta Pansy en se remettant debout pour se réchauffer, je sais qu'on a jamais été amie mais… si jamais tu as besoin de te confier ou seulement besoin d'un peu de compagnie… je suis là si tu le veux.

Ginny tourna vivement la tête vers Pansy et constata qu'elle était sincère. Surprise, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je vais rentrer voir ce qu'il en est, dit l'avocate.

- Je reste encore un peu, répondit la rousse.

- A tout à l'heure.

Pansy se retourna et prit la direction du château.

- Pansy ! la rappela Ginny.

L'interpellée se retourna.

- Merci… pour tout.

L'avocate hocha la tête et reprit sa route le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un début mais elle avait pu avoir une conversation civilisée avec la femme qu'elle aimait. À présent, le souaffle était dans le camp de la rousse, et Pansy espérait que le professeur de vol ferait le prochain pas.

* * *

><p>Le chant du coq réveilla Minerva. Bougeant doucement, elle profita de la chaleur du lit. Soudain, elle sentit bouger contre elle et un bras venir l'encercler. Surprise de l'initiative de la brune, elle fit mine de dormir pour profiter de l'étreinte que lui offrait la femme qu'elle aimait.<p>

Cependant, alors que les brumes du sommeil la quittaient, elle se rappela des évènements de la veille. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle aperçut la chevelure blonde de Roxane dépasser de la couette, son corps collé au sien. Prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, l'animagus se leva discrètement et sortit de la chambre. La veille, la médicomage lui avait proposé de rester dormir sachant qu'il était hors de question de bouger Hermione dans son état. L'écossaise avait accepté après l'avoir remerciée de son offre.

Retransformant ses habits qu'elle avait métamorphosés en un pyjama la veille au soir, Minerva se rendit dans le petit salon où elle avait laissé Hermione totalement épuisée par les évènements. Elle fut cependant confuse de découvrir le canapé vide. L'inquiétude gagnant du terrain, elle jeta rapidement un œil dans la cuisine puis se rendit compte que la brune n'était plus dans la maison.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle remarqua que le soleil commençait à peine sa course dans le ciel. Sans prendre le temps de se couvrir, l'animagus sortit pour voir si elle apercevait la jeune femme aux alentours. Comme elle le pensait, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Sans réfléchir, elle courut jusqu'à l'auberge des Trois balais dans l'espoir qu'Hermione y soit. Là encore, la chambre qu'elles occupaient était déserte.

Tentant de se calmer et de prendre la bonne décision, elle se décida à revenir chez Roxane pour lui demander son aide une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p>Pansy pénétra dans l'infirmerie où elle retrouva Eindride qui veillait amoureusement au chevet de sa femme.<p>

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la brune en s'approchant du couple.

- Bien, elle se repose, répondit Eindride qui regardait sa femme dormir. Merci.

- De quoi ? s'étonna l'avocate.

- C'est vous qui l'avez amenée ici, grâce à vous j'ai pu la sauver.

- Ce n'est rien, rougit Pansy. D'ailleurs comment avez-vous fait ? Enfin tout ça avec l'eau et tout !

- Disons que nous avons un lien particulier, répondit simplement le blond.

- Comment ça ?

- L'amour que vous portez pour quelqu'un est puissant et réciproque, il arrive de rare cas où vous êtes le seul à savoir quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider pourtant j'ai suivi mon instinct et je nous ais ramenés. Expliqua-t-il

Pansy resta silencieuse devant ces explications, elle essayait de faire le tri de ses réflexions. Avec Ginny elle avait tout fait à l'envers et elle était restée paralysée lorsqu'elle l'avait vue étendue sur le lit de l'infirmerie après sa chute. A ce souvenir elle sentit monter son angoisse, elle finit par se raquer la gorge.

- Et comment on sait que c'est la bonne décision ?

Le blond releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit gentiment en posa nt sa main sur la poitrine de l'avocate

- Vous le savez là ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de Léann, je me trompe ?

La brune soupira, visiblement elle n'avait pas pu cacher la profondeur de sa question. Écartant les mèches de son front d'un geste nerveux, elle ne savait pas s'il était bon de s'enfoncer dans un mensonge.

- Non… répondit-elle finalement en baissant les yeux.

Eindride ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ramena sa main dans les cheveux de Léann tout en les caressant doucement.

- Vous savez, elle n'a plus quitté mes pensées depuis le premier moment où je l'ai vu. Puis elle a disparu et je l'ai revu vingt ans plus tard. J'ai rencontré un grand nombre de femmes entre temps mais à l'instant même j'ai su que je ne serais bien qu'à ses côtés.

- Mais est-il possible de côtoyer une personne pendant des années sans s'en rendre compte et qu'ensuite ça nous tombe dessus sans prévenir ?

- Toutes les histoires ne se ressemblent pas. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises histoires. C'est à chacun de savoir si les choses sont différentes, si le cœur bat plus vite, si on esquive les règles, juste pour un moment.

- Je n'aurais pas imaginé que vous soyez du genre désobéissant ? dit-elle pour tenter de se ressaisir.

Eindride ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

- Vous seriez étonnée de savoir ce que l'interdit et l'amour mélangés peuvent faire faire.

Ca, elle n'en doutait pas, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se cacher derrière des lettres pour avoir quelques mots doux, jamais elle ne s'était engagée dans un procès avec autant de ferveur. Et jamais elle n'avait autant souffert. Pourtant, elle avait la trouille de prendre le risque de tomber plus bas ; elle n'était même pas certaine des sentiments de la rousse à son égard une fois qu'elle aurait laissé tomber le masque.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Pansy ne savait plus trop comment argumenter la discussion. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à le faire car le blond la devança.

- Vous parlez de Ginny n'est-ce pas ?

L'avocate rougit à la question comme une adolescente. Finalement elle aurait peut-être dû changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

- Votre regard n'est pas de ceux qu'on réserve à tout le monde, répondit Eindride avec un petit sourire.

- Et comment je la regarde ? contra Pansy sur la défensive.

- De ce regard qui en dit bien plus long que ce que vous voudriez qu'il montre.

La serpentard se rendit compte qu'il ne servait à rien de nier, Eindride ne tentait pas de la faire marcher ou de la juger, il ne faisait que constater ce qu'il apparaissait comme une évidence.

- Est-ce que…est-ce qu'elle sait ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Est-ce que…vous allez lui dire ?

- Non, c'est votre histoire.

- Vous pensez que j'ai une chance ?

- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? répondit le blond en désignant la rousse qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

L'avocate retient son souffle un moment à l'idée que Ginny ait pu entendre leur conversation. Mais la rousse venait seulement prendre des nouvelles de son ami et ne se doutait de rien.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Pansy en affichant un petit sourire timide au professeur de vol.

Ginny répondit d'un hochement de tête puis regarda l'avocate quitter l'infirmerie précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Minerva rejoignit Roxane au milieu d'un champ. Les deux femmes avaient passé la journée à chercher Hermione ; en vain. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et la jeune femme restait introuvable.<p>

- Toujours rien ? s'enquit Minerva.

- Non, désolée.

- Où es-tu Hermione ? soupira l'écossaise en regardant le soleil disparaitre doucement à l'horizon.

Et comme une réponse à sa question, un rugissement retentit au loin tandis qu'une ombre se profilait dans le soleil couchant.

Hermione avait passé la journée à apprivoiser la dragonne et à tenter de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce matin, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison de la blonde, elle s'était dirigée vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard dans le but de se rendre à l'auberge. Cependant, elle n'y était jamais arrivée.

Le soleil s'était levée et alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres du village, elle avait senti la fureur du dragon prendre le contrôle sur elle à nouveau. Tant bien que mal, elle avait réussi à dominer le puissant esprit le temps seulement de prendre son envol et de s'éloigner du village sorcier afin de ne pas faire de victime ou de dégât.

Elle avait passé la journée dans une clairière bordée par le lac de Poudlard, à l'abri des regards. Elle avait essayé de reprendre forme humaine à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. C'était comme si la dragonne refusait de l'écouter. La brune n'y comprenait plus rien. Lorsqu'elle avait fusionné avec la dragonne, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle contrôlerait ses transformations à venir. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas !

La journée s'était étirée en longueur et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son état. A défaut de maîtriser le corps, elle avait quand même réussi à dominer l'esprit furieux du dragon.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, la brune décida de se rapprocher du village. Elle se doutait bien que Minerva la chercherait suite à sa soudaine disparition mais elle n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque vis-à-vis des habitants.

Alors qu'elle survolait les champs près de la cabane hurlante, elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui la regardaient voler. Se concentrant sur l'une d'elle, Hermione reconnut l'animagus. Sans attendre, elle entama sa descente pour venir atterrir non loin des deux femmes. A la vue de Roxane, elle sentit le dragon s'énervait. Sa queue fendant l'air avec violence.

Prudentes, les deux femmes avançaient doucement en direction du dragon. Lorsque le soleil disparut à l'horizon, ce dernier laissa place une nouvelle fois à une Hermione nue et inconsciente qui s'effondra.

Aussitôt, Minerva se précipita sur la brune. Comme la veille, elle aperçut une longue plaie mais cette fois-ci sur le flanc droit. Sans perdre une seconde, elle mit en application les sorts de guérison que lui avait appris Roxane la veille.

La plaie se referma lentement, laissant une nouvelle cicatrice sur le corps nu de la brune. Invoquant de nouveau une couverture, l'écossaise recouvrit Hermione avec avant de la prendre dans ses bras protecteurs.

- Tu peux la ramener à la maison si tu veux, proposa Roxane, on va trouver une solution.

- Merci.

Minerva suivit la médicomage jusque chez elle et déposa la brune sur le canapé comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle tenta ensuite de la réveiller.

- Hermione ? dit-elle en passant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Tu m'entends ?

La brune bougea légèrement avant d'ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Minerva ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es transformé en dragon de nouveau puis tu as perdu connaissance au moment où tu as repris forme humaine.

- Je m'en souviens, dit la brune en tentant de se relever.

Cependant une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage et elle se laissa retomber contre le canapé.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger.

S'exécutant, l'animagus s'éclipsa quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une soupe chaude, se doutant qu'Hermione aurait quelques difficultés à avaler quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Raconte-moi, dit Minerva en la regardant manger.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, avoua la brune en prenant une gorgée. Elle était en effet affamée, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille. Je me suis transformée ce matin avec le lever du soleil et visiblement je reprends forme humaine quand il disparait, ça doit avoir un lien mais je ne sais pas lequel. Quoique je fasse, je n'arrive pas à reprendre forme humaine de moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution. Repose toi en attendant, chaque transformation te blesse, il faut que tu récupères.

- C'est toi qui… m'as soignée ? demanda Hermione soudainement mal à l'aise tout en prenant conscience que l'écossaise l'avait vue nue.

- Oui, Roxane a bien essayé mais sans succès. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Hermione ne dit rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était mal à l'aise avec le fait que Minerva la voit ainsi mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le sommeil la gagna petit à petit et ses paupières devinrent lourdes.

- Repose-toi, je ne suis pas loin, murmura Minerva en passant une main sur le front de la jeune femme qui plongeait dans un sommeil réparateur.

L'écossaise revint ensuite dans la cuisine où Roxane avait préparé le diner et mit la table pour deux.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui, répondit l'animagus, merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Elles commencèrent à manger en silence. Minerva réfléchissait à une solution pour contrôler les transformations d'Hermione mais elle arriva bien vite à la conclusion qu'il fallait d'abord découvrir pourquoi elle se transformait.

- Dis…, commença Roxane troublant le silence, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait mieux l'enfermer ?

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ? Des questions, des idées : utilisez le bouton review c'est fait pour et ça nous fait plaisir.<p>

A la semaine prochaine

Duch et Sol


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous? Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Minerva regardait Roxane bouché bée.<p>

- L'enfermer ? répéta l'écossaise.

Sentant le sujet sensible, Roxane tenta de s'expliquer en y mettant les formes.

- Elle ne contrôle pas le dragon qui est en elle, il faudrait la garder dans un endroit sûr pour éviter qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un. En plus on saurait où elle se trouve et on ne la chercherait pas comme on l'a fait aujourd'hui.

- Mais…

Minerva savait au fond d'elle que la médicomage avait raison. Pourtant, cela la dérangeait profondément de devoir enfermer Hermione.

- Elle a raison, fit une voix derrière l'animagus.

- Hermione ? se retourna immédiatement Minerva. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, grâce à toi merci.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de la directrice.

- Hermione voici Roxane.

- Enchanté, fit la brune en serrant la main de la médicomage.

Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec celle de la blonde, la colère de la dragonne se manifesta et la brune dut lutter pour garder le contrôle. Inspirant profondément, elle récupéra sa main sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Mais de ce qu'elle savait, la blonde n'avait fait qu'aider Minerva à la retrouver, à la soigner et à les héberger. Enfin peut être un peu plus en ce qui concernait l'écossaise au vu de ce que la brune avait aperçu le matin même. Mais ça ne la regardait pas.

Chassant ses pensées, elle décida de se faire sa propre opinion sur la médicomage. De plus si Minerva lui avait raconté pour le dragon, et qu'elle était toujours là à les aider, elle estimait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Vous avez raison, il faut contenir le dragon, reprit Hermione.

- Mais on ne va quand même pas t'emprisonner ! Protesta l'écossaise.

- M'emprisonner, non puisque je suis consentante. Il va bien falloir maitriser ma transformation et comme nous n'avons plus de potion de Severus, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative.

- La caverne ? proposa l'écossaise.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle résiste à la puissance du dragon si je perds le contrôle.

- J'ai peut-être une solution, dit Roxane en interrompant la discussion, suivez-moi !

Les trois femmes se levèrent et s'engagèrent derrière la médicomage. Cette dernière sortit et contourna la maison. Hermione invoqua une boule de lumière pour les éclairer et rejoignit Roxane qui s'était arrêtée devant une trappe non loin de la maison. Sans hésiter, elle l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra. Minerva et la brune descendirent également.

- C'est une cave qui se situe sous la maison, expliqua la blonde.

Hermione balada sa main pour illuminer l'ensemble de la pièce. Creusée dans la terre, des poutres soutenaient le plafond et du bois recouvrait les murs. Dans un coin, quelques tonneaux étaient entreposés ainsi que quelques caisses de vivres.

- Je ne m'en sers que pour entreposer quelques affaires mais rien de bien important, vous pouvez l'utiliser et l'aménager comme vous le souhaitez.

Minerva étudia également la pièce et observer la réaction de la brune.

- Ça me semble bien, dit celle-ci. Il va falloir l'agrandir et la renforcer magiquement mais ça me parait faisable.

Cherchant l'approbation de l'écossaise, cette dernière hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, pensant déjà aux travaux qu'elles allaient devoir accomplir avant le lever du soleil.

- Au travail, conclut Roxane.

* * *

><p>Ginny finit par quitter Eindride et rejoignit le bureau du directeur. L'heure de la soirée était déjà bien avancée mais elle savait que personne n'était encore repartit. Toquant rapidement, elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et entra.<p>

- Eindride n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit Severus.

- Non, répondit la rousse, il veille sa femme. Il va passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Génial, soupira Fred acerbe, dont la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Karen passa une main dans les cheveux de son épouse pour l'enjoindre à la patience.

- Comment va Léann ? demanda la future maman.

- Elle va bien, d'après Pomfresh c'est un vrai miracle, elle la garde en observation cette nuit mais elle pourra sortir demain matin si tout va bien. Répondit la rousse.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Pansy. Nous ne pouvons pas éclaircir la situation sans les principaux intéressés.

- Il est tard, reprit Severus, restez au château pour cette nuit et nous aviserons demain.

Les trois femmes approuvèrent et se levèrent pour suivre le directeur.

- Je vais vous montrer vos appartements, dit-il à l'intention de Fred et Karen. Miss Weasley je vous laisse montrer à Miss Parkinson ceux qui se trouve dans votre aile.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que les trois femmes aménageaient la cave et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Le sol avait été creusé plus profondément pour permettre à la dragonne de s'y tenir tout en étant libre de ses mouvements. Pour cela, une bonne quantité de terre avait été retiré et avait été entassée non loin de la maison. Les caisses de vivres avaient été remontées dans la maison ainsi que les tonneaux d'eau.<p>

Les murs ainsi que le plafond avait été renforcés par de solides poutres qui trainaient dans la grange de Roxane. La petite cave ressemblait maintenant à une sorte de bunker. Ne restait plus qu'à appliquer les sortilèges qui empêcheront le dragon de tout faire s'effondrer.

- Je n'en peux plus. Souffla Roxane en s'asseyant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Hermione regarda la médicomage et l'animagus qui l'imita quelques mètres plus loin. Elles étaient épuisées. Aménager la cave leur avait demandé d'utiliser énormément de magie et les deux femmes semblaient à bout de force.

La brune quant à elle sentait la fatigue la gagner mais elle n'était pas due à l'utilisation de la magie. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait fait le plus gros des travaux. Depuis que la dragonne s'était dévoilée à elle, la jeune femme s'était découvert une ressource de magie quasiment inépuisable. Bien sûr, elle n'avait utilisé que des sorts mineurs pour le moment, et elle se doutait bien qu'il en serait autrement quand elle s'attaquerait aux sortilèges demandant plus d'énergie.

- Allez-vous reposer, dit Hermione, je vais terminer.

- Hermione, s'apprêta à protester Minerva.

- Ça va aller Minerva, la coupa la brune, il ne reste qu'à jeter les sorts de protections.

- Je peux t'aider !

- Tu es épuisée. Vas dormir, il faut que l'on continue les recherches et je ne peux pas t'aider le jour.

- Tu as l'air aussi fatiguée que moi.

- Je me reposerais pendant la journée, après tout je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose d'autre sous ma forme de dragon.

Minerva hésita mais le regard confiant et déterminée de la brune la convainquit.

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle, je passerai te voir tout à l'heure.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, ne prend pas de risque inutile, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Tu ne me feras rien, répliqua l'animagus en se dirigeant vers l'échelle, et ce n'est pas négociable!

Hermione ne dit rien de plus et regarda les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce qui allait devenir sa prison dans les jours à venir. Terminant d'applanir le sol, elle prit le temps de s'asseoir un instant pour réfléchir aux sorts qu'elle allait mettre en place.

Recensant les sorts qu'elle connaissait, elle n'en trouvait pas de suffisament fort qui pourrait contenir la puissance du dragon. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur. Inspirant profondement, Hermione se laissa gagner par la quiétude habituelle d'un début de méditation. Sans s'en rendre compte, le vide se fit dans son esprit et le noir l'envahit. Une seule source de lumière émanait de ces ténèbres. Une phrase.

_"Utilise le dragon pour contrôler le dragon"_

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, la brune se redressa vivement. Suivant son instinct, elle posa ses deux mains contre le mur. Laissant sa magie circuler librement, elle sentit l'onde de pouvoir passer dans les murs et impregner la totalité de la structure.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle sentait la fatigue du sort s'abattre sur elle. Se laissant aller contre le mur, elle consulta sa montre qu'elle avait laissé dans un coin. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la dragonne prenne possesion d'Hermione. La transformation se passa paisiblement. Sachant ce qui allait se passer, l'esprit de la brune ne combattit pas celui de son hôte. Cette dernière semblait alors apaisée et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à contrôler le corps de la bête.

Tournant sur elle même, elle s'allongea en boule au centre de la cave. Ramenant sa queue contre elle, elle croisa ses pattes de devant. Baillant fortement, la dragonne posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Pansy et Ginny marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, chacune plongée dans ses réflexions. Sans arriver à se contenir, l'avocate laissait son regard courir sur la rousse à ses côtés. Bien que sa peau soit plus pâle qu'en temps normal et que ses yeux ne brillent plus comme dans ses souvenirs, elle la trouvait toujours aussi belle.<p>

A ses côtés, la rousse ne pouvait ignorer les picotements sur son dos dus à un tel regard. Elle faisait tout pour l'ignorer mais c'était peine perdue ; bizarrement, le fait d'être désirable à quelqu'un lui donnait du baume au cœur. Cependant, son cœur se serra en pensant à son inconnue à laquelle elle rêvait une fois seule dans son lit.

Elles longèrent un dernier couloir avant de s'arrêter devant le portrait de Hesper Starkey.

- « Lunarticle » lança Ginny tandis que le portrait laissait voir la porte d'un appartement.

Toutes deux entrèrent dans la pièce qui visiblement, ne servait à personne car aucun objet personnel n'était visible.

- Bon, voilà… c'est pas super mais c'est propre… commença Ginny pour essayer de briser le silence qui devenait pensant.

Pansy sortit de sa rêverie à ce moment-là et fit un signe de tête à Ginny. Cette dernière, un peu déboussolée, ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

- Bon, ba je vais te laisser. On se voit demain dans le bureau de Rogue. Bonne nuit… Dit-elle finalement en se retournant vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce.

Cependant, avant que la rousse n'ait pu s'engager dans les escaliers, Pansy la rattrapa par la main et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle hésitait, pourtant dans son esprit cela paraissait simple.

- Ginny… je… balbutia-t-elle en approchant doucement ses lèvres de la rousse.

Cette dernière ne réagissait plus, elle était captivée par le regard de l'avocate et alors que ses lèvres allaient rencontrer celles de la brune, elle ferma les yeux. Cependant Pansy hésita au dernier moment et vint poser un baiser sur son front.

- Merci… Bonne nuit Gin'. Souffla-t-elle doucement

Le professeur de vol fut encore plus déconcertée mais n'ajouta rien tandis qu'elle prit la direction de ses appartements. Une fois la porte de chez elle fermée, elle s'y adossa et porta ses doigts à son front, là où quelques instants plus tôt, Pansy avait posé ses lèvres. Elle doutait réellement pouvoir dormir.

* * *

><p>Léann ouvrit doucement les yeux mais n'eut aucun mal à s'habituer de la pénombre qui régnait. La nuit devait être bien avancée et les rayons de la lune éclairaient l'infirmerie silencieuse. Une lumière émanait du fond du couloir, signe que quelqu'un était encore réveillé à cette heure-là. Se redressant lentement, elle prit le temps d'observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les évènements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt lui revenaient par bribe mais elle était encore un peu déroutée quant au déroulement de la soirée. La seule chose certaine dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle prenait le thé en compagnie de Pansy, Fred et Karen.<p>

Reposant son regard sur le bord du lit, elle aperçut une chevelure blonde. Parcourant le corps appartenant à cette tête blonde, elle reconnut son mari bien que les vêtements qu'il portait lui étaient inconnus. Tendrement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Le contact réveilla Eindride qui tourna la tête vers sa femme. Son regard tomba dans celui de la blonde et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Prenant la main de Léann dans la sienne il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour belle inconnue, sourit-il.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Tu n'as pas trop mal partout ?

- Non ça va, dit-il en s'étirant avant de se pencher sur le lit.

Eindride ne put s'empêcher de combler l'espace qui le séparait des lèvres de sa douce. Le baiser était tendre et chacun faisait passer l'amour et le manque qu'ils avaient ressenti pour l'autre.

- Doucement, jeune homme, notre patiente a besoin de repos.

La remarque fit sourire le blond qui s'éloigna bien gentiment pour ne pas énerver l'infirmière.

- Léann, dit-il, voici Mme Pomfresh la guérisseuse de cet établissement, elle m'a aidé à te soigner.

- Bonjour, dit la blonde, et merci.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, demanda Pompom en commençant son examen habituel.

- Bien.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Un peu à la poitrine mais je pense que c'est normal après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Effectivement, vous étiez en mauvais état. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle blessure auparavant et croyez-moi j'ai vu beaucoup de chose durant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Qui ? demanda Eindrinde.

- Mais vous savez bien, s'emporta Pomfresh, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui a été tué par Harry Potter !

- L'ancien mari de Ginny, répondit sombrement le blond.

- Mais d'où est ce que vous sortez? s'étonna Pompom.

- Nous ne sommes pas de votre monde, Miss Pomfresh, répondit Léann venant au secours de son mari.

- Ah…, Pomfresh se retrouva bête tout d'un coup, le directeur le sait ?

Eindride approuva du chef.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne me jamais dit rien, s'énerva l'infirmière en rangeant sa baguette. Je vous laisse partir à une condition, du repos ! Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le lit de la journée.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à l'idée de retrouver sa femme et de pouvoir la prendre enfin dans ses bras.

- Et pas de batifolage ! Ajouta l'infirmière en pointant du doigt le professeur de métamorphose.

L'air sérieux de l'infirmière fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui madame, bafouilla le blond.

La scène fit rire Léann qui s'attira aussitôt les foudres de son mari.

- Allez ouste ! fit l'infirmière en retournant à son bureau.

La blonde se leva sans tarder. Elle invoqua une cape pour mettre sur ses épaules et prit la main de son mari.

- Allez, viens, allons passer la journée dans ton lit, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, murmura le blond dont le visage commençait à retrouver une couleur plus naturelle.

* * *

><p>Minerva se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans la chambre de Roxane. Cette dernière l'avait convaincu la veille de dormir une fois de plus dans son lit plutôt que dans le canapé. Elle s'aperçut cependant qu'elle était seule. Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle constata qu'elle avait dormi quatre heures seulement.<p>

Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle avait plusieurs choses à faire aujourd'hui et pas de temps à perdre. Traversant la maisonnée à la recherche de la médicomage, elle vit un mot à son attention sur la table de la cuisine.

" Je suis partie travailler, vous pouvez rester autant que vous le voulez."

La jeune femme lui avait en effet proposé la veille de les héberger aussi longtemps qu'elles en auraient besoin. Au début, l'animagus avait refusé la proposition et puis après réflexion, elle avait pensé que se serait une bonne idée et lui pernettrait de rester proche de la brune en cas de besoin. Mais avant elle voulait en parler avec Hermione.

Quittant la cabane, elle fit rapidement le tour pour rejoindre la cave. Aucune secousse n'avait ebranlé la maison au lever de soleil, l'écossaise supposait donc qu'Hermione avait réussi à protéger la cave. Ouvrant délicatement la trappe prête à esquiver une éventuelle attaque de la dragonne, Minerva descendit le plus silencieusement possible l'échelle.

* * *

><p><p>

Hermione volait bien au-dessus des nuages et s'amusait à les traverser pour les dissiper. Le soleil chauffait sa peau et lui procurait une sensation de bien être. Traversant la couche de nuage, elle survola une forêt verdoyante qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Frolant la cime des arbres, elle vola en cercle afin de trouver un endroit où se poser. Soudain, une douce fragamce arriva à ses narines. Hermione tourna la tête vers la source de cette odeur. Inhalant complètement, la brune se sentit littéralement envoutée, la tête lui tournant légèrement.

Ajustant sa trajectoire, elle suivit l'effluve de parfum ; cherchant sa source dans un besoin desespéré. Elle vola un moment au-dessus des arbres, bifurquant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche suivant son odorat.

L'effluve devint de plus en plus présente dans l'air et Hermione suivit la trace jusque dans une clairière. Atterrissant en douceur, elle s'enivra du parfum. A l'autre bout de la clairière elle aperçut une femme. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage mais la vue de sa silhouette associé au parfum qu'elle dégageait lui donnait l'impression de s'embraser. Mais quand elle voulut s'approcher de la femme, celle-ci s'évapora.

Un son tira la dragonne de son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, les sens aux aguets, elle scruta rapidement la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Minerva qui se tenait immobile près de l'échelle.

* * *

><p>Eindride donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans ses appartements suivit par Léann.<p>

- C'est donc là que tu vis ? demanda la jeune femme en observant la pièce.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans le salon, elle s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle coupé. Eindride qui avait suivi sa femme du regard se précipita immédiatement sur elle craignant qu'elle n'ait un contrecoup de sa blessure.

- Ca ne va pas?

- Est-ce que tu sens?

- Sentir quoi?

Sans répondre, Léann continua d'explorer l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Léann?

- Un dragon, souffla la jeune femme.

- Quoi?

- Un dragon a vécu ici.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ressens sa puissance. Qui vivait ici avant?

- La personne que je remplace, elle a disparu avec la directrice.

- Disparue ? Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on est là ?

- Tu penses que la sorcière est derrière tout ça ? Comment aurait-elle fait ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre de ce que je dis quand j'affirme qu'un Dragon a vécu ici. Dit-elle durement.

- Bien, concéda-t-il pour la calmer. Nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus mais il est tard et nos amis doivent dormir. Nous leur en parlerons demain.

- Mais Chéri, imagine que ce Dragon puisse m'aider à faire le lien avec notre fille. Et si on pouvait remonter jusqu'à la sorcière et savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on soit…

Léann s'était mise à pleurer et Eindride la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Mon amour, tu es fatiguée et tu viens à peine de te remettre de tes blessures. Laisse passer la nuit et je te promets que demain on se mettra à sa recherche. Tu es bien trop faible pour user de tes dons ce soir.

Eindride saisit sa femme par les hanches et, tout en la maintenant blottie, il les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Allongés sur le lit, ils s'installèrent sous les couvertures et Léann se blottit plus étroitement possible contre son mari. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait le sommeil et les mains du blond finirent par s'égarer sur la courbe des reins de sa femme pour ensuite caresser ses fesses. Sentant le désir monter, Léann releva ses yeux vers ceux de son homme et lui sourit.

- Que fais-t-on de l'interdiction médicale ? demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

- Je crois que je suis à même de te soigner. répondit sur le même ton.

- Entièrement d'accord.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et leurs vêtements furent vites enlevés pour laisser libre court à une passion qu'ils pensaient perdue.

* * *

><p>Minerva n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait compris de par la respiration de la dragonne qu'Hermione dormait mais dés qu'elle avait posé un pied à terre, la dragonne avait ouvert les yeux.<p>

Retenant son souffle, l'écossaise plongea son regard dans celui du dragon. Celui-ci était couleur noisette. Prudement, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce sous le regard aiguisé.

- Hermione?

La dragonne hocha la tête. Aussitôt l'animagus respira plus facilement.

- Est-ce que ca va?

A nouveau Hermione hocha la tête.

- Roxane a proposé de nous héberger le temps qu'on trouve une solution si tu es d'accord j'irais chercher nos affaires à l'auberge.

Hermione hésita un instant. Il y avait quelque chose chez Roxane qui la gênait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Son instinct lui soufflait de se méfier de la médicomage. Cependant elle n'avait pour le moment rien à lui reprocher. Roxane avait aidé Minerva à la chercher et à la soigner, elle leur prêtait sa cave pour que la brune ne fasse de mal à personne, et maintenant elle proposait de les héberger à temps plein. C'était presque trop beau et pourtant la brune n'avait aucun argument valable pour s'y opposer. Et elle devait bien avouer que ce serait plus pratique puisque Minerva devait la soigner et plus facile pour leurs recherches.

Hermione finit par hocher de nouveau la tête.

- Parfait, je m'occupe de payer la chambre et je vais continuer . A ce soir, dit l'animagus en commençant à remonter l'échelle.

* * *

><p>Eindride frappa rapidement à la porte du directeur et entra sur son ordre. Après leurs ébats, ils s'étaient tous deux endormis et ce fut que lorsque le soleil emplit la pièce qu'il se réveilla. A ses côtés, sa femme dormait toujours et il avait consentit à la laisser se reposer.<p>

- Professeur Hansen, approchez, j'allais justement venir vous voir, comment va votre femme, Léann c'est ça ?

- Oui, monsieur, elle va bien et se repose dans mes appartements.

- Tant mieux. Dit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui. Cependant, j'aimerais avoir des explications sur ce qui s'est passé dans le lac.

- Peut-on en reparler plus tard, il semblerait que j'en sache un peu plus sur la disparition de la directrice et du professeur que je remplace.

- Je vous écoute.

Severus se redressa aussitôt dans son fauteuil, perplexe mais concentré sur ce que le blond allait dire.

- Il serait préférable que tout le monde soit là, cela serait plus simple. Pourrions-nous se retrouver dans mes appartements ?

- Oui, je m'en vais chercher nos amies d'hier, je vous laisse le soin de prévenir Ginny et Miss Parkinson.

Sur ces mots chacun partit chercher les personnes concernés et le petit groupe se retrouva un quart d'heure plus tard dans les appartements du professeur de métamorphose. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon et Ginny prit bien soin de s'éloigner de Pansy. La jeune femme avait peuplé ses réflexions et elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière puisse ressentir le trouble qui l'habitait dès qu'elle s'approchait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

- Vos amies ont de gros problèmes, commença Eindride.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Sais-tu où elles sont ? s'emporta aussitôt la rousse.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que ton amie était un dragon quand vous m'avez parlé de la prophétie ? contra Eindride gentiment.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Rogue tout d'un coup méfiant.

- Je l'ai sentie.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur Léann qui se trouvait sur le pas de la chambre. Doucement elle s'avança vers le groupe et Eindride lui céda sa place dans le fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, il s'assit par terre dos contre les genoux de sa bien-aimée qui passa une main dans ses cheveux ; c'était une de leur position favorite.

- Vous l'avez sentie ? relança Ginny.

Léann mit un temps avant de répondre en cherchant l'approbation dans le regard de son mari. Elle espérait pourvoir leur faire confiance.

- Oui, hier quand je suis entrée dans la pièce, son aura m'a frappée.

- Comment ? demanda Ginny incrédule.

- Tout simplement parce que j'en suis un.

- Un quoi ? demanda Fred qui avait du mal à suivre la conversation.

- Un dragon. Répondit Léann le plus naturellement du monde.

Tandis que Fred et Karen avaient du mal à assimiler les informations, Pansy enchaina.

- Donc Granger est un dragon elle aussi ?

- Elle parle de ton amie ? demanda Eindride à Ginny.

- Oui, Hermione Granger, c'est le professeur que tu remplaces, répondit la rousse à son ami puis se tourna vers Pansy. Hermione est un dragon sous sa forme animagus, un dragon blanc si je me souviens bien.

- Mais c'est complètement dingue ! s'exclama Fred.

- Je peux comprendre que cela soit compliqué mais si ce que vous me dites est vrai, il faut absolument remettre la main sur votre amie avant que la sorcière ne tombe sur elle.

Un petit silence suivit, chacun intégrant ce qui venait d'être dévoilé.

- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elles sont en danger ? reprit Severus.

- La prophétie que vous m'avez montrée, répondit Eindride, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit sur la sorcière.

- Oui…

- C'est elle qui manigance tout ça. Le fait que nous soyons de retour sous nos formes corporelles et à cette époque est de son fait.

- Comment en êtes-vous sûrs ?

- Tout comme je ressens la puissance de votre amie, je ressens sa puissance maléfique.

- C'est un Dragon elle aussi ? demanda Karen.

- Non, c'est pour ça qu'elle cherche à tout prix à s'emparer de ses pouvoirs. C'est ma grand-mère, nous sommes liées par le sang et je peux ressentir sa magie.

- D'accord, récapitula Ginny, donc elle veut les pouvoirs du Dragon et ce serait à cause d'elle qu'Hermione a disparu et que vous soyez apparu dans notre monde.

- C'est ça.

- Et que proposez-vous ? demanda Severus.

- Dans un premier temps, il faudrait localiser votre amie, dit Léann, de mon côté je vais voir si je peux essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle, cependant, j'ai bien peur d'être encore un peu faible pour le moment.

Severus se leva et réfléchit à haute voix.

- La potion de localisation que je suis en train de faire devrait être suffisante.

Puis il se retourna vers Pansy, Fred et Karen.

- Mesdames, toute aide serait la bienvenue, mais je comprendrai que vous ayez d'autres priorités pour le moment.

Son regard se porta sur le ventre rond de Karen et un petit sourire bienveillant apparut sur son visage.

- Pour ma part, je n'ai plus de gros dossier en cours pour le moment, dit Pansy après avoir consulté Karen du regard, je peux très bien remanier mes dossiers ici et n'y consacrer que quelques heures par jour.

Fred et Karen s'interrogeaient du regard, la pompier ne pouvait pas prendre des jours de congés au pied levé mais elle n'était pas de garde, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps libre. Karen quant à elle était en passe de clôturer ses derniers dossiers pour prendre son congé maternité. Trouver du temps pour aider dans les recherches ne serait pas très compliqué. Les deux femmes ne connaissaient pas Hermione en dehors du volley mais elles s'étaient attachées à la jeune femme au travers d'Axelle et des sorties qu'elles avaient faites ensemble.

- On devrait pouvoir s'arranger, répondit Fred.

- Je vous remercie, répondit le directeur. Les appartements que vous avez occupés sont désormais les votre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Les trois femmes signifièrent qu'elles avaient compris et tout le monde se leva prêt à suivre le directeur dans ses recherches.

- Dites, dit Pansy avec un petit sourire à l'intention de Léann, vous nous feriez une petite démonstration ?

- Suivez-moi, dit Léann.

Le petit groupe obéit et la suivit jusque dans la parc où, sans crier gare, la blonde cligna des yeux et se transforma sous le regard ébahis de tous.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine, un petit commentaire siou plait :)<p>

Bon week-end!

Duch et Sol'.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Consultant sa montre, elle remarqua que l'aube était dans un peu plus d'une heure. Repoussant les différents parchemins qui trainaient sur le bureau, elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Se calant confortablement sur la chaise qu'elle occupait, elle se laissa envahir par le calme de la pièce.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie que la brune avait élu domicile dans cette cave. Elle y avait fait apparaitre un lit et un bureau afin de pouvoir participer aux recherches. Une petite routine s'était installée depuis. Hermione dormait la journée tandis que l'animagus allait faire ses recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard priant à chaque fois pour ne pas croiser son double. Le soir venu, l'écossaise revenait pour la soigner. Plus les jours passaient, plus les blessures étaient profondes, cependant l'animagus arrivait toujours à apaiser les douleurs de la brune. Pendant ce temps elles en profitaient pour passer quelques heures à discuter des trouvailles faîtes. Minerva s'installait ensuite dans le lit pour dormir pendant que la brune commençait ses propres recherches.

Cependant, malgré leurs efforts ces dernières n'avançaient presque pas pour le moment. Minerva ramenait chaque jour divers ouvrages de la bibliothèque, ce qui faisait hurler la bibliothécaire, mais ceux-ci ne renfermaient aucune réponse. Hermione avait fini par laisser les livres de la bibliothèque au profit du journal que lui avait confié la jeune Minerva, mais pour le moment son contenu était confus et complexe. La jeune femme avait demandé à l'écossaise de lui amener plusieurs grimoires de runes et elle en était toujours au stade du déchiffrement. Elle avait toutefois le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver la solution à leur problème.

Le seul point positif de son enfermement était que depuis ça, elle avait accepté le dragon ; ses transformations se passant beaucoup plus sereinement. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours aucune influence sur ces dernières, il lui semblait être un peu plus en harmonie avec la dragonne chaque jour, ce qui lui permettait de ne plus tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'elle reprenait forme humaine. Cependant, elle se réveillait toujours avec de grandes plaies sur le corps ce qui l'amenait dans une réflexion qu'elle avait peur d'avoir avec elle-même ; « Si tu tentes de te transformer ou d'utiliser les pouvoirs du Dragon avant de t'être unie à ton âme sœur, tu seras blessée, grièvement blessée. » lui avait dit la dragonne. Elle avait peur mais n'en ferait part à personne. Heureusement, pour une mystérieuse raison, Minerva avait la faculté de la soigner et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Evidemment, elle ne voulait pas être tributaire de l'animagus et avait tenté de se jeter les sorts de soin elle-même, mais ceux-ci fonctionnaient rarement sur soi-même, elle avait dû accepter l'aide dont elle avait besoin.

Détournant son attention de sa lecture, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle percevait le léger ronflement de l'écossaise non loin d'elle. Inspirant profondément, elle se laissa enivrer par cette odeur qui la rendait toute chose ses derniers jours.

L'odeur emplissant ses poumons, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce songe qu'elle avait refait plusieurs fois. Ses souvenirs l'envahirent et elle se remémora la sensation d'être happée par cette odeur pour retrouver à chaque fois une femme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Elle s'approchait et avant de pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit, elle rouvrait les yeux pour découvrir Minerva qui l'observait. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour associer les deux et comprendre que l'écossaise était la source de cette odeur.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour laisser son regard glisser sur les traits rajeunis de l'écossaise. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter désormais, tant l'odeur l'envoutait ; rendant quelques fois difficile ses efforts pour retenir les pulsions qui s'insinuaient en elle. Avec la présence de la dragonne, ses sens s'étaient développés à l'image de ceux de la bête ; son odorat affuté arrivant à identifier toutes les fragrances.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, son cœur se gonflait chaque fois qu'elle sentait l'odeur de l'animagus. Cependant d'autres sentiments se mêlaient à cette joie, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir : la jalousie. Lorsque l'odeur de Roxane était présente sur l'écossaise, Hermione savait qu'il fallait écourter les visites ayant du mal à faire taire ce qui montait en elle.

La jeune femme était perdue. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces nouveaux sentiments. Elle avait bien conscience qu'à présent Minerva constituait son seul univers ; contrainte de vivre la nuit, les seuls contacts humains qu'elle avait étaient avec elle. Il y avait Roxane également mais chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, la dragonne se réveillait et elle avait du mal à se montrer cordiale avec la blonde.

De plus, elle ne pouvait nier le rapprochement entre la médicomage et la directrice, et cela l'agaçait sans qu'elle ne veuille vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle n'était pas prête à mettre des mots dessus.

Regardant l'heure, elle se décida à réveiller Minerva. Elle avait quelques informations à lui communiquer et prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle était un des moments qu'elle affectionnait.

Se levant, elle s'approcha du lit où l'écossaise dormait profondement. S'asseyant sur le bord, elle contempla le visage serein un instant, puis secoua doucement l'épaule de l'animagus.

- Minerva?

- hum...

- Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

- Donne-moi encore cinq minutes, répondit Minerva en se détourmant de la jeune femme pour s'enfouir un peu plus dans la chaleur du lit.

La brune sourit à cette vision.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Hermione débarrassa rapidement le bureau et fit apparaitre tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle prépara deux tasses de thé fumant et quelques toasts. Minerva s'installa à ses cotés après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage et habillée.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour, répondit Hermione en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

- Merci.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- J'ai déchiffré quelques symboles, je pense qu'il s'agirait d'un rituel mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer pour le moment. Ton arrière grand père n'était pas très rigoureux dans sa prise de note, il est du genre confus.

- Oui je ne l'ai pas connu mais on l'a toujours mentionné comme un savant fou.

* * *

><p>Eindride, Léann, Ginny et Pansy se trouvaient devant Severus posté devant son chaudron. Plus d'une semaine avait été nécessaire pour confectionner la potion de localisation dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques informations afin de retrouver Hermione et Minerva.<p>

Tandis que le maître des potions était resté enfermé dans son cachot la majeure partie du temps, supervisant de loin la gestion du château, Pansy et Ginny parfois aidé de Fred et Karen, avaient poursuivi les recherches.

L'avocate avait été chargée de trouver un autre moyen de localiser Hermione et Minerva au cas où la potion ne suffirait pas. La rousse quant à elle avait poursuivi les recherches sur la prophétie. Pour les aider dans les recherches, le directeur avait consenti à leur dévoiler sa bibliothèque secrète qui se situait dans son havre de paix ; là où il avait emmené Hermione pour tester ses théories concernant sa magie.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc passé la plupart de leur journée dans cette pièce lisant inlassablement les grimoires susceptibles de les aider. La plupart du temps, un silence presque religieux régnait entre elles. Pansy aurait bien aimé rompre ses moments mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait bien remarqué la réserve de Ginny à son égard depuis la fois où elle avait failli l'embrasser. La rousse n'était pourtant pas fermé à la discussion, mais l'avocate sentait toujours une distance que Ginny gardait tantôt dans son comportement, tantôt dans ses propos. Cependant l'ancienne Serpentard ne perdait pas espoir, elles étaient passées de rien du tout à une relation cordiale. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de la rousse, elle finit par se replonger dans sa lecture bien moins passionnante.

Ginny, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi penser. Dire que le comportement de Pansy l'avait dérouté était peu dire ; elle avait été surprise. Au bout de quelques jours, elle ne savait même plus si elle avait rêvé l'hésitation de l'avocate ou si cela avait vraiment eu lieu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tant l'action de Pansy qui la gênait mais le fait qu'elle ne savait pas si elle aurait voulu que la brune aille jusqu'au bout ou pas. Sa seule relation avec une femme s'était mal terminée au point qu'elle avait failli y passer et elle ne savait pas si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Levant les yeux de son bouquin, elle observa encore une fois l'avocate penchée sur la table. Elle le faisait fréquemment depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble ; et quand ce n'était pas elle, elle sentait des picotements sur sa nuque ou son dos qui lui indiquaient que l'avocate faisait de même. Son regard balaya les cheveux de Pansy pour tomber sur sa main qui reposait mollement sur la surface boisée du bureau, cependant quelque chose l'interpella, la jeune femme ne tournait plus les pages.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour approcher.

Alors qu'elle contournait la table, elle s'arrêta et se retint de rire. L'avocate s'était endormie sur son livre, son corps se soulevant doucement et régulièrement à la fréquence de sa respiration. Ginny s'approcha délicatement pour l'observer à la dérobé. Dans le calme du sommeil, la jeune femme semblait moins tendue, plus enfantine ; d'instinct la rousse replaça une mèche de cheveux tombante derrière l'oreille de la brune laissant courir ses doigts sur sa joue jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres. Sa peau était douce et ce contact fit frissonner le professeur de vol. Sans brusquer les choses, et un peu honteuse, cette dernière ramena sa main dans sa poche et consentit à la laisser dormir. Retournant à sa place, la rousse soupira, ayant peur de ce qui se tramait dans le bas de son ventre.

* * *

><p>Pendant que les professeurs de Poudlard continuaient leurs recherches, Léann et Eindride étaient partis eux aussi en quête de réponses. Ne voulant en parler à quiconque, Léann avait finalement avoué à son mari qu'elle avait toujours des douleurs à la poitrine alors que celle-ci était totalement guérie. Aussi mécontent qu'inquiet, Eindride lui avait fait promettre de ne plus lui mentir. Ils allaient trouver une solution mais d'abord il fallait cibler d'où cela pouvait provenir. Après quelques jours, Léann remarqua que les douleurs étaient plus élevées et fréquentes au lever et au coucher du soleil.<p>

- Il faut qu'on en parle à Severus, il saura surement te donner quelque chose pour te soulager.

- Non, s'il te plait Chéri, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées. Répondit Léann.

- Mais alors, je fais quoi moi hein ? Je te regarde souffrir pour te perdre… encore. murmura-t-il blessé

La jeune femme s'approcha de son mari en lui relevant la tête.

- S'il te plait, ne te décourage pas, j'ai peut être la solution mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il en serrant ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa femme.

- C'est dangereux et je ne sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver… mais il faut découvrir si la sorcière s'est déjà emparé des pouvoirs du dragon. Si tout est comme on l'a laissé, j'espère qu'on trouvera ce que je cherche.

- Je ne comprends pas… où veux-tu aller ?

- Voir Forseti, Frigg et Sol' dit-elle en regardant au loin par la fenêtre.

- Les déesses des Monts Glacés !

Léann acquiesça en se retournant vers son mari.

- Mais allons d'abord voir ce que Severus a essayé, si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous irons là-bas.

* * *

><p>- Prêts ? demanda Severus.<p>

Tout le monde acquiesça et retint son souffle lorsque le directeur versa une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre sur la carte posée sur la table devant lui. La potion s'infiltra dans les tissus du parchemin et la carte s'illumina un instant tandis que le liquide parcourait sa totalité. Un long moment s'écoula sans aucune réaction. Le dépit gagna rapidement le directeur qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Donc Granger n'est pas là ? demanda Pansy en confirmation.

- Visiblement non, soupira Severus.

- Votre sort ne doit être pas assez fort, protesta Léann.

- Ce sort peut retrouver une mouche perdue dans les fins fonds de la forêt amazonienne, répondit acidement Severus sous le regard noir de la blonde.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Eindride coupant l'herbe sous le pied de sa femme qu'il savait méchante dans ses propos quand elle était vexée.

- Eh bien, soupira, Rogue, il n'y a que deux explications possibles, soit elles ne sont plus sur terre…

- Granger et les petits hommes verts, ironisa Pansy, théorie intéressante…

- Soit elles sont mortes, termina Severus.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Elles ne peuvent pas être mortes ! s'indigna la rousse qui avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer les sentiments qui la traversaient.

Un silence accompagna la protestation de Ginny. Pansy observait la carte demeurée vierge de tout point indiquant où trouver Hermione. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Léann et Eindride, puis de nouveau sur la carte. Elle croisa ensuite le regard désemparé de Ginny qui lui brisa le cœur. Elle voyait bien que la rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que sa meilleure amie soit encore en vie. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer. Son regard finit son tour sur Léann ; la femme qu'elle avait sauvée et qui venait d'un autre temps.

- Professeur, commença Pansy, votre potion marche pour notre monde ?

- Evidemment, tiqua Rogue.

- Non je veux dire pour notre temps ? Se pourrait-il que Granger et la directrice soient perdues dans le temps ? Après tout Léann et Eindride sont là, alors pourquoi l'inverse ne se serait-il pas produit ?

Severus réfléchit un instant. Son regard se posa sur son ancienne élève puis alla sur Léann et Eindride.

- Oui c'est possible, finit-il par dire. Donnez-moi une seconde.

Le directeur partit chercher un livre qui trainait sur son bureau et le parcourut rapidement. Sans un mot il alla dans sa réserve personnelle et en revint avec divers ingrédients. Rapidement il les ajouta délicatement à la potion déjà existante.

Isolé dans son monde, il se saisit vivement d'une fiole sur son étagère et la remplit du liquide devenu jaune. Délicatement, il s'appliqua sur la carte du monde déjà utilisée. Cette dernière se mit à briller à nouveau. D'un même mouvement Eindride, Léann, Pansy et Ginny se rapprochèrent de la table pour ne rien rater.

Soudain, deux petits points clignotant apparurent au niveau de l'Angleterre.

- Elles sont vivantes, s'écria Ginny pendant que l'assemblée soupirait de soulagement.

Détournant vivement son attention de la carte, elle enlaça Pansy spontanément avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- T'es géniale! Merci.

Pansy se raidit de l'étreinte de la rousse et celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Se recula rapidement, elle esquiva le regard de l'ancienne serpentard.

- Désolée, marmonna Ginny.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Pansy dont le corps se liquéfiait sur place.

Severus n'avait pas perdu de temps et réitéra la manœuvre sur une carte de l'Angleterre. A nouveau la carte brilla et les deux points réapparurent dans le village de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Elles sont ici, dit Eindride.

- Effectivement, elles n'ont pas beaucoup bougé. Reste à savoir, maintenant, à quelle époque elles ont atterri? fit remarquer Severus.

- Nous savons qu'elles sont vivantes, commença Léann, et nous sommes presque sûrs qu'elles sont à la même époque que la sorcière. Tout ça est de son fait.

L'affirmation de Léann était convaincante mais Severus avait encore du mal à y croire avec certitude. Il avait besoin d'éclaircissements.

- Vous êtes donc persuadée que la sorcière, qui est aussi votre grand-mère, veut s'en prendre à Minerva et Hermione tout ça parce que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a encore fait son intéressante en développant des pouvoirs spéciaux. Demanda-t-il acerbe.

Sa réplique lança un froid dans la conversation et chacun attendait de voir ce qu'allait répondre Léann. Cette dernière se leva, esquivant la poigne de son mari, pour planter son regard dans celui du directeur.

- Les dragons ne sont pas des créatures de pacotille, astiquez en un et vous verrez le sort qui vous sera réservé. Mais peut-être avez-vous envie de voir ce que ça fait… dit-elle en modifiant la couleur de ses yeux.

Severus déglutit et recula pour s'adosser contre son bureau. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que ses critiques avaient provoqué sur Granger.

Sans prêter attention au potionniste, Léann se retourna vers son mari.

- Jeg trenger å gå inn i de frosne fjellene! (J'ai besoin d'aller aux monts glacés)

Eindride acquiesça en lui souriant.

- Ginny, toi et Pansy, essayez de trouver des infos sur les Dragons Nordiques, sur leur descendance. Cherchez les familles de Dragons, les chasses qui ont dues être faites. Nous allons vous laisser quelques jours pour chercher des réponses dans un endroit particulier.

- Et on peut savoir où vous allez et ce que vous allez chercher ? Demanda Severus qui reprenait doucement des couleurs.

Léann le dévisagea et s'apprêta à répondre mais Eindride intervint avant.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier si la sorcière s'en est prise à Hermione. Cela nous mettra peut être en piste d'une manière de les ramener.

Severus hocha la tête et le couple pris la direction de la porte, cependant Pansy les arrêta.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? C'est vrai après tout… Vous n'avez pas d'intérêt à vous impliquer.

Le blond eut un sourire devant la perspicacité de l'avocate.

- Parce que si nous sommes là, ce n'est pas un hasard et que votre amie pourra peut-être nous aider à retrouver notre fille.

* * *

><p>La sorcière se décida à passer à l'action. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie qu'elle observait le dragon. Elle attendait qu'il s'installe dans une routine et qu'il baisse sa garde.<p>

Contournant rapidement la maison de la médicomage, elle se hâta vers la trappe qui dépassait du sol. Elle observa une dernière fois les alentours puis descendit.

Hermione dormait paisiblement. Une fois encore ces rêves la portaient vers cette femme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Cependant cette fois ce ne fut pas la douce fragrance qui attira son attention, mais un sentiment de danger.

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, la dragonne se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Hermione fut expulsée au fond de son esprit ; la bête et son instinct de survie prirent le contrôle total.

Scrutant attentivement la cave, la dragonne aperçut une ombre près de l'échelle. Elle se mit aussitôt à rugir, de la fumée s'échappant de ses naseaux. La queue fouettait l'air furieusement.

La sorcière se décida à sortir de l'ombre et sans tarder envoya un sort pour affaiblir le dragon. Bien que puissant, il rebondit sur la peau écaillée et alla s'écraser sur le mur. La cave trembla violement. La dragonne rugit de colère et se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrière. Allongeant le cou en direction de la sorcière et cracha une longue gerbe de flamme qui calcina totalement les murs.

La sorcière esquiva habilement les flammes en roulant sur le côté et contre attaqua d'un sort plus puissant encore. Elle la toucha au niveau de l'épaule. La dragonne rugit de douleur et envoya sa queue frapper la sorcière. Celle-ci se baissa juste à temps pour éviter les piques et se glissa derrière la dragonne.

Hermione se retourna aussitôt, sa queue fracassant au passage le lit qui éclata en morceaux. La sorcière leva de nouveau sa baguette mais elle n'eut pas le temps de jeter son sort qu'une nouvelle gerbe de flamme se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle arriva à l'esquiver mais pas totalement. Son côté gauche prit feu et elle dut battre en retraite vers l'échelle. Evitant la queue tant bien que mal, elle arriva dans le coin de la trappe. Utilisant un sort d'eau, elle étouffa le feu qui léchait ses vêtements.

La dragonne était furieuse, la femme qui se trouvait devant elle était une menace et tout son corps se tendait à sa vue. Sa queue tapait contre les murs, éclatant le bois qui s'éparpillait en millier d'échardes. Crachant flammes sur flammes elle incendiait toute la cave pour piéger la sorcière.

Celle-ci se retrouva encerclée par les flammes. Voulant se tourner vers l'échelle elle constata que celle-ci brulait à petit feu. Elle se retourna vers la dragonne juste à temps pour voir arriver à grande vitesse la queue pleine de piques. Elle transplana au moment même où la queue vint éclater le reste de l'échelle.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, le couple avait pris ses affaires et transplana au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait un petit village moderne. S'emmitouflant dans leur manteau pour se protéger du froid, ils observèrent un instant le petit village de Flakstad d'après le panneau qui se situait non loin d'eux.<p>

- Ca a changé, murmura Léann.

- Ce n'est plus notre monde mon ange.

- Visiblement… Aller viens, ne trainons pas, j'aimerais m'abriter avant la nuit.

Se détournant du village, ils scrutèrent les alentours pour retrouver des repères un peu plus familiers. S'enfonçant dans la plaine, ils finirent par arriver sur la côte bordée par la mer de Norvège.

- Léann, le soleil commence à décliner, sommes-nous encore loin ?

- Non, aller, encore un effort mon chéri.

- Tu as déjà dit ça il y a deux heures… râla-t-il

Léann s'arrêta pour embrasser son mari.

- La vieillesse te fait du mal mon amour. Il me semble que Monsieur le chef des armées ne faisait pas de cadeaux à ses jeunes troupes quand il fallait marcher.

- Gnagnagna….

Les deux amoureux rirent ensemble avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Prenant vers le nord, ils trouvèrent finalement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une montagne aux trois sommets se dressait devant eux. Ils approchèrent pour se retrouver au pied et Léann découvrit une paroi enneigée où se dessinaient trois silhouettes de femme effacées par le temps.

La première, tout à droite, était habillée d'une robe dentelée. Prestement elle portait dans main droite une petite balance et dans l'autre une fleur de noisetier.

- Forseti, Murmura Léann en passant sa main sur la pierre. Déesse de la justice et de la réconciliation.

La deuxième, tout à gauche était de profil. Nue, elle portait la vie en son sein, le regard bienveillant posé sur son ventre.

- Frigg, continua Léann, la déesse de la maternité.

La troisième au centre, avait les cheveux flottants et le port de tête droit. Le regard fier et dominateur, elle levait les mains vers le soleil accueillant les rayons.

- Sól, termina la blonde, la déesse du soleil.

- Les monts glacés, conclut Eindride.

- Gardiennes de notre famille.

Léann passa alors son doigt sur la balance de Forseti et s'entailla légèrement le doigt sur une aspérité. Elle déposa ensuite une petite goutte dans la balance, puis une autre dans la boucle de ceinture représentant l'astre divin de Sól et enfin une dernière goutte au niveau du nombril de Frigg.

Un instant passa où le couple retient son souffle attendant que les divinités reconnaissent Léann. La stèle se mit alors à trembler et les effigies se déplacèrent. Frigg et Forseti se décalèrent respectivement sur la gauche et la droite tandis que Sól s'élevait vers le ciel laissant apparaitre un passage.

Eindride pénétra en premier suivit de Léann. Une torche s'alluma toute seule sur leur droite et le prince s'en saisit. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre, allumant celles qu'ils croisaient en chemin. Parcourant un long couloir, ils visitèrent les différentes salles regorgeant d'objets, de livres anciens ou de sanctuaires vénérant les trois divinités. Traversant les pièces, ils finirent par déboucher sur la sortie. La neige fraiche craqua sous leurs pieds et ils purent apercevoir les lumières de la ville moderne.

* * *

><p>Minerva avançait d'un pas rapide sur le sentier qui menait à la maison de la médicomage. Une fois encore, ces recherches n'avaient mené à rien. Elle avait suivi une ou deux pistes mais aucune n'avait vraiment aboutie.<p>

Soudain un rugissement retentit dans le silence de l'après-midi. A l'entente du cri, Minerva se précipita vers la cabane hurlante. Elle se stoppa devant la trappe. Celle-ci tenait bon mais était secouée par les attaques de la dragonne qui voulait désespérément sortir.

- Hermione ? tenta Minerva.

A l'entente de son nom, la dragonne réagit immédiatement, rugissant de plus belle, elle fit trembler un peu plus les murs. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son animagus. Celui-ci était totalement hors de contrôle. L'intruse était partie depuis plusieurs heures mais la colère de la dragonne semblait inépuisable.

Le sol trembla violemment et Minerva eut du mal à garder son équilibre. Consultant sa montre, elle constata que le soleil se couchait dans trois heures seulement. Grimaçant, elle ne put que se résigner à patienter le temps demeurant. Elle redoutait l'état dans lequel elle allait retrouver la brune.

Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la maison pour tenter de s'occuper pendant la longue attente qui s'imposait. Avant de rentrer, elle jeta un « Silencio » sur la trappe de sorte que les rugissements n'attirent personne ; en espérant que ce ne soit déjà pas le cas.

Seulement si le sort faisait effet pour le dehors, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'intérieur. La cave courrait sous la maison et les assauts de la dragonne contre les murs se ressentaient dans toutes les cloisons. L'écossaise se prépara un thé tentant de faire abstraction des plaintes de la brune. Sans succès.

Roxane rentra quelques minutes plus tard et trouva l'animagus devant sa tasse de thé froide la mine fermée.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda la blonde.

- C'est Hermione, soupira la directrice.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la dragonne fit trembler la maison dans un long rugissement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Aucune idée, elle était dans cet état quand je suis rentrée. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quand elle va reprendre forme humaine, répondit Minerva en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Hey ! Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Roxane en s'asseyant aux côtés de Minerva et lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

La directrice se laissa aller à l'étreinte réconfortante de la médicomage.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- De quoi ? s'étonna la blonde.

- D'être là, répondit simplement l'animagus, tu n'as pas hésité à nous aider alors que n'importe qui aurait pris la fuite devant la dragonne. Et là encore, tu es là à me réconforter alors que…

- Que rien du tout Minerva, je ne fais pas grand-chose crois-moi et puis…je t'aime bien… je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te laisser partir le jour où on s'est rencontrée.

- Vraiment ?

Minerva se recula pour plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde.

- Tu es une femme comme on en rencontre rarement Minerva McGonagall.

La nominée ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce compliment et Roxane en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Allez viens, dit-elle en se levant. Le soleil ne va pas se coucher tout de suite, il ne sert à rien de rester ici pour te morfondre.

Attrapant la main de Minerva, elle l'entraina hors de la maison en direction de Pré-Au-Lard.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine, qu'en pensez-vous? Des commentaires? Des envies de meutres? c'est dans la case en bas!<p>

Bon Week-end.

Duch et Sol'


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre bonne lecture :).

* * *

><p>Minerva regardait impatiemment le soleil se coucher, Roxane patientant également à ses côtés. Sous leurs pieds, le sol continuait de trembler. Sentant que Minerva était de plus en plus nerveuse, Roxane s'était approchée pour l'encercler par la taille. Minerva se laissa aller dans l'étreinte tout en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité. Durant les deux dernières heures, Hermione avait souffert tandis qu'elle et Roxane avaient discuté et plaisanté.<p>

L'écossaise s'était facilement laissée distraire par la blonde et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle appréciait les tentatives de diversion de leur hôtesse. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à disparaitre et Minerva avait décidé qu'il était temps de reprendre la route de la maison de Roxane.

L'astre disparut à l'horizon et le calme s'installa. Sans perdre une seconde, Minerva se détacha de l'éteinte et ouvrit la trappe. Un nuage de fumée s'en échappa et un silence pesant régnait dans la cave.

Voulant se précipiter à l'intérieur, l'animagus s'aperçut que l'échelle avait disparu. Aussitôt elle se transforma en chat et sauta avec souplesse les cinq mètres qui la séparaient du sol. Reprenant aussitôt forme humaine, elle lança un sort pour évacuer le fumée qui étouffait l'atmosphère. A certains endroits, les flammes léchaient encore le bois qui avait échappait à la furie de la dragonne. L'ensemble du mobilier était en miette.

Au centre de la pièce, Hermione gisait nue, inconsciente dans une mare de sang.

- Par Merlin !

Minerva se précipita sur la jeune femme et l'inspecta rapidement. Son corps était coloré de sang encore liquide, des égratignures étaient vives ci et là, une grande plaie s'étendait de son omoplate à sa colonne vertébrale et une profonde déchirure entaillait sa cuisse. La bile monta dans la gorge de l'animagus qui se força à retenir ses vomissements. Il fallait parer au plus urgent et commencer par limiter l'écoulement sanguin de la cuisse. Minerva était perdue entre l'affolement et la stupéfaction, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir. Elle mit même du temps à réaliser que Roxane se trouvait désormais auprès d'elle, essayant de se faire entendre.

- … comprimer la plaie.

Minera réagit sur les derniers mots et se précipita. Elle sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Observant le sang qui coulait encore un peu entre ses doigts, elle articula difficilement.

- Je crois que l'artère est touchée. Tu peux regarder ?

- Prépare-toi à retirer tes mains et à prendre ta baguette, il va falloir que tu la comprimes magiquement le temps que je jette un œil.

Roxane prit la sienne et lança un lumos pour avoir une bonne visibilité.

- Prête? demanda la médicomage.

L'animagus hocha la tête puis retira ses mains poisseuses pour se saisir de sa baguette.

Roxane ne perdit pas de temps et diagnostiqua tout de suite la blessure.

- L'artère fémorale est sectionnée, si on ne la recoud pas, elle va y passer. Dit-elle.

Délicatement, Roxane guida la baguette de Minerva, lui expliquant comment enrayer l'hémorragie et réparer les tissus. Lorsque ce fut fait, Minerva répéta le sort qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur pour refermer complètement la plaie. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son épaule et referma rapidement la blessure.

* * *

><p>Pansy clôturait son troisième dossier de la journée. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle avait manqué le diner. S'étirant dans son fauteuil elle regarda la pile qui l'attendait encore. Elle avait pris un peu de retard dans son travail cette semaine, préférant se concentrer aux recherches pour retrouver Hermione. Soupirant, elle attrapa le prochain dossier ; encore un mari mécontent de son mariage.<p>

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de ses appartements. S'étirant, elle finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir. Le directeur devait s'inquiéter de ne pas l'avoir vue de la journée. Ouvrant la porte, elle commença à s'excuser

- Je suis désolée professeur mais… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Ginny ?

- Salut, ta proposition de me tenir compagnie une soirée tient toujours ?

La voix de la rousse était cassée et sa mine défaite tandis que Pansy s'écartait pour la laisser passer.

- Bien sûr, ça ne va pas ?

- Tu as lu la gazette aujourd'hui ?

- Non pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, le professeur de vol lui tendit le journal. En première page, on pouvait lire le gros titre.

**_De Héros à Zéro._**

_La semaine passée s'est déroulé le procès tant attendu qui allait statuer sur le divorce du héros national Harry Potter et de son épouse Ginevra Weasley. Depuis des semaines, le survivant s'est ouvert à la presse, attaquant sans relâche sa future ex-femme sur ses compétences d'épouse et son incapacité à satisfaire son rôle de maîtresse de maison. Attaque non relevée par la partie adverse. _La suite page 3…

Pansy fut intriguée par ces premières lignes et reporta son attention sur Ginny.

- La suite est dans le même style ?

- Lis par toi-même, y'en a toute une page…

Tournant la une, elle reporta son attention sur le papier et repris sa lecture.

_On s'attendait à ce que le procès soit le lieu de tous les règlements de comptes, mais les révélations qui ont été faites dépassent toutes les espérances. Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, semble en effet être passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et de la tromperie._

_ Tromperie, c'est bien comme cela que tout a commencé. En arrivant avec un peu d'avance à un diner romantique organisé par Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley l'a découvert au bras de sa maîtresse. Faisant fi de la réaction légitime de son épouse, le Survivant a préféré la trainer dans la boue, descendant sa réputation au plus bas au lieu d'assumer ses actes ; ceux d'un mari infidèle pris en flagrant délit._

_ Harry Potter n'est pas aussi intègre qu'on aime le croire !_

_ Revenons tout d'abords sur son parcours. Après avoir mis un terme au règne de Vous-Savez-Qui, notre héros national s'est vu dispensé de passer les aspics et a immédiatement été recruté à la prestigieuse école des aurors de Londres. Une fois diplômé, le survivant a rapidement gravi les échelons au sein du ministère grâce à sa renommée. Harry Potter est ainsi devenu le plus jeune adjoint-au-chef que le bureau des aurors ait connu._

_ Privilège de son héroïsme, bravoure dont il a fait preuve pour mettre fin au règne de Vous-Savez-Qui ou magouille et pot de vin pour accéder rapidement à la hiérarchie du ministère ?_

_ Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, tout le monde aurait choisi la première explication sans hésitation. Mais c'était sans compter les révélations faites lors du divorce de notre héros national. Nous remercions d'ailleurs Maître Parkinson pour nous avoir ouvert les yeux sur cet homme que tout le monde adule. Suite au procès, une enquête à l'encontre de Mr Potter a été ouverte et les résultats obtenus pour le moment nous montrent la véritable nature de notre héros._

_ Au tout début de sa carrière d'auror, Harry Potter a travaillé en collaboration avec les « policiers » (aurors moldus) pour mettre un terme à un réseau de stupéfiants qui sévissait à la fois chez les moldus et les sorciers. Les arrestations furent nombreuses, mais les condamnations beaucoup moins. Pourquoi cela ? Mr Potter, en sa qualité d'auror en chef sur cette mission a exercé de son pouvoir et de son autorité pour éviter cela. Mais que demandait-il en échange ? Chantage, menaces, faveurs sexuelles… Notre héros n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser tous ses moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Les victimes de ce chantage n'opposaient aucune résistance, soucieux d'éviter une condamnation, une amende ou encore pour protéger une réputation._

_ Abus de pouvoir, chantage, menaces de mort, viols, détournement de pièces à conviction… Toutes ces accusations à l'encontre Mr Potter semblent se vérifier au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avance. _

_ Se croyant inattaquable, l'auror n'a même pris la peine de couvrir les traces de ces méfaits. Nous avons découvert lors du procès que Potter avait un fils né d'un abominable chantage. L'enquête a révélé que deux autres jeunes femmes, victimes de viols de la part de Mr Potter, n'avaient pas eu le courage de mettre un terme à la vie qui grandissait en elle. Les tests de paternité ne mentent pas, et malgré les réfutations de l'auror, Harry Potter est bien le père de trois enfants hors mariage et conçus dans les plus horribles situations._

_ Après avoir attaqué sans relâche les capacités de Mrs Weasley à être une bonne épouse, c'est à se demander si Mr Potter était vraiment apte à en juger puisqu'il passait plus de temps à courir après les jeunes filles pour la plupart non consentante plutôt que dans le lit marital._

_ L'enquête avançant bien, le procès de Mr Potter devrait avoir lieu dans une semaine à peine ; le ministère n'ayant aucunement l'intention de faire trainer les choses pour notre héros national._

_ Harry Potter risque une peine d'enfermement d'une trentaine d'années à la prison d'Azkaban tout comme son avocat Maître Fulgton pour complicité des méfaits de Mr Potter._

_ Notre héros national, mis sur un piédestal depuis sa victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui, se révèle être aujourd'hui un manipulateur hors pair, vil et méprisant, dont l'intégrité est égale au respect qu'il porte à la justice de notre pays. Le garçon de dix-sept ans a bien changé et pas dans le meilleur sens. La gloire et la renommée lui étant montées à la tête, son comportement a atteint la bassesse de l'homme qu'il a tué. Aujourd'hui, le héros n'est rien d'autre que le pire des criminels abusant de son pouvoir. D'un héros, il n'en est plus rien._

_Votre envoyée spéciale pour la gazette_

_Rita Skeeter_

Pansy laissa le journal glisser sur le bureau pour atterrir au sol. Ginny la fixait sans la voir et elle s'approcha avec prudence.

- Je suis désolée. Finit-elle par dire

Ginny sembla reprendre conscience et lui sourit tristement en avalant sa salive. Cependant, elle ne tint pas longtemps et n'arriva pas à répondre tandis qu'elle fondait en larmes. Pansy se sentait impuissante devant le chagrin de la rousse, elle n'avait pas voulu ça pourtant même après réflexion, il lui était impossible de regretter ce qu'elle avait dénoncé sur Potter.

Ne supportant pas les sanglots de la rousse, elle la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Sans qu'elle réfléchisse, sa main se glissa dans les cheveux roux et les caressa doucement ; ils sentaient bon la pomme.

Ginny se laissa aller et s'accrocha à la chemise de l'ancienne serpentard. L'étreinte la rassurait et elle en avait besoin. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi crédule en épousant Harry ? Comment n'avait-elle rien vu ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Gin' souffla Pansy.

Le professeur de vol releva les yeux pour lire la sincérité dans ceux de l'avocate. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que Pansy sentait que son cœur ratait un battement. Elles étaient proches et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Le sourire de la rousse s'effaça et son regard devint envieux tandis qu'il se posait sur les lèvres à proximité. La dernière fois déjà, elle en avait eu envie mais là son ventre se tordait encore plus fort. Son désir accroissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle captait les effleures du parfum de l'avocate et dans un mouvement avide, elle captura les lèvres de Pansy qui s'était figée.

L'ancienne serpentard ne savait plus si c'était un rêve ou la réalité ; elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, tout paraissait trop réel et alors que la rousse allait se retirer pour s'excuser, elle la saisit par les hanches pour recoller leurs lèvres et leurs corps passionnellement.

* * *

><p>Jêra traversa la première salle et soupira de soulagement en voyant que tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Visiblement la magie des lieux conservait aussi ce qui s'y trouvait. Il longea le mur de pierre et trouva sur son chemin une cavité peu profonde. Insérant sa main à l'intérieur, il tourna la troisième pierre pour actionner un mécanisme.<p>

Le mur trembla quelques secondes et se divisa pour laisser passer une ouverture. Une fois les secousses finies, Jêra s'engagea dans le passage pour accéder à l'étage supérieur. Contrairement au reste des salles, celle-ci était lumineuse ; une brèche imposante s'élevant dans le granit pour composer une fenêtre recouverte de glace qui ne fondait pas en laissant passer le jour.

S'arrêtant devant la vue, il observa son village en contre bas comme il le faisait avec son père adoptif.

- _Comment peut-on voir le village ? demanda le jeune homme encore ébloui par la vue._

- _Parce que la magie qui le protège est puisée dans les pouvoirs de ces montagnes._

_ Jerâ acquiesça et reporta son regard sur l'horizon dans le silence. Ce fut le roi qui le brisa._

- _Viens, je dois t'enseigner les bases et il faudra que tu les maitrises à la perfection si un jour je ne suis plus là pour la protéger._

Le chef de la résistance essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé à ce souvenir. Devant tout le monde, il faisait face avec courage et bravoure mais là, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait plus cacher sa tristesse. Son regard balaya les maisons puis se porta plus loin, vers le château abandonné de Léann et Eindride. Les tours avaient été saccagées par le vent et les pierres tombaient les unes après les autres.

- Qu'en penserais-tu si tu voyais ça ? Toi qui étais si maniaque.

Il revit en souvenir à quel point Léann était une emmerdeuse et à quel point Eindride avait été patient, surtout ce jour-là.

_Quand Halvard et Jêra pénétrèrent dans le château des futurs mariés pour retrouver Léann, ils faillirent se faire percuter par une servante. La femme freina brusquement, fit un pas sur le côté pour les éviter avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage et d'y laisser tomber sa bassine d'eau chaude. Jêra l'aide à se relever tandis que la servante s'excusa, honteuse. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le roi avec un sourire. Vous n'êtes pas blessée et c'est le principal. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous fait courir autant._

- _Rien… rien mon seigneur, juste la princesse qui… balbutia-t-elle._

_ Jêra sourit alors qu'Halvard soupirait en passant la main devant ses yeux, quel caprice sa fille avait-elle encore inventé._

- _Est-elle seulement prête ? demanda-t-il en espérant que ce serait le cas._

_ Cependant il déchanta vite en remarquant que la servante ne répondait pas._

- _Je vois…. Allons voir ça et préparons-nous au pire ! Conclut-il en reprenant sa route. _

_ Grimpant les marches deux par deux, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'où les cris semblaient provenir. Halvard reconnut facilement la voix de sa fille et regarda Jêra d'un air navré. _

- _Et ça te fait rire ? S'indigna-t-il_

_ Le jeune homme rit franchement devant l'accusation de son père. _

- _Mais non ! Avoue quand même que c'était prévisible, Léann joue son rôle de petite princesse à la perfection. _

_ Le roi acquiesça à la réflexion et un sourire se dessina sur son air fermé. Se retournant, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit sèchement la porte. Devant lui se tenait sa fille à moitié vêtue criant sur la pauvre femme qui tentait de faire l'ultime retouche sur son jupon. _

- _Veux-tu, ma chérie, laisser cette pauvre femme s'occuper de toi et te calmer._

_ La blonde sursauta en entendant la voix de son père et se piqua avec une des épingles._

- _Aïe ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !_

- _Excusez-moi Princesse. Bonjour Majesté._

- _Papa ! On ne t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer !_

- _Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, bonjour Silviane. Ma chérie, Eindride est très patient j'en suis sûr mais ne joue pas avec ses nerfs. Le pauvre doit se demander si tu ne vas pas tout annuler. _

- _S'il n'est pas capable d'attendre, il n'a qu'à se marier tout seul ! répondit-elle abruptement. _

_ Le roi soupira devant la posture défensive de sa fille. Jêra quant à lui ne disait rien et attendait le bon moment. _

_ Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et les couturières purent continuer à travailler. Sous le regard autoritaire de son père, Léann contenait tant bien que mal les répliques qui lui venaient. Elle finit par enfiler sa robe de mariée en grognant._

- _De toute façon, je ressemble à rien dedans, Ein' ne va même plus avoir envie de se marier quand il va me voir !_

- _Arrête donc de raconter n'importe quoi ! Rigola Jêra. _

_ Vexée, la jeune femme tourna le dos aux deux hommes pour bouder._

- _Si c'est comme ça je ne me marie pas !_

- _Chérie, il est onze heures moins le quart et Eindride t'attend déjà depuis un quart d'heure. On ne va pas jouer à ça maintenant._

- _Halvard, laisse nous, je vais m'arranger de ça, chuchota Jêra. _

_ L'homme fit un signe de tête et il sortit suivit de toutes les servantes qui avaient fini leur tâche._

_Une fois tout le monde dehors, Jêra s'approcha de sa sœur et lui murmura :_

- _C'est bête que tu ne viennes pas parce que ma future fiancée tient à te rencontrer._

_ L'annonce eut l'effet escompté car la princesse fit demi-tour aussi vite que l'éclair._

- _Qui ?! Je la connais ? Si c'est une des pétasses qui te tournent autour quand on monte à cheval ça ne va pas le faire ! commença-t-elle en voulant sortir de la pièce prête à mordre._

_Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la porte, il la rattrapa._

- _Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée mais promis je te raconterais tout. _

- _Maintenant ! imposa-t-elle._

- _Non, pas maintenant, maintenant Eindride t'attend et ce serait bien que pour une fois, il ne panique pas parce que tu es en retard. _

- _Je ne suis jamais en retard ! dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait la main de son frère pour sortir de la pièce. _

- _Bien sûr… rigola-t-il en la suivant._

Evidemment, Léann avait toujours raison. Jêra ferma les yeux fortement pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir encore lui faire la leçon.

Balayant au fond de sa tête ses souvenirs, il se retourna vers les bibliothèques qui composaient la pièce. Sans réfléchir, il se saisit du quatrième livre de la troisième rangée devant lui. Tirant dessus, il enclencha un mécanisme qui décala les deux rangées de livres pour laisser voir une cavité où était entreposé un livre brillant et de nombreux accessoires.

- Commençons par le commencement !

* * *

><p>Minerva s'exécuta d'arrachepied et quand les plaies furent refermées, elle s'autorisa à respirer un peu mieux. Cependant elle constata que la brune était très pale et sa respiration très faible.<p>

- Ouvre les yeux Hermione, s'il te plait, murmura Minerva en repoussant une mèche du front froid de la jeune femme.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, fit remarquer Roxane.

Sans répondre, l'animagus se leva et se dirigea dans un coin de la cave. Là elle sortit d'une trappe, un coffre enfermé dans la terre. En prévision, Hermione avait creusé un trou pour l'accueillir et ainsi le protéger des ravages causés par le dragon. Ouvrant le coffre, elle attrapa une fiole sans hésiter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Roxane étonnée.

- Une potion transfusio, ça va lui permettre de régénérer son sang.

Soulevant délicatement la tête d'Hermione, elle versa doucement le liquide incolore dans sa bouche.

- Allez Hermione avale ça et reste avec nous, s'il te plait.

Semblant comprendre ce que l'animagus souhaitait, la jeune femme déglutit difficilement.

Minerva réussit à lui faire boire tout le contenu de la fiole et la reposa au sol. Invoquant une couverture, elle la recouvrit pour tenter de la réchauffer.

- Tu veux bien m'apporter une bassine avec de l'eau chaude, un gant et des serviettes s'il te plait?

- Bien sûr, répondit Roxane en disparaissant sans perdre une seconde.

L'écossaise se releva difficilement et observa les dégâts. Heureusement qu'elle avait paré à toutes les éventualités. Tous les matins, leurs recherches étaient déposées dans le coffre et venaient rejoindre quelques fioles de potions qui pourrait s'avérer utile; comme la potion transfusio.

Avisant un reste du lit assez gros qui avait échappé à la furie de la dragonne, elle le transforma de nouveau d'un mouvement souple de la main. Faisant léviter le corps d'Hermione, elle la déposa délicatement sur le matelas.

Roxane arriva de nouveau avec ce que la directrice lui avait demandé.

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant la bassine.

- Merci.

Se saisissant des objets tendus, Minerva déposa la bassine sur le lit et plongea le gant dans l'eau chaude. Elle le passa sur le visage de la brune. Celle-ci réagit au contact mais ne se réveilla pas.

Consciencieusement elle nettoya le sang présent sur son visage.

- Je vais nous préparer à manger, dit Roxane. Tu me rejoins après?

- C'est gentil mais je vais rester auprès d'elle.

- Je comprends, je t'apporterai une assiette.

- Merci, répondit Minerva qui était déjà reconcentré sur la brune.

Elle rinça le gant et entreprit sa tâche avec délicatesse. Doucement elle découvrit l'épaule blessée et passa le gant dessus. Hermione gémit au contact douloureux.

- Désolée, murmura l'écossaise peinée de voir transparaitre la souffrance sur les traits de la jeune femme.

Rinçant de nouveau le gant, l'eau devint rapidement rouge. D'un coup de baguette, elle vida la bassine et la remplit à nouveau d'eau chaude. Reprenant le gant elle continua la toilette. Lorsqu'elle arriva en dessous de la ceinture, l'animagus se mit à rougir ; réagir dans l'urgence était une chose mais devoir le faire après en était une autre.

Bien qu'elle soigne la brune depuis le début, elle avait toujours réussi à faire abstraction de sa nudité. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de geste aussi intime envers la jeune femme. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur le corps endormi. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder trop longtemps sur cette partie de la jeune femme. Délicatement elle parcourut de ses doigts les différentes cicatrices qui zébraient la peau blafarde. Les plus anciennes commençaient à s'estomper grâce aux potions de cicatrisation qu'Hermione prenait tous les jours.

La brune frissonna légèrement et Minerva retira ses mains précipitamment de peur de se faire surprendre. Rapidement elle termina d'enlever les derniers traces de sang et recouvrit Hermione de plusieurs couvertures pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux, l'animagus caressa la joue de la femme qu'elle aimait.

- Minerva, marmonna Hermione à ce contact.

- Je suis là, répondit l'écossaise en réitérant son geste.

Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sa main chercha le contact de la directrice. S'en apercevant, celle-ci prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Repose-toi Hermione, je suis là tu n'as rien à craindre.

Sans rompre le contact, Minerva s'allongea aux côtés de la brune, bien décidée à la veiller toute la nuit. Les recherches pourront attendre le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Eindride reposa un livre sur la table et jeta un regard inquiet à son épouse qui transpirait à grosses gouttes. Fidèle à elle-même et têtue comme un bœuf, elle avait absolument voulu tenter de rentrer en connexion avec Hermione pour en savoir plus.<p>

Cela faisait désormais plus d'une heure qu'elle n'avait pas bougée et il s'était promis de patienter jusqu'à deux heures. Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pourtant, il connaissait la patience, sinon il serait déjà devenu fou.

_Le soleil commençait à être haut et Eindride patientait droit comme un piquet, tenu dans son uniforme militaire. _

- _Elle va arriver, t'inquiète. Souffla Wilhelm, son meilleur ami. _

- _J'aimerais bien être aussi confiant mais tu la connais, un caprice et elle est capable de tout arrêter. _

- _Oh oui, elle a tout d'une petite princesse gâtée. Sourit le jeune homme tandis que le marié soupirait. _

- _Mais je crois que je suis capable de tout lui pardonner si elle me sourit comme elle sait faire. _

- _Y'a pas photo, t'es vraiment accro parce que moi, une nana comme la tienne, je la prends juste pour… _

- _Léann est mieux que ça ! _

- _Ouais quand elle domine ! Grrr…_

_ Les deux jeunes hommes rirent franchement et c'est la musique qui les interrompit. Le silence tomba dans la pièce tandis que Jêra pénétrait rapidement pour se placer de l'autre côté du siège vide à l'avant. Il souffla discrètement des excuses à Eindride mais n'eut aucune réponse, le regard du blond étant fixé au fond de la salle._

_ Léann venait de pénétrer dans sa robe ivoire brodée de dentelle. Tous les convives retinrent leur respiration devant ce spectacle. Elle était sublime ; le voile sur sa tête laissait échapper quelques mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage à la perfection. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand son regard croisa celui de son futur époux. Rien d'autre n'eut d'existence à ce moment-là._

Rien n'avait autant stressé Eindride que l'attente de ce jour-là. Heureusement son ami, Wilhelm avait réussi à le détendre un peu mais pas suffisamment pour lui éviter de se tromper de main lors du passage des alliances.

Reportant son attention sur la blonde, il se fit la réflexion que sa femme était encore et toujours la plus belle femme à ses yeux.

* * *

><p>La sorcière esquissa un rictus en caressant Hermès. Sa confrontation avec le dragon n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'elle espérait. Elle s'était confrontée à plusieurs Dragons et elle avait eu le dessus à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui non… Ce dragon-ci était plus fort que ses prédécesseurs et elle allait devoir ruser pour l'approcher sous sa forme humaine.<p>

Mais avant, elle allait devoir se débarrasser du cerbère écossais qui ne la quittait pas lorsqu'elle était sous cette forme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait rentrer dans une phase du plan qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Il était temps de tuer !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine! Un bon week end a tous.<p>

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol'.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à vous,

voila le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Minerva passa un gant d'eau fraîche sur le front d'Hermione. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que la colère de la dragonne s'était fait ressentir et la jeune femme ne s'était pas réellement réveillée depuis. Lors des quelques épisodes de conscience de la brune, l'animagus en profitait pour lui faire boire une potion tantôt de régénération, tantôt de cicatrisation.<p>

Lorsque le soleil s'était levé de nouveau, la dragonne avait pris possession du corps d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Minerva avait alors décidé de rester pour veiller sur elle, même sous sa forme animale. Elle était persuadée que la colère de la dragonne était due à un évènement en particulier et elle voulait s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait pas.

De plus elle avait beaucoup réfléchit aux plaies qui couvraient le corps de la brune ce soir-là et elle était certaine que celle qui barrait le dos de la jeune femme n'avait pas pour origine la transformation. Mais sans un éclaircissement d'Hermione, ces suppositions ne pouvaient être confirmées.

La deuxième nuit, une forte fièvre s'empara de la brune après que l'écossaise ait soigné la nouvelle plaie qui était apparue. Minerva avait passé toute la nuit à rafraîchir la jeune femme pour tenter de faire tomber la température de son corps. Hermione, frissonnant et transpirant, avait déliré toute la nuit sans se réveiller.

L'écossaise avait saisi les mots « attaque » et « intrus», alors qu'elle s'efforçait de combattre la fièvre et ses soupçons s'étaient avérés juste. Cependant, la dragonne avait repris possession du corps de la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'en découvre plus. Epuisée par la nuit, Minerva s'était endormie sans plus de cérémonie alors que le soleil montait dans le ciel.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant le coucher du soleil ce qui lui laissa le temps de tout préparer pour soigner Hermione. La jeune femme semblait paisible et son visage avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Minerva resta quelques instants de plus à son chevet, repoussant délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front. Elle espérait que la brune ne tarderait pas à se réveiller pour de bon cette fois.

- Allez Hermione, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle soupira. Délicatement, elle embrassa Hermione sur le front et se détourna du lit. Ces trois jours avaient été une torture pour l'animagus, mais jamais elle n'avouerait à quel point elle était inquiète pour Hermione. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que la brune se réveille et c'est ça qui la mettait le plus en rogne n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation. N'ayant pas sommeil, elle invoqua de quoi manger et se plongea dans un grimoire qu'elle avait ramené trois jours auparavant.

* * *

><p>Jêra était transpirant d'un effort surhumain, devant lui des runes étaient tracées dans un ordre bien précis et son corps pulsait au rythme des ondes de magies qui le traversaient. Après avoir dessiné la dernière, il avait suivi les instructions se plaçant au centre du pentagramme alors que le vent se levait.<p>

Le sort dura à peine deux minutes mais l'homme était éreinté, il se laissa tomber au sol ne pouvant plus se maintenir sur ses jambes. Un fois son souffle repris, il observa les alentours et constata avec satisfaction que ce grand espace était maintenant relié au village magiquement.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants. En trois jours, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi ou très mal tant il était bercé par l'inquiétude d'avoir laissé son village tout seul. Cependant, maintenant il fallait rentrer et ne pas se laisser aller, Eléa était surement folle d'inquiétude.

Comme il l'avait prédit, sa femme était paniquée quand il rentra dans sa maison.

- Mais où étais tu, nom d'un chien ! ? As-tu seulement pensé à moi quand tu es parti en pleine nuit il y a quatre jours…

Voyant qu'Eléa allait se mettre à pleurer, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir laissé de nouvelles.

- Je suis désolé, je devais aller là-bas. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, pardonne moi. Murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Relevant sa tête d'un geste doux, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme et caressa sa joue pour en essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça… siffla-t-elle.

- Promis.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'un coup frappé à la porte ne brise le silence.

- Eléa vient vite, nous avons des blessés ! cria la voie de l'autre côté de la porte.

Se séparant rapidement, ils filèrent à l'extérieur et suivirent le militaire. Devançant tout le monde, Jêra arriva le premier devant l'attroupement que formaient les gens du village.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Demanda-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans la foule.

Il réussit facilement et se pencha sur l'homme allongé sur la civière. Se penchant vers lui, il saisit un faible pouls et demanda aux villageois de s'écarter.

- Il a besoin d'air et d'un médecin, éloignez-vous s'il vous plait.

Eléa ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et entreprit de soigner le blessé. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le corps était devenu inerte. Elle se redressa et plongea son regard embrumé dans celui de son mari.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire…

Comprenant ce qu'elle lui disait, il lui prit la main et la serra pour leur donner du courage. De son autre main, il recouvrit le corps et demanda aux soldats d'éloigner les civils. La foule se trouva dispersée quand un lieutenant vint à leur rencontre

- C'est de ma faute ! dit-il dépité. Je l'avais sous mon commandement et je n'ai pas su le protéger.

Jêra posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune officier qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour lui. Rassemblez tous vos hommes, ce soir nous ferons son hommage. Néanmoins, Lieutenant, il vous revient le devoir d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. J'en suis désolé.

Le militaire acquiesça et partir le cœur lourd tandis qu'Eléa s'approchait de son mari.

- Je donnerais tout pour ne jamais avoir à faire ce que ce garçon va devoir faire.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est comme ça. Personne n'aurait pu le sauver, le destin a fait son choix.

- Tu crois au destin ?

- Je crois que chacun de nous doit partir un jour et que peu importe le moment ça fera toujours mal. Ce soldat est mort dans le courage et la loyauté, au moins, il ne sera pas oublié… soupira-t-il.

- Tu y penses souvent n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage fermé de Jêra.

- Tous les jours où Sol' fait lever le soleil.

Il se retourna vers le corps sous la couverture et le saisit pour le transporter dans la maison qui servait de funérarium.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait bien d'avoir un hôpital ? demanda Eléa en entrant dans la pièce principale. On aurait peut-être plus de chance de les sauver.

Jêra resta silencieux, il réalisa que depuis son retour, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer à sa femme ce qu'il avait fait. Effectivement, l'endroit était assez vaste pour y construire un dispensaire en plus d'autres habitations. Posant le mort à l'endroit prévu, il prit la main d'Eléa et la mena jusqu'au nouvel espace.

- Voilà l'endroit où va se construire notre nouvel hôpital.

- Mais… questionna-t-elle étourdie… Cet endroit ne fait pas partie du village.

- Il n'en faisait pas partie… Voilà pourquoi j'ai disparu pendant trois jours. Mais il faut faire vite, allons chercher des hommes, je veux que cet endroit soit habitable dans un mois.

- Un mois ?

- Oui, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, chaque jours de nouveaux arrivants sont entassés dans des ruines, nous devons leur proposer un endroit sain où vivre.

* * *

><p>Hermione planait dans un ciel de ténèbres. Tout autour d'elle n'était qu'obscurité. Par moment, elle sentait une présence à ses côtés mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'où elle provenait. Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, à voler dans ce ciel sans fin. Toute notion du temps avait disparu.<p>

Soudain, un contact provoqua une explosion non loin d'elle. Éblouie, elle se précipita vers l'unique source de lumière qu'elle apercevait depuis des jours. Celle-ci s'estompait déjà et Hermione accéléra pour ne pas la perdre. Au moment où elle l'atteignit, la lumière n'était déjà plus qu'une simple étincelle qui tentait de survivre dans cet océan de noirceur. Elle tenta d'attraper l'étincelle mais celle-ci s'envola au loin. Sans perdre une seconde, Hermione la suivit bien décidée à l'attraper. Cependant celle-ci ne semblait pas encline à se laisser capturer.

Alors qu'elle allait mettre fin à cette course qu'elle ne pouvait gagner, une odeur attira son attention. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait, une odeur qu'elle appréciait, une odeur qui l'attirait. Se laissant guider par son odorat, elle suivit l'effluve dans le noir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'odeur se faisait plus forte, elle reprenait petit à petit contact avec les sensations de ce qui l'entourait un sol moelleux, une caresse sur sa main, une sensation de fraicheurs sur son front.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement, la vision encore floue. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui passer de l'eau sur le visage puis s'écarter légèrement.

- Minerva? articula-t-elle difficilement, la bouche pâteuse.

- Je suis là, répondit l'écossaise en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je…, commença-t-elle mais sa gorge sèche l'empêcha d'en dire plus, soif…

Aussitôt, Minerva attrapa un verre et le remplit d'eau. Elle aida ensuite Hermione à relever un peu la tête pour pouvoir boire. La brune but tout le verre et en redemanda.

- Merci, dit-elle en se laissant tomber contre l'oreiller. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'espérai que tu pourrais me le dire, répondit Minerva.

Hermione inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, tentant de se souvenir.

- Je dormais, dit-elle tout en gardant les yeux fermés, et puis quelqu'un est venu. La dragonne a pris le contrôle en sentant le danger, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Tu as vu le visage de la personne ?

- Non, elle m'a attaquée et je me suis défendue. Elle m'a touchée à l'épaule je crois et la dragonne est devenue totalement folle de rage, elle l'a encerclée de flammes et elle a transplané. Je pense qu'elle a été blessée mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Ensuite c'est le noir total.

- As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il était ?

Hermione fit signe que non et attendit que l'animagus reprenne la parole.

- La dragonne est restée folle de rage le restant de la journée. Je suis rentrée trois heures avant le coucher du soleil et elle faisait trembler les murs de la maison, expliqua Minerva. Lorsque le soleil s'est couché, je suis venue tout de suite et tu étais allongée dans une mare de sang. Je t'ai soignée avec l'aide de Roxane et ensuite tu es restée trois jours inconsciente. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas.

Minerva confessa cet aveu dans un murmure tout en détournant le regard. Hermione attrapa la main de l'écossaise dans la sienne et la serra en signe de réconfort.

- Désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, se reprit l'animagus tout en cherchant à changer de sujet, tu as faim ? Il faudrait que tu reprennes des forces. Je vais te préparer un peu de soupe. Je reviens.

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, Minerva quitta la cave et se dirigea vers la maison de Roxane.

Elle frappa rapidement et la médicomage vint lui ouvrir presque aussitôt.

- Hey ! Comment va Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas vu l'écossaise quitter le chevet de la brune en trois jours, elle supposait donc que celle-ci s'était réveillée.

- Elle s'est réveillée, répondit Minerva dans un grand sourire, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta cuisine pour faire un peu de soupe ?

- Bien sûr, il m'en reste d'hier, sers-toi.

- Merci.

La blonde laissa rentrer l'animagus et retourna dans sa chambre à ses affaires. Sans attendre, Minerva se rendit dans la cuisine où elle s'apprêtait à servir une assiette de soupe. Cependant la gazette posée sur la table attira son attention et son visage pâlit à la vue du titre de la Une : « Le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald s'évade de prison ».

Minerva se saisit rapidement du quotidien et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes en premières pages.

- Roxane ? appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. La gazette dans la cuisine, c'est celle d'aujourd'hui ?

- Non, répondit l'interpellée au loin. Elle date d'il y a deux jours.

L'écossaise consulta immédiatement la date du journal et fit rapidement le calcul. Elle blêmit un peu plus en découvrant la date du jour. Lâchant tout, elle se précipita dehors et transplana.

* * *

><p>Pansy atteignit le couloir menant aux appartements de Ginny avec appréhension après leur baiser, elles avaient dû se quitter rapidement à cause d'un appel urgent du cabinet. Karen ne pouvant se déplacer, l'ancienne serpentard avait dû se résigner à couper ce moment. Seulement, entre les différents cours de la rousse et ces différentes affaires, elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées, ne serait-ce que pour les recherches.<p>

Le week end arrivant, elle avait donné rendez-vous à Ginny pour l'emmener dîner. Quelque part, elle voulait la séduire et effacer le passé sans la brusquer. La brusquer… cela la fit sourire car en y repensant, c'était la rousse qui avait fait le premier pas.

Passant devant la grande horloge, elle remarqua qu'elle avait un peu d'avance ce qui montrait bien son état de stress. Continuant sans s'arrêter, elle avisa rapidement le tableau gardant l'entrée. Inspirant profondément elle essaya de se détendre avant de frapper.

- Entrez !

Pansy expira en poussant la porte tandis qu'un sourire niais s'installait sur ses lèvres. Elle referma derrière elle et reporta son attention sur la femme de ses désirs Ginny lui tournait le dos et tentait tant bien que mal de refermer la fermeture de sa robe. Le regard brun de l'avocate détailla la peau brillante dessous le fin tissu écarté, remontant sur la hauteur, il finit par croiser celui pétillant de la rousse. Le désir y était lisible.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur les deux visages et Pansy s'approcha. Délicatement, elle saisit la fermeture et la remonta tout en refoulant son envie de faire l'inverse. Cependant, elle ne put résister à se coller contre la rousse et à déposer des baisers dans le creux de sa nuque. Les cheveux étant attachés négligemment mais élégamment dans un chignon, elle accentua la pression et étendit un peu plus ses attentions. Ginny ne put retenir ses soupirs de bien être, en trois jours, elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où elle avait imaginé les mains de Pansy sur elle.

La volonté d'attendre faiblissait du côté de l'avocate mais elle se reprit à temps avant que ses mains ne descendent caresser les fesses de la rousse.

- Je crois que si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, on ne va pas pouvoir aller manger… souffla t- elle la voix sèche.

Refoulant un gémissement de mécontentement, Ginny acquiesça mais finit par se retourner dans les bras de Pansy. Elle s'empara brièvement des lèvres de la brune avant de s'écarter.

- Je suis prête dans deux minutes. Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte de sa chambre pour réapparaitre rapidement avec un manteau et des chaussures assorties à la robe au bustier rouge.

Le sourire n'ayant pas quitté les lèvres de Pansy, Ginny en conclut que sa tenue lui faisait de l'effet. Saisissant son bras, elle les conduisit jusqu'à l'air de transplanage où elle se cala dans les bras de l'avocate pour que celle-ci la fasse disparaitre.

* * *

><p>Minerva réapparut aux abords d'un champ dans la nuit noire. A une centaine de mètres de là se trouvait le manoir McGonagall celui-ci était en feu. Aussitôt, l'écossaise se mit à courir vers le manoir, sentant que son cœur se serrait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux tandis que son souffle se faisait plus court.<p>

- S'il vous plait, pensa-t-elle, faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

Il lui restait une dizaine de mètres à parcourir lorsque la façade de la porte d'entrée s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière. Minerva s'arrêta mortifiée, les larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues. Anéantie, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et cria son désespoir.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Une fois de plus elle avait failli. Ses parents étaient morts pour la deuxième fois et elle n'avait pas pu les sauver, encore…

Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler la façade du manoir s'effondrer dans un tas de cendres. Soudain, une ombre contournant le bâtiment en flamme attira son attention. Le mage noir avançait vers elle.

Serrant sa baguette, elle essuya ses larmes et se prépara au combat. Cette fois, elle ne le raterait pas ! Elle vengerait ses parents.

- Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? susurra le mage.

Minerva se redressa fière et droite, faisant comprendre au sorcier qu'il ne l'intimidait pas.

- Minerva McGonagall, continua Grindelwald, parfait, je n'ai pas pu avoir les parents, je vais me rattraper avec la fille.

Sans écouter les divagations du mage, Minerva ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je vais vous tuer, siffla-t-elle de rage.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, dit le mage en lissant son bouc.

Sans crier gare il leva sa baguette vers l'animagus qui esquiva juste à temps un stupéfix. Se redressant rapidement, elle contre-attaqua.

- Rictusempra !

Gellert para facilement le sort et se moqua.

- La petite sorcière a bien appris sa leçon à ce que je vois !

- Espèce d'enfoiré… tu vas payer !

- Cause toujours gamine, je vais prendre plaisir à te tuer !

Minerva ne répondit pas et riposta d'un sort mais le sorcier se contenta de faire un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Néanmoins, celui-ci alla fracasser un arbre qui tomba lourdement à terre. Sans attendre, l'animagus lança un accio informulé et amena à elle d'un mouvement sec de la main le tronc déraciné. L'arbre percuta Gellert qui n'avait pas vu la manœuvre, le projetant à terre.

La directrice esquissa un sourire alors que le mage se remettait sur ses pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair. La prison ne l'avait pas ramolli au contraire. Il agita sa baguette et des flammes vinrent encercler l'écossaise.

Alors qu'elle cherchait une issue, elle ne vit pas le sortilège doloris fonçer droit sur elle. Elle se mit aussitôt à se tordre de douleur, criant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Ses muscles étaient totalement tétanisés et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers d'épingles dans le corps.

Grindelwald se délecta des cris de son adversaire quelques minutes avant de mettre fin au sort. Minerva était à bout de souffle, elle tenta de se relever et y parvint difficilement, son corps refusant de lui obéir. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle bouge si elle ne voulait pas être tuée. Etablissant une brèche dans les flammes, elle sortit du cercle enflammé au moment où un autre sort fusait.

- Je suis déçu McGonagall, tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ton clan.

La phrase piqua au vif Minerva qui se releva le visage déterminée et les mâchoires serrées. Un duel dans les règles commença entre les deux sorciers, les sorts fusant dans tous les sens.

Grindelwald esquivait et parait facilement les sorts de l'écossaise alors que celle-ci peinait à esquiver les attaques du mage. Voyant un autre sort arriver sur elle, Minerva fit une roulade sur le côté, cependant elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort suivant qui la blessa à l'épaule. Grimaçant de douleur, elle courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

- Allons allons McGonagall, tu ne vas pas jouer à cache-cache maintenant, se moqua Gellert.

Minerva me dit rien réfléchissant à une tactique. Le mage parait avec une facilité déconcertante ses sorts de magie blanche; il était peut être temps de passer au niveau supérieur. Cependant ses connaissances en magie noire n'étaient pas très approfondies contrairement au mage noir. Il allait donc falloir ruser.

- Allons McGonagall, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher!

A deux mètres de l'écossaise, un arbre explosa. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la position du mage, l'écossaise ne put que contempler les dégâts occasionnés par leur duel. Soudain un détail attira son attention et une idée germa dans sa tête.

Un autre arbre explosa, Gellert s'impatientait. L'écossaise inspira profondément et repassa en revue tous les sorts de magie noire qu'elle connaissait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse une chance au mage de contre-attaquer.

- Aller McGonagall si tu sors maintenant je te promets que tu auras une mort rapide.

Minerva sortit de sa cachette ce qui fit sourire Grinderwald. Sans attendre elle attaqua. Jetant sort sur sort elle réussit à faire reculer le mage qui fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire emploie la magie noire. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Le combat n'en serait que plus intéressant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a contre attaquer, Minerva lança deux sorts très rapidement. Gellert contra le premier mais ne vit pas le deuxième qui lui taillada le flanc droit.

- Espèce de ..., il contra un autre sort, Je vais te tuer!

Sans se déconcentrer, Minerca lança un ultime sort, le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait. Le sort fusa droit vers le mage qui leva sa baguette.

- Protego, cria-t-il.

Le sort de défense absorba une partie du sort mais pas sa totalité. L'impact l'envoya valser contre le portail de l'entrée du manoir. Mais celui-ci avec les attaques précédentes n'étaient plus debout mais couché sur ce qui restait des colonnes qui le maintenaient en place. Girndelwald vint donc s'empaler sur les flèches en fer forgé.

Sous la surprise, le mage écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'animagus s'approcher ; son plan avait fonctionné. Il tenta un dernier sort mais un simple expeliarmus le désarma. Sa baguette atterrit dans la main de l'écossaise tandis que son propriétaire peinait à respirer.

- Il ne fallait pas t'attaquer à ma famille.

Sans un regard pour le mage, Minerva se tourna vers le manoir qui finissait de se consumer. Elle l'entendit rendre son dernier souffle mais ne se retourna pas. A présent qu'elle avait tué l'assassin de ses parents, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. La tristesse l'envahit ainsi que la douleur, son épaule saignant abondamment. Après un dernier regard pour le manoir, elle transplana.

La sorcière s'approcha après la disparition de Minerva.

- Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité désormais !

Avant que les dernières forces du mage noir l'abandonnent, il leva la main mais son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il fixa la femme devant lui avec horreur tandis que celle-ci souriait.

- God natt ganske hjerte ! (Bonne nuit joli cœur) souffla-t-elle en sentant le corps exploser dans son dos

* * *

><p>Ginny et Pansy s'étaient mangées du regard délaissant quasiment ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes. Finalement, le dessert arriva et elles décidèrent de le partager.<p>

Comme l'avocate l'avait demandé, elles se retrouvaient à l'écart des autres clients, un peu isolé pour protéger leur nouvelle intimité.

Le serveur apporta un café gourmand au chocolat avant de les laisser. Joueuse, Ginny se saisit de la cuillère et captura un bout de la glace qu'elle expédia juste sur le nez de Pansy. Cependant avant que celle-ci n'ait pu crier au scandale ou réagir, les lèvres de la rousse se posèrent sur les siennes avec un goût de chocolat. Sans réfléchir, la brune passa ses mains sur la chute de rein de Ginny et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Le baiser s'approfondit avant que le professeur de vol ne s'écarte finalement pour reprendre un bout de cookies qu'elle présenta sensuellement aux lèvres de Pansy. Cette dernière saisit le morceau mais pas que, elle en profita pour sucer le doigt de Ginny d'un air provoquant.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent le dessert de manière joueuse et tentatrice. Une fois la dernière goute de chocolat enlevée, le café était froid et elles le laissèrent sur la table. Pansy régla l'addition tandis que Ginny l'attendait dehors. La soirée s'était bien passée la rousse devait reconnaitre que le jeu de séduction qui s'était installé était plaisant et la faisait se sentir bien. Cependant, même avec les quelques verres d'alcool présents, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir se laisser aller à plus pour l'instant.

La sortie de Pansy coupa les tergiversions de Ginny.

- Je te raccompagne ? demanda Pansy prudente bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de clôturer cette soirée.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Main dans la main, elles marchèrent en direction de Poudlard dans la fraicheur de la soirée. Contrairement au repas, le chemin se fit en silence d'ailleurs un peu trop pesant pour l'avocate. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny elle vit que celle-ci grelottait légèrement. Sans un mot, elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la rousse.

- Merci, lui sourit-elle. Au fait, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci pour ça aussi.

- De rien, pour moi aussi s'était très agréable, surtout le dessert.

Ginny rougit sous l'allusion, en effet, plus le temps était passé et plus la chaleur était montée. Pansy avait finit pas lui caresser les cuisses en remontant dangereusement vers son bassin. Voyant la mine gênée de celle qu'elle voulait séduire, Pansy était fière. Finalement elles rentrèrent en discutant l'ambiance étant devenue calme.

Arrivées aux appartements provisoires de Pansy, la chaleur était revenue chez les deux jeunes femmes et elles laissèrent exprimer leurs corps. Les lèvres se sellèrent et les vêtements tombèrent en se rendant dans la chambre, cependant Ginny arrêta tout mouvement au moment où Pansy voulut approfondir.

- Pansy… je… Ginny se redressa et la serpentard put voir son air bouleversé.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour faire l'assimilation entre leur première et unique nuit volée et celle où elles feraient l'amour avec une femme à visage découvert. Se redressant dans le même mouvement, l'avocate caressa doucement la joue de son amante pour y faire disparaitre les larmes.

- C'est pas grave tu sais, on peut aussi prendre notre temps et tu me diras quand tu te sentiras prête. Je ne veux pas te forcer Gin' … Jamais !

Sans un mot la rousse acquiesça et l'embrassa pour la remercier de sa compréhension. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas dormir seule et osa demander :

- Je peux quand même rester avec toi cette nuit ?

Pansy fut encore plus charmée par ces traits innocents. Relevant la tête de Ginny, elle lui sourit et la tira doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge dans ses bras. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait réagi ainsi mais avec Ginny tout paressait différent.

- Tu es bien comme ça ?

La rousse se blottit plus fortement pour montrer son approbation tandis que Pansy fermait les yeux. Dernière ses paupières closes brûlait le feu non consumé mais elle devait se retenir, de manière à racheter un minimum ce qu'elle considérait comme la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ?<p>

Pas trop déçus ?

A la semaine prochaine

Duch et Sol


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou,

voila le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Jêra jeta un œil au plan que venait de lui soumettre Owen. L'architecte avait décidé de l'aménagement des lieux en dessinant les plans de l'hôpital et des futures maisons.<p>

- Ça me paraît bien mais vois ce que tu peux faire pour faire un accès par là depuis le temple, dit Jêra en refermant les parchemins. Tiens-moi au courant dès que les travaux pourront commencer.

- Nous sommes en train de délimiter les fondations des différents bâtiments et une partie des hommes préparent les planches de bois. Par contre, au vu de nos besoins pour les travaux, nous allons tomber rapidement à court et la vallée ne contiendra bientôt plus d'arbres.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit le chef de la résistance. Concentre-toi d'abord sur l'hôpital. Les nouveaux venus pourront se serrer encore un peu.

- Très bien.

Owen remballa les plans et prit congés. Eléa pénétra dans le bureau et salua le maître de chantier. Elle reporta son attention sur son mari. Celui-ci rangeait les quelques papiers qui trainaient sur le bureau. Elle le rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant tendrement.

- Est-ce que ça avance comme tu le veux ? dit-elle en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

- C'est en bonne voie, mais il va nous manquer des matières premières.

- Tu as une idée pour y palier ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est trop dangereux de laisser partir une équipe pour aller couper des arbres toute une journée.

Eléa resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de son mari.

- Tu vas trouver, lui dit-elle confiante.

Jêra ne répondit pas, se contentant de presser sa main contre celle de sa femme.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, tu te joins à moi ?

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Pansy était réveillée depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Ginny, dans son sommeil, était venue s'allonger sur elle, une main caressant la peau du ventre de l'avocate sous son débardeur et la jambe glissée entre les siennes appuyant légèrement sur son intimité.<p>

Au réveil Pansy avait suffoqué de par la chaleur dans son corps mais depuis, elle s'y trouvait bien et prenait ce temps pour réfléchir à toutes les interrogations qui l'avaient assaillit pendant le repas de la veille. Depuis le début de leur « relation », l'ancienne serpentard sentait que peu à peu, le sourire revenait plus facilement sur le visage terne de la rousse. Elle savait que la disparition d'Hermione la minait beaucoup mais depuis qu'elle la côtoyait vraiment, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que leur « séparation » y était aussi pour quelque chose. Cependant, si elle était au courant de l'identité de la rousse, Ginny, elle n'en savait rien et c'était bien cet aspect-là qui lui posait problème.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien ne la satisfaisait d'un côté elle voulait effacer cette partie de la vie de la rousse et reconstruire une histoire dessus mais rien ne lui assurerait qu'un jour la rousse ne veuille pas essayer de reprendre contact avec « l'inconnue ». De l'autre côté, elle avait la possibilité de tout lui révéler mais le risque d'avorter le début de leur idylle était grand.

Pansy soupira et le mouvement de sa poitrine fit bouger Ginny dans son sommeil. La rousse se retourna et alla plonger son nez dans l'oreiller que Pansy avait utilisé. Dans le mouvement, l'avocate fut libre de ses mouvements et elle en profita pour s'extirper du lit délicatement. Les questions l'assaillaient et il fallait qu'elle marche ou elle allait exploser. S'habillant rapidement, elle sortit des appartements pour se rendre à l'air de transplanage.

* * *

><p>Jêra et Eléa marchèrent vers les chemins qui bordaient le village. Les villageois qu'ils croisaient les saluèrent de loin ou venaient leur faire part de remerciement ou doléance. Jêra les écoutait, les réconfortait et leur assurait tout son soutien. Ils finirent par arriver à sortir du village.<p>

- Ils sont tous reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour eux, tu sais. Dit Eléa pour rompre le silence qui s'était imposé depuis quelques minutes.

- Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement faire plus, en faire autant qu'Halvard pouvait faire.

- Il serait fier de ce que tu as accompli…

- Je n'ai pas pu la protéger ! coupa-t-il. Alors non, il aurait dû me bannir.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Lui non plus et toi aussi tu as été malheureux, tout n'est pas de ta faute… si seulement elle avait été un peu moins…

- Têtue… finit-il avec un sourire fané.

- J'allais dire inconsciente mais têtue lui va bien aussi.

Il sourit à la réflexion de sa femme, effectivement si seulement Léann avait écouté les interdictions qui lui avaient été faites, elle ne serait pas… Sentant la boule monter dans son ventre, il éloigna ses souvenirs et le silence se réinstalla.

Leur ballade les mena aux abords de l'ancien palais que des habitants tentaient de rénover. Cependant les travaux peinaient à avancer comme si l'ancienne demeure de Léann et Eindride pleurait ses souverains disparus. Contournant l'édifice, ils arrivèrent à l'ancienne limite du village. Le rocher délimitant les anciennes frontières était toujours à sa place, néanmoins maintenant ils pouvaient s'aventurer au-delà sans risque depuis que Jêra avait écarté les barrières.

- Je comprends pourquoi ils aimaient s'échapper par-là, dit Eléa en regardant le paysage de la forêt à ses côtés. Ici nous avons assez de bois pour construire les habitations qui nous manquent.

Jêra acquiesça et un sourire se fit sur son visage en se souvenant de la fois où il avait fuis avec ses amis pour venir ici.

_Eindride, Léann et Jêra marchaient dans le village et cherchaient à se débarrasser de la garde rapprochée qui surveillait de manière rapprochée les mouvements du couple princier. _

_- Je n'en peux plus ! râla Léann. __S'ils continuent à nous coller, ils vont comprendre que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux._

_- Chérie, __c'est pour notre bien, répondit Eindride patient__._

_- Eindride n'a pas tort mais depuis nous sommes obligés de surveiller toutes nos discutions et je comprends Léann._

_- Que veux-tu y faire, on ne va pas leur fausser compagnie ! _

_Cependant, il capta l'éclair qui passa dans les yeux de sa femme et de son beau-frère._

_- Non ! Je ne participerais pas à vos bêtises !_

_- S'il te plait mon amour, juste cette fois ! Tu n'as pas envie qu'on puisse avoir un moment à nous sans que ces charognes nous espionnent !_

_- Aller Eindride, où est passé le goût de l'aventure du grand chef des Armées ? _

_- Fais ça pour moi…_

_Voyant l'insistance du frère et de la sœur, il se laissa convaincre et accepta._

_- Ok mais juste cette fois…_

_Léann et Jêra se sourirent, fiers d'eux et la lueur de malice dans leurs yeux indiqua à Eindride que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. _

_- Bon maintenant, voyons comment faire diversion ! dit Jêra à voix basse. _

_Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit des pas raisonnait près d'eux._

_- C'est bon j'ai un plan. Léann, allez-y avec Ein' et je vous rejoindrais je vais faire diversion. Soyez prêts quand le signal arrivera. _

_Faisant confiance au jeune homme, le couple ne discuta pas. D'un regard empli de compréhension, la blonde sut ce que son frère attendait d'elle. Elle se retourna vers son mari et le poussa vers l'arbre le plus proche pour l'embrasser et se caler dans ses bras. Jera en profita pour s'approcher des gardes, ceux-ci avaient détourné le regard à la vue de l'attitude du couple._

_- Excusez-moi messieurs, j'ai ici ma carte pour cueillir les groseilles des bois protégés et nous recherchons comment accéder à ce chemin-là. _

_« Plus la supercherie est grosse mieux ça passe » pensa Jêra tandis que le chef de la garde se saisissait de la carte pour regarder. Après l'avoir regardé il se retourna vers ses hommes._

_- Juju, regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas accéder là bas par-là ? _

_- Fais voir… Non mais à vrai dire je ne connais pas bien ce coin. Philip ?_

_Peu à peu tous les gardes étaient penchés par-dessus la carte et Jêra soupira devant la crédulité de ces hommes. « Tout ça pour un pauvre trait que j'ai fait moi-même !». Au bout de quelques minutes, le chef de la garde s'approcha._

_- Nous pensons qu'il faut faire demi-tour et au prochain chêne, vous contournez la maison du père William et vous devriez tomber dessus. Voilà, désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus, de toute façon on reste derrière vous au besoin._

_- Ca c'est sur qu'on ne va pas l'oublier ! dit-il un peu sèchement_

_- C'est notre métier monsieur… _

_- Je sais bien, se radoucit Jêra. Essayez juste de vous écarter un …_

_La phrase de Jêra fut interrompue par l'arrivée le cri d'un garde._

_- Chef, ils ne sont plus là ! _

_- Comment ça ? !_

_Profitant de la confusion, Jêra s'éclipsa, laissant les gardes en plan pour emprunter un passage et se retrouver derrière le palais des mariés. _

_Marchant quelques mètres, il activa la porte de sortie que le roi avait soigneusement dissimilée. Néanmoins, même si quelqu'un tombait dessus, seul un membre de la famille royale pouvait l'activer. Il passa au-dessus du rocher et se retrouva dans la forêt invisible depuis le village. Certain de sa destination, il prit en direction du nord et, arrivé en haut d'une bute, il souleva une dalle de pierre pour se laisser glisser dans un trou. Arrivé en bas de la descente, il poussa la végétation et fit attention où il posait les pieds. Il se trouvait en bas d'une cascade, longeant la roche, il passa derrière la chute d'eau et s'engagea dans le repère secret qu'il avait découvert avec Léann des années auparavant. Cependant, il s'arrêta en entendant un rugissement similaire à celui d'un dragon. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire et il en sourit Eindride et Léann avaient déjà oublié qu'il devait les rejoindre alors il rebroussa chemin pour les laisser à leur moment d'intimité. _

Jêra revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Eléa se glisser dans la sienne.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Suis-moi. Dit-il simplement, ayant un soudain besoin d'intimité.

- Où va-t-on ? Nous avons trouvé ce qu'il nous faut !

Le chef de la résistance ne répondit pas et guida son épouse à travers la végétation. Eléa comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse emmener.

- Tu as envie d'une petite escapade en amoureux ? Ses buissons n'ont pas l'air des plus confortables. Dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Jêra sourit à la remarque. Il se retourna et embrassa sa femme.

- Il y a longtemps, nous nous sommes contentés de moins.

- Certes. Mais nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes.

- Où est passé ton goût de l'aventure mon amour ?

Eléa se contenta de sourire en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le torse de son mari. Ce dernier les attrapa pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Il l'enlaça et la conduisit à travers la forêt jusqu'à une dalle de pierre.

- Où cela mène-t-il ?

- Vers mes souvenirs, par là on peut accéder au repère secret que j'avais avec Léann quand on était enfant mais je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds depuis...

Jêra se tut, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase. Eléa resserra la prise sur la main de son mari. Elle savait que même après toutes ces années, personne n'avait oublié. Le silence se réinstalla et ils glissèrent par le passage pour arriver à la cascade. Surprise Eléa ne put retenir un cri. Jêra continua le chemin et arrivé derrière la chute, alluma une torche accrochée au mur. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé, seules des araignées s'étaient installées sur les dessins dessinées à la craie.

Ne voulant ressasser encore de vieux souvenirs, il continua d'avancer pour traverser la grotte mais la voix d'Eléa l'interrompit

- Alors c'est ici que tu te trouvais quand tu disparaissais avec ta sœur. Jêra, parle-moi ! Depuis qu'on est revenu dans ton village d'enfance j'ai l'impression que tu es bloqué dans le passé, que tu ne vis plus qu'à travers tes souvenirs ! Explique-moi ! ?

Jêra resta enfermé dans son mutisme et fixa l'eau qui s'écoulait de la cascade. Eléa avait l'impression de parler dans le vide et son mari lui apparaissait inaccessible. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour combler la peine de son mari, elle s'installa dans ses bras et attendit.

Au bout d'un grand moment de silence, Eléa remarqua que son mari pleurait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ! Doucement elle l'embrassa sur les joues pour sécher les gouttes. Ne disant rien, elle le réconfortait. Finalement il consentit à ouvrir la bouche.

- Ils me manquent… et depuis qu'on est au village c'est encore pire… chaque rue, chaque mur, chaque maison me les rappelle… ça me rappelle que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ! Qu'ils sont tous morts ! Qu'une fois encore j'ai perdu ma famille ! souffla-t-il la voix brisée.

- Jêra, je…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir ta sœur baigner dans son sang ! De voir ton beau-frère éventré ! De voir ton père avoir envie d'en finir car il n'a plus personne ! Et de tenir ta nièce dans tes bras en te disant qu'un jour tu devras l'abandonner loin car sa vie est en danger ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec ça tous les jours !

Ne pouvant soulager la peine du chef de la résistance, Eléa savait que la colère de son mari ne lui étaient pas destinée. Ne lui en tenant pas rigueur, elle tenta quand même de lui montrer qu'elle était encore là.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à m'en parler !

* * *

><p>Ginny ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'agréable odeur de croissants chauds et de café. Doucement, elle papillonna pour ouvrir ses yeux. Une fois habituée à la lumière ambiante, elle eut le plaisir de voir que Pansy la regardait. Sans s'en rendre compte un grand sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. L'avocate s'approcha du lit avec le plateau et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Ginny en profita pour se saisir de la rose et d'humer son parfum.<p>

- Je l'ai piqué dans la serre de ce brave Londubat mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

- Non je ne pense pas non plus. Merci. Dit-elle émue de l'attention.

Pansy en profita pour se pencher et capturer les lèvres de la rousse.

- De rien. Souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer. Profitons de tout ça pendant que c'est chaud.

Le professeur de vol accepta et se bougea un peu pour faire une place à l'ancienne serpentard avant de se caler dans ses bras. Elle était bien et l'étreinte la réconfortait après ces derniers mois où elle avait eu l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

- Tu préfères un thé ou un café ? demanda l'avocate une fois installée.

- Café ! et un croissant aussi s'il te plait.

Devant la mine de la rousse, Pansy lui tendit le tout, charmée. Alors qu'elle se servait aussi, son regard fut attiré par le collier qu'elle avait offert à Ginny collier qui, elle en était sure, était à son cou hier. Pendant sa promenade pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner, elle avait pris la décision de révéler la vérité à la rousse restait plus qu'à trouver le moment idéal. Fallait-il gâcher leur petit déjeuner ?

- Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ce pendentif ? demanda finalement la brune avec tout son courage.

Le professeur de vol détourna son regard sur le lion et le serpent, elle l'avait retiré après que Pansy se soit endormie comme pour ne plus penser à cette histoire qui l'avait faite tant souffrir. Cependant, elle devait raconter l'histoire à l'avocate.

- C'est un cadeau empoisonné. L'avocat d'Harry avait raison lors du procès, j'ai entretenue une relation avec une femme… enfin plutôt avec une plume et du parchemin.

Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer à cette histoire, elle savait que le récit de la rousse la blesserait mais en même temps, c'était elle qui avait commencé.

- Lors du bal de Poudlard où tu n'es pas venue, j'ai fait l'amour avec une femme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais le tout étant que je n'ai jamais su qui elle était ni sur le moment ni après d'ailleurs. On a entretenu une correspondance et je suis tombée amoureuse j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour elle aurait le courage de se dévoiler mais je me suis fourvoyée…. Elle a simplement joué avec moi et m'a larguée en me filant ce pendentif en consolation !

A la fin du récit de la rousse, l'avocate déglutit, elle avait de gros doutes sur le fait que la rousse accepterais sa révélation pourtant plus elle attendrait pire ce serait et Ginny se sentirait trahie encore plus.

- J'y étais… souffla-t-elle finalement.

- Hein ? Où ça ? demanda Ginny qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Au bal, j'y étais et…

Ginny attendit qu'elle continue mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amante semblait tout d'un coup si nerveuse.

- C'est moi ! L'inconnue avec laquelle tu as fait l'amour dans la salle de métamorphose du deuxième étage, c'est moi ! Lâcha-t-elle finalement

La rousse eut un temps de réaction, ce que lui disait Pansy n'avait pas de sens ! Cependant ce qui la percuta fut l'information de la salle ! Non, ce n'était pas possible dans l'esprit de la rousse.

Pansy observa le visage de Ginny qui passait par toutes les couleurs puis sans un mot, le regard blessé, elle se leva, enfila ses affaires et sortit en claquant la porte. L'avocate n'avait pas bougé mais plus les pas s'éloignaient plus elle sentait son cœur se comprimer… elle avait mal !

* * *

><p>Hermès croassa d'impatience. La main de la sorcière vint caresser son plumage.<p>

- Patience mon ami, nous approchons du but. Gellert n'était qu'un pion qui a fait son office.

Elle sourit sadiquement, manipuler ce pauvre homme remplit de vengeance avait été un jeu d'enfant et maintenant que l'écossaise était hors-jeu, rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route.

Attrapant le grimoire, elle le feuilleta pour arriver à la page qui l'intéressait. Elle consulta rapidement la liste des ingrédients qu'il lui faudrait pour pouvoir lancer ce nouveau sort. Elle s'était fait surprendre par la puissance du dragon la première fois qu'elle l'avait affronté mais ce ne serait plus le cas. Elle avait toute les cartes en main et ses pions étaient en place. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

Et le moment venu, elle aspirerait tous ses pouvoirs.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ?<p>

Bonne semaine

Duch et Sol


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou,

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine, on espère que ça va vous faire réagir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pansy était plongée dans ces dossiers quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Relevant les yeux, elle vit Karen qui était en train de s'installer face à elle. La grossesse de son amie arriverait sûrement bientôt à son terme et l'heureuse maman se portait comme un charme cependant…<p>

- Tu sais le principe du congé maternité c'est que tu ne reviens pas au boulot…

- Et toi tu sais que te cacher depuis une semaine n'arrangera rien à la situation !

La brune grogna. Elle n'avait envie d'y penser, pas envie d'en parler elle voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Faisant fi du dernier commentaire de son amie, Pansy remit son nez dans son dossier et essaya de reprendre là où elle en était. Malheureusement pour elle, Karen ne voyait pas du tout les choses de cette façon et reprit la conversation.

- Arrête de te planquer, maintenant que tu lui as dit qui t'étais, le plus dur est passé. Vous allez pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde, il y a plus grave non ? C'est sûr que tu peux la comprendre dans sa réaction mais…

- Et blablabla et blablabla… Karen, c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider mais Ginny pense sûrement que je l'ai trahie et par deux fois qui plus est, donc si elle ne veut pas me revoir, elle a toute les bonnes raisons pour le faire. Maintenant, je dois bosser car si toi, tu es en convalescence pour mettre bas dans quelques semaines, moi, j'ai le double de boulot !

Se sentant mise à la porte sans concession, Karen se leva et s'approcha de Pansy pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Votre histoire est compliquée, c'est indéniable mais ce dont je peux t'assurer c'est que Ginny est bien plus amoureuse qu'elle ne veut bien l'avouer.

Sur ces paroles, la future maman sortit de la pièce et laissa Pansy seule dans son vaste bureau. Voulant éviter de penser, la brune remit son nez dans le dossier, cependant au bout de quelques minutes elle le repoussa en soupirant. S'adossant au fond de son siège elle fixa un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs de ce matin-là.

_Après le soudain départ de Ginny, Pansy n'avait pas trouvé utile de rester là à l'attendre. La jeune femme avait surement besoin de réflexion et si elle était partie, cela signifiait bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la voir pour le moment. _

_Récupérant rapidement ses affaires, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement : Le lit était défait par leur nuit et les restes du petit déjeuné reposaient sur la table de chevet. Le nœud dans le ventre de Pansy s'accrut quand son regard se posa sur le pendentif qu'elle avait envoyé à Ginny._

_« C'est un cadeau empoisonné ! » _

_Les paroles de la rousse résonnaient encore dans son esprit et des larmes s'échappèrent pour venir couler sur ses joues. Posant sa veste, elle s'avança pour le prendre entre ses mains. Pendant un long moment, elle resta là à fixer le lion doré qui jouait avec le serpent reluisant. Les deux animaux semblaient la narguer, lui montrant qu'un jeu entre eux se transforme systématiquement en combat._

_Blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, Pansy reposa le pendentif à sa place et récupéra sa veste d'un geste vif avant de s'enfuir des appartements. Traversant les couloirs, elle se rendit aux cachots pour retrouver le directeur. N'ayant voulu prendre la place de McGonagall dans son bureau, le maitre des potions avait tout fait transporté dans son bureau personnel au sous-sol du château._

_Frappant à la porte, elle attendit l'invitation pour entrer. Quand celle-ci lui fut donnée, elle essuya ses yeux qui coulaient encore et pénétra dans la pièce. Tout comme la salle de potion, le bureau était froid et peu accueillant, cependant cela « éloignait facilement les indésirables » comme le disait si bien le directeur temporaire. _

_- Que me vaut la visite de mon ancienne élève ? N'ayant pas vu mon professeur de vol ce matin au petit déjeuné, j'aurais pensé ne pas vous croiser non plus… dit-il sans la regarder en finissant d'annoter de rouge la copie d'un pauvre élève._

_Inspirant profondément, Pansy replaça son masque froid sur son visage et répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait le plus détachée possible._

_- Tout le monde ne les aime pas rousse… professeur ! En ce qui concerne ma visite, je viens vous dire que l'appartement que vous m'avez octroyé provisoirement est libéré. Vous comprendrez aisément que j'ai du travail qui m'attend en dehors. Pour ce qui est de Granger et McGonagall, appelez-moi quand vous les aurez retrouvés, je passerais boire un thé avec Hermione. Sur ce…_

_- Vous me prenez pour un Gryffondor Miss Parkinson ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait relevé la tête pendant la réponse de l'ancienne serpentard_

_Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue n'était pas dupe et, comme tous les directeurs, il était sans doute au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ce château. Elle chercha rapidement un mensonge à inventer cependant, le maitre des potions lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied._

_- Je me fiche pas mal des histoires de cul de mes enseignants cependant, j'ai besoin d'avoir une équipe sur laquelle je peux compter et pas qu'à moitié. Alors votre relation avec Weasley, réglez la une bonne fois pour toute ou foutez la dans votre pieu pour lui faire comprendre ce que vous attendez mais je veux la voir en forme pour les cours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_Cette fois ce fut la colère qui s'empara de Pansy, il n'y était vraisemblable pour rien mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer._

_- Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre ! Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a pas été foutu de réussir une seule histoire d'amour ! Quant à Weasley, vous n'avez qu'à la mettre dans votre lit, vous ! Ca la déridera peut-être !_

_Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour sur ses talons et claqua la porte en sortant. C'était fait, elle était à bout ! Ne voulant plus rester dans ce château une minute de plus, elle traversa les couloirs, pris le raccourcit par le couloir du 2__ème__ étage et se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle le traversa sans réfléchir mais sa course fut arrêtée lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un._

_- Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas non ? grogna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que Ginny était au sol dans sa tenue de Quidditch. Désolée…_

_- Si tu avais regardé où tu mettais les pieds, tu ne me serais pas rentrée dedans !_

_Peinée, Pansy aida Ginny à se relever, sa colère dissoute par le regard de la rousse. Une fois debout, elle s'excusa encore et elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller cependant, la rousse la retint par le bras._

_- Attends… Je… Laisse-moi du temps !_

Pansy ressorti de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sa nouvelle stagiaire.

* * *

><p>Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine maintenant, Minerva descendit à la cave après le coucher du soleil. Comme tous les jours, elle trouva Hermione, nue et blessée. Comme tous les jours, elle la soigna et comme tous les jours, elle repartit sans dire un mot.<p>

Cette ambiance était pesante pour Hermione qui désespérait de l'attitude incompréhensible de l'animagus. La jeune femme n'avait aucune explication, sachant seulement que c'était lié au soir où elle s'était réveillée. Cependant, même en y réfléchissant, il lui semblait que Minerva avait pourtant l'air soulagée de la voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle l'avait attendu pendant un moment alors qu'elle était partie lui chercher à manger, puis le sommeil l'avait emportée de nouveau.

De retour de la cave, l'écossaise s'installa dans le lit de la médicomage, ressassant toujours et encore la même soirée.

_Minerva transplana à quelques mètres de la maison de Roxane avant de tomber à genoux dans la poussière ; les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Son épaule saignait toujours abondamment mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui déchirait son cœur._

_- Minerva ? appela la blonde qui avait entendu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage._

_La médicomage s'avança dans la nuit noire, guidée par les sanglots étouffés de l'écossaise._

_- Minerva ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Roxane posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée de l'animagus qui eut un sursaut de douleur. La blonde la retira aussitôt avant de constater qu'elle était poisseuse de sang. Elle encercla la directrice par les épaules, faisant attention à celle blessée et la releva pour la conduite à l'intérieur. Minerva se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de se débattre, épuisée par con combat et ses larmes._

_La jeune femme la mena jusqu'au canapé, la cheminée éclairait la pièce et diffusait une douce chaleur. La médicomage alluma une chandelle et s'agenouilla pour constater l'étendue des dégâts._

_- Je vais devoir découper ta manche, dit-elle._

_Devant le manque de réaction de Minerva, Roxane décida la soigner puis de poser les questions. Délicatement, elle découpa le tissu, le décolla de la peau et découvrit avec horreur la plaie. L'épaule était totalement lacérée, des griffes profondes avaient sectionné l'artère subclavière et la médicomage était étonnée que l'animagus ne se soit pas encore évanouie._

_Consciencieusement, elle désinfecta la plaie, recousit l'artère et referma la plaie. Elle alla ensuite chercher dans sa trousse de secours plusieurs fioles et les fit boire à la directrice qui semblait en état de choc. Cette-dernière les but sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Doucement, Roxane passa sa main sur sa joue pour la faire réagir._

_- Minerva ?_

_L'écossaise tourna les yeux vers la blonde. Ces derniers semblaient vides, comme si elle n'était pas là._

_- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Roxane sans vouloir la brusquer._

_Minerva ne dit rien mais les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Comprenant son besoin de silence, la médicomage se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, les recouvrant d'une couverture. Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de la blonde, épuisée._

La journée du lendemain s'était passée dans un brouillard total pour l'animagus. Catatonique, elle avait passé la journée dans le lit de Roxane sans savoir exactement comment elle y était parvenue. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Seule la douleur et l'impuissance de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses parents pour la deuxième fois lui importait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé tout ce que pouvait impliquer leur retour à cette époque. Occupée par les recherches pour retrouver leur vie, Minerva avait totalement occulté les terribles évènements qui s'étaient produits en cette année 1960. Épuisée du combat contre sa peine, Minerva finit par s'endormir au petit matin dans un sommeil agité.

À l'horizon, le soleil déclinant vint frapper le visage de la directrice qui cligna des yeux sous la luminosité. Engourdie, elle s'étira. Durant quelques secondes, rien de vint parasiter sa quiétude, cependant les souvenirs affluèrent et gonflèrent son cœur de douleur. Refusant de se laisser submerger, elle fixa l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

« Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et Hermione va se réveiller… » pensa-t-elle.

Hermione… L'écossaise repensa à ces trois derniers jours passés à son chevet… Soudain, un sentiment de colère l'envahit. Si elle n'avait pas passé ces trois derniers jours à veiller sur la brune, elle aurait pu voir la date de la gazette du sorcier… Elle aurait pu voir l'article qui parlait de l'évasion de Grindelwald… Elle aurait compris et sauvé ses parents…

Elle s'était inquiétée de la femme qu'elle aimait et à cause de ça, elle les avait perdu, encore ! Elle était restée au chevet d'une femme qui ne lui retournerai jamais ses sentiments et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait récolté ? La mort… la mort de ses parents qui lui manquaient tellement. Une fois de plus elle était orpheline.

« J'arrête, c'est terminé ! »

Il était temps. Temps d'arrêter de croire qu'il se passerait quelque chose avec Hermione. Temps d'arrêter de croire à une relation vouée à l'échec. La brune n'en avait que faire d'elle, elle devait se languir de sa volleyeuse et attendre impatiemment le moment où elle pourrait se jeter à nouveau dans ses draps. Elle aussi avait droit au bonheur, et il n'était clairement pas avec la jeune femme.

Minerva entendit Roxane pénétrer dans la chambre et la vit lui sourire. Peut-être se trouvait-il avec la blonde ? Après tout la médicomage s'était toujours montrée sympathique depuis qu'elle la connaissait et elle ne cachait pas son attirance pour l'écossaise…

- Hey, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as dormi toute la journée ? demanda doucement la blonde en s'approchant du lit pour passer une main dans les cheveux défaits de l'animagus.

- Oui, j'avais besoin de récupérer. Mais il va être l'heure que j'aille soigner Hermione… encore !

- Fais attention de ne pas y laisser ta santé quand même. C'est vrai, je m'inquiète pour toi pourquoi ne pas la confier à de vrais médicomages ?

Devant la proposition de Roxane, Minerva ne savait plus. D'un côté, ils seraient plus qualifiés mais de l'autre, vu que Roxane n'y arrive pas, elle avait des doutes sur leur efficacité.

- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord.

- Ok, aller, je vais préparer à manger.

Une fois que Roxane fut sortie de la pièce, l'écossaise se leva et se prépara mentalement à descendre soigner Hermione.

Lorsque Minerva pénétra dans la cave, elle avait le regard dur et la mâchoire serrée. Hermione, encore faible, n'était pas consciente. Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était dans le lit, habillée, un repas chaud l'attendant sur la table, mais aucune trace de l'écossaise.

La brune, surprise, avait mangé rapidement puis s'était mise à la recherche de l'animagus. L'air frais de la nuit l'avait saisi mais elle invoqua un manteau. Manquant une pause, elle prit le temps de profiter du plein air et d'observer les étoiles. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mis le pied dehors ? Entre ses transformations et les recherches, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de souffler un peu. C'est une fois dehors qu'elle se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué.

Elle contourna l'entrée de la cave et se dirigea vers la maison de Roxane. Aucune lumière ne filtrait par les fenêtres. Toquant rapidement, elle trouva porte close. Hermione fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier une quelconque présence mais aucun son ne provenait de la cabane.

La brune décida de se remettre aux recherches plutôt que de chercher l'animagus. Après tout, il devait y avoir une bonne raison à l'absence de Minerva, elle en saurait un peu plus quand elle la reverrait. Hermione avait passé le reste de la nuit à continuer les recherches attendant le retour de l'écossaise. Mais la directrice ne réapparut que le lendemain soir.

Cependant, lorsque Minerva vint la soigner ce soir-là, c'est un mur de glace qui se tenait devant la brune. Le visage fermé, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux vides, l'animagus ne desserra pas les mâchoires pendant les soins. Hermione tenta bien de converser avec elle mais seul le silence lui répondit. Sans un regard, l'écossaise lui tourna le dos.

Le même manège se répéta le soir suivant et celui d'après encore. Mais s'en fut trop pour Hermione qui décida de crever l'abcès.

- Minerva, parle-moi ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Une nouvelle fois le silence lui répondit. Néanmoins Hermione était déterminée à ne pas laisser l'écossaise s'en sortir ainsi. L'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir, elle reprit plus doucement.

- Minerva, s'il te plait, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis là, je peux t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ! Il ne passe rien Miss Granger, répondit sèchement l'écossaise en libérant son bras.

La jeune femme fut surprise par le retour de l'appellation formelle mais ne se laissa démonter.

- Vous mentez mal Minerva, reprit-elle en repassant au vouvoiement, si ce n'était rien vous n'auriez pas cette attitude envers moi.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne Miss Granger, siffla Minerva en se retournant, tout ne tourne pas autour de vous encore une fois.

- Il y a avais longtemps que vous ne me l'avez pas sorti… La dernière fois cela vous a conduit sous une voiture il me semble ! Ha oui et après je vous ais soignée mais vous avez du oublier entre temps. Répondit Hermione en se saisissant du bras de l'animagus pour la retourner. Vous me tenez pour responsable de quelque chose dont je n'ai pas conscience. Dites-moi au moins ce que vous me reprochez. Soyez honnête !

- On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie Miss Granger. Et pour votre acte d'héroïsme, il me semble que j'ai assez payé ma dette car toutes les nuits je suis ici à m'occuper de vous !

- Je ne vous ais pas imposée de le faire ! répondit la brune de s'approchant de l'animagus. Vous n'étiez pas obligée ! Après tout, vous semblez tellement m'en vouloir !

- Vous êtes à des lustres de savoir ce que je veux, siffla l'écossaise

- Ba alors expliquez-moi ! Je…

Cependant, sa phrase fut coupée par les lèvres de l'animagus qui s'étaient plaquées sur les siennes. Minerva fit passer dans son baiser toute sa colère, toute sa rancœur mais aussi toute son attente et sa solitude. Le contact n'était pas doux et trop surprise, Hermione ne répondit pas. Paniquée par son geste, Minerva se retira mais la brune réagit enfin. Refusant l'écart elle supprima la distance pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent et les mains de la brune trouvèrent refuge sur les hanches de son aînée. Cependant, un flash dans l'esprit de Minerva lui fit reprendre ses esprits, brusquement elle repoussa Hermione avant de quitter la pièce.

N'ayant pas tout suivit, Hermione resta pantelante, seule au milieu de sa prison. Elle n'avait pas vu venir ce qu'il s'était passé et même après, elle avait du mal à réaliser. Elle n'avait pas songé à Minerva de cette façon mais les battements erratiques de son cœur signifiaient bien quelque chose. Son corps semblait s'être enflammé au contact des lèvres de l'écossaise, comme si le dragon en elle s'était soudainement réveillé. Perdue, elle s'assit sur son lit. D'un côté, elle avait envie de revoir Minerva pour avoir une explication mais de l'autre, elle savait bien que si l'écossaise était partie si rapidement, cela signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir pour le moment.

Une fois revenue à la surface la directrice se mit à faire les cents pas pour se calmer. Que lui avait-il pris !? Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que son premier baiser avec Hermione se fasse de cette façon ! Cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait la faire taire dans ses reproches. Intérieurement, elle s'en voulait mais elle en voulait aussi à la brune. Si elle avait réussi à contrôler son dragon, elle n'en serait pas là. Elle aurait continué les recherches et comme tous les jours elle aurait regardé la gazette. Elle aurait pu sauver ses parents de Grindelwald, elle en était certaine !

Au fond, elle savait que la jeune femme n'y était pour rien mais chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur la brune, c'était plus fort qu'elle elle lui rappelait son échec.

* * *

><p>Léann avait le nez plongé dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux à l'écriture presque illisible, cependant elle ne semblait pas vouloir en décrocher. Elle tourna encore une page mais fut arrêtée dans son élan en sentant les lèvres de son époux dans son cou.<p>

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il

- Ce livre a été écrit par ma mère et il regorge de sort et de malédictions. Répondit-elle en se levant pour se réinstaller sur les genoux d'Eindride. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit en sortant de la méditation ?

Le blond acquiesça et attendit que Léann continue.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'arrive pas à rentrer en contact direct avec Hermione il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche. C'est un sort très puissant et je crains pour la vie de cette jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Quand j'étais en connexion avec elle, j'ai senti le pouvoir du dragon mais… je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il était empoisonné. Répondit-elle dans ses pensées. Le pouvoir la blesse dès qu'elle l'utilise et puis, il y'a quelque chose d'autre…

- Quoi ?

En fouillant dans ce grimoire, dit-elle en montrant le bouquin, j'ai découvert une malédiction une puissante malédiction qui obligerait un dragon à rester sous sa forme de créature.

- Et ce bouquin, avant d'appartenir à ta mère, est-ce que tu penses…

Eindride avait peur de finir sa phrase ou du moins il avait peur de la réponse, malheureusement sa femme confirma ses craintes.

- Oui, il appartenait à sa mère, l'écriture n'est pas la même. Et je sais que cette malédiction a été créé il y a bien longtemps. Quand j'étais petite…

_- Léann ! Ma chérie, il faut aller dormir maintenant !_

_- Rho mais papa… J'ai pas sommeil ! _

_- Chérie ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire jeune fille ! Au lit un point c'est tout !_

_- Mais HEU ! _

_Halvard attendait, assis sur le lit de sa fille, que celle-ci arrive dans sa chambre._

_- Léann ! gronda-t-il. Dépêche-toi parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher !_

_- C'est bon j'arrive ! _

_- Et dire qu'elle n'a que huit ans… ça promet ! soupira-t-il pour lui-même_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite blonde toute bouclée franchit la porte en se nattant les cheveux. _

_- Tu vois ! Ca y'est je suis là…. _

_- Bien, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Maintenant au lit jeune fille ! _

_Ne rechignant pas plus, Léann se glissa sous les couvertures. Halvard se leva pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, cependant après le câlin, il sentit que sa fille n'était pas comme d'habitude. Prévenant, il se rassit au bord du lit et passa sa main sur la joue de la petite blonde._

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mon trésor ? _

_La jeune fille tritura ses mains sous la couette avant de relever son regard brun dans celui identique de son père._

_- Papa… Tu peux me parler de maman s'il te plait ?_

_Bien qu'il fût étonné par la demande, il ne le montra pas. Sa fille ne lui avait pas reparlé de ça depuis des années et il savait que le sujet devait être important pour que Léann lui en parle._

_- Oui je peux, que veux-tu savoir ? _

_- Comment elle est morte maman ? Pourquoi on l'a tué ? Pourquoi t'as pas pu la protéger alors que t'es le plus fort ? C'est vrai, c'est pas le roi qui commande pour dire qui doit mourir ? Parce que tu sais quand on joue avec Jêra et ses copains, c'est Jêra le roi et c'est lui qui décide alors pourquoi pas toi hein ? _

_Cette fois Halvard déglutit devant tant d'innocence. Ces questions, il se les posait tous les matins mais cette fois, devant sa fille, il devait y répondre… Malheureusement, il connaissait les réponses._

_- Ma chérie... commença-t-il difficilement. Ta maman était vraiment quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup, tu le sais. Quand on s'est marié, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes puis tu es arrivée et je suis devenue le plus heureux des papas. Ta maman aussi était heureuse mais quand on t'a baptisé, quelque chose s'est produit. _

_- Maman était malade, c'est ça ?_

_Les yeux de Léann brillaient et Halvard regretta le mensonge qu'il avait inventé pour couvrir la mort de sa femme. Cependant, il était temps de la mettre en garde contre la vraie menace mais comment lui expliquer ? Résolu, il reprit une inspiration pour continuer._

_- Tu te souviens qu'un jour je t'ai raconté que tu deviendrais un grand dragon blanc comme moi ?_

_- Oui, acquiesça la petite fille sans comprendre où son père voulait en venir._

_- Peu après que je me sois marié avec ta maman, j'ai découvert que ta grand-mère n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que c'était une méchante sorcière qui voulait elle aussi se transformer en dragon. Ta maman devait me tuer pour que ta grand-mère me vole mes pouvoirs mais ta maman n'a pas voulu et elle s'est rebellée pour qu'on reste ensemble. Elle a volé l'ancien grimoire à ta grand-mère pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me faire du mal. _

_- Alors pourquoi maman est morte, elle lui a jeté un sort ?_

_- Oui et non… Quand tu es née, on a fait ton baptême et ta grand-mère s'est invitée. Elle a mis le feu partout et ta mère est morte ce jour-là en te protégeant. _

_- Mais pourquoi papa ? dit-elle les yeux plein de larmes… Elle aurait dû partir avec toi, c'était pas grave moi !_

_Halvard s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_- Ho si tu étais importante, tu étais la chose la plus importante de notre vie. Ta maman ne t'aurait abandonnée pour rien au monde._

Eindride ne dit rien alors que sa femme lui racontait son souvenir. Léann ne parlait que très peu de son enfance et encore moins de sa mère. Sans rien dire, il avait resserré l'étreinte autour du corps de sa femme dans un geste réconfortant.

- Tu vois, je comprends ce que mon père m'a dit ce jour-là. Ein', je donnerais tout pour retrouver notre bébé.

Enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son mari, elle laissa courir ses larmes pendant que ce dernier les retenait difficilement.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle essuya ses yeux, se leva et reprit.

- J'ai su bien après que ma grand-mère avait créé un sort pour que mon père soit emprisonné dans son corps de dragon. Malheureusement elle n'a jamais pu mettre la main sur l'ingrédient essentiel pour sa composition.

- Lequel ? demanda-t-il toujours ému.

- Le cœur de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Alors, avez vous compris ce qui se trame ?<p>

A la semaine prochaine

Duch et Sol


	18. petit contre temps

Bonsoir,

Suite à nos occupations personnelles et l'approche des examens, nous sommes arrivées au bout de notre avance dans l'écriture du tome 2. Il n'y aura donc pas de publication cette semaine afin de nous laisser le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre.

De plus nous vous informons qu'une pause sera effectuée entre le tome 2 et le tome 3.

Nous comptons bien aller jusqu'au bout de ce tome avant de faire une pause et cette semaine est seulement un petit contre temps.

Merci et à vendredi prochain.


	19. Chapter 19

- Hey,

Je suis désolée pour ce léger contre temps mais voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- Tu veux dire que la sorcière a réussi à se procurer le cœur de la mère d'Hermione ? Demanda Eindride stupéfait.<p>

- Ou de son père… Ca dépend qui lui a transmis ses pouvoirs. Dans tous les cas, vu ce que j'ai senti, si on ne trouva pas la solution pour la sauver, on risque de ne plus avoir aucune chance de retrouver notre fille.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce et Léann fit les cent pas tout en réfléchissant. Au bout d'un moment la voix de son mari brisa le silence.

- Quel âge peut-elle bien avoir ?

- Pardon ?

- Notre princesse ?

Léann plongea son regard dans celui d'Eindride qui semblait empreint au tourment. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées, elle n'en savait rien et pourtant elle regrettait tellement leur imprudence.

- Je ne sais pas mais on va la retrouver. Dit-elle en apposant une caresse affectueuse sur la barbe de quelques jours de son mari. Je suis persuadée qu'elle va bien, Jêra nous l'a promis et je suis certaine qu'il a tenu parole.

Voyant toujours le doute dans les yeux du blond elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Eindride acquiesça et la laissa repartir à ses bouquins. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le fauteuil et la bibliothèque.

- Fy fæn ! Tispa !

- Quoi ?

- Il lui reste deux semaines ! Au-delà de la prochaine lune rouge, elle sera morte !

Léann mit le livre dans les bras d'Eindride qui lut avec attention le passage.

- Retournons à Poudlard, Ginny saura surement nous conduire là où sont enterrés les parents d'Hermione… Avec un peu de chance, il restera encore un peu de pouvoirs en eux pour que tu puisses les reconnaitre. Souffla-t-il.

- J'aimerais que tu ais raison car je n'ai aucune envie d'exhumer plusieurs cadavres nous n'en aurons pas le temps.

Le blond acquiesça et fourra le livre dans sa poche tandis que sa femme se transformait. S'approchant, il embrassa le museau du dragon et le chevaucha.

- N'ai pas peur d'accélérer, je te fais confiance.

Le dragon rugit pour toute réponse et s'engouffra dans un couloir aérien.

* * *

><p>- Eléa j'ai besoin de toi ! cria Jêra depuis l'extérieur.<p>

L'interpellée stoppa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se précipita dans la cour. Elle savait ce que l'appel signifiait les patrouilles venaient de rentrer et il y avait des blessés. Un attroupement s'était formé autour des soldats revenus.

- Laissez-moi passer, dit-elle en bousculant les curieux.

Jêra laissa la place à sa femme auprès des souffrants. Il y en avait deux. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un enfant. L'homme semblait très mal en point sa respiration était difficile et la tache de sang sur son flanc ne semblait pas avoir de fin. L'enfant quant à lui semblait indemne mais demeurait inconscient.

- J'ai besoin d'eau chaude et de bandages, dit Eléa concentrée, il faut le mettre à l'intérieur et le maintenir au chaud. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça, répondit le capitaine de la patrouille, nous étions étonnés qu'il respire encore.

- Et l'enfant ?

- L'homme le protégeait de son corps, il est inconscient depuis que nous les avons trouvés, c'était il y a une heure environs.

Eléa acquiesça puis se leva. Aussitôt quatre soldats s'emparèrent du brancard et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du chef de la résistance, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Jêra prit alors la parole.

- Rentrez chez vous, dit-il, nous allons faire le point sur la situation et je vous tiendrez au courant lors du repas de ce soir.

La foule, obéissante, se dispersa rapidement. Jêra suivit alors le cortège qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Une pièce y avait été aménagée pour que les blessés en état critique reçoivent les premiers soins en urgence et puisse être transféré dans une structure plus adapté généralement dans sa famille lorsqu'il était certain que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Autour d'Eléa, deux jeunes femmes, Ludivine et Sophia rassemblaient le matériel dont elles avaient besoin. La construction de l'hôpital avait soulevé la question du manque de personnes qualifiées pour venir en aide aux blessés Eléa étant la seule guérisseuse du village. Ludivine et Sophia s'étaient portées volontaire pour devenir ses apprenties et cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la guérisseuse parcourait les hautes herbes avec ses élèves pour leur apprendre à reconnaitre chaque plante et leur bienfait. Motivées et assidues, elles buvaient chaque parole de la guérisseuse et observaient tous ses faits et gestes.

Jêra laissa les trois femmes s'occuper du blessé et revint dans son bureau où le capitaine de la patrouille l'attendait. Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, il servit deux coupes de vin et en tendit une à l'officier.

- Raconte-moi, dit-il simplement.

Le soldat vida sa coupe d'une traite et se passa une main devant les yeux comme pour chasser de mauvaises images.

- Nous avons commencé notre patrouille comme d'habitude par le village de Seljord, visitant les marchés, discutant avec les villageois et achetant les matériaux pour l'hôpital, commença le capitaine. Mais nous avons senti que les habitants n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils semblaient avoir peur. Les marchands ont accepté de nous vendre leur marchandise seulement car nous avions de quoi les payer mais à peine quelques mots ont été échangés. Nous n'en avons pas tenu compte sur le moment et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le village de Dalen. Il y avait un attroupement sur la petite place. Nous nous sommes mêlés à la foule discrètement et nous avons vu les hommes du général sur une estrade. Ils ont fait prisonnier un de nos informateur et l'ont exécuté sans retenue, avertissant que quiconque nous viendrait en aide subirait le même sort. Nous nous sommes ensuite éclipsés discrètement.

- Vous n'avez pas été repéré ? l'interrompit Jêra.

- Non, nous avons fait attention à ne pas être suivi. Nous connaissons bien ces villages maintenant et les raccourcis qui les relient. Nous avons ensuite pris la ronde de Wikendal. C'est le village qui nous est le plus fidèle et nous craignions pour les villageois. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur la colline qui le surplombe, les hommes du général quittaient les ruines et un silence de mort régnait.

Le visage de Jêra s'assombrit tandis que l'officier tentait de chasser les horreurs qu'il avait vues un peu plus tôt.

- Nous avons attendu que les soldats soient bien partis et nous avons pénétré dans le village à la recherche de blessés et de survivants. Les seuls que nous avons trouvés sont cet homme et l'enfant. Tout le village a été massacré… les femmes, les enfants…même les chevaux, il n'y avait plus une âme vivante hormis ceux que nous avons ramenés.

- Il est vraiment sans pitié… Tu as des nouvelles du village de Tonstadt ? Ils nous sont fidèles et nous ont beaucoup aidés. J'ai envoyé Olav et Silas en éclaireur, ils doivent rejoindre le passage à minuit.

- Très bien, nous enverront quelqu'un leur ouvrir en espérant qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre.

- Ce sont mes meilleurs espions, j'ai totalement confiance en leurs capacités.

- Et moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Va te reposer je vais rassembler le conseil et nous verrons au repas comment nous déciderons d'agir.

L'officier salua Jêra et se retira. Ce dernier repassa dans la petite pièce où se trouvait le blessé.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- J'ai refermé sa plaie, elle était assez profonde et il a perdu pas mal de sang. Je lui administré une potion pour régénérer plus rapidement, répondit Eléa. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment il faut d'abord qu'il arrive à passer la nuit.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne se couche. Elle regretta aussitôt que la journée se termine déjà. Quand elle était sous sa forme animale, la douleur était moins forte. Depuis le baiser échangé avec Minerva, les deux femmes n'avaient plus échangé un mot. Une guerre froide à peine dissimulée. Oh bien sûr, l'écossaise venait tous les jours après le coucher du soleil pour la soigner, mais c'était tout. La brune se retrouvait chaque soir devant une inconnue qui affichait une parfaite indifférence à son encontre.<p>

On dit souvent que l'indifférence fait plus mal que la colère ou la haine Hermione le constatait chaque jour. Cependant, le plus dur pour elle, était qu'elle était dépendante des soins de l'animagus ne pouvant se soigner elle-même complètement. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça !

Depuis le baiser, la brune avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait ressenti. C'était comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient imposées à elle comme une évidence. L'odeur de l'écossaise qui l'envoutait, sa jalousie quand elle sentait l'odeur de Roxane sur l'animagus, la sensation de bien-être quand elle était à proximité d'elle. Tous ces signes dont elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre la signification… Et maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Minerva, cette dernière se détournait d'elle.

D'un côté, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas la blâmer, toutes ces semaines à attendre et à espérer qu'elle lui fasse un signe qui lui donnerait un quelconque espoir d'une possible relation. Hermione s'était concentrée sur les recherches et rien d'autre. Minerva et elle s'étaient lancées dans une routine qui ne souffrait aucune distraction, du moins pour Hermione. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus pensé à Axelle ? Depuis quand exactement avait-elle des sentiments pour l'écossaise ?

Il était inutile de chercher la réponse à cette question, puisque désormais, Minerva ne supportait sa présence que pour la soigner. Pourtant Hermione aurait donné cher pour connaitre la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement.

Le soleil se coucha et la brune reprit forme humaine. Comme chaque soir, une nouvelle plaie apparut cette fois ce fut sur le bras droit. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, mais la plaie semblait profonde. Se relevant péniblement, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et tenta d'arrêter l'écoulement. Elle y parvient difficilement mais cela fut suffisant pour lui permettre d'enfiler une tunique. Elle grimaça en enfilant le vêtement, la douleur irradiant son bras. Elle fit venir à elle une potion contre la douleur puis attendit.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Hermione craint que l'animagus ne vienne pas. Elle avait eu peur que Minerva la laisse mourir dans cette horrible cave après le baiser. Mais chaque soir elle venait la soigner. L'animagus finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans échanger un mot, elle s'avança jusque la brune qui lui tendit son bras blessé. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Minerva pour refermer la plaie totalement. Elle allait repartir sans un regard pour Hermione mais celle-ci l'interpella.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna l'animagus.

- Pourquoi venez-vous chaque soir me soigner alors que je vois bien dans vos yeux que vous me détestez.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, répondit-elle simplement.

- Non vous avez raison, vous me méprisez ! C'est encore pire. Mais malgré tous vos efforts pour montrer votre indifférence, vous êtes là tous les soirs à me soigner. Alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne passerai pas pour la méchante en vous laissant mourir Miss Granger !

- Ne me faîtes pas croire que mon sort vous importe Minerva ! s'emporta la brune. Je vois bien le regard que vous posez sur moi.

- Que voulez-vous me faire dire? cria Minerva. Que je préférerai vous voir morte ? Eh bien oui ! Vous êtes une source d'ennuis depuis que vous êtes revenue au château ! Un vrai danger avec votre dragon ! Vous êtes totalement égoïste et inconsciente Miss « on a le temps je contrôle le dragon maintenant ».

- Vous…

Mais Minerva ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre. Hermione voulais savoir le fond de ses pensées, et bien elle allait être servie ! Les paroles de la brune avaient touché l'animagus et celle-ci déversait à présent toute sa rancœur.

- Mais si vous aviez vraiment contrôlé ce dragon, nous ne serions pas ici ! A tenter de retrouver notre monde. Si vous aviez passé plus de temps à apprivoiser cette chose plutôt qu'à vous vautrer dans les draps de votre trainée, vous contrôleriez ce dragon ! Vous ne vous transformeriez pas toutes les nuits et je ne serai pas obligée de jouer les nounous pour vous maintenir en vie. Et mes parents seraient encore en vie !

Minerva avait véritablement hurlé cette dernière phrase. Hermione était là, accusant le coup. Les paroles de l'animagus lui faisaient mal mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Ravalant ses larmes, elle répondit durement.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour vous sauver la vie. Mais peut-être est-ce de votre faute tout ceci en fait. Si vous aviez ne serait-ce que pensé à regarder avant de traverser la route, chose qu'on apprend à un gamin de quatre ans, nous ne serions pas ici.

- Si vous n'étiez pas restée batifoler avec votre blondasse, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Mais j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir vous supporter une journée de plus ici ou ailleurs. Répondit Minerva acerbe.

La réplique laissa Hermione bouche bée. La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'animagus venait-elle vraiment de dire ça ? Cette dernière considéra la discussion close et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle remonter l'échelle encore pleine de rage, elle entendit clairement la brune dire d'un ton froid.

- Ce n'est plus la peine de revenir me soigner. Je me débrouillerais toute seule !

* * *

><p>Severus fit transplaner Eindride, Léann et Ginny jusqu'en Australie. Il doutait vraiment de l'histoire des deux étrangers car dans ses souvenirs, les parents de Granger avaient été mis en sécurité pendant la guerre contre Voldemort afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient tués. Cependant, aucune piste pour retrouver la directrice et son professeur de métamorphose ne devait être écartée. Il leur avait laissé le bénéfice du doute.<p>

Arrivant devant la maison où Hermione avait hébergé ses parents, ils remarquèrent de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée et de la lumière qui traversait les fenêtres. Une ombre vive passa devant la fenêtre et disparut dans la même précipitation.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé, professeur. Fit remarquer Rogue.

- Allons voir, peut être que ce sont des nouveaux propriétaires. Annonça Ginny tandis qu'Eindride n'avait pas décroché un mot, les yeux rivés sur le visage soucieux de son épouse.

- Du føler deg noe? (tu ressens quelque chose ? )

- Ingenting! Det er ikke en eneste drage innen ti kilometer. (Rien ! Il n'y a pas un seul dragon dans un rayon de dix kilomètres)

- Vous pouvez traduire ? demanda rogue excédé.

- Léann pense qu'on se trompe d'endroit. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'aller vérifier.

Tout le monde emboita le pas du blond et attendit sur le seuil de la porte pendant que ce dernier sonnait. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, chargé de plats encombrants, ouvrit la porte et dévisagea la troupe.

- Bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Nous cherchons la maison de Mr et Mrs Granger, je pense que nous nous sommes trompés. Dit Ginny en rompant le petit silence qui avait accompagné la question.

- Mr et Mrs Granger n'habitent plus ici depuis des années, ils sont retournés en Angleterre pour vivre près de leur fille. Mais attendez, je dois avoir leur adresse…

Le jeune homme disparut derrière la porte et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un bout de papier.

- Tenez, j'ai noté les informations…. Heu…. Par contre, je vais devoir vous laisser, on a du monde et je n'ai pas plus de temps, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas…. grave, finit Ginny devant la porte close.

La rousse se retourna vers les autres et agita le papier sous leur nez.

- Bon, direction Londres… Mais vous êtes sûrs que la mère d'Hermione est morte ?

- Si elle ne l'est pas, on va avoir un sacré problème ! répondit Eindride avant que sa femme ne le fasse à sa place de manière bien moins civilisée.

Léann était vraiment soucieuse et il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Sa femme était plus froide, pas avec lui bien sûr, mais en règle générale. Il balaya cette idée au fond de son esprit et se reconcentra sur ce que disait Severus.

- … J'espère qu'on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! râla-t-il finalement avant de transplaner dans un mouvement de cape.

Sans qu'Eindride ne comprenne tout, Ginny se saisit de son bras et de celui de Léann et disparut également.

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, plus de la moitié des hommes du village était rassemblés sur la place centrale. Des bancs et des tables avaient été disposés en rang afin que chacun puisse manger et entendre ce que le chef de la résistance aurait à leur dire. Les femmes comprenant l'importance du repas de ce soir s'étaient activées en cuisine afin que tout soit prêt.<p>

Les discussions allaient bon train quand Jêra arriva en compagnie de sa femme et du conseil. Les conversations se turent à son entrée, chaque homme attendant de connaître la situation. Jêra n'attendit pas et, montant sur une table, prit la parole.

- Mes amis, j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer, annonça-t-il tristement. Le général a lancé ses troupes à nos trousses, et il est impitoyable. La patrouille qui est revenu tout à l'heure a vu de quoi ces hommes sont capables. Le village de Vikedal a été entièrement détruit. Il n'y a aucun survivant.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la grande place. Beaucoup de familles connaissaient au moins quelqu'un dans ce village, si ce n'était pas de la famille proche pour certaines d'entre elles.

- Ce village, poursuivit Jêra, nous était fidèle, c'était notre principal commerçant, il nous fournissait les vivres et les matériaux dont nous avons besoin pour nous permettre de subsister paisiblement, et pour ça il a été détruit. Malheureusement, pour les habitants de Vikedal, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Mais ce n'était pas le seul village à nous venir en aide. J'ai donc une question à vous poser mes amis !

La foule ne bronchait pas, suspendue aux lèvres de leur leader.

- Nul doute que les autres villages subiront le même sort funeste. Deux de nos meilleurs espions sont allés se renseigner sur la position de l'ennemi. Il ne reste qu'à décider ce que nous allons faire ensuite. Rester ici à se cacher en laissant nos alliés, nos amis, nos familles, nos connaissances se faire massacrer ou allons-nous leur porter secours et leur prouver qu'ils ont bien fait de nous tendre la main quand nous en avions besoin ?!

A ces mots, la foule se leva et un cri de guerre s'éleva dans la nuit. Les choppes tapaient contre les tables et le nom de Jêra fut scandé pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce dernier leva les mains pour ramener le silence.

- Je n'oblige aucun de vous à prendre les armes mais j'invite tous ceux qui sont prêts à se battre à venir se faire recenser auprès du capitaine Aksel, ou des lieutenants Doug et Wilhelm. Vous les trouverez à l'entrée du village. Nous attendons le rapport de nos espions avant d'établir une stratégie, il est fort possible que nous ayons à combattre cette nuit. Tout homme qui viendra se battre devra être sobre. Merci de votre attention, qu'Odin veille sur nous.

* * *

><p>Le froid engourdissait les muscles de Severus qui attendait impatiemment que les Granger ouvrent la porte. Derrière lui, Léann, Eindride et Ginny ne mouftaient pas, ne voulant pas se prendre un mauvais sort.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années dont les cheveux étaient parsemés de gris. L'heure tardive de la visite l'avait inquiétée et elle n'avait pas ouvert toute suite mais devant l'insistance, elle s'était décidée.

- Bonjour, nous n'avons besoin de rien… commença-t-elle en pensant à des démarcheurs. Mon mari n'est pas là….

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, s'exclama Rogue d'une voix froide qui fit recroqueviller les épaules de la vielle femme.

Cependant, ne voulant pas la terroriser, il se radoucie.

- Nous avons besoin de vous parler d'Hermione, vous êtes bien Mrs Granger ?

- Oui, mais qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione ? Elle a des ennuis ? La dernière fois que nous l'avons vue, elle nous certifiait que tout allait bien, elle devait même nous présenter quelqu'un. Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ?

L'inquiétude avait désormais pris la place de la peur et Ginny décida de couper la parole à son supérieur.

- Mrs Granger, pouvons-nous rentrer ? Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi, je vais nous faire du thé.

Les sorciers suivirent la mère d'Hermione jusque dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Seule Léann restait debout regardant autour d'elle.

- Tu as un problème chérie ? demanda Eindride

- Jeg føler meg noe! En kjent lukt... (Je sens quelque chose. Une odeur familière…)

- kjent ut? (familière ?)

Léann n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Mrs Granger était revenue dans la pièce. Elle posa les tasses devant ses visiteurs et s'installa.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ?

Le silence régna et Severus et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Ils ne savaient pas comment annoncer la disparition d'Hermione à sa mère. Et tout ça pour rien puisque la théorie sur la mort d'un des parents d'Hermione était foireuse.

Personne n'osa parler et Léann finit par s'imposer. Son attitude froide se transforma en une espèce de compassion maladroite, quelque part, elle ressentait la même peine, celle d'une mère.

- Votre fille va bien, cependant, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour que cela dure. Lequel de vous ou de votre mari provient de la lignée de dragons des Monts Glacés ?

- Un Dragon ? Les Monts Glacés ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Ma fille est-elle en danger ?

Léann lui fit un sourire timide, sachant pertinemment que la nouvelle ferait mal.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. On lui a jeté une malédiction. Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais votre mari est-il le vrai père biologique de votre fille ?

Le visage de la vielle femme se décomposa. Elle devint blême et fuyait le regard de Léann.

- Nous ne vous jugerons pas… Mais si nous voulons la sauver, je dois retrouver son père biologique.

Jean Granger écoutait les arguments et les comprenait mais jamais personne n'avait mis le doigt sur ce secret si bien gardé au fond d'elle. Perdue, elle finit par relever les yeux dans ceux marrons de la blonde.

- Son père biologique est mort… et sa mère aussi. Souffla-t-elle après une dernière hésitation.

Voyant la tristesse et le doute dans le regard de son interlocutrice, Léann mis sa main sur les siennes pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

- Nous… nous n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfant et un jour… un jour un homme est venu. Il saignait et cherchait un guérisseur. Quelqu'un l'a dirigé dans mon cabinet de dentiste. Il portait un enfant avec lui, une petite fille blonde d'à peine deux ans qui s'accrochait à lui en lui posant des questions dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Il était tellement effrayé qu'il n'a pas voulu aller au commissariat. J'ai fini par le ramener à la maison, je l'ai soigné avec le peu que je pouvais. Pendant ce temps, j'avais sorti des vieux jouets de mes nièces pour occuper l'enfant mais elle ne voulait pas s'amuser avec elle restait blottie contre le torse de l'homme. Il m'a raconté que ses parents étaient morts et que désormais, il était sa seule famille.

Jean interrompit son récit pour prendre son mouchoir, les larmes ayant coulées toutes seules.

- Une fois soigné, ils sont montés s'allonger au premier le temps que mon mari rentre et que je prépare le dîner. Quand Andrew est rentré, je suis montée les trouver mais l'homme avait disparu laissant la petite fille enveloppée dans une couverture. Nous avons cherché à le retrouver toute la nuit mais il avait disparu. Je … Je ne me voyait pas emmener la petite à l'orphelinat alors nous avons fait toutes les démarches pour l'adopter. Elle ne l'a jamais su. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui dire, s'il vous plait… nous avons cherché le moment idéal mais nous ne voulons pas gâcher les quelques-uns que nous partageons avec elle.

- Soyez sans crainte, je ne lui dirais pas et mes amis non plus. Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, vous nous avez grandement aidés.

Léann se leva, suivie par Rogue, Ginny et Eindride.

- Nous vous donnerons des nouvelles car en tant que mère, je connais la peine que vous ressentez. Portez-vous bien.

Jean les raccompagna à la porte et s'écroula en larmes une fois celle-ci close. De l'autre côté, Léann se retourna vers Severus.

- Y'a-t-il un moyen de connaitre l'assendance d'un sorcier ?

Rogue réfléchit, il ne voyait qu'une solution mais il y avait peu de chance qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils aient besoin pour réaliser un tel rite. Cependant il répondit quand même.

- IL y a qu'un seul moyen, autre que celui de retrouver les parents évidemment ! Il faut aller à Gringott's et faire une reconnaissance magique sur leurs livres de lignées. Seules les grandes familles de sorciers y sont référencées les sang-mêlés n'y figurent pas alors autant vous dire qu'il y a peu de chance que ça marche car ça m'étonnerait que Granger soit une sang pur.

- Ca ne coute rien d'essayer mais que faut-il pour que les gobelins l'actionnent ? demanda Ginny.

-Quelque chose que nous ne possédons pas : Sa magie !

* * *

><p>Minerva lisait tranquillement un livre dans le canapé de Roxane. Depuis le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec la brune, la directrice s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la médicomage. Ce baiser avec Hermione elle en avait rêvé pendant des nuits, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se passe ainsi. Et les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis durant cet échange étaient à des kilomètres de ce qu'elle avait imaginé ressentir lorsqu'enfin la brune daignerait s'intéresser à elle. Dans ses rêves, ce baiser signifiait une promesse mais l'autre soir, c'était un adieu. La rancœur et la haine avaient pris le dessus sur le reste.<p>

Bien évidemment, Minerva ne pouvait laisser Hermione comme ça. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle lui portait, elle ne la laisserait pas mourir comme ça. Alors tous les soirs elle prenait sur elle pour aller la soigner. Et ce soir ne ferait pas exception malgré leur dispute de la veille et ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Elle n'était peut-être plus l'infirmière aux petits soins pour la brune mais il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une meurtrière.

Roxane rentra à ce moment-là, interrompant ses pensées.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'approchant du canapé et en embrassant l'animagus sur le front.

- Bonjour, répondit Minerva avec le sourire. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Ennuyante loin de toi.

La directrice ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la répartie de la blonde.

- J'ai fait un ragout, reprit l'écossaise pour cacher son embarras. Je t'attendais pour manger.

- Parfait, je meurs de fin, répondit Roxane avec un petit clin d'œil.

Minerva se leva et la suivit dans la cuisine.

- Le soleil est en train de se coucher, fit remarquer la médicomage.

- Je sais, répondit sombrement l'animagus.

- Vas-y, je t'attends.

Le sourire encourageant de Roxane convainquit Minerva d'y aller.

- Je fais au plus vite, dit-elle en embrassant la blonde sur la joue non sans rougir de son audace.

Elle s'enfonça dans la nuit tombant un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Prenant quelques minutes pour retrouver un visage neutre, indifférent, elle déposa le pied sur l'échelle et descendit. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle balaya la pièce du regard s'attendant à voir Hermione sur le lit. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la brune. Fronçant les sourcils, Minerva fit le tour de la cave. Elle constata que le coffre qui contenait les recherches et les fioles de potions avait disparu, ainsi que toutes les affaires de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence en ces lieux. Hermione était partie.

- Bon débarras, pensa l'animagus.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ?<p>

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. A la semaine prochaine

Duch et Sol


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour,

Navrées de ne pas pouvoir suivre la publication régulière ces derniers temps, mais les examens et nos occupations personnelles nous laissent très peu de temps pour écrire.

De plus, nous avons l'impression de perdre nos lecteurs, les reviews étant de plus en plus rare ce qui est peu motivant pour écrire. Est-ce le cas?

Donc nous vous informons que nous faisons une pause de trois semaines, le temps des examens.

En espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous et que vous nous le ferez savoir!

A bientôt.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour,

Nous sommes désolées d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous donner la suite mais le rythme devenait trop soutenu et nous n'avions plus assez de temps et d'inspiration pour suivre les délais. Néanmoins, nous n'avons, en aucun cas, envie de laisser cette histoire inachevée. Trêve de blabla, nous vous laissons le loisir de découvrir le chapitre 19 qui arrive avec quelques semaines de retard. Merci à tous ceux qui nous soutiennent encore et en espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

NB : Le tome 2 comportera 22 chapitres et après la publication de ce dernier, nous ferons une vraie pause pour écrire correctement le tome 3 avant de vous le livrer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19<p>

Hermione reprit forme humaine et resta allongée un moment sans bouger, le souffle court. Chaque nuit la douleur de ses blessures augmentait un peu plus et son seuil de résistance commençait sérieusement à être atteint. Serrant les dents, elle se redressa pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Cette fois-ci c'était sa jambe droite qui était touchée. La plaie courrait de sa cheville au genou et saignait abondamment. Attrapant sa baguette, elle tenta de refermer la plaie. Elle y parvient partiellement, enrayant quelque peu le saignement.

Hermione rampa vers la couche de fortune qu'elle avait installée et parvint jusqu'au coffre qui contenait les potions. Elle en saisit deux et les bu d'une traite. Aussitôt la douleur s'estompa. Elle attrapa ensuite une trousse de secours et commença à désinfecter la plaie non sans retenir un cri de douleur au contact du produit. Elle prit ensuite des compresses qu'elle disposa sur toute la longueur puis fit un bandage serré afin de bien comprimer la plaie.

Une fois le pansement terminé, elle se rallongea sur le lit bancal, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle s'était préparée à affronter la douleur sachant qu'elle devrait se soigner elle-même, mais jusqu'alors elle n'avait pas conscience de l'importance de l'aide de Minerva dans ses soins.

Minerva… Les paroles de l'animagus l'avaient blessée mais elle avait enfin compris ce que lui reprochait l'écossaise la mort de ses parents. Bien que la brune n'ait aucune idée sur le comment elle était responsable de cette tragédie, elle comprenait alors le comportement de Minerva envers elle, surtout si elle la tenait pour responsable.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait embrassée. Au souvenir de ce baiser, les papillons dans son ventre s'agitèrent. Au fur et à mesure du temps, la jeune femme s'était bien rendu compte que ses sentiments envers Minerva avaient évolué. Elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et tous les gestes de l'écossaise qui lui semblaient anodins auparavant avaient pris tout leur sens lorsqu'elle avait cessé de se voiler la face. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait prête pour s'ouvrir à l'animagus, tout avait basculé. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé son premier baiser avec Minerva empli de rancœur et de colère.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle ne devait plus y penser. Minerva avait clairement fait son choix et bien qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir une chance de s'expliquer, elle se devait de respecter le choix de l'animagus.

La brune se releva et invoqua une canne pour marcher. Elle devait manger à présent et la seule possibilité qui s'offrait à elle était de descendre à l'auberge des trois balais. Avec un peu de chance, la gérante accepterait de lui donner quelques provisions pour les soirs suivant. S'appuyant difficilement sur sa jambe blessée, elle se mit debout, rassembla ses forces et d'un geste transplana. Elle arriva au milieu du village, l'auberge se trouvant à quelques mètres seulement.

Péniblement, elle atteignit l'entrée de l'auberge. L'endroit était calme en ce début de soirée et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le comptoir pour passer commande.

- Bonjour Jocelyne.

- Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama la gérante.

- On fait aller, répondit la brune, je pourrais avoir un plat du jour s'il vous plaît ?

- Je vous sers ça tout de suite, installez-vous dans la salle.

- C'est gentil, serait-il possible également que vous me vendiez quelques provisions pour les prochains jours ? Je crains de ne pas pouvoir m'approvisionner pendant les heures d'ouvertures de l'épicerie.

- Je suis navrée Miss Granger mais je me réapprovisionne demain justement, je n'ai plus grand-chose en stock pour le moment. Toutefois je peux prendre ce dont vous avez besoin et vous pouvez venir le chercher demain soir.

Hermione hésita un moment. Au vu de son état ce soir, elle doutait vraiment de pouvoir descendre au village le lendemain.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Merci.

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous en salle je vous apporte votre repas.

La brune se détourna du comptoir pour chercher une table. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un pas, une voix l'interpella.

- Vous êtes à peine de retour parmi nous que déjà vous repartez Miss Granger.

Hermione se retourna vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Minerva ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Elle-même, ravie que vous vous souveniez de moi, cela fait un moment que j'attends de vos nouvelles.

Le cœur de la brune fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut l'animagus. Cependant elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était face à la Minerva du passé.

- Je suis navrée, j'ai été quelque peu occupée… Et vous, que faites-vous là ? Vous m'aviez dit ne pas pouvoir sortir en semaine avec vos rondes à effectuer, se justifia-t-elle.

- Je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool, répondit Minerva sans relever la remarque.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas en boitant vers l'écossaise qui fixait le fond de son verre vide. Le cœur de la brune se serra à cette vision. Elle aurait voulu la consoler et lui apporter son soutien mais elle n'était pas sensé savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous souhaitez en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Venez-vous asseoir avec moi. C'est ma tournée.

L'animagus releva la tête et observa la brune d'un air interrogatif.

- Venez, c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon absence prolongée, dit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Minerva se laissa séduire par les yeux noisette de la brune pour laquelle elle avait sans conteste un faible. Elle la suivit donc jusqu'à une table isolée.

- Vous boitez, vous êtes blessée ? remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Hermione évasive.

Elles s'assirent à table et Jocelyne leur apporta le repas de la brune ainsi que deux whisky pur feu.

- Mes parents sont morts, avoua Minerva en buvant une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur celle de l'écossaise.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est la faute de ce mage noir.

- Mage noir ?

- Grindelwald … Vous n'avez pas lu la gazette ? Il s'est échappé il y a un peu plus de deux semaines et il a toujours voué une haine aux McGonagall, expliqua Minerva amère, il a réussi.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, quand est-ce arrivé ?

Hermione comprenait un peu mieux le comportement de l'écossaise à son égard. Mais il fallait qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus.

- Le 5 janvier dernier… les aurors sont venus me l'annoncer en plein milieu de la nuit.

Le 5 janvier… Le jour où la brune reprenait conscience après trois jours d'absence. Le soir où Minerva n'était pas réapparue après lui avoir dit qu'elle allait chercher à manger.

- Ont-ils réussi à l'attraper, s'enquit-elle.

- Il est mort.

- Mort ? s'étonna Hermione qui connaissait par cœur l'histoire de Grindelwald, ce dernier étant mort de la main de Voldemort en 1998.

- Oui, répondit l'écossaise, son corps a été retrouvé non loin du manoir en flamme. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir vengé mes parents. J'aurai seulement voulu que ce quelqu'un arrive avant qu'il ne les tue…

- Tout se mettait en place pour Hermione. Minerva avait dû se précipiter au secours de ces parents et arriver trop tard. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'occupait de la brune. A présent, elle comprenait mieux le ressentiment de l'animagus à son égard. En revenant dans le passé, elle avait une chance de sauver ses parents de Grindelwald et elle avait échoué car elle s'occupait de soigner Hermione.

- Et vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

* * *

><p>Léann se frottait les yeux de fatigue couchée dans les bras de son mari qui feuilletait un bouquin qu'il avait ramené des Monts Glacés.<p>

- Nous allons aller dormir, dit-elle. Chéri, nous sommes épuisés et de toute façon nous ne saurons rien de plus ce soir. Severus nous a donné rendez-vous demain à la première heure pour aller chez Gringott's.

Le blond referma l'ouvrage et hocha de la tête avant de se lever avec sa femme dans les bras. Il les emmena tous les deux dans leur lit et éteignit la lumière.

- J'espère qu'on pourra la sauver, souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir

* * *

><p>Les hommes se rassemblaient autour de Jêra. Les espions étaient revenus et un plan d'action avait été établi. Les troupes du général avaient installé leur campement dans une vallée non loin du village de Tonstadt et l'attaque était prévue pour le lendemain à l'aube. Il fallait donc agir rapidement et efficacement.<p>

- Mes amis, mes frères, commença Jêra, l'heure est grave. Les hommes du général sont sur le point d'attaquer le village de Tonstadt et si nous ne faisons rien à l'aube il ne restera que des cendres. Nous connaissons l'emplacement de leur campement et grâce à la bravoure de nos espions, nous savons qu'y il a peu de sentinnelles qui montent la garde. Le plan que nous avons etabli est simple mais il requiert une détermination sans faille de votre part.

Les hommes étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur chef. Avides de partir au combat mais également effrayés car pour la plupart ce serait leur premier combat. Bien sûr, les mois d'entrainement en avait fait de bons soldats mais il leur manquait l'expérience de la guerre.

- Vous le savez, les hommes du général sont sans pitié et ce sont des guerriers aguerris, entrainés depuis l'enfance à la guerre. C'est pourquoi une bataille dans les règles est impossible si nous voulons en sortir vainqueur. Mes amis, ce que je vais vous demander ce soir je n'en suis pas fière, mais c'est le seul moyen pour gagner cette bataille. A partir de maintenant, c'est eux ou nous. Les hommes du général n'auront aucune pitié envers vous alors n'en ayez aucune envers eux. Ce soir nous allons attaquer leur campement dans la plus grande discrétion. L'objectif est simple, tuer les soldats durant leur sommeil. Rapidité et discrétion seront le maître mot. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de tuer un homme pendant son sommeil, il est encore temps de rester ici mais une fois dans le campement, rien ne devra venir ébranler votre détermination. Qui est avec moi ?!

Jêra leva l'épée qu'il avait à la main. La totalité des hommes imita son geste en clamant haut et fort leur détermination. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du leader qui réclama le silence.

- Très bien mes amis. Vous allez être répartit en faction comme à l'entrainement. Chaque faction aura un rôle bien particulier dans l'attaque. Je vous laisse auprès des généraux qui vous donneront vos instructions. Nous partons dans une demi-heure.

Deux heures plus tard, les résistants se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres du campement de l'ennemie. Les capitaines se réunissaient une dernière fois pour régler les derniers détails de l'attaque.

- Très bien, résuma Jêra, Aksel tu t'occupes des sentinelles, tes hommes ne doivent viser qu'eux. Doug et Wilhelm te suivront de près. Vos hommes devront tuer tout homme qu'ils croiseront et incendier les tentes. Moi je m'occupe de leur couper la retraite et de libérer les chevaux pour éviter toute fuite.

- Il serait judicieux de les récupérer, ils pourraient nous être très utile par la suite, fit remarquer Aksel.

- Tu as raison, mais lorsque l'attaque aura été signalée, les soldats se précipiteront dessus pour tenter de s'enfuir. Nous essayerons de les récupérer ensuite, ils n'iront pas très loin mais ce n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment.

Le capitaine acquiesça aux propos du chef de la résistance. S'il avait l'esprit tactique, il avait toujours été auparavant en position de force sur ses adversaires. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui et il fallait tout d'abord privilégier la survie des hommes pour pouvoir envisager la suite.

Le regard de Jêra devient plus froid lorsqu'il reprit.

- Il n'y aura aucun survivant à cette bataille, il s'arrêta pour regarder chacun de ses hommes droit dans les yeux. Ces hommes sont coupables du massacre de Vikedal et il n'y aura aucune pitié pour ses meurtriers. Que le mot soit passé, il n'y aura aucune clémence pour ces monstres.

Chaque homme acquiesça silencieusement. Jêra mit alors fin à la réunion et chacun rejoignit ses hommes pour donner ses instructions.

Les hommes menés par Jêra partirent les premiers en direction du campement. Il leur fallait contourner le campement avant l'attaque afin d'éviter toute fuite de leur adversaire. Le petit groupe avançait rapidement entre les sentiers que les hommes connaissaient comme leur poche. La connaissance du terrain leur procurait un avantage certains si jamais ils devaient battre en retraite rapidement.

Le capitaine Aksel, après avoir vu le signal comme quoi les hommes coupant la retraite étaient bien en place, s'élança à son tour dans le camp. Ses hommes, rapides et furtifs, pénétrèrent rapidement dans le campement, localisant les sentinelles et les passants au fil de l'épée avant que les gardes ne puissent esquisser un cri ou donner l'alerte.

Le reste des hommes qui attendaient de passer à l'attaque s'élancèrent alors. Certains, munis de torches, mettaient le feu aux tentes et tandis que d'autres éventraient les soldats endormis qui tentaient d'échapper au feu. Les résistants traversèrent la moitié du camp sans être inquiété par les soldats du général. Mais les cris des soldats agonisants sous les tentes en flammes avaient réveillé l'autre moitié du campement.

Le capitaine Aksel et ses hommes ne laissèrent pas le temps aux soldats de s'organiser et engagèrent le corps à corps immédiatement. L'effet de surprise avait fonctionné et bien que les soldats soient réveillés, ils ne connaissaient rien de leur ennemi, de leur force et de leur nombre. Ils furent rapidement submergés par les résistants qui se battaient à présent à deux contre un.

- Repliez-vous, cria le capitaine qui voyait ses hommes se faire décimer sous ses yeux. Aux chevaux !

Les soldats se précipitèrent aux montures à la suite de leur capitaine. Mais ils n'allèrent pas très loin car Jêra et ses hommes, des archers pour la majorité, se trouvaient entre les chevaux et les soldats.

Les soldats se trouvèrent rapidement pris en étau sans pouvoir rien faire. Comprenant la situation, le capitaine fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leur arme.

- Vous avez gagné, nous nous rendons, dit-il.

- Il n'y aura pas de reddition capitaine, répondit Jêra froidement, il n'y en a pas eu pour le village de Vikedal, il n'y en aura pas pour vous.

- Dans ce cas nous défendrons chèrement nos vies !

Dans un geste désespéré, le groupe de soldats survivants se lança à l'assaut de la faction de Jêra, espérant atteindre les chevaux. Les archers attendirent l'ordre de leur chef et abattirent les soldats. Ceux qui n'étaient pas en première ligne se retrouvèrent face aux épées de leurs adversaires qui ne leur laissèrent aucune chance.

Un silence s'ensuivit, seulement coupé par le crépitement des flammes qui consumait le camp. Jêra s'avança au milieu des hommes et pris la parole.

- Le village de Vikedal est vengé ! Nos frères et amis reposent désormais en paix. Maintenant le général va savoir ce qu'il en coute d'oppresser le peuple. Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire !

Jêra leva son arme et les hommes l'imitèrent en criant leur approbation. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'horizon. Le chef de la résistance se tourna vers ses officiers.

- Y'a-t'il eut des dégâts de notre côté ? s'enquit-il.

- Quelques blessés légers de mon côté, répondit le capitaine Aksel.

- Le vieux Ben est mort, un soldat l'a attaqué dans le dos, répondit Doug.

- Et Balder est salement amoché, continua Wilhelm, mais il s'en sortira. Quelques blessés également mais rien de grave.

- Très bien, reprit Jêra, que les blessés se rassemblent près des chevaux et qu'on les soigne si possible, je veux qu'ils se reposent. Doug, toi et tes hommes allaient rassembler les morts, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des monstres que nous ferons de même. Récupérez les armures qui sont en bon état et brulez les corps. Aksel, fais le tour du campement et récupère toute les armes et les provisions que tu trouveras. Wilhelm, occupe-toi de seller les chevaux. Nous partons dans une heure, il ne faut pas trop trainer si nous voulons être à l'entrée du village lorsque le soleil sera au bon endroit.

Les officiers saluèrent Jêra puis chacun partit suivre les ordres.

* * *

><p>Les sorciers arrivèrent devant la banque sorcière les uns après les autres. Le soleil venait seulement de se lever et le chemin de traverse était encore calme. Le premier homme, habillé d'une longue cape s'avança vers les lourdes portes de Gringott's suivit de trois autres sorciers.<p>

Les voyant entrer, certains gobelins levèrent la tête mais se remirent vite au travail oubliant leur visite. Les quatre sorciers traversèrent le hall pour se retrouver devant le guichet d'accueil.

- Hum Humm, Je souhaiterais voir Maître Bogrod rapidement pour une affaire des plus importante.

Le gobelin leva la tête et voyant le directeur de Poudlard, il ne chercha pas à négocier. Sans attendre il disparut derrière la porte des coffres.

- J'espère que vous avez raison sur le statut de Sang pur de notre « Miss je sais tout » parce que sinon on peut faire notre deuil dès à présent !

- Severus ! S'indigna Ginny

La rousse le foudroya du regard mais le maître des potions se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Derrière eux, un peu à l'écart, Léann et Eindride observaient les alentours avec intérêt. La jeune femme s'était tendue à l'entrée, ressentant le pouvoir bridé et soumis d'un dragon.

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? demanda Eindride à sa femme qu'il avait trouvée devant l'ouvrage qu'il lisait la veille ce matin en se levant.

- Deux jours et huit heures. La lune sera alignée avec la pointe du mont de Sòl et la sorcière aura juste deux heures pour exécuter son œuvre. Si nous n'arrivons pas à sauver Hermione, plus rien ne l'empêchera de retrouver Astrid .

Léann avait beau avoir le regard dur, Eindride voyait bien briller le manque et la peur dans le regard de son épouse.

- Nous allons tout faire pour la protéger, d'accord.

La blonde ne dit rien et tous deux se concentrèrent sur la discussion entre le gobelin et le directeur de Poudlard.

- Très bien, finit par acquiescer le directeur de Gringott's, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Une fois la porte close, le gobelin s'assit dans son fauteuil, croisa les bras et demanda.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes ici, veuillez-vous bien me dire ce que vous me voulez ?

Le maître des potions s'approcha et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le meuble en merisier.

- Ce que je vais vous demander contourne au moins une dizaine de lois magiques sur la protection des sorciers mais là il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre chère directrice et notre professeur de métamorphose ont disparu.

L'air choqué du gobelin changea pour acquiescer face à la question.

- Bien. Continua Severus. Il se trouve que nous faisons une recherche officieuse en parallèle des autorités car si nous attendons la réactivité des aurors, je serais mort avant qu'on ne les retrouve.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider. Demanda le Gobelin perdu.

- Je vais faire simple, j'ai besoin d'un accès à vos parchemins de généalogie sorcière pour retrouver mon professeur de métamorphose.

- Mais… ces documents sont confidentiels, personne ne peut y avoir accès sauf la personne elle-même. De plus, il me faut son emprunte magique. Je suis désolé Professeur, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Dit-il en se levant, cependant Severus lui attrapa le bras pour arrêter son geste.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation ! Je veux un accès à la généalogie d'Hermione Granger ! Quant à l'emprunte magique, sa baguette devrait suffire.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela n'a aucune chance de marcher, Miss Granger est une née de moldue et seuls les sangs purs y sont répertoriés magiquement. Lors de la naissance d'un sang pur, le parchemin capte une part infime de son pouvoir pour le tracer sur le parchemin. Le crackmol eux-même n'y sont pas. Sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser car j'ai des rendez-vous.

- Je ne crois pas, nous ne partirons pas d'ici sans la réponse que nous cherchons et je serais vous, je n'oublierais pas que vous devez beaucoup à notre ancienne directrice, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

Le gobelin blanchit subitement et relégua ses souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire. Pesant le pour et le contre, il finit par hocher la tête à contre cœur. Sans ajouter un mot il disparut par un tableau de son bureau. Le gobelin sortit, Ginny en profita pour en savoir plus.

- En quoi est-il redevable à Minerva ?

- De vieilles histoires du temps de la première guerre contre Voldemort. répondit évasivement Severus.

Le silence s'imposa indiquant à la rousse qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Maître Bogord revint rapidement et leur demanda de les suivre dans une autre salle. Cette fois, ils empruntèrent les charriots et se rendirent devant une porte toute argentée. Le Gobelin inséra son ongle dans une rainure et le fit glisser en faisant des arcs de cercles rien à voir avec l'accès aux coffres forts.

La paroi argentée se fissura pour laisser se dessiner une ouverture. L'entrée étant exigüe, chacun passa à son tour et tous furent étonnés par les lieux. Des grandes bibliothèques regorgeaient de parchemins plus anciens les uns que les autres. La pièce conservait même les lignées de sorciers déjà éteintes.

Le groupe ne s'attarda pas au début de la pièce car le gobelin ne les attendait pas. Ils découvrirent rapidement que derrière cette première rangée se cachait un véritable labyrinthe de coffres et de bibliothèques. Ginny en profita pour s'approcher discrètement du gobelin.

- J'y suis aussi, je veux dire… dans vos parchemins ?

- Bien sûr, vous êtes une fille de lignée de Sang pur, pour autant… les enfants que vous auriez pu avoir avec votre ex-mari n'auraient pas été référencés ici Mr. Potter n'est qu'un Sang-Mêlé.

Le gobelin n'attendit pas la réponse de Ginny et s'avança directement vers un petit bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir à l'aide d'une clé et en sorti une encre dorée et un papier bleui ressemblant à une feuille de glace. Les sorciers attendirent patiemment dans le silence le temps que le directeur de Gringott's s'installe.

- Veuillez me donner la baguette de Miss Granger, dit-il sans précédent. Je dois quand même vous redire que cela ne marchera sûrement pas…

- Faites le test, c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons. Nous n'avons que faire de vos croyances. Répliqua Léann sèchement.

Surpris de la réplique, Bogrod prit la baguette des mains de Severus sans rien dire et s'attarda à sa tâche Il trempa le bout de l'objet magique dans l'encre et traça des formes complexes sur la plaque de verre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les traits se mettent à bouger en formant des lettres. Peu à peu, un nom fut lisible : « Astrid Hansen » écrit en vert émeraude sur la glace.

- Par Merlin… Lâcha Severus !

- C'est pas possible ! Ce truc ne marche pas ! ajouta Ginny

- Bien sûr que ça marche ! Vous m'avez berné… ragea le gobelin… maintenant, vous allez me dire de qui il s'agit !

Cependant, Severus et Ginny ne répondirent pas et fixèrent Eindride et Léann qui étaient tous les deux livides. Reprenant ses esprits, la blonde sentit les larmes couler sur son visage de porcelaine et tourna les talons pour s'échapper de la pièce. Eindride sursauta lorsque la porte claqua et releva ses yeux embrumés sur ses deux collègues.

- C'est pas possible…

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? ! S'énerva le gobelin

Severus se retourna vers lui pour le gratifier d'un regard noir mais sa vision capta une nouvelle information. Sur la plaque de glace était apparu autre chose. « Astrid Hansen, (Hermione Granger) »

- Regardez ça, espère d'idiot, intima Severus au gobelin

La créature fixa la plaque et constata la vérité avec étonnement.

- Bien, allons rechercher son parchemin généalogique. Dit-il solennellement

Eindride était toujours livide tandis que les informations s'emboitaient dans sa tête à la lecture du parchemin. Ginny s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je pense, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Il faut que je retrouve Léann… repensant à sa femme, il réalisa. Léann !

Le blond se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il devait retrouver Léann. Merde, Hermione était leur fille.

* * *

><p>Hermione était coincée. Minerva s'était confiée à elle et à présent elle voulait qu'elle lui rendre la pareille.<p>

- C'est…compliqué, tenta la brune.

- Je pense pouvoir arriver à suivre Miss Granger, de plus j'ai tout mon temps.

Minerva croisa les bras pour montrer sa détermination à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle fit signe à Jocelyne qu'elle commandait une nouvelle tournée puis se concentra entièrement sur la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- C'est assez délicat, avoua Hermione qui sentait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

- Hermione, l'écossaise se redressa et prit la main de la brune dans la sienne, je peux t'aider si tu as des problèmes.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola au contact de la main de l'animagus. Ce rapprochement soudain et le tutoiement la laissaient toute chose. Mais il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, elle ne pouvait pas tout dévoiler à l'écossaise. Pourtant, d'après ce que lui avait dit l'autre Minerva, elle était la seule à pouvoir la soigner. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider sur ce point-là ?

Après un petit moment de silence, la brune reprit la parole.

- Très bien, je vais vous raconter, mais il y a certaines questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre et je vous demanderai de ne pas insister.

- C'est d'accord, mais s'il te plaît tutoie moi, nous avons le même âge ou presque !

La réflexion arracha un sourire à la brune.

- D'accord… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

- Cela à un rapport avec tes recherches sur les voyages dans le temps ?

- En quelque sorte…

Hermione inspira longuement avant de se lancer.

- En fait, ça va te sembler dingue mais je viens du futur.

- Du futur ? s'étonna Minerva. Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je me suis réveillée un matin et j'étais ici, à cette époque.

L'écossaise garda le silence, réfléchissant à ce que lui disait la jeune femme.

- La première fois que l'on s'est vu, murmura-t-elle, tu m'as tout de suite reconnu. Tu me connais donc ?

- Oui, avoua Hermione, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus, j'ai déjà bouleversé trop de choses.

- Très bien, répondit simplement Minerva qui était déçue au fond d'elle de ne pas en apprendre plus sur son futur. En qu'elle année vis-tu ?

- En 2001, répondit la brune après avoir réfléchi qu'elle pouvait donner sans danger cette information à l'animagus.

- Donc tu cherches à retourner à ton époque.

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe ?

- C'est là que ça se complique, répondit Hermione.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Mon … animagus… est un dragon.

- Un dragon ! s'exclama l'écossaise.

- Chut, pas si fort.

Hermione se rapprocha de son interlocutrice pour qu'elle comprenne que cela ne devait pas s'ébruiter

- Un dragon ? reprit Minerva plus bas.

- Oui. Je sais que c'est incroyable mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout ce que tu voudrais savoir à ce sujet.

- Et quel est le problème avec ce dragon ?

- Disons qu'il a un fort caractère et sa propre volonté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis que je suis à cette époque, je me transforme involontairement la journée et je reprends forme humaine dès que le soleil se couche.

- Quel est le rapport avec ta jambe blessée ?

- A chaque fois que je reprends forme humaine, je suis blessée. Cela peut être la jambe, l'épaule, la cuisse, le bras…

- Tu veux dire que tous les soirs tu as une nouvelle blessure qui apparaît.

- Oui, comme tu le sais, les sorts de guérison marchent rarement sur soi-même, alors je me soigne comme je peux. Mais plus ça va et plus il devient difficile de faire face à la douleur, c'est pour ça que je boite ce soir.

Le silence s'ensuivit tandis que Minerva tentait de digérer toutes ses informations. Deux verres de whisky pur feu plus tard, elle prit enfin la parole. Hermione n'avait rien ajouté, comprenant que l'animagus ait besoin de temps pour comprendre la situation.

- Donc tu te meurs un peu plus chaque jour ? releva Minerva.

- Et bien… oui…, souffla la brune.

- Et il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher ça ?

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à cette question. Si bien sûr qu'il y avait une solution. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui révéler. Les paroles de la dragonne étaient gravées dans sa mémoire et avec le recul elle avait bien compris que c'était Minerva et non Axelle son âme sœur. Mais voilà l'écossaise avait fait son choix et la jeune femme ne voulait pas briser les chances d'être heureuse de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle répondit donc résignée.

- Aucune. J'espère trouver un moyen de rentrer à mon époque avant la fin, je pense que des personnes pourraient m'aider à empêcher cela.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, dit aussitôt Minerva, je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre de reprise, qu'en pensez vous ?<p>

Passez une bonne semaine

Duch' et Sol


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour,

Nous sommes ravies de voir que vous nous suivez toujours. Merci à tous ceux qui nous laisse des review, c'est vraiment très encourageant.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les pleurs raisonnaient contre les parois rocheuses, des hurlements déchirants brisaient le silence. Au fond de la pièce les meubles se brisaient, les livres étaient balancés à travers la fenêtre et un jet de flamme les atteignait avant que ceux-ci ne touchent le sol, les consumant en vol. Le Dragon débordait d'une rage sans nom et rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser son tourment.<p>

Léann s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas su protéger sa fille… sa petite fille, si petite et si fragile. Quelle mère était-elle ? Indigne, lâche d'avoir confié sa survie à un autre pour aller secourir son mari. Les souvenirs étaient si vifs dans son esprit.

**Eindride était parti mener la guerre contre les troupes de la sorcière depuis des jours. Elle lui avait pourtant dis de ne pas y aller, que sortir du village les mettrait à découvert mais son mari était aussi le chef des armées de son royaume sous-marin ; il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son peuple et laisser son père seul dans cette épreuve.**

- **_Je reviendrais, je te le promets. Vous êtes les soleils de ma vie toi et Astrid, ne l'oublie pas ! Prenez soin de vous et fais en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à notre princesse. _**

**Leur baiser d'au revoir avait tout de même eu un goût d'adieu mais Léann voulait y croire, croire qu'Eindride reviendrait, pour elle et pour leur petite fille d'à peine quatre mois. Jêra voyait sa sœur sombrer petit à petit, au point où celle-ci ne pensait même plus à s'alimenter. Il devait réagir, lui redonner confiance. Ce soir-là, il rentra dans la chambre de sa nièce car celle-ci pleurait. Au pied du berceau, Léann était vêtue d'un grand manteau duquel dépassait le sabre d'entrainement d'Eindride. La mère embrassait sa fille mais tout laissait penser qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sans son mari. Ils étaient liés, Jêra le savait et il savait aussi que rien n'entacherait la volonté de sa sœur de retrouver son amour. Il s'approcha doucement et l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs.**

- **Je veillerais sur elle, ramène le et revenez vivants, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Astrid, celui qui lui voudra du mal devra me tuer d'abord mais la sorcière ne sait pas qu'elle existe, elle ne sera pas pourchassée pendant ton absence. **

**Léann acquiesça, embrassa encore une fois sa fille et se retourna dans le bras de son frère pour lui donner. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Jêra la regarda interloqué.**

- **Je sais que tu as toujours été amoureux de moi, ne m'oublie pas.**

**Puis elle quitta la pièce ; ce baiser n'avait pas un goût amoureux, il avait un goût d'adieu car Léann savait… elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Quand elle arriva sur le champ de bataille, plusieurs soldats essayèrent de la dissuader d'y aller mais c'était trop tard ; quelques mètres plus loin le corps d'Eindride baignait dans son sang, le corps mutilé. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du corps dans un hurlement de rage.**

- **Je savais que tu viendrais, regarde ton mari et crève avec !**

**Léann n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une lame s'enfonça dans son dos. En elle, elle sentit ses os se briser et sa vie la quitter. Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage de son meurtrier. **

- **Ma chère petite fille, tu payes la folie de ta mère, elle aurait dû me rejoindre mais non, elle a préféré ton bâtard de père !**

**Tenant deux fioles dans la main, la sorcière enferma les âmes des deux amoureux.**

- **Avec ça je vais régner sur notre monde et dominer les enfers !**

Quand Eindride rentra dans la pièce, le Dragon avait repris forme humaine et s'était effondré dans un coin. Il s'approcha de sa femme et essuya du revers de la main les traces de sang qui avaient coulé.

- Je suis là maintenant, shut… ça va aller.

La tristesse était aussi marquée sur le visage du blond, il sera le corps de Léann contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il imaginait très bien l'état intérieur dans lequel elle se trouvait, rongée par une culpabilité qu'il ne trouvait pas légitime.

- On va la sauver, on ne laissera pas ta grand-mère lui faire de mal.

- Et comment ? Nous sommes bloqués ici et Astrid est à sa merci. Mon petit bébé…

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, faire ce qu'on avait prévu dès le début, effectuer le rituel.

Le silence retomba sur cette affirmation, les laissant tous les deux songeurs.

- Ca ne marchera pas…. Annonça Léann au bout d'un moment.

Eindride ne dit rien, laissant le temps à son épouse de continuer.

- Nous ne sommes pas réellement de ce monde et nos corps non plus, hors pour ouvrir le portail il nous faut deux âmes pour l'équilibre temporel ; les nôtres appartiennent déjà au passé et si jamais cela marchait, de toute façon ne pourrions pas passer le vortex car la sorcière à fait un échange d'âmes. Nous sommes des fantômes du temps et sans enveloppes corporelles de cette époque, nous ne pourrons pas passer la barrière.

- Il nous faut donc deux personnes dont les sentiments sont aussi purs que les nôtres pour ouvrir la brèche dans l'autre sens. Mais alors comment la sorcière a fait ?

- Elle a voulu attirer le dragon à elle sans penser que celui-ci n'était pas dans son espace-temps. La seule solution, pour qu'Astrid ait changé de dimension et que nous soyons ici à sa place sur la ligne temporelle, est qu'elle ait décidé de se lier avec sa moitié. Sa moitié a donc été emportée avec elle dans le passé.

- Mais je n'ai pas souvenir que Ginny m'ait dit qu'Hermione, enfin Astrid, se soit mariée. C'est bien la seule solution pour un dragon de se lier non ?

Léann regarda son époux avec intérêt, sur le principe il avait raison cependant…

- Il y a une autre solution mais c'est très risqué, un dragon avant de se lier à sa moitié ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ou du moins, s'il le fait, il ne les contrôlera pas. Si la partie humaine et la partie animale prennent contact, il se peut que le dragon prenne le pas sur sa volonté propre. Le dragon peut alors utiliser les pouvoirs qu'il détient. Cependant, à partir ce de moment-là, il reste un an jour pour jour au dragon pour trouver la personne avec laquelle il s'est lié et lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Et sinon ?

- Sinon le dragon mourra !

- Tu penses qu'elle peut mourir ? demanda Eindride perdu

- Je ne sais plus mais de toute façon, là il n'est plus question d'amour ou de liaison, il s'agit d'une malédiction très puissante et si la sorcière se retrouve seule avec Astrid, elle courra un énorme danger

- Ok, alors il faut trouver qui sera capable de nous servir de portail.

- Tu connais mieux ce monde que moi, il faut que tu sois sure que ce couple ait des vrais sentiments.

Le blond eut un moment de réflexion mais la réponse s'imposa rapidement. Il faudrait juste leur donner un petit coup de pouce…

* * *

><p>Minerva était nerveuse en arrivant au pied de la montagne. Elle regarda le ciel, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Resserrant sa prise sur le panier qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle entreprit de suivre le chemin qui menait à la grotte que lui avait indiqué la brune la veille. Les deux femmes avaient discuté une bonne partie de la soirée, Hermione lui expliquant ce dont elle avait besoin notamment. La jeune femme lui avait également donné tout un tas de recommandations pour que l'écossaise ne se retrouve pas face au dragon.<p>

Le soleil se coucha quand l'animagus aperçut l'entrée de la grotte. Prudente, elle préféra attendre deux minutes supplémentaires afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Elle pénétra ensuite prudemment dans la grotte.

Un calme à la limite du terrifiant régnait dans le noir le plus total. Minerva invoqua un lumos et tomba rapidement sur le corps d'Hermione dont la respiration était laborieuse. Aussitôt elle se précipita dessus. La brune l'avait prévenue de ce qui l'attendait mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi grave.

Gardant son sang-froid, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à examiner la brune. Tentant de faire fi de la nudité de la jeune femme, elle repéra rapidement la plaie sur le flanc droit qui courait jusque dans le dos. Minerva inspira profondément et répéta trois fois le sort de soin qu'elle s'était entrainée à lancer toute la journée.

La plaie refermée, elle caressa la joue de la brune qui était toujours inconsciente. Ce faisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de parcourir du doigt certaines cicatrices qui zébraient le corps meurtri. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Hermione bouger. Elle s'empressa de couvrir la brune d'une couverture et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement.

- Hermione, ouvrez les yeux.

- Fioles, murmura la brune paralysée par la douleur.

Minerva aperçut le coffre dont elle lui avait parlé et se précipita dessus. Elle trouva les deux fioles qu'elle cherchait et revient près de la jeune femme pour lui faire boire.

Hermione but difficilement les fioles et n'ouvrit les yeux que quand elle sentit la douleur s'estomper.

- Tu vas bien?

- Ça peut aller, dit Hermione en tentant de se redresser.

La main de l'écossaise l'en empêcha.

- Reste tranquille un peu! Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Vaincue elle se laissa faire. L'animagus alla chercher un peu de soupe, ainsi que le poulet et les pommes de terre qu'elle avait rapporté du buffet de Poudlard. Elle attrapa au passage une chemise de la brune et lui apporta. Elle aida Hermione à se redresser et l'aida à passer la chemise, la couverture cachant pudiquement la poitrine de la brune. L'écossaise se détourna ensuite pour lui permettre de fermer la chemise en toute intimité.

Hermione s'empressa de fermer les boutons et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Chaque geste de l'animagus envers elle avait un effet dévastateur sur son rythme cardiaque mais elle se refusait à lui montrer. La Minerva qu'elle connaissait depuis des années avait fait son choix et elle devait le respecter.

Minerva lui apporta ensuite la soupe et Hermione commença à manger. Le repas se fit en silence mais affamée, Hermione mangea rapidement.

- Merci, dit la brune, pour tout.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, répondit l'écossaise en lui prenant la main.

- Tu m'as soignée et grâce à toi je suis encore en vie ce soir.

- Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps n'est-ce pas?

- non, avoua Hermione, c'est une question de jours.

Hermione baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Minerva. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait dire et faire mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas... Elle allait mourir et l'animagus ne le saurai même pas... du moins pas celle qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait souhaiter c'était que l'écossaise soit heureuse, avec Roxane ou un quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione se rembrunit à cette idée et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Minerva s'en aperçut et elle passa une main sur la joue de la brune afin qu'elle relève les yeux.

- Hey ça va aller, je ne te laisserai pas tomber tu ne seras pas seule.

- Ce n'est pas... Hermione releva les yeux et s'interrompit quand elle croisa le regard de l'écossaise.

Ce qu'elle y lu lui coupa le souffle. Alors, sans qu'elle ne réagisse, Minerva s'avanca et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>La sonnette d'entrée raisonna plusieurs fois avant qu'une tête ne passe par l'entrebâillement. Karen eut un temps d'arrêt avant de reconnaitre Léann mais la gêne fut vite passée. La future maman saisit le bras de la blonde et l'entraina à l'intérieur.<p>

- Bah ça alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Je suis contente de voir que tout va bien, heureusement Pansy nous a donné de tes nouvelles.

- Désolée mais nous avons été pas mal perturbés. Et toi, comment se passe ta grossesse ? Je vois que tout ça à bien grandit…

- Ouais pour par dire grossit, rigola Karen. Non tout va bien, le bébé est en pleine forme et devrait pointer le bout de son nez d'ici une quinzaine de jours, en réalité, maintenant il peut pointer son nez n'importe quand. Je reviens je vais chercher du thé

Léann sourit à la remarque mais son regard se voilà rapidement en pensant à son propre accouchement. Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses idées, depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Eindride, elle ne voulait plus être perturbée pour mettre son plan en action.

- Pansy est chez vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement quand Karen revint de la cuisine.

- Elle est partie chercher des pizzas avec Fred. Elle n'a pas trop le moral en ce moment… des problèmes de cœur.

- Ha…

- Ouais, pas évident mais tu veux manger avec nous ce soir, comme ça tu vas la voir ?

- En fait, Eindride m'a dit pour son moral et comme elle m'a aidée quand je suis… arrivée.. je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de l'emmener boire un verre entre filles.

- C'est une bonne idée, vous n'aurez qu'à y aller après manger.

Léann jubila devant la réponse de Karen qui les excluaient elle et Fred. Par correction, elle demanda quand même :

- Et vous ?

La rousse fut gênée de l'avouer mais devant Léann, elle se doutait que la blonde la comprendrait.

- Pour tout te dire, depuis que Pansy a des soucis de couple, Fred est très protectrice avec elle. Ce n'est pas que je sois jalouse mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir profiter de ma femme si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La blonde eut un sourire compréhensif mais la porte s'ouvrit et interrompu sa phrase. Une agréable odeur s'imposa à leurs narines et karen soupira de contentement.

- C'est pas trop tôt, ton gamin me rappelle que j'ai faim !

Fred sourit et s'approcha de sa femme pour poser sa main sur son ventre.

- C'est vrai ça, le monstre ?

Et comme s'il pouvait répondre, le ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui agrandit le sourire de Fred.

- Tu vois, aller viens, sinon Pansy aura déjà tout bouffé…

- Hey, j'ai entendu ! s'indigna l'intéressée en passant sa tête par la porte du salon. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais s'arrêta net en remarquant l'invitée derrière la rousse.

- Nom d'un chien, Léann qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La blonde qui était perdue dans ses pensées revint parmi elles et sourit à Pansy de manière bienveillante.

- Rien, tout va bien, je voulais juste t'emmener boire un verre. Eindride m'a expliqué ce que tu traverses et je me suis dit que je pourrais te remonter le moral.

- C'est gentil mais mes amies l'ont très bien fait.

- Accepte Pans', ça te fera sortir. Ajouta Karen tout en serrant la main de sa femme pour que celle-ci ne dise rien.

La serpentard hésita cependant elle était quand même bien curieuse de savoir où en étaient les recherches. Finalement la tentation l'emporta.

- Ok, mais on mange d'abord les pizzas, je crève de faim.

* * *

><p>Une main caressa le plumage du corbeau. Celui-ci croassa de contentement.<p>

- Nous y sommes presque Hermès. Le dragon est seul et isolé. Notre plan a fonctionné à merveille. Il ne me reste qu'un tout petit détail à régler et je serai prête pour affronter le dragon. Cette fois il ne m'échappera pas.

La sorcière afficha un rictus satisfaisant tout en tournant les pages d'un grimoire. Oui, son plan avait fonctionné parfaitement et même au-delà de ses espérances. Le dragon n'avait jamais été aussi faible et son garde du corps avait cessé de la protéger. Tout était en place pour la phase finale de son plan. Il ne lui restait qu'une toute petite chose à faire et elle pourrait s'approprier les pouvoirs du dragon ; enfin !

* * *

><p>Eindride saisit la main de Ginny et la fit rentrer de force dans la boite de nuit sorcière la plus branchée du moment. La jeune femme n'avait eu aucune envie de venir mais son collègue ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Résultat, il avait lui-même choisi des vêtements dans son placard et lui avait posé sur le lit avec la menace de l'habiller lui-même si elle n'était pas prête dans les dix minutes.<p>

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée habillée d'un jean noir moulant recouvert d'une ceinture à grosse boucle, d'un chemisier en soie assez décolleté vert bouteille et une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur. Il avait également posé une veste en cuir sur le lit pour lui couvrir les épaules. Tout en bougonnant, elle s'était maquillée avant de rejoindre le blond.

Désormais il la trainait vers une table libre où il l'obligea à rester.

- Je vais chercher à boire et t'as intérêt à être là à mon retour sinon je reviens te chercher par la peau des fesses. Il gratifia sa phrase d'un grand sourire carnacier.

- Oui, c'est bon… aller vas-y et ramène moi une bièreaubeurre ! Ensuite tu me raconteras ce que tu sais sur tu sais quoi.

Le blond acquiesça et disparut à travers la foule pour se pencher au bar. Pendant ce temps Ginny laissait courir ses yeux sur les danseurs. L'enfer était la boite sorcière la plus branchée de Londres. Elle avait ouvert i peu près six mois et son grand succès venait surtout de la musique jeune et actuelle et de leurs soirées hautes en animations ; entre les gogogirl dansant sur le bar et les tables, les serveurs tors nus faisant le service et l'animateur de soirée très en interaction avec le public, tout était mis en place pour séduire une catégorie de clients jeunes et célibataires. De plus la salle était assez vaste et très bien agencée ; autour d'une grande piste de danse, les tables et baquettes étaient disposées dans des petits recoins pour préserver l'intimité. Au centre de la piste se trouvait le bar dont l'alcool moldu et sorcier coulait à flot. Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'observer complètement les lieux qu'Eindride revint avec leurs consommations. Il déposa la bière devant la rousse et s'assit face à elle et surtout face à l'entrée.

- Merci. Bon maintenant qu'on est installés, raconte-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Tout, Hermione, toi et Léann… qui vous êtes…

Eindride ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni par où commencer mais s'il voulait que son amie l'aide, il allait devoir lui donner quelques informations.

- Il semblerait que la sorcière ait trouvé un moyen de s'attaquer à Astr… Hermione. Avec Léann nous avons trouvé une solution pour aller la chercher cependant…

Le blond s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la manière dont il allait formuler ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas je préfèrerais que Léann soit là et qu'on se détende.

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Mais avoue que c'est troublant.

- Je peux l'admettre rigola-t-il tout en fixant les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Bon puisque nous sommes là pour nous amuser, que dirais tu d'aller danser ?

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Léann et Pansy avaient migré vers l'Enfer que Pansy connaissait bien. Elle salua le vigile avant de pénétrer dans la boite de nuit.<p>

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'amuser et bien là on va s'amuser.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, murmura Léann qui venait d'apercevoir ceux qu'elle cherchait.

L'ancienne serpentard déposa ses vêtements au vestiaire et elles s'installèrent à une table de vite. Ce soir, Pansy avait décidé de s'éclater et elle ne finirait pas sa soirée seule. De toute façon, Léann avait bien raison, elle ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment que Ginny se décide.

- **_Les sentiments finiront par s'estomper. Lui avait-elle dit_**

Un grand brun commença à s'approcher de la table avant d'etre arrêté par une petite brune qui le devança. Cette dernière avait un soutien-gorge rouge bordeaux qui dépassait d'un haut en cuir noir. Sans gêne, elle s'installa sur les cuisses de Pansy et laissa courir ses doigts manucurés sur sa cuisse dévoilée.

- Tiens une revenante, ça fait un bail dis-moi ?

- Comme quoi tout arrive…. Lui répondit l'avocate avec un sourire.

- Hum Hum…

Le rauquement de bouche de la blonde fit se retourner la serveuse.

- Ha oui, Estelle, je te présente Léann, Léann voici Estelle, une « amie » de longue date.

- Hum je vois, c'est sûr que vu où elle pose ses mains, j'espère pour toi que tu la connais sinon ça en serait presque indécent !

- Hou mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la tigresse… Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot, je vous apporte ma tournée de suite.

Une fois la petite brune un plus loin, Pansy fixa Léann et sourit avant de commencer sa phrase.

- Dis, peau de vache c'est ton état naturel ou t'as pris des cours ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pars, cette fille est d'un vulgaire, tu mérites mieux !

- De un, on ne se connait pas assez pour que tu me donnes des conseils comme si t'était ma mère et de deux cette gonzesse est un super coup donc si j'ai envie de prendre mon pied c'est mon problème.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves…

Pansy allait répondre quand Estelle revint avec leurs consommations.

- Un mojito pour la jolie brune et un sex on the beach pour la blonde frigide, bonne soirée. Au fait Pansy si jamais tu me cherches, je devrais être dans la réserve. Bisous

- Je rêve ou ton espèce de prostituée vient de m'insulter ?

- Détends toi Léann, profites, elle t'as offert un cocktail gratos !

Seul le grognement de la blonde lui répondit.

- Ouais c'est sûr avec un grognement pareil tu gagnerais le prix de la meilleur imitation de monstre !

- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton prix !

- J'aurais bien une idée mais t'es trop jeune pour l'entendre, sourit narquoisement l'avocate. Bon et sinon, revenons aux choses sérieuses…. Puisque nous sommes en célibataires ce soir et que malgré ton âge tu sois pas trop mal foutue…

- Grrrrr

- Hum vas-y grogne ça m'excite !

- Ta gueule et abrège !

- Donc je disais… vu que t'es pas trop mal foutue, je me demandais si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'intéressant dans la salle.

Pansy conclu sa phrase avec un grand sourire tout en attrapant sa paille entre ses lèvres pour aspirer un peu de sa boisson.

* * *

><p>Roxane rentra après sa journée de travail. Elle trouva Minerva penchée sur le journal de la gazette du sorcier. La médicomage s'approcha de l'animagus, lui posa les mains sur les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.<p>

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je chercher s'il y a un poste qui pourrait m'intéresser. Ça a été ta journée ?

- Très bien. Et tu trouves quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment non.

Roxane s'assit en face de l'écossaise. Depuis la mort des parents de Minerva, c'était devenu un rituel entre elles. Elles prenaient le temps de discuter et Roxane tentait de la réconforter. De ce fait, les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées.

- Tu ne cherches plus à retourner à ton époque ? s'enquit Roxane.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, je ne sais même pas exactement comme nous avons fait pour atterrir ici. J'ai la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie, je ne vais pas la laisser passer.

- Tu as raison, approuva la médicomage. Et pour fêter ça, je t'emmène manger aux Trois Balais.

Roxane se leva suivie de Minerva qui ne protesta pas ; le sourire de la blonde avait suffit à la convaincre d'accepter l'invitation. Avant qu'elles ne franchissent la porte de l'auberge, Minerva retient le bras de la médicomage.

- Roxane, commença l'animagus, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante. Merci pour tout.

- Je serai toujours là Minerva. Je t'aime beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. Avoua Roxane.

- Je… Moi aussi, souffla l'écossaise.

Minerva croisa le regard de la blonde et elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger dedans. Alors, doucement, Roxane s'approcha et vient poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'animagus. Cette dernière se laissa aller et approfondit le baiser.

* * *

><p>Eindride fit virevolter Ginny encore une fois avant que la musique ne change. Les deux professeurs se regardèrent et quittèrent la piste pour retourner à leurs places.<p>

- Houaw ça fait un bien fou !

- C'est vrai après la semaine qu'on vient de passer, je suis bien content de me détendre un peu.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire, c'est ma tournée.

- Ok, je vais reprendre un whisky, merci.

La rousse lui sourit et se dirigea vers le bar et récupéra ses consommations à travers tous les bras des clients assoiffés par la danse. Elle se retourna pour pouvoir se diriger vers sa table mais on la bouscula, reversant les cocktails sur elle par la même occasion.

- Putain, tu peux pas faire attention ! s'énerva la rousse en regardant l'étendue des dégâts sur son haut.

- Désolée je…

Ginny releva la tête rapidement pour regarder la responsable. Son regard croisa des yeux qu'elle connaissait bien. Pansy eut un temps d'arrêt en se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Ho Gin, je suis désolée, attends, je vais arranger ça.

L'avocate agita sa baguette avant que la rousse n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

- Voilà, encore désolée. Sinon, comment vas-tu ? ajouta Pansy rapidement.

- Heu…

- Pansy ! Que fais-tu, je t'attends… ho tu voulais nous ramener une autre fille… fallait le dire que t'étais en manque à ce point.

Ginny fixa la petite brune avec étonnement des pieds à la tête jusqu'à ce que les mots montent jusqu'à son cerveau. Soudain, son visage se durcit et se retrouva sur Pansy. Elle laissa son regard exprimer tout le dédain qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

- Je vais te laisser, je crois que la catin t'attend….

Pansy réalisa la situation et rattrapa le bras de Ginny au milieu de la piste de danse.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Non ! Y'a rien à dire. Maintenant laisse-moi.

- Arrête je vois bien que t'es fâchée.

- Ta copine m'a pris pour un plan cul, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir dit oui… quoique c'est ton truc les plans culs avec les inconnues. Lança Ginny vexée

Pansy encaissa le coup mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, elle fit même totalement le contraire. Dans un mouvement vif, elle colla son corps à celui du professeur de vol et la fit tournoyer au rythme de la musique latino.

- Tu as tord et tu le sais !

Ginny essayait de se soustraire à la danse mais elle finit par abandonner voyant que Pansy ne lâchait pas prise. Elle continua à danser face à l'avocate. Cette dernière continuait son explication mais la rousse n'écoutait déjà plus. Son corps réagissait aux moindres contacts imposés par les mouvements de la danse. Cependant, dans le dos de la brune, elle aperçut la fille de tout à l'heure qui reluquait l'ancienne serpentard. Possessive, elle la défia du regard et profita d'un mouvement pour venir capturer les lèvres de sa partenaire.

De hargneux, le baiser devint rapidement fougueux. Pansy avait complètement oublié de respirer quand elle avait senti les lèvres de Ginny contre les siennes. Le souffle court, elle rompit le baiser pour noyer son regard dans celui de la rousse. Timidement cette fois, elle vint reposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire qui en profita pour passer ses bras derrière son cou. Rapidement le baiser s'intensifia et la langue de Ginny vint caresser les lèvres de Pansy qui la laissèrent passer.

Les mains posées sur les hanches de sa partenaire, l'ancienne serpentard laissait ses émotions l'envahir. La rousse la rendait folle, elle sentait son corps se mouvant sensuellement contre le sien, réveillant des envies profondes. Sans se préoccuper de la musique, elle attira Ginny en dehors de la boite et transplana tout en continuant le baiser.

Arrivées dans son appartement, elle entraîna la rousse vers sa chambre mais celle-ci l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Attends…j'ai besoin de savoir où on en est toutes les deux.

Pansy fit retomber la précipitation qui l'avait gagnée. Elle les dirigea toutes les deux sur le canapé et passa sa main sur la joue du professeur de vol. Elle savait qu'elle était la principale responsable de cette situation.

- Tu veux savoir où on en est ? Ok, alors… je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Au début… C'était juste pour m'amuser mais après j'ai eu envie de plus qu'une nuit avec toi et j'ai pris peur… parce que, tu vois, on était pas vraiment les meilleures amies du monde et tu aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde pour me rembarer. Pourtant, même si les mois sont passés, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Quand on est sorties ensemble, je ne savais plus comment me dépêtrer de ce mensonge mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te montrer que je tiens à toi, que je…

Ginny eut un sourire comblé et s'approcha de la brune pour l'embrasser.

- Merci.

Le baiser se prolongea tandis que leurs corps s'emboitaient. Les mains de Pansy se faufilèrent sous le haut de la rousse et caressèrent son ventre sous lequel les muscles se contractèrent. En reprenant sa respiration dans le baiser, Ginny posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi au bal de Poudlard ?

La brune sourit à ce souvenir et sa main se retira de dessous le haut pour venir attraper une mèche de cheveux roux. Comprenant l'allusion, les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et les doigts de Pansy effleurèrent la joue, le menton puis la gorge de la rousse avant de détacher un à un les boutons du chemiser en soie. Pour ce soir, la chambre serait trop loin.

* * *

><p>Enfin une bonne nouvelle !<p>

A la semaine prochaine

Duch et Sol


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoir, voilà tardivement l'avant dernier chapitre de ce tome. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>xane passa sa main dans le cou de Minerva et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'écossaise gémit quand elle sentit la langue de la médicomage chercher la sienne. Le manque d'air obligea les deux femmes à se séparer. Front contre front, elles se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Minerva. Roxane chercha ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts.<p>

- Allons manger, souffla la médicomage.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Minerva.

Encore toute retournée par ce baiser, le souffle court et le cœur battant à la chamade, l'écossaise se laissa emmener dans l'auberge.

Les deux femmes passèrent le repas à se dévorer des yeux. Le diner fut rapide et Roxane alla payer avant de prendre la main de Minerva et de l'entrainer dans la rue. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Main dans la main, elles se jetaient des regards en coin telles des adolescentes. Aucune des deux ne savaient vraiment comment aborder tout ça. Alors elles préféraient se laisser porter par le moment.

Elles arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte. Sans quitter Minerva des yeux, Roxane ouvrit la porte et main dans la main la mena vers la chambre. L'écossaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour la médicomage mais qu'importe, pour une fois elle laissa sa raison de côté et se laissa entrainer dans la pièce.

Roxane encadra de ses mains le visage de Minerva. Tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains de l'écossaise vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la blonde et l'attira contre elle pour approfondir le baiser. Du pouce, la médicomage caressa la joue puis le cou de l'animagus. Ses doigts longèrent le cou puis descendirent sur son décolleté où elle entreprit de déboutonner un par un les boutons du chemisier. Ses lèvres rompirent le baiser et vinrent parsemer le cou de Minerva qui soupira d'aise.

Le chemisier tomba rapidement au sol et les mains de Roxane se posèrent sur son ventre plat. Elle se recula pour l'admirer.

- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-elle.

Minerva s'empourpra et ne put réfréner un large sourire. A son tour, elle enleva le haut de la médicomage et ses yeux s'allumèrent de désir. Devant la vision que lui offrait la blonde, Minerva décida de prendre les choses en main. Doucement mais sûrement, elle la poussa sur le lit et vient s'allonger sur elle. Sa bouche vint parsemer son cou pendant que ses mains cherchèrent à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ce dernier atterrit sur le sol alors que déjà les lèvres de l'écossaise venaient titiller un mamelon.

Pansy fut réveillée en sursaut par le martellement de coups sur la porte. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle tenta de se lever. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas en remarquant la chevelure rousse qui caressait sa peau. Un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres en se souvenant de leur étreinte de la nuit. Ginny avait été fougueuse et bien plus que ça encore… Une autre série de coups la sortit de ses pensées. Grognant moins fort que la première fois, elle se dégagea doucement, recouvrit son amante d'un drap tout en passant un peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir. Voyant qui se tenait devant sa porte, elle les dévisagea et leur adressa un regard noir.

- Léann, Eindride ! Dans votre monde il n'y a pas une loi qui interdit de réveiller les gens aussi tôt un dimanche !

- Désolée ma grande mais tu joueras au docteur plus tard, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

- On a besoin de vous deux aujourd'hui, je vous expliquerai en chemin. Compléta Léann derrière son mari.

L'avocate passa une main dans ses cheveux, interloquée. Pour quelle raison auraient-ils besoin d'elles ? Y'avait-il du nouveau concernant Hermione ? Finalement, la soirée avait vite tournée vers une autre direction et elle n'avait pas pu en discuter avec la blonde. Elle finit par acquiescer.

- Ok, laissez-moi juste le temps de réveiller Ginny en douceur et on vous rejoint.

Refermant la porte, elle s'approcha près du lit pour s'asseoir près de la rousse que leur conversation n'avait pas dérangé. Délicatement, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux roux et ses doigts descendirent caresser sa joue. L'endormie papillonna des yeux et sourit en sentant les caresses de son amante sur son visage.

- Bonjour toi, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour, sourit Pansy, on doit se lever, ton amoureux transit et sa mégère de femme sont dans le salon et nous attendent.

- Eindride et Léann ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- J'en sais rien, elle veut qu'on se dépêche mais je serais bien restée pour continuer ce qu'on a fait cette nuit.

Ginny rigola devant la mine déçue de son amante dont les mains parcouraient désormais son ventre, éveillant au passage ses envies. Cependant, elle l'arrêta et se redressa pour l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi mais je pense que Léann est capable de nous sortir du lit avec un coup de pied au cul. Je vais prendre ma douche…

Elle appuya son commentaire d'un clin d'œil que Pansy ne manqua pas. Quelques secondes plus tard elle emboitait le pas de la salle de bain elle aussi en rigolant.

Roxane ne put retenir un gémissement tandis qu'elle glissa une main dans les cheveux de l'animagus lui intimant de continuer. Les mains de Minerva descendirent plus bas et s'empressèrent d'ouvrir le pantalon de la blonde. Sans attendre, les mains glissèrent sur les cuisses et le pantalon ne fut rapidement plus qu'un souvenir. Elle caressa lentement les chevilles puis remonta vers les genoux et les cuisses. Roxane se cambra, cherchant plus de contact.

Soudain, alors que Minerva remontait embrasser la poitrine de la blonde, Roxane retourna la situation. D'un coup de hanche, elle se mit à califourchon sur l'animagus. Bien vite, celle-ci se retrouva en culotte, les mains de la médicomage parcourant son corps.

Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser son cou puis descendirent sur sa poitrine. L'animagus retient difficilement un gémissement. Les mains de Roxane taquinèrent un moment l'élastique du dernier vêtement de Minerva. Cette dernière se cambra en se mordant les lèvres et la blonde en profita pour enlever l'indésirable. Aussitôt ses mains vinrent caresser les fesses de Minerva qui gémit de plaisir tandis que sa langue titiller ses seins.

Lentement, elle caressa le clitoris de Minerva qui gémit fortement. Ses doigts imprimèrent un mouvement circulaire sur le bouton de chair. L'écossaise se cambra cherchant encore plus de contact. Roxane pénétra alors l'animagus et commença un lent va et vient. Sa bouche remonta dans le cou et vint mordre le lobe de son oreille. Minerva accentua le va et vient son bassin bougeant sur le rythme des doigts de la blonde.

La médicomage releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amante. Elle accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et au moment où elle sentit que l'animagus allait atteindre l'orgasme, elle l'embrassa.

Lèvres contre lèvres, Minerva ne se retient pas de crier son plaisir. Elle entendit Roxane murmurer quelque chose mais elle ne comprit pas un mot. Au moment où l'orgasme la frappa, elle sentit toute énergie la quitter. Incapable de lutter, elle perdit connaissance emportée par le plaisir.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Léann, Eindride, Pansy, Ginny et Severus marchaient dans la neige et ces trois derniers commençaient à en avoir assez.

- Bon, on arrive quand ? Râla Pansy qui commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes.

- Bientôt, lui sourit Eindride tandis que Léann refermait la bouche, ravalant sa réplique.

- Pfff….

Ginny en profita pour lui prendre la main et lui sourire pour l'encourager. Le groupe continua un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver devant un étang gelé. Léann s'agenouilla pour caresser du revers de la main la surface glacée.

- Ein', c'est à toi !

Le blond s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de sa femme faisant éclater la couche de glace. Au bout d'une minute, la surface de l'eau était redevenue liquide et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il sauta dedans. Un tourbillon s'éleva et l'eau se fendit pour laisser remonter une île. Un chemin en bois un peu bancale permit au reste de l'équipe de passer sans se mouiller cependant, il fallut plusieurs interventions de Ginny ou Severus pour que Pansy, perchée sur ses talons, ne tombe pas. Léann, elle n'avait attendu personne car le temps leur était précieux. Dans une heure, il faudrait que tout soit prêt car elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Elle s'approcha de son mari et il l'embrassa sur le front en signe de réconfort.

- Tout va bien se passer…

- J'espère que tu auras raison.

Minerva regardait le soleil se lever sur le chemin qui la ramenait au château de Poudlard. Elle avait quitté Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme préférant qu'elle soit loin d'elle quand la dragonne prendrait possession de son corps. Ses pensées volèrent jusqu'à la brune qui devait s'être transformée à présent. Elle repensa surtout au baiser et ce qui avait suivi.

_Ce qu'elle y lu lui coupa le souffle. Alors, sans qu'elle ne r__é__agisse, Minerva s'avan__ç__a et posa ses l__è__vres sur les siennes. Hermione d__'__abord surprise, finit par r__é__pondre au baiser. Son c__œ__ur s__'__emballa et sa respiration s__'__acc__é__l__é__ra. Mais bien vite, elle prit conscience de son geste et se recula, coupant court au baiser._

_Le souffle court, les pupilles dilat__é__es par le plaisir et le bas ventre en feu __à __ce simple contact, la brune eut du mal __à __garder son contr__ô__le pour ne pas fondre de nouveau sur les l__è__vres invitantes de l__'__animagus._

- _Je__… __je ne peux pas, dit-elle si bas qu__'__elle douta que Minerva l__'__ai entendue._

_Elle avait eu du mal __à __dire ces mots alors que tout son corps lui criait le contraire. Mais il fallait qu__'__elle garde la t__ê__te froide. Que se passerait-il apr__è__s__? Que se passerait-il si elle se laissait emporter par son d__é__sir__? La Minerva qu__'__elle connaissait, celle qui avait fait son choix vivrait avec ce souvenir et que penserait-elle__? N__'__ayant pas pu avoir la __« __vieille__ »__, elle se jetait sur la __« __jeune__ »__?_

_Non, il __é__tait hors de question que cela se passe ainsi. Minerva avait fait son choix et elle se devait de le respecter. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas faire __ç__a __à __la jeune femme qu__'__elle avait en face d__'__elle. Elle allait mourir, il ne lui restait que quelques heures, au mieux quelques jours __à __vivre. Quel espoir allait-elle lui donner sachant sa fin in__é__luctable. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire __ç__a__!_

- _Je ne peux pas, r__é__p__é__ta-t-elle plus fort._

_Minerva qui n__'__avait pas boug__é __depuis la rupture du baiser, se contenta d__'__acquiescer. Le baiser avait __é__t__é __bref mais intense. Elle n__'__avait aucune id__é__e du pourquoi ni du comment mais la brune en face d__'__elle lui retournait l__'__esprit totalement. Elle avait l__'__impression de la connaitre depuis toujours alors que cela faisait __à __peine quelques mois. Pourtant il n__'__avait fallu qu__'__un instant __à __cette charmante demoiselle pour lui voler son c__œ__ur._

- _Je comprends, finit-elle par r__é__pondre, je suis d__é__sol__é__e, je n__'__aurai pas d__û__, tu as s__û__rement quelqu__'__un dans ta vie et tu esp__è__res certainement la rejoindre avant de mourir._

- _C__'__est__…ç__a, r__é__pondit Hermione surprise par l__'__explication toute faite que lui offrait l__'é__cossaise._

_Mais il __é__tait mieux qu__'__elle croit les choses ainsi, de ce fait elle ne lui laissait pas d__'__espoir et elle l__'__oublierait rapidement quand elle ne sera plus l__à__._

- _Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ce que tu fais pour moi mais__…_

- _Ne t__'__inqui__è__te pas, __ç__a ne fait rien, c__'__est moi qui me suis emball__é__e alors que tu as toujours __é__t__é __claire envers moi._

- _Je suis navr__é__e, vraiment._

- _Hey, je suis une grande fille, je vais m__'__en remettre. Et puis tu n__'__es pas la seule jolie brune qui traine sur terre tu sais, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu__'__il en est __à __ton __é__poque mais ici ce n__'__est pas le cas en tout cas__!_

_La plaisanterie fit sourire Hermione. Elle __é__tait soulag__é__e que l__'__animagus le prenne ainsi, elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu__'__elle n__'__en avait d__é__j__à __fait. _

- _Tu veux bien m__'__aider dans mes recherches pour tenter de rentrer __à __mon __é__poque__?_

- _Bien s__û__r__! Montre-moi ce que tu as. Le livre de mon arri__è__re-grand-p__è__re t__'__a aid__é __?_

- _En partie mais je n__'__ai pas tout d__é__chiffr__é __encore._

Les deux femmes avaient passé la nuit à poursuivre les recherches, discutant principalement, tentant chacune de faire abstraction de ce baiser échangé. Mais cela leur avait demandé beaucoup d'effort à l'une comme l'autre et des regards discrets avaient été lancés toute la nuit.

Minerva passa la grille de Poudlard en soupirant. Elle ne commençait les cours qu'à onze heures mais elle doutait de pouvoir dormir. La brune occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle pénétra toutefois dans le château et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il fallait quand même qu'elle se repose si elle voulait être en forme ce soir pour la revoir. Même si la jeune femme ne lui offrait que des instants volés, elle s'en contenterait. Si c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir d'elle, alors elle le prendrait.

Léann avait installé tous les grimoires sur le sol et Pansy et Ginny commencèrent à suivre ses instructions. La brune traça la forme complexe de la rune sur la pierre tombale qui était présente comme le lui avait demandé la blonde.

- Léann, A qui appartient cette tombe ?

- A ma grand-mère, on l'a déplacé là dès que la sorcière a voulu lancé le sort sur mon père.

- Mais comment est-il possible qu'Hermione ait été maudite si tu es là alors ? demanda Ginny qui essayait de comprendre l'intérêt de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La blonde souffla parce que les minutes étaient précieuses et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer dans les explications. Pourtant si elle voulait que tout se passe bien, elle leur devait un minimum d'explications.

- Dans mon époque, nous sommes morts. Pour pouvoir amener le dragon à elle, la sorcière a du faire un échange d'âme et accepter de rendre leur corps à ceux qu'elle avait emprisonnés, en l'occurrence, nous. Pour pouvoir retourner à notre époque, je vais avoir besoin que Pansy et toi ouvriez le portail car nous n'avons pas de corps à proprement parlé dans cette dimension.

Pansy avait relevé la tête aux explications de la blonde mais tout n'était très clair dans son esprit. Cependant, Eindride intervint avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en demander plus. Severus était derrière lui totalement livide.

- Chérie, viens voir, je crois que nous avons un problème.

Léann arrêta net ce qu'elle faisait et suivit rapidement les deux hommes par un tunnel sous l'île.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte où était caché d'anciens documents protégés par les ancêtres du dragon. Eindride récupéra rapidement le parchemin qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau et le tendit à sa femme. Lis ça, voilà les réponses qu'il nous manquait.

Dans les terres ancestrales, jadis vivait

Un majestueux dragon à qui tout souriait.

Embrasant le trône avec sa jeune épouse

Il répudia aussi tôt sa belle-mère jalouse.

La légende raconte qu'une fois rejetée,

La sorcière bénit les jeunes mariés.

Deux ans après naquit une petite fille

A l'héritier des mers, elle fut promise.

Alors que le dragon voulut qu'on la baptise

Une malédiction décima la famille.

Les seuls survivants furent la fille et le père

Qui partirent à cheval s'éloigner des terres.

Traversant sans retour les mers et les vallées

Dans un lointain petit village, ils furent cachés.

La sorcière revint pour assoir son pouvoir

Et le peuple subit son plus grand désespoir.

Au fond des mers anciennes, le prince grandit

Sans jamais qu'il n'oublie celle qui lui fut promit

Pendant vingt longues années, ils furent recherchés

Et c'est l'amour du prince qui les fit trouver.

La petite princesse s'était transformée,

En un Dragon Blanc aux ailes affutées.

Au fond des mers anciennes où régnait le jeun' prince

Le mariage fut célébré en ses provinces.

Dans le creux des montagnes du Mont Argenté

Le palais des mariés fut inauguré.

Dans les terres profondes des empires guerriers

Le pouvoir du dragon venait de s'éveiller

Voulant s'en emparer, la sorcière trouva

Les livres de magie qui les lui livrera.

Lisant la légende, elle fut étonnée,

Il lui fallait le sang pur du jeune premier.

Sa dague en main, elle souleva le caveau

Dans lequel il ne restait pas même un seul os.

De rage elle fit subir à sa cour ses tourments

Dont la pluie fracassante balaya le sang.

Partie à la recherche des anciens souverains

Qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps déjà éteints.

L'union des amoureux fut vite consommée

Et la Dragonne attendit un nouveau-né

L'union du pouvoir des dragons et des mers

Fit frissonner la magie de la sorcière.

Sa folie mortuaire les fit assassiner

Leurs âmes pourront-ils un jour se retrouver ?

Achevons les rois par la mort de l'empereur

Qui osera défier la noir' magicienne

Qui dans sa folie a su se couronner reine

Car du sang de sa fille, elle n'a point eu d'horreur !

La magie libérée, elle pouvait s'emparer

De leur grande puissance jamais égalée

Cependant, ses plans de conquête furent rompus

Elle fut la prisonnière des vieux rois déchus.

La légende raconte qu'au fond du pays

Son long cri de colère raisonne toujours

La magie du Dragon devra rester ici

Si l'on ne souhaite pas la revoir un jour.

- Elle a été libérée et elle a récupéré tous ces pouvoirs à la mort de mon père. C'est pour ça que Jêra l'a amené là.

- Comment sais-tu que Jêra est celui….

- Il m'a promis de la protégé.

- Mais sans ton père… comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à la vaincre ? Elle possède bien plus de connaissances que nous en avons tous réunis.

- Excusez-moi d'intervenir, mais si le professeur Hansen dit vrai, essayer de retourner chercher Hermione et Minerva est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup..

Léann leva la main pour interrompre la fin de la phrase de Severus. Elle fixa les deux hommes d'un regard plus que déterminé.

- Je ne laisserais pas cette salope de Roxane me prendre aussi ma fille !

La sorcière pénétra en trombe dans son atelier.

- J'ai réussi Hermès ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'oiseau de malheur croassa de mécontentement d'être ainsi réveillé. Il s'étira paresseusement mais prêta tout de même attention à sa maîtresse.

Celle-ci étalait déjà divers chaudrons et ingrédients sur la table. Sans perdre un instant, elle ouvrit le grimoire et commença l'élaboration de plusieurs potions.

- Ce soir Hermès, dit-elle toute excitée, c'est ce soir que je m'empare des pouvoirs de ce maudit dragon ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Il m'a eu par surprise la dernière fois, mais pas cette fois.

Elle coupa rapidement des queues de lézards qu'elle jeta à la va vite dans le premier chaudron tout en continuant son monologue.

- J'ai réussi, il est faible, isolé et je sais où il se cache ! jubila-t-elle. J'ai mis son garde du corps hors d'état de nuire, quelle bécasse d'ailleurs celle-là ! C'était un jeu d'enfant ! Aucun courage, aucune volonté et le pire, le pire c'est qu'elle lui a reproché la mort de ces parents. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide !

La réflexion la fit partir dans un grand rire qui aurait fait froid dans le dos de n'importe qui. Mais Hermès, emporté par la bonne humeur de sa maîtresse croassa d'impatience également. La sorcière s'avança vers le corbeau et lui caressa la tête. Dans ses yeux brillait la folie meurtrière de la sorcière noire.

- Ce soir, répéta-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine. A vendredi prochain pour le final!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Hey,

Voila avec un peu de retard le dernier chapitre de ce tome,

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les informations sur la suite

* * *

><p>Roxane observait par la fenêtre le soleil décliner. Il était temps.<p>

- C'est l'heure mon ami.

Hermès croassa d'impatience. Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre et il vint se poser sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Machinalement elle vint caresser le plumage du corbeau, un rictus apparaissant sur son visage. Les pouvoirs du dragon seraient bientôt à elle !

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et balaya du regard la pièce. Précautionneusement elle prit les trois fioles de potion qu'elle avait passé la journée à préparer et le grimoire qui lui permettrait d'effectuer le rituel. Elle attrapa ensuite le sang de salamandre qui trônait sur une des étagères et la poudre de scarabées dorés qu'elle avait consciencieusement pillée. Elle finit par sortir de la cave. Elle passa devant la chambre et jeta un œil à la silhouette dans le lit. Cette dernière, toujours inconsciente ne serait plus un problème.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et inspira longuement. L'air frais vint caresser le visage de Roxane, c'était un air de changement. Dans quelques heures, elle serait plus puissante que n'importe qui et plus personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins.

Elle marmonna le sort qui lui permettait de ressentir la puissance du dragon et se laissa guider par le flux magique.

* * *

><p>Léann se tenait droite comme un piquet un mètre derrière Pansy et Ginny qui continuaient de suivre les instructions. Les runes pour le rituel étaient désormais tracées au sol et les deux jeunes femmes étaient attentives lors de la préparation de la potion. Severus tournait tel un vautour autour du chaudron et donnait quelques coups de baguettes, ici et là. Pansy ajoutait les ingrédients selon les doses écrites dans le manuel. Elle saisit deux langues de lézard et allait les jeter dans le chaudron quand Severus l'interrompit.<p>

- Miss Parkinson, vous avez eu vos Aspics dans une boite de berties crochues ?

La brune s'arrêta et se sentit comme retournée en cours à Poudlard, du temps où Severus Rogue était son professeur. Voyant l'air incrédule sur le visage de son ancienne élève, il soupira et lui arracha les bestioles des mains.

D'un geste précis de sa baguette, il éventra les lézards et jeta l'intérieur dans le chaudron avant de glisser délicatement le reste dans la mixture.

- Si vous jetez l'intégralité du reptile, il s'enflamme…. la potion ne doit en aucun cas monter en température, même un première année sait lire !

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la poigne de Ginny l'en empêcha. Discrètement elle lui souffla :

- Laisse tomber, on a du boulot et j'aimerais bien finir pour qu'on puisse terminer ce que t'as commencé ce matin.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois. Encore sous l'emprise du dragon, elle regarda le soleil disparaitre lentement à l'horizon. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle s'était réveillée, ses derniers jours elle ne reprenait conscience de son corps que lorsqu'elle reprenait forme humaine. Cependant une scène de déjà vu lui apparut.<p>

Instinctivement, la dragonne se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sa queue fouettant l'air. Elle inspira profondément et ses sens aiguisés distinguèrent une odeur qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il y avait quelqu'un qui approchait et ce n'était pas un ami. Hermione laissa le dragon réagir comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre l'instinct de l'animal. Impuissante, elle assista au coucher du soleil et reprit forme humaine tout en perdant connaissance.

Lorsque l'astre disparut à l'horizon, Roxane sortit de sa cachette. Elle avait bien senti l'agitation du dragon mais elle n'avait pas bougé, ne prenant aucun risque. Elle observa un instant le corps dénudée de la brune qui saignait abondamment.

Sans perdre de temps, elle attrapa sa baguette et entreprit de refermer les plaies. Elle avait besoin du dragon vivant pour son rituel et ne comptait pas échouer si près du but. Cependant aucun sort ne fonctionna. La sorcière resta un moment perplexe. La première fois qu'elle avait jeté ses sorts sur la jeune femme à la demande de l'écossaise, elle avait volontairement occulté ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la soigner. Mais là tous ses pouvoirs étaient libres d'opérer et pourtant cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Réfléchissant rapidement à une solution, Hermès croassa en désignant l'entrée ; quelqu'un approchait.

* * *

><p>Minerva se hâtait sur le chemin qui montait à la grotte. Albus l'avait accaparée à la sortie de ses cours et elle avait eu du mal à s'en défaire. A présent le soleil était couché depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait éviter qu'Hermione ne se vide de son sang.<p>

Un panier dans chaque main, l'un contenant à manger et l'autre des potions que la brune lui avait demandé, elle pénétra d'autorité dans la grotte qui servait de refuge au dragon. Le calme y régnait et comme la veille, elle trouva Hermione baignant dans son sang. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se précipita pour refermer les plaies.

Elle couvrit ensuite la brune d'une couverture et attrapa le panier contenant les potions régénératrices de sang. Elle prit une fiole et tenta de la faire boire à Hermione qui était toujours inconsciente. Elle versa le liquide rouge dans la bouche de la jeune femme et attendit que celle-ci déglutisse. Patiemment, elle lui fit boire tout le contenu de la fiole.

Hermione commençait à reprendre des couleurs et elle bougea doucement dans les bras de l'animagus. Au moment où Minerva allait passer sa main sur le visage de la brune pour la ramener lentement vers le monde réel, des liens surgirent de nulle part et l'emprisonnèrent.

Roxane sortit alors de sa cachette et s'avança dans la pénombre.

- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup ma chère !

- Hein quoi ?! se retourna Minerva qui se retrouvait attachée sans moyen de se libérer.

La sorcière invoqua également des liens pour Hermione qui reprenait conscience lentement. Elle se retrouva immobiliser avant d'avoir ouvert complètement les yeux.

- Roxane ? murmura Hermione sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Moi-même ! dit fièrement l'interpellée. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivée cher dragon. Ce soir, tes pouvoirs seront à moi !

- Non ! s'exclama Minerva qui ne comprenait rien mais qui sentait le danger imminent pour la brune.

- C'était toi l'autre fois ? demanda Hermione qui était à présent parfaitement éveillée notamment grâce à la douleur, Minerva n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui administrer la potion antalgique.

- Exact, jubila Roxane, mais je n'avais pas prévu que tes pouvoirs seraient aussi forts. Ma victoire n'en est que plus grande !

Tout en discutant, la sorcière dessina au sol un cercle avec le sang de salamandre. Elle traça ensuite un pentagramme à l'intérieur du cercle, Hermione se trouvant au centre des deux figures. Elle attrapa ensuite une fiole de couleur mauve et s'avança vers la brune. Elle lui releva brusquement la tête, faisant gémir la jeune femme de douleur. Elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres.

- Bois ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Hermione garda les lèvres fermées. De rage, Roxane lui claqua violemment la tête contre le sol l'étourdissant à moitié.

- Hermione, s'écria l'écossaise toujours ligotée dans un coin de la grotte.

- Bois ! répéta Roxane.

Mais la brune était têtue et refusa une nouvelle fois d'obtempérer. Roxane se releva et serra les dents. Si elle voulait que le rituel fonctionne, il fallait que le dragon boive la potion de sa propre volonté. Bien sûr tout ceci était relatif mais il fallait quand même qu'elle la boive volontairement.

Son regard balaya la grotte et tomba sur Minerva qui tentait toujours de se défaire de ses liens invisibles. Soudain, l'animagus se retrouva soulevée dans les airs, une main invisible enserrant sa gorge. L'air commença doucement à manquer pour l'écossaise dont les forces faiblissaient.

- Non, s'écria Hermione qui voyait la femme qu'elle aimait s'asphyxier lentement.

- Bois ! Sinon elle mourra.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit léviter la fiole aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais laisse-la. Tu as déjà gagné Roxane, laisse Minerva en dehors de ça.

- Bois ! répéta plus fort la médicomage la folie se reflétant dans son regard.

Hermione but docilement la potion. Lorsque celle-ci fut entièrement vide, elle envoya valser l'écossaise dans le fond de la grotte, sa tête cognant fortement contre la paroi.

- Minerva ! Cria Hermione.

* * *

><p>La nuit venait de tomber sur les monts glacés et tout était enfin prêt, ils avaient répandu la potion sur les runes et désormais il leur suffisait juste d'attendre le bon moment. Le moment où la lune serait placée dans l'alignement des pics des montagnes et de la pierre tombale.<p>

Léann s'était placée au centre d'un des deux pentagramme tandis qu'Eindride s'était mis en face. Ginny et Pansy avaient joint leurs mains à celles des parents d'Hermione et commençaient à réciter des formules qu'elles avaient apprises par cœur quelques heures auparavant.

Le vent se leva et souffla dans le creux et ils se protégèrent comme ils pouvaient, les deux jeunes femmes n'interrompant pas leurs incantations.

Cependant, à travers le vent le hurlement de Léann les stoppa. La blonde s'effondra au sol et alors que Ginny, Pansy et Severus allaient la secourir, Eindride s'interposa.

- N'interrompez pas le rituel, continuez ! Il ne faut pas briser les liens.

* * *

><p>Un hurlement raisonna et Minerva s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda affolée autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien dans la chambre. Elle venait de faire un drôle de rêve et pourtant un sentiment d'urgence et de danger l'habitait. Elle mit un moment à se rappeler des derniers évènements. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était nue dans le lit de Roxane et se rappela brièvement leur étreinte. Ses souvenirs étaient assez flous et la seule chose dont elle se rappelait distinctement c'était cette sensation qu'on la vidait de toute énergie.<p>

Cependant, cela ne devait pas être qu'une sensation puisqu'elle se sentait encore faible. Du regard, elle chercha Roxane mais ne la trouva pas. Soudain, un violent mal de tête la saisie et un flash lui apparut. Elle voyait Hermione au milieu d'un pentagramme et Roxane qui la forçait à boire une potion.

Qu'est-ce que faisait Roxane avec Hermione ? Tout un tas de questions lui apparut mais elle les laissa de côté. La sensation de danger s'intensifiait autour d'elle, l'oppressait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Hermione. Elle la sentait en grand danger sans comprendre pourquoi.

Se levant tant bien que mal, elle récupéra ses vêtements. Attrapant sa baguette, elle tenta de jeter un sort pour s'habiller rapidement mais celui-ci ne fonctionna pas. Surprise, elle ne perdit néanmoins pas de temps et s'habilla à la hâte. Enfin aussi rapidement que son corps le lui permettait. Elle se sentait faible et avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle finit par quitter la maison de Roxane et prit un chemin qu'elle connaissait bien désormais celui de la grotte.

* * *

><p>Dehors le ciel se couvrait, des nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la montagne où se trouvait la caverne. Le vent se lever et des bourrasques de plus en plus violentes se faisaient sentir. Minerva grimpait tant bien que mal la côte qui menait à la grotte. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi lente mais son corps refusait d'aller plus vite.<p>

Elle finit par arriver dans la dernière ligne droite. Elle vit un corbeau sortir de la grotte et se mettre à voler en cercle au-dessus d'elle. A la vue du charognard, l'écossaise se mit à angoisser. Hermione était-elle déjà morte ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications qui signifieraient la présence de l'oiseau de malheur. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à croasser se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'animagus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la grotte, comme s'il voulait garder son bien pour lui.

Minerva franchit les derniers mètres presque au pas de course et en même temps elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver. Un son guttural lui parvint lorsqu'elle franchit l'entrée de la grotte. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi.

Hermione était nue, attachée au milieu d'un pentagramme. Le cercle qui entourait la figure géométrique avait formé une espèce de dôme protecteur argenté au-dessus d'elle. La brune semblait souffrir mille morts si on en croyait la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage.

A l'une des extrémités du pentagramme se trouvait Roxane qui n'avait plus aucun trait correspondant à la médicomage qui avait fait des avances à l'écossaise. La folie meurtrière se lisait sur son visage et son regard démentiel faisait froid dans le dos. Elle psalmodiait dans un langage guttural des phrases incompréhensibles pour Minerva.

Sans réfléchir, elle tenta de traverser le dôme pour secourir Hermione. Mais dès qu'elle entra en contact avec la surface argentée, elle se retrouva propulsée dans le fond de la grotte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut son double au sol, inconsciente.

- Tant mieux, pensa Minerva, ça m'évitera de finir folle…

Roxane termina son incantation et se tourna vers Minerva.

- Bonjour Minerva, je suis surprise de te voir ici, dit-elle un sourire affable.

- Roxane ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Roxane ouvrit les bras d'un geste théâtrale. Je m'empare des pouvoirs du dragon. Mais peut-être que ce fabuleux orgasme t'a ôté ta faculté de réfléchir en plus de tes pouvoirs magiques et ton énergie vitale. D'ailleurs je te remercie, pour cela.

Minerva marqua un temps d'arrêt le temps de mettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Roxane s'était servie d'elle pour récupérer sa puissance magique et s'en prendre à Hermione.

- C'était toi la fois où le dragon était déchainé. Dit –elle après un moment.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, répondit la blonde dans un sourire. Et j'ai failli réussir mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait aussi résistant.

Roxane discutait tout en poursuivant le rituel. Elle attrapa une fiole verte et la bu d'une traite.

- Je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Hermione lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme humaine car même si elle était de plus en plus faible grâce à la malédiction que je lui ai jeté, tu étais là. Constamment à veiller sur elle comme un cerbère sur le royaume des Enfers.

Elle prit la poudre de scarabées dorés et commença à tracer des runes tout autour d'Hermione.

- J'ai ensuite réfléchi à un moyen de te déstabiliser et j'ai trouvé ! Je ne pensais pas que m'en prendre à tes parents seraient aussi facile pour te faire perdre tes moyens.

- C'était toi ?!

- Et oui très chère, ce crétin de Grindelwald n'a été qu'un moyen de couvrir mes traces. Ceci dit j'ai été impressionnée par votre combat. Et ensuite tout a marché au-delà de mes espérances. Toi, qui t'en prends à Hermione, lui reprochant la mort de tes parents. Roxane éclata de rire. Je n'ai jamais vu deux âmes sœurs se séparer aussi facilement.

Minerva regardait impuissante Roxane effectuer le rituel tout en se moquant d'elle. Elle l'avait manipulé du début à la fin. Son regard tomba sur Hermione qui était de plus en plus pâle. Son âme sœur… c'était ce que venait de dire la blonde. Avait-elle été aussi aveugle pour ne pas le voir ? Mais la brune non plus ne l'avait pas vu et elle l'avait laissé s'éloigner. Mais l'animagus lui avait-elle laissé une chance de la rattraper ? Non, certainement pas.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'écossaise qui à présent regrettait tant de chose. Et elle ne pourrait pas les dire à la brune puisque celle-ci ne survivrait pas au rituel, c'était évident.

La sorcière arriva dans la phase finale du rituel. Elle prit la troisième fiole et la versa sur le corps de la brune. Les runes tracées au sol s'illuminèrent et le corps d'Hermione se mit à convulser. Dehors, le ciel se déchira et un éclair tomba sur la grotte la faisant trembler violemment. Un deuxième éclair tomba, illuminant la grotte. Cependant la lumière ne disparut pas et au contraire s'intensifia. Elle crût jusqu'à obliger Roxane et Minerva à fermer les yeux. Le sol trembla plus fortement et un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Minerva se sentit aspirée avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

><p>Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que la lune ne soit alignée, sa couleur commençait à changer. Léann toujours inconsciente, Eindride luttait contre l'envie de la secourir, cependant :<p>

_Léann reposa le parchemin avec la légende et entraina son mari à part, laissant Severus analyser la potion._

_- Qui a-t-il ?_

_La blonde soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les éléments s'étaient associés dans son esprit et la conclusion inévitable lui était venue. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle regarda Eindride qui commençait à s'inquiéter. _

_- Il y a de grandes chances que je ne puisse pas faire le voyage avec toi. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_- Chéri, Roxane va tenter de voler les pouvoirs d'Astrid ce soir et je pense… en fait je sais que grâce à sa malédiction, elle va aussi prendre mon énergie vitale. _

_Eindride ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. _

_- Ce n'est pas possible… _

_Léann s'approcha et se blotti contre lui._

_- On vient à peine de se retrouver et toi tu t'en irais déjà… Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il._

_- Chéri, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante, promets-moi que si je perds connaissance pendant le rituel, tu n'essayeras pas de m'aider. _

_- Je ne peux pas…_

_- Il le faut ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Sauve notre fille !_

Sa poitrine enserrée par un étau, il avait respecté le choix de sa femme et il espérait que peu importe l'endroit où ils atterriraient, il pourrait la sauver.

La lune s'aligna et les runes se mirent à briller au sol. Le lac autour d'eux provoqua un cyclone qui tournait autour d'eux à une vitesse folle. La lumière de la lune se refléta enfin sur la pierre tombale pour y dessiner les monts glacés. Le temps de voir cette apparition, l'eau s'était déchainée et les avait recouverts, rejetant à la terre ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas.

* * *

><p>Minerva finit par reprendre conscience. Elle porta la main à sa tête douloureuse. Se rappelant des évènements, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle scruta la grotte mais se rendit bien vite à l'évidence, elle était seule et Hermione et Roxane avait disparu.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil caressa son visage, regardant autour de lui, il voyait un paysage enneigé baigné dans le silence. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Il chercha Pansy et Ginny des yeux mais il réalisa vite qu'il était seul. Où diable Merlin les avait-ils envoyés ?<p>

* * *

><p>Et voila la fin du tome 2, en espérant qu'il vous a plu et que vous nous suivrez pour le dernier.<p>

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne le tome 3, nous allons prendre le temps de l'écrire car avec nos études ou boulots respectifs, il est très dur d'avoir une publication régulière sans chapitre d'avance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le tome trois arrivera mais peut être pas avant quelques mois. En espérant vous retrouver quand nous le publierons.

A plus

Duch et Sol


	25. On ne lâche pas !

Bonjour,

Un petit coucou pour vous dire qu'on ne vous oublie pas et qu'on travaille bien sur le troisième tome même s'il met un peu de temps à venir.

Seulement les études, la vie active et le manque d'inspiration parfois font que c'est un peu dur de s'y mettre.

Mais ne perdez pas espoir il va finir par arriver!

A la prochaine :)


End file.
